When All That's Left is You
by Marinara Lore
Summary: Thirteen is on a downward spiral. But when she sees the girl who had stolen her heart and had never given it back years ago in Orange County again, would the past turn the future into something to look forward to despite the inevitable?
1. Chapter 1

**When All That's Left is You**

**Working title: **The More Things Change, the More They Stay the Same

**Disclaimer:** The plot, characters, places, and other entities seen on _House_ and on _The OC_ are owned by David Shore and by Josh Schwartz, respectively, and by Fox Broadcasting Company. There is no copyright infringement intended. All characters, places, and events in this story are either fictional or used fictitiously. All similarities to real life are coincidental. Furthermore, the medicine in this story is not guaranteed to be entirely accurate.

**Synopsis: **Before Remy Hadley moved from California to New Jersey to undergo her fellowship at the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital after obtaining her degree in medicine and completing her residency in Los Angeles, everything in her life was going smoothly and according to plan, until her mother died of a rare genetic disease and she finds out that she is bound to suffer from the same condition. She goes on a downward spiral; she's dying and nothing matters anymore. The only thing that's she's got left to hold on to is her job as one of the fellows in cynical, misanthropic, medical genius Dr. Gregory House's team of diagnosticians. But when she sees Marissa Cooper, the girl who had stolen her heart and had never given it back years ago in Orange County again, would the past bring something good and make her future something to look forward to despite the inevitable?

**Author's note: **This story takes place after _House_ season 5, episode 5 "Lucky Thirteen" (it disregards everything beyond that, as I have not seen the episodes subsequent to that one when I started writing this). Also, it completely follows _The OC_'s Alex-Marissa storyline in season 2, but does not follow the events that took place after Alex left, including, obviously, Marissa's death.

* * *

**1**

**Their Second Chance**

Kutner looked around as he carefully walked into the conference room carrying two Styrofoam cups in his hands. He struggled with the hot cups as he quietly opened the room and walked in.

The lone person in the room, a brunette wearing a lab coat, was sitting on one of the chairs cross-legged, scribbling across what Kutner recognized as charts scattered on the conference table in front of her.

She didn't look up when she greeted her colleague as she felt him enter the room. "Hey."

"Morning, Thirteen."

"You're early," Thirteen commented.

"Yeah." Kutner glanced behind his shoulder and he breathed a sigh of relief after he saw through the glass door and that House's office was empty.

"Where's Taub?" he asked.

Thirteen shrugged, still not looking up. "Not here yet."

"House?"

"It's barely six in the morning."

"Good." Kutner smiled as he set the coffee on the table and pulled a chair across Thirteen. He sat down. "…Because we ran out of coffee and I could only carry two from the vending machine. One for you—" he pushed a cup towards Thirteen, "—and one for me." He opened the lid and took a sip of the cup's contents.

Thirteen stopped writing and looked up. She scowled, eyes narrowed. "Thanks," she said after a while, and then removed the plastic lid as she, too, took a sip.

"You're welcome."

Thirteen put down her coffee and went back to writing on a patient's chart.

"So," began Kutner.

"You're going to ask me to cover for you, aren't you?"

"Yeah, how d'you—"

"You've made me coffee only once before since we started working together four months ago, and that was when you bailed out on work because you had a date and needed me to cover for you."

"Am I—"

"Yes, you are _that _predictable."

Kutner scowled. "You're starting to sound like House. It's creepy."

Thirteen ignored him. "So. You do have a date."

Kutner nodded. "With my parents. They're visiting for the first time since I moved to Jersey and my mom refuses to let me blow off another family breakfast. She's going to kill me if I don't come. Do you think you could—"

"Fine," Thirteen replied as she scribbled her name on the chart she was working on.

Kutner smirked and spread his hands on the table as he moved to stand up. "Kid on exam room one." He ran out the door after telling Thirteen, "I'll be back in an hour."

"You better," Thirteen muttered.

"I owe you!" Kutner called as he disappeared from the room.

* * *

"Doctor, the patient is—" a tall brown-skinned woman dressed in light purple scrubs began as Kutner hurriedly jogged by the nurses' station.

"Thirteen's taking care of it. Please tell the patient she's coming." The doctor waved at her briefly and sped off towards the hospital's exit. "I'll be back later."

"Okay." The nurse went back to the exam room where the first clinic patient of the shift was waiting to be examined, and told the patient's companions that the doctor was coming in a few minutes.

"Okay, thank you, nurse." The blond man smiled at her. She smiled back and closed the door.

"Dr. Hadley," she called out as she walked towards the nurses' station and saw the doctor standing on the counter browsing through patients' charts. "Dr. Kutner said you'll be taking the patient in exam room one?"

Thirteen nodded. "Yes, I am."

The nurse nodded. "Well here's the patient's chart. I've already done a quick assessment and taken the history and the vitals."

Thirteen smiled and took the chart. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome, doctor." The nurse smiled and went back to the nurses' station.

Thirteen hastily turned the pages of the standard new-patient paperwork that were clipped neatly together on a clipboard. "Cough and colds… fever… tachypnea and trouble breathing… bilateral crackles… Could be pneumonia…" she muttered to herself as she skimmed through the chart's physical examination sheet and studied the significant findings while making her way to the exam room.

She opened the door when she got there, not lifting her gaze from the chart immediately as she began to introduce herself to the people in the room.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Ha—"

She stopped mid-word, her mouth agape as she was about to say her name, when she saw the last person she had been expecting to see since she moved out of California a little over ten years ago—the very same person that she had wanted to see so badly she almost drove back to Orange County that day when her life came crashing back down at her feet a few months ago… the very same person that broke her heart that night, so long ago now, it seems, yet it felt like it was only yesterday now that her dull blue eyes connected with those big, moss green ones that belonged to the person who had once—_has_ _always_—had her heart.

There was a minute of silence and pure shock… and the sound of loud coughing in the background, which the occupants of the room became temporarily unaware of for what felt like hours.

"…Alex?"

Thirteen gulped soundlessly as she silently cursed Kutner for being such a baby to parents that aren't even really his.

"Marissa."


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Distractions**

Thirteen, with eyes wide, one hand on the doorknob, one on the chart clipboard, both gripping the contents of her now shaking hands tightly for support, slowly closed her mouth and swallowed minutely as she struggled to maintain her composure.

Marissa mirrored Thirteen's image—eyes wide, mouth slightly open, one hand clenched inside her leather designer jacket, and the other gripping the exam bed's cold metal side rail.

"Oh my God," Marissa said, her voice a whisper.

Thirteen, having never imagined to see Marissa again after she left Orange County, panicked in her head as she sifted through her clouded mind for something—_anything_—to say.

"Hey," was all she managed.

"Hey," Marissa, who was standing nearest to the door of the small room, said back to her, as she, too, tried to pull herself together. She was finally able to force her eyes to leave Alex's long enough to steal a quick look at a lab coat-clad, purple hair-free, more mature-looking but still gorgeous-as-ever Alex Kelly.

"Alex," a blond heavy-built man sitting beside the examination bed stood up gingerly from his seat, placed his hands on his pants pockets, and nodded politely at Alex. Thirteen could tell that he was shocked to see her, too, but he obviously recovered faster than Marissa did.

"Ryan." Thirteen nodded as well to acknowledge Ryan Atwood.

And then she saw it. She saw her. The thing that broke her heart into little pieces. Again. She hadn't thought it was possible, because after everything that she had gone through in Newport with Marissa, she had picked up the tiny broken pieces of her heart and superglued them back together with careful, calloused hands, built a wall around it, making sure it was impenetrable to anyone other than the sick, dying people that she had sworn to treat and do no harm to. She had promised herself to never let her heart—or at least what was left of it—to break again. No repeat performances, no commitments, no complications, no heartbreak.

But she had failed, apparently. Because when she saw the beautiful little light brown-haired girl sitting on the table, she felt her heart break once again, and she hated that she felt that way.

The air smelt of tension, and Marissa could not stand it anymore. As she opened her mouth to speak up, desperate to relieve the tension that had filled the air, a small voice spoke up.

"How much longer?" The little girl on the examination table pulled on the hem of Marissa's jacket.

"Um, sweetie, uh…" Marissa turned her head to the girl's direction and then to Alex as she thought of the most rational way to handle the situation.

Thirteen stepped forward, glad for the distraction, and set down the chart on the crash cart on the corner of the room. She grabbed the common stethoscope lying on top of the cart and stood in front of the girl.

Thirteen cleared her throat. "What's your name?" she asked the girl curtly.

"Sarah."

"Hi… Sarah." Alex flashed her a quick, forced smile. "I'm a doctor. You can call me Alex. How old are you?"

The girl held up eight little stubby fingers, all five on one hand and three on the other, to show the doctor how old she was.

Thirteen nodded. "Okay, Sarah. I'm going to take a look at you to see what's wrong. Tell me if something hurts, okay?"

"Okay."

She began auscultating the child's chest, and then her back, noting adventitious breath sounds, validating the nurse's findings. She removed the earpieces from her ears and hung the instrument around her neck as she proceeded now to palpate for lymph nodes.

Thirteen went on with the examination as if on auto-pilot, checking for inflamed nodes, looking inside her mouth using a penlight and a tongue depressor, observing her lung expansion, and percussing for hyperresonance on her lung fields.

She could feel eyes on her—both his and hers. She clenched her jaw and told herself to focus and do what she was there to do.

She asked Sarah to cough and then collected a sputum sample into a small cup. "Greenish… bacterial, prob'ly," she muttered to herself.

When she was finally done with the examination, she turned around and saw that Ryan had moved from his seat and took place beside Marissa, one arm draped loosely around Marissa's shoulders, his hand on her shoulder. Thirteen pulled out her prescription pad and pen from her lab coat's pocket, meeting neither Marissa's nor Ryan's eyes.

"I was thinking it may be just a common cold; it's quite common in this type of weather. But it's probably not. It could be a pneumococcal or streptococcal infection, which would mean she has pneumonia, but in the early stage anyway… or some other bacterial infection. It doesn't look viral, but I couldn't tell for sure. I already took a sputum sample for testing. Somebody will be calling to tell you the results." She scribbled down prescriptions on the paper, as she talked in a casual tone, yet in a formal manner. "Regardless, just give her this—" she ripped the piece of paper off of the rest of the pad and gave it to Marissa, careful not to make skin contact, "—antibiotic. That ought to make her better in a week or so. Just make sure she doesn't miss a dose."

"And then she's gonna be alright?" asked Marissa.

"She's gonna be fine, no need to worry."

Marissa nodded. "Thank you."

"Yeah." Thirteen started to leave, but Marissa's voice stopped her.

"Hey, Alex…"

Thirteen turned around, hoping for—ugh no, just… _expecting—_the obligatory how-are-you-long-time-no-see chat from an old friend.

"It's good to see you again," Marissa said honestly.

Thirteen nodded quietly. "You, too." She gave her and Ryan on final nod, opened the door and left, her head still spinning and her heart pounding madly in her chest.

* * *

"Oh my God," Marissa said after she let out a breath she was previously too preoccupied to realize she was holding. She sat slowly on the chair that was previously occupied by Ryan.

"Yeah," Ryan said.

"Alex is a doctor," she said, her gaze fixed on a single spot on the wall.

"Never saw that coming either," Ryan agreed.

She looked up at Ryan's face, her eyebrows knit together. "Alex is a doctor," she said again, still finding it hard to believe it.

"Alex is a doctor," Ryan repeated, nodding solemnly.

"Are you friends with her?" Sarah asked, looking at Marissa.

"I…" …_Don't know_, she thought sadly.

"Yes, baby, she was a friend. We knew her from back in our high school days," Ryan told Sarah when Marissa failed to answer.

Sarah nodded, and then tugged at Marissa's jacket again after a while. "Can we go now? _Justice League_ is in ten minutes."

Marissa nodded, although half-heartedly. "Okay, sweetie. We'll go now."

* * *

"You're not wearing your lab coat," House said, eyeing Kutner as the young doctor entered the conference room.

Kutner opened his mouth, about to explain when Cuddy opened the door and strode in almost immediately after he did.

"Neither are you," Cuddy said, apparently hearing.

House, who was standing nearest the door before the table still wearing his leather motorcycle jacket, a pair of shades and a backpack slung across one shoulder, ignored her, as did Kutner.

"Sorry I'm—" Kutner started.

"You aren't late," House said.

"_You_ are," Cuddy said, referring to House.

"—Where were you?" House continued, still ignoring her.

"Why do you say I wasn't late?" Kutner asked.

"I saw your car in the parking lot when I came in."

"I probably just arrived a few seconds before you did, for all you know." Kutner shrugged.

"I walk with a cane and I've been standing here for about forty seconds now."

Kutner groaned inwardly. It was better to be late because of some kind of accident than be caught skipping work intentionally.

"I walked to the diner nearby. Breakfast with my parents," he finally admitted.

"Sit down, mama's boy," House ordered sternly.

Kutner obeyed and walked towards the chair beside Thirteen. House limped to his office, Cuddy following.

"He sure is cranky today," Kutner muttered.

"Crankier," Taub corrected him. "He's always cranky."

Kutner snickered as he took a seat. "Thanks, by the way," he told Thirteen, who was staring into space, her elbow on the table, hand on her neck, and lips drawn to a tight line. He nudged her when she didn't answer. "Hey, you okay?"

"Hm?" She turned to him.

"I said, thank you."

"Oh… yeah. Sure," she said distractedly and then went back to staring at nothing.

Kutner scowled and looked at Foreman, sitting on the end of the table farthest to door, wearing a business suit as usual, and at Taub, who was sitting across Thirteen. Foreman shrugged, and the look Taub gave him a look that said he didn't know either.

All of them—or at least all of them but Thirteen—watched through the glass partition as House and Cuddy talked inside his office. The conversation seemed to be more one-sided than usual.

Soon, House walked towards the room where they sat, followed closely by Cuddy. They could see he was talking, but they couldn't hear, until he pushed the door open.

"…I've already told you," they heard him say. "If you're happy, I am." He went to the white board and began writing on it with a marker.

Cuddy's mouth was slightly open, as if she was about to protest. She looked confusedly at House and then closed her mouth a few moments later, looking defeated, and let herself out of the room.

House stopped writing momentarily when the door closed, the marker's tip in mid-air, half an inch away from the board. He clenched his jaw, and then started writing again.

"Wilson..." he continued writing what appeared to be symptoms in all caps on the board. "Jaundice, fever, headache, nausea, vomiting, diarrhea," it read.

"…found you good doctors of the world…" He studied what he wrote and replaced the marker's cap after a moment. "…a case."

He turned around to face them. He gestured towards the board with a nod. "Go."

* * *

They sat in the car outside Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Ryan in the driver's seat, Marissa beside him in the front seat, and Sarah in the backseat.

"You guys hungry?" Ryan asked.

"Nope," Sarah answered absently as she turned the pages of a comic book. "I'm good."

Ryan turned to Marissa, his eyebrows raised in question.

"We had breakfast before coming here," Marissa chuckled slightly. "You're not hungry again, are you?" She smirked.

Ryan grimaced, ignoring her question. "Fine. I'll eat at work."

"Can you please just take us home? I'm kinda… tired."

Ryan nodded and started the engine.

They rode in silence, Ryan taking his eyes off the road every now and then to glance Marissa's way. She was staring blankly out the window, seemingly lost in thought.

"You okay?"

Marissa didn't answer. Ryan reached out his right hand and placed it on her left shoulder, slightly squeezing it.

"'Cause you don't seem okay," he commented.

A few seconds too long had passed before he finally got a response. Marissa turned her head to look at Ryan's worried face, and then shook her head. "I'm fine."

Ryan studied her expression. She was smiling, but the way it didn't reach her eyes just worried him some more. Despite not being convinced, he smiled back and nodded in concession, nonetheless.

* * *

"Serum titers are normal. It's not hepatitis B," Kutner said as he set down the test tubes he was holding on a rack.

"Which means it's not hep D either," Taub said, not taking his eyes off the oculars of a microscope.

"Found anything yet?" House walked into the laboratory.

"She's anemic," Taub declared as he removed his eyes off the oculars of the microscope.

"Hemolytic?" asked Kutner.

"Looks like," Taub answered.

"Any family history of blood disorders?" House looked at Thirteen who was standing by the centrifuge, staring at nothing again.

When she didn't answer, House threw Kutner and Taub a questioning glance.

"We don't know. She took the history," Taub said.

Kutner nudged Thirteen and caught her attention.

"Sorry?" She looked at House, who was looking at her suspiciously.

"Is the patient hot?"

"Oh. Yeah. Temp's one-oh-six."

"No, I meant, does she make you feel all warm and tingly inside?"

"Will you ever get tired of digging through my personal life?" Thirteen snapped, annoyed.

"Sure, but probably not anytime soon. I happen to find bisexual girls who don't date men very fascinating."

"Okay, well, do my sexual preference and mating patterns have anything to do with the case again, by any chance? Because, if they don't, I'm not going to humor you anymore this time."

"No. It's just that you're distracted—_more _distracted—than usual today. Have you fallen in love with a dying patient again?"

Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"You look like you're in deep thought about something, and that's great if it's the case you're thinking of, because you would be doing what you're being paid to do," House went on. "But if you're just daydreaming about how you're gonna spend your time with your hot, dying girlfriend whose last days, by the way, are gonna be coming way too sooner than yours if you keep on being useless, it's not going to make me any pleased about your behavior. Unless of course you begin thinking out loud. Facial expressions, big hand gestures and all."

Thirteen sighed, clenching her jaw and crossing her arms. "Sorry."

House nodded minutely. "So, does she—"

"He," Thirteen corrected. "Just because I don't like to date men doesn't mean I choose not to treat them, too."

"Noble," House said, nodding. "So does the patient have family history of bleeding disorders?"

"Not that his mother knows of. He was adopted when he was four, but he doesn't know."

"Adopted? And you don't think you could've told us that earlier?"

"You never asked."

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I had to _ask_, didn't I? Of course, silly me," House said sarcastically.

"Hey, you're the one who's too insistent on this doctors-treat-diseases-not-people thing. You don't even think it's important to know what the patient's name or sex is!"

"I do if there was at least even a fiber of chance that it's medically relevant."

"I just didn't think it would matter since it doesn't seem to be a hereditary disease to me."

"Nothing in diagnostic medicine is always just what they seem to be."

Thirteen let out a small sigh to calm herself down.

"From where is he?" House asked her.

"Pennsylvania."

"No, I mean, where did his parents adopt him from?"

"Oregon, I think," Thirteen said.

"You _think_?"

"Okay, no, she did say Oregon, but I didn't ask where exactly. She didn't look too comfortable talking about it. I didn't want to pry."

"A patient with herpes comes in, but she refuses to talk about her sex life because she's not comfortable with the subject. Would you really just back off?"

"Okay, look, I'll go ask her now," Thirteen answered, getting tired of arguing with House. She started towards the door but turned back around just a few steps away. "Wait, why does it matter so much anyway?"

"It matters because he's gonna die if we don't find out what he has, and we will find out faster if you've taken a decent comprehensive history."

"I _did_ take a decent history. The mother said he was adopted from an orphanage in Oregon, okay? I didn't think it matters where exactly in Oregon she—"

"It doesn't."

Thirteen's face scrunched up in confusion. "Wha—?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that she could be lying?"

"I don't think a mother whose son is dying would."

"Everybody lies."

"She already told me that he was adopted. Why would she lie about something so trivial like from where?"

"For the obvious reason that it must _not_ be trivial."

"I don't—" Thirteen shook her head, not following.

"The patient Caucasian?"

"Yeah," she answered, still confusedly.

House paused, his eyes unfocused, as he worked out the possibilities in his mind.

"Blood works done yet?"

"We're working on it," Kutner replied.

House nodded and began limping out of the lab. "You do your job," he told Kutner and Taub. Throwing Thirteen a brief sideway glance, he said, "I'll go visit the patient and do hers."

* * *

Marissa sighed for what she swore was the tenth time in at least half an hour. She had been lying in bed over the past half hour. Ryan had gone off to a meeting with a client, and Sarah was downstairs watching TV. She was grateful for the silence, yet frustrated at the same time that she had no one to talk to about her thoughts. She finally sat up, her mind set on calling Summer, when she heard the familiar voice of Chris Carrabba belting out "So Long, Sweet Summer".

She quickly grabbed her phone from her dresser and received the call.

"Hey, Coop, how was—"

"Alex is a doctor."

"What?"

"Adoctor. With _brown _hair."

"Sorry? Who is?"

"Alex."

"Alex… who's a doctor…" Summer said slowly, having no clue as to what Marissa was talking about.

"Yes."

"…With brown hair…?"

"Yes."

"The doctor who checked up on Sarah at the hospital this morning?" she guessed.

"Yes."

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Okay, I suck at this game. I give up."

"Al—"

"Hold on. Before you tell me, how's Sarah? Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. She only needs to take some meds. I already gave her the antibiotic. She's gonna be fine. Her fever's down, too. She's downstairs watching TV right now."

"Alright, good. Now onto the topic of Alex the doctor. Care to elaborate?"

"Summer, I saw _Alex_ this morning. At the hospital. In Princeton."

"Alex who?"

"Alex Kelly."

"Alex Kelly…" Summer repeated, searching her memory for the name. "Alex Kel—Huh? Bait Shop Alex Kelly?"

"Sum, how many Alex Kellys do we know?"

Summer ignored her question. "Like, _your_ Alex Kelly?"

Marissa let out a small sigh. "She isn't _mine_," she mumbled quietly. _Not anymore, anyways._

"Eh, you know what I mean. 'Cause, well, she _is _your ex."

"Yeah, I didn't forget."

"I'm sure. But still, I mean, she was _your_ friend, more than anyone else's, in Newport at least. But anyway, that's besides the point. I mean, seriously? Punk bartender Alex Kelly from back in our high school days is a doctor?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. And I thought I've heard it all when I found out that Luke is now a priest."

Marissa chuckled.

"So. You saw her at the hospital, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. What's it, ten years?"

"Eleven."

"Well d'she talk to you?"

"No, not really," she said sadly. "I mean, she _did_ talk to me, like, about Sarah. But she didn't _talk to me_ talkto me."

"Oh. And was Ryan there, when you saw her?"

"Yeah."

"And the hospital people didn't have to call security, did they?"

"Summer, it's been eleven years. They barely even said a word to each other."

"Well, that's a good thing, right?"

"Guess so… You think she's mad at me?"

"Why would she be?"

"Duh, Sum."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but you guys' breakup was mutual, wasn't it?"

Marissa sighed. "I wouldn't say mutual, exactly."

"Hmm… I guess you're right. But, I mean, you were on good terms before she left, weren't you?"

"We were, we were. But you said it. She left. She didn't even keep in touch." Marissa paused. "I still wanted to be friends," she said quietly.

Summer sighed. "Her loss, Coop, not yours."

Marissa smiled a sad smile. "Thanks, Sum."

"It's true."

A pause on both ends of the conversation.

"So… Why not be friends now?"

"Hm? With Alex?"

"No, with Jerry Garcia. Yes, with Alex!"

"Sum, she hardly even looked at me!"

"Hmm… well, yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway, why would being friends with Alex Kelly matter now after all these years? You've moved on, she's moved on. You've got friends, she's got hers. End of story."

Silence.

"Coop? Coop, you still there?"

Marissa fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. "Yeah, yeah, I am..." she said finally. "You're right. It was a long time ago. Of course she's gotten over it now. I mean, I still want to be friends with her, but, I mean, I've got you. And Seth. And Ryan."

"Exactly. Why do you need Alex when you've already got us?"

Marissa sighed somberly as she closed her eyes and clenched her jaw in apprehension, but didn't let Summer notice.

"I don't," she assured her friend, though not necessarily herself.

* * *

The team, along with Foreman now, walked toward the patient's room just as they saw House leaving from it.

"We've finished the blood tests," Kutner said. "He's got—"

"G6PD deficiency," House finished for him.

Kutner, Taub, Foreman, and Thirteen looked at each other, and then at him.

"I've talked to the patient and the mother. Separately. Redid the history, worked my magic, appealed to their conscience."

"What'd you find out?" Kutner asked.

"She was lying."

"About the kid being adopted?"

"No. About where she adopted him from. She found him in an orphanage in Sicily when he was four, but the adoption wasn't legal. She used fake papers in immigration when she brought him into the US."

"Favism," Thirteen said suddenly, her eyes wide not because the revelation shocked her but because she thought she was too stupid not to have figured it out earlier. Her colleagues all looked at her with similar expressions on their faces. House simply nodded in silent confirmation.

"But he didn't have any intake of fava beans. How could a favism attack be triggered without a trigger?" Thirteen asked, bewildered.

"He did. He was eating Egyptian last night when it happened. Go figure."

"But—I asked the man who brought him in last night before he left. He never said anything about Egyptian food, or even just food. He said the patient had just come in to the restaurant when it happened. And besides, if he did eat the beans, he couldn't have shown symptoms that fast. He would have had to eat _a lot_ of fava beans for his liver to fail like that."

"I've been reminding people so often even I am already getting tired of saying it. Everybody lies. I really should get a shirt that has that written in big bold print on the front, don't you think?"

"Why would he? He cared enough to bring a complete stranger to a hospital."

"He wasn't a complete stranger. Not in the literal sense, anyway. He was the patient's father. But we would have known that in the first place if you've just dug deep enough and quit assuming. They met for dinner for the second time since the patient found his father after years of searching for his real parents. He hasn't told his adoptive mother yet. Actually, she doesn't even know that he already knows."

"And the father doesn't have allergy to fava beans?" Kutner said.

"Obviously not. He was probably a carrier, though. Or his wife is. It's pretty rare, but there are a lot of incidences among Southern Italians," Foreman said.

Thirteen bit her lip, her eyes downcast. How could she have missed it? Favism. It was too easy. It fit perfectly. This was probably the least time they had taken before making a final diagnosis. It would have taken them even less time if she had just been able to push Marissa goddamn Cooper and her beautiful little freaking family out of her mind and paid enough attention to the history and differential.

_Damn it_.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Friday the 13****th**

_I should know who I am by now._

_I walk the record stand somehow,_

_Thinking of winter._

_Your name is the splinter inside me,_

_While I wait…_

Marissa's breath came out in a tiny little puff of fog when she let out a sigh. She pulled on the front openings of her wool cardigan sweater, wrapping herself tighter with it, her eyes trained on the sun setting in the hazy orange horizon. It was a cold evening—so different from California, where it was sunny and warm almost all year round. She's been living in the New Jersey for almost a year now, and she's getting homesick by the minute. She missed Newport greatly—the beach, the sun, being able to go outside at night at this time of year in only the lightest of sweaters... heck, she even missed Kaitlin and her mom, especially because Summer was away with Seth on a business trip, and Ryan was always busy with work and she had no one to talk to. Her dad, who was still in Hawaii, she missed sorely as well, of course, but she had been missing him since he left when she was still a teenager, so long ago now that she'd somehow already gotten used to it. Right then, there was only Sarah to distract her every once in a while and keep her from thinking of the only thing—only person—that she misses more than sunbathing and the feeling of the ocean air blowing and salt water spraying on her face and cool sand between her toes.

_I remember the sound_

_Of your November downtown._

_I remember the truth,_

_A warm December with you._

_But I don't have to make this mistake,_

_And I don't have to stay this way._

_If only I would wake._

A particularly strong gust of wind blew across Marissa's apartment balcony, making her shiver. With another sigh, she decided that she should already go inside because it could only get colder and catching a cold or pneumonia or whatever Sarah had caught doesn't sound too appealing to her.

_Unless of course it gets me to go to the hospital and see_—

She stopped when she realized that her train of thought was going the wrong direction again.

_Oh shit._ She shook her head wearily and cursed her head for making yet another ridiculous, masochistic, and just incredibly lame excuse to go to the hospital—something that she had been finding herself doing quite a lot lately, especially when she's cold and alone and daydreaming of warm blue waters and top-down car rides while listening to some good music on the radio.

_The walk has all been clear by now._

_Your voice is all I hear somehow,_

_Calling out winter._

_Your voice is the splinter inside me,_

_While I wait…_

She turned around and went into the bedroom, shutting the glass doors close but keeping the curtains tied up on the sides to let the last of the day's soft orange sunlight fill the room.

_Pneumonia_, she remembered. _What about it again?_

As if on cue, she heard a barking sound from the living room.

_Sarah. Right._ She glanced at the clock on her dresser and realized it was time for her to take her medication again.

She went to the living room and found Sarah sitting on the carpet in front of the TV, watching cartoons and coughing like mad.

"Sarah, it's time for your meds." She heard the girl groan loudly as she went to get the medicine from the medicine cabinet in the little hallway near the kitchen. After she got the bottle of medicine and a teaspoon, she strode back to the living room and knelt beside Sarah on the carpet.

"Open up," Marissa said to Sarah as she held up the spoon with the thick purple liquid in front of the girl.

The girl grimaced. "Do I really have to?"

"Yes," Marissa answered shortly.

"But I feel better already."

"Honey, you're cough isn't even gone yet."

"No, I'm better, see?" Sarah took Marissa's free hand and placed it on her forehead. "I don't feel hot anymore."

"Sarah, the prescription says you have to take it for a week straight. C'mon, you're not going to get all better sooner if you don't drink up your meds."

Sarah pouted. "But—"

"Sarah," Marissa said warningly. "No buts."

They heard a ringing from the direction of the bedroom. It was Marissa's phone. _Default ringtone. Probably the office._

"Okay, baby, I need to get that. It may be important. Will you hold this for me for a while?"

Sarah frowned but did what she was told. Marissa let her hold the spoon then stood up and ran to the bedroom after telling her that she'll be back.

She guessed right. It was the office. But of course, why would she think otherwise? It wasn't as if she was expecting a call from some acquaintance she had randomly given her cell phone number to in the street, or from an old friend she's been wanting to hear from for days now. She figured she wouldn't be too lucky. She was old and experienced enough to know that wishing never works.

"Marissa Cooper, hello?"

"Hello, Marissa. It's Betty."

It was her assistant and friend Betty calling to remind her that tomorrow was her deadline and that she had lunch the next afternoon with her boss, who had been constantly hitting on her whenever they meet in the hallways or happen to catch the same elevator ride. He could be charming, she gave him that… young, good-looking, CEO of a respectable publishing company, drives a Jaguar and owns a penthouse in Manhattan... filthy rich… just the kind of guy she was certain her mother would want to screw… er, would want for her. But he was too full of himself, and she's had enough encounters with that kind of men in Newport—the kind who could never believe that a girl was capable of being uninterested in them. She'd already had Ryan pick her up in her office several times just to give him an idea, but unfortunately for her, he never seemed to get that she wasn't interested. She'd tell him to get a clue straight to his face, but he was the boss and "the boss gets what he wants", as he already once snidely said to her.

The conversation went on for a few minutes until Betty had said that was all and Marissa thanked her and hung up. She sighed, knowing she must—_must _—start working on her article tonight if she intended to make it to her deadline and keep her job without having to resort to inappropriate and absolutely unwanted boss-seduction measures. She had already skipped work that day because she couldn't get a babysitter and Ryan had an important meeting with some construction company and couldn't look after Sarah. The next day, however, was her article's deadline so she has to submit her article even if she decided to blow off work, which she seriously considered doing just to avoid an afternoon of pointless small talk and sexual innuendos.

She heard coughing again coming from the living room, and remembered that she was supposed to be giving Sarah her medicine. She trudged back to the living room and saw the girl lying on her stomach, face on hands, elbows on the carpet, and eyes on the TV. The spoon she had made her hold earlier was lying beside a half-empty cartoon mug on the coffee table, empty.

"I already took it," the little girl explained when she asked.

Marissa smiled and brushed the girl's wavy light brown hair away from her face as she, too, laid down on her stomach to watch cartoons with her. "Good girl."

* * *

Thirteen felt a warm hand grabbing her shoulder lightly from behind, and another on her hip. She felt the hand that was on her shoulder reach up to her collarbone to pull her hair away to one side. She smiled lazily; she knew what was gonna come next.

And she was right. Next came the feeling of a soft pair of lips on the back of her neck… trailing slowly to her ear and nipping on it lightly. She felt the bed sink beside her as the girl maneuvered herself to straddle her and start kissing her jaw… down her neck… and then across her collarbones, lingering there as one hand gently unhooked her bra and threw it to the side of the bed.

Thirteen watched the top of a head of dirty-blond hair as the girl went further down and kissed and licked the creamy skin of her toned abdomen.

One of Thirteen's hands moved from the girl's thigh to cup her face, pulling the girl straight and bringing her face to eye level. She brushed the woman's face firmly with the thumb of one hand, which she soon moved to the woman's shoulder, while her other hand moved to the back of her neck, pulling the woman's face closer to hers.

The woman's face was only a few inches away from hers when she suddenly gripped her shoulder strongly to stop her from coming any closer and began examining her with heavy-lidded eyes.

A look of confusion crossed Thirteen's face, her eyes widening and then narrowing after a moment, eyeing the beautiful woman as if she saw her for the first time since she hooked up with her in a dark, smoky private booth in a club she couldn't remember the name of.

"Your eyes…" Thirteen spoke in a soft voice to the woman whose name she wasn't sure whether she forgot or didn't ask in the first place. The woman just raised her brows in a questioning manner.

"They're…" Thirteen squinted her hazy blue cat's eyes and tilted her head slightly to the side. "…green," she finished in a voice so soft the woman wondered if it was curiosity, astonishment or fascination, or a mixture of all of these she heard there.

"Yes… they are." The woman nodded slowly, not sure why the brunette was bothering to mention it. After a while, she smiled seductively at her. "Do green eyes turn you on?"

Thirteen's lips then curled up into a wide lazy grin. She nodded. "Yeah… They're… beautiful."

The woman was going to tell her that she had stunning eyes herself, but she wasn't able to respond anymore, because Thirteen had already pulled her close and resumed to give her a kiss that was so torrid and angry she almost pushed her back to ask her what was wrong, if only the brunette wasn't gripping her arms and waist so tightly and possessively like she had.

_

* * *

Tap, tap, tap…_

Marissa stared through her glasses at the bright, pristinely immaculate Word document page on her laptop computer, the only thing besides the moon and the stars that lit the room, as she swivelled on her chair and drummed her fingers on her work desk.

A glance on the green glowing digits of her desk clock told her it was already a good hour and a half well into Friday, the day her article was due.

She cursed silently. Her brain wasn't functioning properly. There was nothing in there, in her head. Nothing but Summer's voice resounding in the dark along with the faint humming of the refrigerator in the kitchen and the occasional honking of insensitive, probably drunk people driving down the streets of New Jersey.

_Why would being friends with her matter now after all these years? You've moved on, she's moved on. You've got friends, she's got hers. End of story._

_End of story_, the Summer in her mind kept saying and it was driving her crazy because she just wouldn't stop.

_Why do you need Alex when you've already got us?_

She stopped swivelling abruptly and shook her head lightly. "I don't," she reminded herself, saying it with as much conviction as she could muster.

Determined to finish writing her article before the sun comes up, she put her game face on and stood up, deciding that a hot cup of coffee might just be what she needs to clear her mind, though she didn't count too much on it.

* * *

Marissa had just slammed her laptop computer shut and laid back against her big uncomfortable office chair when she heard her phone ringing. She picked it up after one ring, knowing Summer had the patience of an eight-year-old instead of a twenty-eight-year-old, which she was.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"How did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"Your lunch date with that macho jackass boss of yours."

"Ugh, please, don't remind me."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah. I don't even want to talk about it."

"I think you should make Ryan do something about it, if it's really that bad."

"Oh, believe me, I've already tried."

"Well, I'm glad Chino hasn't made use of those iron fists of his yet. Guess he's mellowed with age now, huh?"

Marissa chuckled. "Huh, that's where you're wrong. He has actually offered to, I quote, 'punch the obnoxious smirk right off of that arrogant ass's face', but I told him to take it easy on the guy who signs my pay check."

"Well, Coop, you shouldn't even be thinking about it! I mean, you are one good writer and finding another magazine to write for should be a breeze."

Marissa sighed and smiled. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "Thanks, Sum. I really needed that extra ego boost."

"Yeah? Why, what's up?"

"Oh… nothing. Just… I've been having this… _massive_ writer's block lately." Marissa bent over to place her glasses on the table and then to reach the mug of cold coffee sitting amidst stacks of papers on her table. "But it's alright. Nothing a mug of hot coffee can't fix."

"Well, that's good."

Marissa took a small gulp of coffee and grimaced when she found out that it was already cold. "Ugh… Except my coffee isn't so hot anymore." She set the mug back on the table before going on. "So, what's up with you?"

"Nothing much. Just some work, work, and some, uh… work."

Marissa laughed. "Glad to know I'm not the only one. Whoever said we rich kids don't need to work our asses off to earn a living, huh?"

"I know! I could really use a vacation, you know, Coop? I miss the beach already. It's so cold here, I swear I'm getting so pale I already look like one of those Twilight vampires."

"_Twilight_? You read that stuff?"

"Oh please, no. But I was there with Cohen at the screening at Comic-Con, remember? So I really had no choice. But anyway, I just really, really miss being back home in Newport."

"I know, I miss it, too. So anyway, how's Seth?"

"Well, you know… Seth's being…" Summer trailed off, shrugging, though Marissa couldn't see it.

"Seth?" she offered.

"Well, yeah. You know how he is. And how is Sarah, by the way? Cohen and I haven't talked to her since yesterday morning."

"She's good. She's with Ryan right now."

"And how's she feeling?"

"She's fine. She's still coughing a lot, but I think the medicine just needs some time to take its effect. I left her medicine with Ryan, along with the prescription."

"You sure Chino's up for arguing with an eight-year-old kid about taking her medicine?"

"Sure. He's a big guy. He can do it. Besides, Sarah's being a real sweetheart, she's actually been taking her meds all by herself for a couple of days now."

"Oh, she is? Wow, that's good. I'm glad she hasn't been giving you any more headaches than you already have. Thank God she hadn't taken so much after her dad than her mom."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Heh, well, that doesn't really say much."

Summer laughed. "Yeah, fine, I have to admit you're right on that one."

Marissa grinned.

"You know, Coop, we should really take Sarah back to Newport sometime soon. We could take her to dad and Julie's. I swear that house has been so empty since Kaitlin moved out. And then we could take her shopping and sunbathing with us! We haven't been back there since Chrismukkah last year. She's going to love it!" Summer gushed excitedly. "What do you think?"

Marissa smiled at Summer's enthusiasm. "Absolutely. I could really use some time off work myself."

Betty, Marissa's secretary, knocked and entered the room. Marissa held up a hand as the woman approached her table to tell her to wait, but seeing the worried, on-the-verge-of-panic look on the woman's face, she knew that whatever Betty's agenda was, she shouldn't put it off any longer.

"Yeah, sounds good to me…" she said on the phone. Betty was signalling to her that it was important and couldn't wait. "Hold on, Sum, I gotta go… Yeah… Yeah, I'll call you later. Bye."

Marissa hung up and looked up to Betty. "Hey. What is it?"

"Marissa, Ryan called. He said he was trying to call your phone but couldn't reach you…"

"Oh, I was on the phone with Summer. Why, what did he say?"

"It's Sarah."

Marissa felt a sinking feeling in her stomach at seeing the grim expression on Betty's face that accompanied the mention of Sarah's name.

"She's in the hospital right now."

* * *

A little over an hour, a dozen or so broken traffic laws, and a speeding ticket later, Marissa sat silently at a metal chair inside a private patient room in the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital as she watched with teary eyes the unconscious girl lying in the bed with an oxygen mask, an IV line, and several other machines she had no idea what were connected to different parts of her body. Ryan was pacing back and forth silently near the windows, his head down and his hands inside his pockets. All that could be heard was some machine beeping at regular intervals.

_I remember the sound_

_Of your November downtown._

_I remember the truth,_

_A warm December with you._

_But I don't have to make this mistake,_

_And I don't have to stay this way._

_If only I would wake._

Marissa reprimanded herself in her head for having had let this happen. She wasn't sure what she did wrong, or even if she did anything wrong, but she still felt bad for what happened. She had wanted to go to the hospital, alright, she didn't deny it. But not like that. Not with Sarah entering the hospital disoriented, short of breath and complaining of headache. Maybe wishing sometimes does work. Now, she just wishes that Summer loves her enough to forgive her for anything wrong she might have done. She had already called her a few minutes ago and told her Sarah was stable, but her best friend had quickly hung up and she knew she was out the door to get Seth the second she mentioned the word hospital.

_I could have lost myself_

_In rough, blue waters in your eyes,_

_And I miss you still…_

Marissa sighed, not out of frustration or boredom this time, but more out of physical exhaustion and mental stress. She felt a firm hand gently squeeze her shoulder and she looked up to see Ryan smiling at her, as if trying to reassure her that everything will be okay, though he didn't look too reassured himself. She returned it with the most convincing smile she could give him.

The door was slid open by somebody a few minutes later. Marissa didn't immediately recognize who it must be; the room was dimmed out and even some of the night lights were turned off because Ryan said that the doctor said Sarah was "showing signs of light sensitivity".

The person closed the door and walked closer. Marissa could then see that it the person was wearing a white coat, and that it was a male. Marissa stood up and tried not to be disappointed.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kutner. I'm Sarah's attending physician."

"How is she? Is she going to be alright?"

"We don't know for sure yet, but her condition is stable, and she's looking good so far," the doctor named Kutner told them.

Marissa let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, have you found out she has yet?" Ryan asked.

"She has meningitis. It means that the linings of her brain and spinal cord are inflamed, and in her case, it's because of a bacterial infection, probably the same one that caused her pneumonia. Her blood culture and sensitivity test results aren't back yet, but I can tell you that she has bacteremia—bacteria in the bloodstream, which was what invaded her nervous system and caused the swelling of her meninges."

"But why would this... complication happen? We have given her the medicine," Marissa told him.

"There are a lot of possible reasons. It could be because her immune system was down, which is unlikely because she doesn't have an immunodeficiency syndrome, or it could be because the infection wasn't treated immediately and properly."

Marissa shook her head, still not understanding. "But I gave her the medicine."

"Well, it's possible that the bacteria weren't susceptible to the antibiotics that you had given her; it may be an uncommon type of infection that the usual, first-line drugs can't cure. Also, it could be because the bacteria have developed into a stronger, more resistant strain. You see, the antibiotics, it has to be maintained at its optimal therapeutic levels in the blood stream. If the right level isn't maintained until the infection is completely eliminated, the bacteria will eventually be able to fight off the drug's effects and develop resistance to it," Kutner explained. "Are you sure, you have given her her medicine for the number of the days the prescription said?"

"Yes. I made her drink it until this morning before I left for work."

Kutner looked at her, somehow skeptically. "Have you always seen her actually take her meds?"

"I…" Marissa swallowed as she thought back to the last few days. "I'm… I don't… Oh my God…" She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Look, there could be other reasons, as I have said. Bacteremia is the most common complication of pneumonia. It happens. Catching infection is particularly easy for kids, especially in this type of weather."

Marissa nodded slowly. Ryan placed an arm around Marissa's back comfortingly before he turned to ask Kutner. "So, it's treatable, right?"

"Yes, it is. We're just waiting for some blood tests and the x-ray film, and then we can start treating her. We're doing the best we can. In the meantime, she's under observation, and she may have to stay here for a few days or weeks until she's well enough to be taken off the oxygen support."

Ryan nodded. "Thank you, doctor."

Kutner nodded and turned to leave the room. He was already in the hallway when he heard a voice calling out his name.

"Dr. Kutner!" Kutner turned around and saw Marissa jogging towards her. He stopped and waited until she caught up with him.

"Yes?"

Marissa stopped in front of him and swallowed before talking. "Um, I… I just want to ask if you know where the doctor who saw Sarah earlier this week is? Dr. Kelly?"

Kutner scowled. "Dr. Kelly?"

"Yes."

"You mean Dr. Dwight Kelly from the surgical department? You must have gotten it wrong, because I don't think he does clinical duties."

"Oh, no. I mean Dr. Alex Kelly. She, uh, she was the one who examined Sarah earlier this week and prescribed her the antibiotic."

"Female?"

"Yes."

"Um… There is no female Dr. Kelly in this hospital," he said slowly.

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't know any Alex Kelly in any department in this hospital. Are you sure you got the name right?"

Marissa's face scrunched up in confusion. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Um, well, I think I know all the doctors in this hospital and there isn't a Dr. Alex Kelly working here, as far as I know. Maybe she's new."

"Brunette… blue eyes… my height…?"

Kutner's eyes narrowed slightly as he seemed to think about it. Marissa, however, cut off his train of thought.

"Um, never mind… It's… not really important."

Kutner nodded slowly.

Marissa smiled politely at Kutner. "Thanks anyway, Dr. Kutner."

Kutner smiled at her, too. "You're welcome, miss…?"

"Marissa."

"Right." Kutner nodded, smiling, and then left.

* * *

"Slow night?" Kutner asked the scrub suit-clad man and woman sitting in a metal gurney parked against the wall on an empty hallway, both holding thermos flasks.

"Yeah, thank God," answered the pretty blonde sitting with her back against the wall and her legs dangling from the bed.

"I thought you said you don't believe in God," the man, also with blond hair and sitting in a similar position except with his arm resting against his flexed knee on chest level, questioned her in a thick Australian accent.

"I don't, but maybe I will if the ER stays empty long enough for me to finish even _one_ cup of coffee in one sitting everyday, at the very least." She brought the thermos to her lips and drank from it.

"And no surgery tonight?" Kutner asked.

The blond man shook his head. "There is. The nurses are already in the OR prepping the patient. I'm going in in a few."

Kutner nodded as he mounted the gurney and sat beside the woman.

"And what are _you_ doing here?" the man asked Kutner.

"Just waiting for some tests." Kutner laid back to rest his head on the wall and sighed heavily.

"Long day?" the woman asked him good-naturedly.

"Every day with House is a long day," the man answered for him, slightly dragging out the word "long". Kutner smirked.

Just then the three doctors heard steady footsteps accompanied by a soft thumping of what sounded like a rubber object on the floor. A man with tousled graying hair, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, a backpack slung across one shoulder and a coat over the shoulder of the arm that wasn't holding a cane, appeared around the hallway's corner.

"Hey, don't tell me you don't miss those 'long' days we had spent hand-in-hand treating patients and saving the world, Dr. Chase?" House raised his brows at the handsome doctor in mock disbelief. "I'm sure Dr. Cameron here does," he gestured to the blond woman sitting between the two guy doctors.

Chase scoffed, while Cameron rolled her eyes.

"Aw, come on, you know you do. No need to be shy now. Women find affection sexy. Toughness, is out."

"Aren't you supposed to be going home now?" a smirking Kutner asked House.

"Your questions are getting more and more stupid everyday," House replied, gesturing to the knapsack he was carrying. The smirk was wiped off of Kutner's face.

"I _am_ on my way home now. I heard you guys talking and just couldn't pass up the chance to say hi to my dear colleagues," House said, and both Chase and Cameron rolled their eyes. There was no other passageway to the elevators besides the hallway they were in.

"_You're_ supposed to be home now, aren't you?" House pointed at Kutner.

"Uh, well, new patient just got in. I'm waiting for test results so that I can start the treatment. And then I'm going home after."

"The dyspneic kid with pneumonia who came into the ER earlier? What's she got?" Cameron asked Kutner.

Kutner nodded in affirmation. "Positive Kernig's and Brudzinski's."

"Meningitis," said House. "Some idiotic mother didn't give her kid her meds and let a simple URTI progress into a full-blown drug-resistant infection again?" He began to limp towards the atrium and the elevators, mumbling. "This is why I think doctors are wasting time talking to patients, especially to those ones who have compliance issues."

"This is why doctors have to talk to patients, so that they would be educated well regarding their therapeutic regimen," Cameron retorted.

House stopped walking and turned around. "Doctors' duty is to prescribe patients with medications, not to talk to patients." He tucked his coat under his arm and tapped the front pocket of his pants with his palm. "Sometimes I just think we might as well just tie the prescriptions to the patients' fingers with a string," he mumbled as he placed his walking stick between his knees and he dug a hand in his jeans pocket. "Whether the patients comply or not is completely up to them." He frowned and then began inspecting his coat's pockets.

Cameron just sighed and shook her head at House's stupid ideology.

"Maybe it's atypical pneumonia," Chase suggested, refusing to take part in the previous conversation, knowing that it would be pointless.

Kutner shrugged. "Yeah, it might be. It didn't respond to Thirteen's amoxicillin prescrip..." Kutner trailed off and scowled.

Chase and Cameron turned to look at him.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Thirteen."

"What about her?" Cameron asked.

"Do you guys know a Dr. Alex Kelly working here?" he asked, ignoring Cameron's question.

Cameron frowned. "No."

Chase just shrugged. "Why?"

"Well, there was this woman who was asking me earlier if I knew where Dr. Kelly is."

"Kelly from Surgery?" Chase asked.

House brought out a small bottle from one of the coat's front pocket and smiled. He opened it and took out a pill. "Aha! There you are, Vicky, you naughty little pill." He popped the pill into his mouth and dramatically breathed deeply. Then he returned the bottle to his pocket and started walking again.

"Well, I asked her if it was Dr. Dwight Kelly from Surgery, but she said no. Apparently, it was a female doctor named Alex Kelly."

"Maybe she's new," Cameron suggested.

"Yeah, that's what I told her… But the thing is, I think she was talking about Thirteen."

House was already halfway across the third floor atrium when he abruptly stopped walking. He slowly turned around, and walked back silently towards the gurney, straining his ears at the mention of Thirteen and a possible explanation to the mystery that was she.

"She was the one who saw the kid on Monday. Even her description fits," Kutner said.

Cameron frowned. "Isn't Thirteen's name Hadley?"

"It is," Chase confirmed. "But, well, Hadley and Kelly sounds kinda similar, in a way. You sure you heard her right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"What, she's using an alias when introducing herself to patients?" Chase asked, laughing lightly at his question's absurdity.

"Could it be—" the three of them all turned their heads when they heard House's voice, "—that Thirteen was too stoned she didn't realize she was giving the patient her fake bisexual-strippers-club-member name? Or maybe, she uses different cool-sounding, badass names for picking up girls in every strip joint and night club she goes to? You got to admit Alex Kelly sounds more James-Bond-cool than Hadley or Thirteen. I mean, what girl lets herself get picked up by some woman who says, 'I'm Hadley. Thirteen Hadley,'" House said in a fake, yet very authentic-sounding British accent.

Cameron rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile at House's antics, nonetheless. "Some nurse probably just made a mistake."

"Well, only one way to find out." House turned around and was about to walk away to look for the patient's room when the doctor in question strolled by and stopped in front of him, preventing him from walking any further. She crossed her arms and looked at him with narrow, suspicious eyes.

"Dr. Hadley," House greeted her loudly. "Glad to have a chance to say goodbye before I retire home after another long, fruitful day of saving lives."

"I heard my name," Thirteen said.

"Oh, I was just saying to them how today is Friday the Thirteenth. You know, they say it's an unlucky day, but I was telling these superstitious folks—" House gestured to the other three doctors "—that that's—" he waved his hand and blew a small raspberry, "—crap, because today is actually a very, _very_ lucky day."

Thirteen scowled at House's odd behavior.

"So," House said as he moved past Thirteen. "Have a good night, Dr. Bond."

Thirteen raised an eyebrow at the sight of House's form limping away towards the elevators. House gave her a knowing smile and a small wave before the elevator doors slid close.

She turned to the doctors on the bed. "What was that all about?"

Chase shrugged, while Cameron just looked at her. Kutner was tapping his fingertips slightly on the bed's metal railing, not meeting her gaze.

"Kutner?" She raised her eyebrows questioningly, signalling him to start explaining.

"Uh, I was just telling Chase and Cameron about this woman who came up to me earlier... asking about you."

"Who? Patient?"

"Family of patient's. I think she said her name's Marissa."

Alex eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly.

"She was asking if I knew where she could find Dr. Alex Kelly, and I told her that there isn't a doctor named Alex Kelly here. She gave me a description, though, and I didn't figure she was talking about you until just about... two minutes... before you came."

Thirteen's squeezed her eyes shut and put a hand on her forehead. "Lemme guess. House heard about it?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I told him someone probably just made a mistake," Cameron said. "But House is just… being himself about it basically. As usual. You know him. He's probably on his way to interrogate this Marissa woman about you right now, as we speak."

"Not if I get there first."

"Well, he _is_ lame. Should hardly be a stretch!" Chase called out to Thirteen as she made a dash for the elevator, and then the stairs when she saw that the car was still on the ground floor.

"Oh, hey, hey, it's two-one-four!" Kutner called after her.

Thirteen raised her hand without looking at him in a small gesture of thanks as she ran down the stairs, hoping Jeffrey was being Jeffrey as well.

* * *

_*__Song lyrics by Joshua Radin ("Winter")_


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Confusion**

_211… 212… 213…_

Thirteen scanned the numbers on doors as she walked down the hallway in quick long strides.

_There it is. _Thirteen stopped in front of the room she was looking for. _214._

Thirteen peered through the glass wall. The blinds were only partially closed but it was dim inside the room. She could see the night-shift nurses and her self reflected on the room's glass door. Moving her face closer to the glass panel and squinting, she saw the small figure of a girl lying unconscious on the bed with an oxygen mask over her face, and tubes and wirings connected to her frail-looking body.

Sliding the door open, Thirteen walked in quietly. She frowned when she saw that the room was empty except for the little girl. There was no sign of Marissa, Ryan or House there. She let out a quiet sigh of relief, thinking that Marissa must have went home for the night and that House had done the same after seeing that no one, or at least no one available for questioning, was there. Not bothering to walk in further to check on the girl, she only quickly glanced at the pulse oximeter and the physiologic monitor beside the bed. Big, red, glowing digits told her that the girl's oxygen saturation and vital signs were normal. She turned around and tiptoed out of the room.

More relaxed but still quite unsatisfied, Thirteen walked to the nurses' station, which was only a few meters away from room 214. "Nurse Jeffrey?"

"Yes, can I help you, doctor?" The nurse on duty whirled around her swivel chair and turned away from his paperwork to look at Thirteen.

"Did you see Dr. House pass by?"

"Yes, he was actually here asking about a patient a few minutes ago," Jeffrey answered in his typical bored tone as he picked up some papers from the counter and began filing them amongst the folders stacked in a file divider that was labeled "Charts".

"The patient in room two-one-four?"

"Yes," the nurse answered in the same bored tone. Before Thirteen had the chance to ask if he happened to know where House went, he continued, "He followed the lady from that room. I told her I'll look after the kid while she's out to make some calls." He picked up a clipboard and pointed it to the hallway behind Thirteen. "Went that way," he offered, having already guessed that Thirteen and House are on one of his stupid games. Again.

After muttering a quick but appreciative "thanks", Thirteen walked away to continue her search for House.

* * *

"Sum… Summer… _Summer_, calm down," Marissa said into the phone.

House turned around the corner and slowed down when he finally caught up with the woman he was following. He watched the beautiful woman from a few feet away as she paced back and forth in the empty hallway near the vending machines.

"She's fine. You don't—The doctors said she's going to be okay—Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

House slowly walked to a vending machine, not taking his eyes off Marissa for more than two seconds. He fished into his pocket and took out some coins, which he then put into the machine's coin slot. He took his cup of coffee and sipped from it slowly, still hardly taking his eyes off of Marissa.

"Hey, hey, listen to me. You really shouldn't blow it off. Seth's already put so much into that project. There's really no need to—Seth? Yeah… Look, you should stay there. Ryan and I can do this ourselves. I promise to call if something happens. Besides, we were told that this is a very good hospital. The doctors are doing all they can… I know… Yeah, I know you do…" Marissa ran a hand through her hair as she listened closely to the person on the other end of the line.

"Okay, but are you sure? I mean, you don't have to… Alex? Well, no, it's not her. Somebody else is taking care of her. Dr. Kutner. He's one of the best, from what we've heard…" she lied. She hadn't heard such a thing. "Seth, I really shouldn't bother her. The nurses said Dr. Kutner is good." She promised herself to make it a point to ask Sarah's nurse later.

"_Seth_..." Marissa sighed and rubbed her temple with one hand. "Fine. Alright. But could you promise me something, please? Don't worry too much, okay? And tell Summer to stop panicking because I'm fine and Sarah's going to be fine… Okay… Alright, thanks, Seth. Bye."

Marissa flipped her phone shut and headed to the row of metal chairs by the machines and took a seat. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, not noticing the man who had been studying her intently.

With the coffee cup in hand, House went over to take the seat nearest the machine, which was one seat away from the chair Marissa was sitting at.

"Rough day?" House asked casually.

Marissa finally opened her eyes and turned to look at the man talking to her. She gave him a small, tired smile. "Yeah."

"I couldn't help but overhear you talking on the phone earlier, but you know, this _is_ a good hospital. The medical staff here is really good, with just a few exceptions of some run-of-the-mill idiots here and there."

"Really? How do you know? Do you work here?"

"Maintenance," House said with a nod. "I do the bathrooms."

"Oh." Marissa nodded slowly, eyeing the walking stick in House's hand suspiciously.

House followed her gaze. "Cleaning bathrooms," he said, and lifted his cane a few inches from the ground. "It's almost like an extreme sport. Dirty job, but somebody's gotta do it."

Marissa only nodded, and there was a moment of silence before either one of them started talking again.

"So. You know all of the employees in this hospital?" Marissa asked nonchalantly.

"Sure. I'm everybody's friend. The lovely hospital folk call me 'Jolly Greg'."

Marissa nodded, smiling slightly. The way he said it wasn't sarcastic, but she was sure he was being so. She was good with sarcasm. She used to use it a lot with her mom. "You're friends with the doctors?"

"Yeah, sure. The doctors love me. I clean up their patients' puke."

"Must be a blast," Marissa commented dryly.

"It does get ugly sometimes." House drank from his coffee cup before continuing. "Dr. Kutner… I heard you mention him on the phone. He's a good doctor."

"Really? Well that's good to know." Marissa looked away for a second before she scrunched up her brows and summoned the nonchalance that she wanted to say her next words with.

"Um… do you, by any chance, know a Dr. Alex Kelly?"

House noticed the hesitation in her voice.

"She's, uh…" Marissa continued. "I think she works here."

"Well," House pretended to think. "I do know all the hospital's employees, but I don't think I remember that one. The name sounds familiar, though. Maybe if you tell me what she looks like…"

"Oh, well, she's, uh… brunette… about as tall as me… and she's got really nice, striking blue eyes…" Marissa said a little—just _a little_—dreamily.

House nodded, noting the barely-there dreaminess in Marissa's voice. "Long dark brown hair, pretty… just about your height and build?"

Marissa looked at House and nodded, noticing the "pretty" comment but deciding to forego the subject for the time being. Alex _was_, indeed, pretty, and he was a guy after all. "Yeah… You know her?"

"I think so." House nodded. "She's sorta new. Worked here for only a little over four months, in the Diagnostics department… Smart doctor," he said thoughtfully. "I heard," he added quickly. "Can I ask how you know her?"

"Um, she's…" Marissa looked away again. "…an old friend… I ran into her a few days ago but she was… working, and we didn't get the chance to talk much. We haven't talked in ages, and I just… thought I could get back in touch with her…" She felt House staring intently. "…since I'm already here anyway," she added as an afterthought.

"You from LA? I think Dr. Kelly mentioned that she lived in LA, before she moved to Jersey," he asked conversationally.

"Oh, no. I'm originally from California. Orange County. But I live here in Jersey now. Back in high school, Alex and I used to live together," Marissa stated, and saw that House's brows had shot up as he watched her intently. "In the same town," she added quickly. "…in Newport Beach."

"Oh. Newport Beach." House's mouth curled down as he nodded. He scanned Marissa's appearance for the second time and noted that her slightly tan complexion, designer clothes and jewelry actually _do_ make her look like she's from Newport Beach. "Really. I never would have assumed she lived there."

Marissa scowled. "Why not?"

House shrugged. "She's not really the type. She's not really all that outgoing and party-loving… and blonde, if you know what I mean."

Marissa quirked an eyebrow.

"I watched _Newport Harbor_."

Marissa chuckled. "Never trust stereotypes, especially if it's according to MTV."

"You sound just like someone I know."

Marissa was curious, but didn't ask. "I should be offended," she said instead, smiling.

House nodded, a slight smile on his face. "Yeah. But don't be. It's nothing personal. I just like being honest. It's why I get along with people _so_ well."

Marissa noticed the sarcasm dripping from House's words, but she didn't pursue the subject further and decided to get back to the subject at hand. "But you know, you're wrong about that. Alex was actually all three. Outgoing, party-loving, _and_ blonde. Not what you meant by the word, anyway, but she _was_ blonde. Literally."

House looked liked he was genuinely surprised. "That's one way of breaking free from stereotypes." He nodded. "Wonder why _Cameron _changed _her_ hair color," he added quietly to himself as he stared at a spot on the floor. He looked up to Marissa's face after a few a moments. "So, were you two close?"

Marissa looked away once again. "We were," she said quietly.

"Falling out?"

Marissa nodded lightly, as did House, after Marissa's response.

"I just had one of those, too," House said, slightly smirking.

Finding House's unsynchronized expression to his statement strange, Marissa was curious, but decided, once again, not to ask, for the sake of keeping in line with the current subject. There were more important matters to discuss. "So," Marissa interrupted his train of thought. "Do you know how I can reach her?"

House looked up and drank the rest of his coffee. He tossed the cup into a trash bin nearby and stood up. "Yep."

He began walking towards the same corridor he came from minutes ago. "Look up Dr. Hadley. You could ask the receptionist down at the front desk. She should know." He paused. "On second thought, ask for Thirteen. I don't know which she goes more popularly by in this hospital anymore." He resumed walking.

Marissa stood up as well, a bemused expression adorning her face. She hurried after House.

"I'm sorry, but what's a 'thirteen'?" Marissa asked, a small laugh coming out of his lips. "And who's Dr. Hadley?"

"She's who you're looking for," House said simply and moved past Marissa.

Marissa followed House and stood in front of him, stopping him from walking away any farther. "I don't understand."

"I lied when I said I know this Alex Kelly doctor who works here that you're looking for. Or at least I _half_-lied. There's no Alex Kelly working in this hospital. _But_, I do know the doctor you're looking for."

Marissa just stared at House, confused. "What—?"

"Her name's not Alex Kelly. It's Hadley. Or Thirteen, as I affectionately call her," he said sarcastically. "Don't know what her first name is yet, but I'll find that out eventually. But it's Hadley. That's the farthest I've gone so far, unfortunately."

Marissa opened her mouth, but closed it back after a few moments.

Finally recovering, she opened her mouth again to speak, her eyes unfocused on the wall behind House. "Dr. Alex Hadley?"

House nodded once, knowing full well what Marissa was thinking, and taking mental note to call Lucas later.

"She's… married?" Her voice was only a notch above a whisper.

House watched Marissa's face go from confused to shocked to sad, and then back again.

Marissa was surprised why she hadn't thought of that before. She didn't know why she didn't think that was likely, but this time she did and that made her even more confused than she was the last few days.

_Alex? Married? _She definitely didn't see that coming.

Another thing she didn't see coming, however, was the very subject of her and House's conversation, silently approaching from behind her with a clenched jaw, glazed eyes, and lots of witty comebacks ready to be thrown out of her mouth and towards House, if the situation asked for it.

Marissa noticed House look over her shoulder and smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"Speak of the devil," she heard him say.

Marissa turned around and soon came face-to-face with an angry-looking Alex dressed casually in a plain gray t-shirt, jeans, and suspenders. She felt her breath get caught in her throat as she watched her come closer to where she and House were standing.

"Doctor," House said loudly, slightly smirking. "What a coincidence. We were just talking about you." He turned to Marissa and said to her in a lower voice, "Must be your lucky day today."

Alex stopped when she was finally a few feet away from both House and Marissa. She briefly looked Marissa's way and acknowledged her presence with a small nod. "Marissa. Hey."

"Hey, Alex." Marissa nodded back timidly, thankful her voice didn't crack.

Thirteen turned back to House, shooting him a stern glare.

Not even the least bit perturbed, House smiled at her. "What took you so long? Was Jeffrey being a bitch to you, too?"

Thirteen placed her hands on her hips. "What are you doing?" she said, ignoring the question.

House shrugged. "Making small talk with a new acquaintance. You know how I love small talk."

Thirteen scoffed. "Oh, really?" she said in a fake enthusiastic voice. "Well that's great! I think I have a better idea though. Why don't you get a life instead?"

House placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt. "Hey, did you really have to rub it in?"

Thirteen stepped closer to him and spoke in a lower voice. "Just because you're my boss doesn't mean you can stick your nose into my business every single damn chance you get."

"Can you really blame me for trying to get to know my team better? I believe it's called 'team-building'. Don't you think it'll help improve our team dynamics if we know each other very well?"

"You're crossing a line. This is none of your—"

"Excuse me," Marissa interrupted. "Did you just say 'boss'?" she laughed lightly, even more puzzled, if that was possible. "He's the maintenance guy."

Both House and Thirteen looked at her.

"Maintenance," Thirteen repeated and shot House a questioning glare.

"Oh my God, look at the time!" House had lifted his hand to look at his wristwatch. "I've already missed a third of _Passion_." He moved past Thirteen, while she only stared after him.

"Brock's proposing to Suzie tonight. I gotta run." He paused and turned to look at the two ladies' expressions. "That was a figure of speech." He nodded and started walking again. "Anyway, I'll leave you two now to catch up. See you bright and early tomorrow, Thirteen." He lifted a hand in a gesture of goodbye. He looked at Marissa and added, "It was nice talking to you." And then he walked away with a smile on his face, certain that his missing the first third or so of his favorite TV dramawould be well worth the look on Thirteen's face when he tells her the things that Lucas digs up later, thanks to his new lead. And even if Lucas doesn't unearth any skeletons in Thirteen's closet embarrassing enough to rub in her face, he'd still have his fun, anyway.

"Thank God for TiVo," he mumbled to himself, smirking as he hobbled towards the elevators.

Meanwhile, Thirteen and Marissa watched him walk away, and they soon fell into an almost-complete silence as House's footsteps and the thumping of his cane on the floor grew fainter and fainter as he disappeared around the corner.

Marissa watched Thirteen as she let out a small sigh of exasperation and shook her head in disbelief at House's juvenility. "He's impossible," she heard her mutter to no one in particular.

Certain that Thirteen was pissed, though not knowing exactly why she was, Marissa stayed silent to let her cool down first.

Finally, Thirteen seemed to remember that she was standing right there, as she had turned to face her, her face blank and emotionless.

"Sorry about that," Thirteen told Marissa. "Privacy and ethics wasn't in the curriculum of the med school he went to."

"He said he cleans the bathrooms," Marissa said, still befuddled beyond reason.

"If he isn't so brilliant, he wouldn't be doing even that. The hospital administration would've already kicked him out. Even demotion to janitor would've been out of the question."

"So, he's a doctor?"

Thirteen nodded. "That was Dr. House. He's the head of my department."

Marissa nodded distractedly, a hundred more questions running around in her head.

Neither woman spoke for a while.

"So," Thirteen finally broke the silence. "You're back. Did something happen to her?"

Marissa looked up. "Hm? Who?"

"Your—Sarah, isn't it?"

"Oh… yeah. Sarah."

"Well, what happened?"

"She, um, she's got meningitis and, uh… a bacterial blood infection… I think."

Thirteen's brows furrowed. _Meningitis? The antibiotics didn't work?_ "Who's her attending physician?"

"Dr. Kutner… He said she's going to be fine."

Thirteen nodded slowly. "She will be," came her emotionless reassurance.

Marissa's eyes darted back and forth from the floor and Thirteen's face. They stayed silent again for a while.

"Um, do you maybe want to go and talk somewhere—" Marissa started.

"Sorry—" Thirteen interrupted her. "—but I gotta go. I still have to do rounds."

"Oh… Okay." Marissa hoped she didn't sound too disappointed.

Thirteen nodded and turned to leave.

"Alex, wait!" Marissa called when Thirteen was already a few meters away. The doctor stopped and turned to look at her. Marissa opened her mouth, and wringed her hands as she pondered on what to say next.

"I… I'll see you around…?" She meant for it to be a casual statement, but it somehow sounded like a question—one that wasn't as casual as she wanted it to sound.

Thirteen nodded again, already dreading just that very thought. "Yeah." She turned and walked away, leaving a confused and very disappointed Marissa behind.

* * *

Thirteen walked as fast as she can to the doctors' lounge to get her things, desperate to go home and get herself knocked out cold with a strong drink. On her way there, she ran into Kutner.

"Hey," Kutner jogged up from behind her. She ignored him.

"What happened? Is everything okay?"

She still didn't answer as she started to walk even faster.

"Did you find them? House and—"

"None of your business," she cut him off.

"Ookay," Kutner peevishly whispered to himself.

Thirteen walked to the elevator. To her surprise, Kutner was still walking only slightly behind her. Had he not gotten the message? She stopped in front of the elevator and turned, causing him to stop abruptly in front of her. She shot him a glare.

"I'm—" Kutner pointed an index finger up, "—going up."

She stared at him for a few more seconds, then turned around and punched the 'up' button, which then lit up. She crossed her arms on her chest as she watched the numbers go up. Kutner kept glancing at her cautiously.

Roughly a minute of waiting had passed. Thirteen uncrossed her arms and impatiently punched the button repeatedly, despite knowing that wouldn't help matters any. She crossed her arms back again and watched the numbers change ever so slowly.

Finally, the doors opened. Thirteen stepped in, and Kutner slipped in after her.

Thirteen reached to push the button of the floor where the doctors' locker room was.

"Going home?" Kutner asked.

When she didn't answer, he muttered under his breath, "Oh yeah? Me, too."

Thirteen gave him a glare, which he only pretended not to notice.

She looked away and clenched her jaw before she finally caved in. "Started Sarah Atwood's treatment yet?"

Kutner's brows furrowed together. "Who?"

"Room two-one-four."

"Oh. Yeah, I have. The lab results just got back. I've just been there to put her on erythromycin."

"Erythromycin?"

Kutner nodded.

"Why not azithromycin? Isn't it atypical?"

"Nope."

"And she didn't respond to the amoxicillin?"

"No, she didn't. The infection progressed into bacteremia because it wasn't treated soon enough."

"I prescribed amoxicillin. Why, had she not taken that?"

"She did, but probably not consistently. Besides, the pneumonia was probably already well underway when she first came in. Still, it's good that it's not SARS, and she's really lucky it hasn't advanced to ARDS yet."

They heard a loud '_ding!_' and the doors finally opened. Both Thirteen and Kutner stepped out and headed to the lockers, neither one of them saying anything on their way there. Kutner changed out of his lab coat and they both donned their jackets and picked up their things before heading to the parking lot and into their respective cars.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**(Not-so-)Lucky Thirteen**

"If a woman you really like is adopting a kid, would you smile, congratulate her and be affable about it, or would you run screaming in the opposite direction and retreat in a corner to wallow in defeat?" Lucas asked House as they alighted the elevator and walked to the latter's office.

"The easier, less hypocritical, and less demoralizing option would be to start looking for baby-hating women. Turn to 'S' and look up 'strippers' on the yellow pages."

"Hey, man, seriously, I'm asking you a question."

House stopped and faced Lucas. "Seriously, I'm not paying you to walk with me and engage me into stupid, useless conversations. I don't do conversations, especially if I get nothing out of them." He resumed walking.

Lucas raised his two hands to chest level, following House. "Okay, okay, jeez."

"Lay off on the brokenhearted-man talk already and give me my twenty-three hundred dollars' worth," House instructed as they turned around the corner.

"Well, uh, I haven't found out much yet. But, I _have_ found out that she is, indeed, single."

"She does one-night stands. Tell me something I don't know."

"I'm still working on finding out if she's a widow. Or divorced. But man, really, can't we just pull out her file out of the hospital employee records and get this over with? I'm sure her name is there somewhere, at the very least. And that wouldn't cost you a single cent."

"But that would be cheating."

"And hiring me to look up every file other than her employee records isn't?"

"No, because I'm shelling out my hard-earned money for you to do it."

"You're willing to spend money for these games of yours. Are you really _that_ bored?"

"Bored of your sucky investigative skills, yes."

"Hey, I've just been on this for six hours, you know. And _ungodly_ six hours, too, I might add."

"Well, go away and start working on it already. I want results," House said as the neared his office. He stopped as he felt a light tug on his gray coat's forearm sleeve.

"Should I get her a baby names book or maybe a gift cheque to a baby clothing store?"

"Get the kid a nice set of bottles and pacifiers. Cuddy's breasts are sadly milk-less."

Lucas nodded seriously. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? So that I know what color I should get them in."

"Get them in purple, to be safe. It's less discriminating and a little more gender-sensitive than pink or blue."

Lucas appeared to be thinking about it. Finally, he nodded. "Okay. Thanks a lot, man." He turned back and jogged away, while House carried on and pushed open the door to his office.

When he finished settling in, he went to the outer office where his team was already waiting.

Without saying a word, he picked up his marker and began writing on the white board.

"Fever, dyspnea, tachycardia, cough, rales, purulent sputum, neck pain, photophobia, Brudzinki's sign, Kernig's sign," he wrote. He turned around when he finished writing.

"Uh… Meningitis secondary to a pulmonary infection? Maybe pneumonia," Kutner suggested.

"Excellent," said House. "Kutner, get me the patient's chest x-ray. Taub, check back on the culture—"

"Wait, that's it?" asked Thirteen. "Pneumonia and meningitis? Nothing else? Where's the mystery?"

"Hey now, Sherlock. Don't get too eager on the mysteries. Patients' lives are so much more important than solving mysteries," House said. "Sometimes," he added as an afterthought.

Thirteen, Kutner and Taub only stared at him.

"So," House continued. "Kutner and Taub, go do what I said. Thirteen, get to the patient's and get consent for an LP."

"Okay, but which patient is this?" Taub asked.

"Kid in room two-one-four."

Kutner scowled. "But, isn't that—?" He shot a quick glance Thirteen's way and saw her irate expression.

"Um, stat?" House said, and Kutner and Taub walked out.

Thirteen made no move to follow the guys. "I'm not doing it. She's already been diagnosed. She doesn't need the entire diagnostics department tending to her."

House shrugged. "The 'Patients with a Mysterious Illness' rack is empty," he said. "Just think of it as group clinic duty."

"She's not my patient."

"No, she's mine."

"Kutner's the attending!"

"Not anymore. I was feeling generous and thought I'd go beyond my usual duties and save another life in my free time. Didn't we all become doctors to do that?"

Thirteen glared at House for a while, but soon moved to follow her two co-workers, still gnashing her teeth, but knowing that House won't let it go and that losing her cool would be tantamount to crawling straight to the enemy's trap.

"Who's he?" she suddenly heard House say. She stopped and faced to him, having absolutely no idea what he was talking about. "Who's _he_?" she asked back.

"Did he—" House perched himself up to the table and twirled his cane as he spoke, "—leave you after he found out about your unnatural attraction to people of the same sex?"

Thirteen's brows knit in confusion.

House ceased playing with his cane and dug it on the carpeted floor before he continued. "Was he an unsympathetic ass who left you when he found out that you were fifty percent likely to have an untreatable neurologic disorder?"

Finally understanding what he was referring to, Thirteen laughed, shaking her head at House's ridiculous theories.

"No? Did you kill somebody in California and changed your identity when you moved to New Jersey? Are you a criminal in hiding? A spy? Or did you just think Alex Kelly was an ugly name?"

"This is ridiculous," Thirteen muttered to herself, still smiling humorlessly. She looked up at House. "Excuse me. I have a lumbar puncture to do." She turned around to leave.

"He didn't die, did he?"

Thirteen turned around once more. "That's all you've got left? Very original."

House stuck out his bottom lip and nodded. "Touché. What're the odds your life story is the same as Cameron's? It's bad enough that you two are practically soliciting comparisons from people without even trying." He stood up.

"Can I go do my job now?" Thirteen said irritably.

"Oh, aren't you just so excited to see your pretty friend again?"

Thirteen opted not to respond to that and turned to leave, not allowing House the least bit of chance to get the impression that he's right.

She sighed.

_Today isn't going to be my lucky day._

* * *

"What were you doing in there?" Thirteen asked Kutner as he stepped out of room 214. "Didn't House just ask for her chest plate?"

"Yeah. I just came in to check up on her. She's a lot better, and I decided to wean her off the oxygen already. The sooner she gets out of here, the better. Wouldn't want her to acquire a new infection."

Thirteen nodded and went inside the room after Kutner stalked off, a clipboard and a blank consent form on her one hand and a pen on the other.

Once again, the room was empty except for the little girl on the bed, whose oxygen mask was already taken off by Kutner.

Thirteen moved farther in and stood beside the bed. She checked the monitors and the tubings, not noticing Sarah stir.

"Mommy…" Sarah called out weakly.

Thirteen turned to the bed and saw the girl slowly open her eyes. She glanced to the monitors to check her respiratory and heart rates. Her breathing and heart beat were fast, but were still within normal range.

"Mommy…" Sarah whined again.

"Sweetie, it's okay. You're in the hospital. You're alright," Thirteen hushed the girl as she pushed the button on the side of the bed.

Soon enough, a nurse came in. "What's happening?"

"She's fine," Thirteen told her calmly. "Can you please page Marissa Cooper and tell her to come here?"

"Marissa Cooper," the nurse repeated.

"Yeah. Cooper, Atwood, whatever. Just get her, please."

The nurse nodded and went out.

"Marissa. Please tell her to call my mommy. I want my mommy…"

Thirteen frowned, certain she didn't hear the kid right. After all, the girl's voice was a bit hoarse and she was mostly only murmuring the words out. And so she simply dismissed what she thought she heard.

"Are you thirsty? Do you want some water?" she asked kindly, noticing the girl's dry lips.

Sarah nodded. Thirteen walked to table at the far end of the room and poured her a cup of warm water. She helped Sarah up and handed her the papercup. The girl gratefully drank up a third of the cup's contents.

Thirteen took the paper cup back when Sarah was done drinking and set it on the bedside table. Then, she helped Sarah lay back into her previous high-back-rest sitting position.

Unable to look up or down without hurting herself, Sarah rolled her eyes towards Thirteen's direction. "Do you know where my mommy is?"

"No, but the nurse already went to find her."

"Where's Marissa? She knows where to find my mommy."

Thirteen scowled once more. She reached out to the girl and placed two fingers on her neck, and then pulled out her penlight to take a closer look at the girl's pupils, figuring the child was just confused. Sarah grimaced and squeezed her eyes shut when Thirteen shone the light to her eyes.

Suddenly, an unshaven Ryan rushed into the room. The look of worry on his face was quickly replaced by relief when he saw that Sarah was already conscious.

Thirteen turned off the penlight and moved further from the bed as Ryan walked towards Sarah.

"Hey, kid." Ryan bent over Sarah and stroked her hair lightly.

Sarah smiled weakly. "Hi, Ryan."

"How do you feel?"

"Better."

"Good." Ryan smiled, and then straightened up to look at Thirteen. "I don't know what you did, but thanks," he said to her.

Thirteen shook her head. "I didn't do anything."

Ryan nodded. "Still, thanks."

Thirteen nodded. "Actually, I just came in to get your consent for a lumbar puncture. We need it for further laboratory analysis. I need you to sign this consent form."

"Okay, sure." He took the form and the pen that Thirteen handed him. His eyes scanned the paper from top to bottom. After a few moments, he looked up from the paper. "Um, it says here you need her parent's or legal guardian's signature.

Thirteen nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

"Um, okay, I'll call Seth then. He just went down to the cafeteria with Summer and Marissa to get something to eat."

Thirteen opened her mouth, but the words didn't come out right away.

"Seth…?" she was able to utter out finally.

Ryan nodded slowly. "Yeah. Seth," he repeated.

"M-Marissa and _Seth_?" Thirteen said incredulously, barely able to stifle a laugh.

Ryan scowled. "What are you talking about?"

"Isn't she yours? _Your_ and Marissa's daughter?" Thirteen gestured to Sarah.

"What? No!" Ryan snorted. "Not that I mind if she was, and I'm sure Marissa would love for her to be to be hers, too… But she isn't mine… She's not _ours_… Marissa and I are just babysitting."

"Babysitting," Thirteen repeated.

"Well, yeah," Ryan said.

Thirteen opened her mouth but no more words came out. For a while, only Sarah's coughing could be heard in the room. The silence was only broken when a woman with long brown hair came running into the room, followed by a tall handsome curly-haired man and Marissa.

"Oh my God, baby, you're awake!" Summer cried as she ran to Sarah and hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead and cheeks repeatedly.

"Mommy!" Sarah happily hugged Summer back.

Seth smiled at Sarah as Summer finally let go of her. He bent down and Sarah raised her arms and wrapped them around Seth's neck.

"Daddy."

"Hey, kiddo. We missed you."

"I missed you, too." Sarah let go and Seth straightened up, but not before he placed a kiss on the top of Sarah's head. He looked at Alex and said thanks before turning to Sarah again.

Thirteen stood there with her mouth slightly opened as she watched the scene unravel before her eyes. Summer sat on the bed beside Sarah and placed her arms around the kid, while Seth sat on the other side, one of his ever-so-chicken-like arms around both Summer and Sarah. Marissa and Ryan, on the other hand, stood on the foot of the bed, watching them like Thirteen was, though with equally wide smiles instead of a stunned expression on their faces.

Thirteen saw Ryan smile and place an arm around Marissa's shoulder and smile at her with crinkled eyes. Marissa returned it briefly, and as she did so, she caught Thirteen's eyes and her wide smile slowly faded into a slight, polite one. She gave Thirteen the minutest of nods before bringing her gaze back to the beautiful scene in front of her. Ryan placed his hand on Marissa's back, gently leading her to the head of the bed, and then they took turns in hugging Sarah.

Finally regaining her composure, Thirteen slowly and quietly retreated to the door and went out of the room, where she shortly came face to face with none other than House.

His gaze travelled to the scene behind her. "Ah, sweet, aren't they?" His bright blue eyes moved back to her face before he continued. "Don't you just love family reunions? It's like looking at a life-sized Hallmark card."

Thirteen brushed him off and walked past him.

"Come on, don't you feel rewarded that as a doctor, you've somehow helped made this marvellously heartstring-tugging event possible? Isn't your heart just melting at the picture-perfect sight? I know mine is. I'm sinking right now into a puddle of mush."

"Leave me alone," came Thirteen's short, cold and unemotional reply.

"Sure. In the meantime, at least. I'm not sure she's going to do the same, though." Thirteen saw House point the index finger of his free hand behind him. Sure enough, Marissa came semi-jogging towards her from behind him.

"Alex."

Thirteen stopped walking and reluctantly faced Marissa.

"Yeah?" Thirteen said to Marissa while looking sternly at House, who was pretending to be preoccupied with reading the step-by-step breast self-examination guide posted on the bulletin board hanging on the wall

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Marissa asked Thirteen, shooting a quick glance at House as she did so.

Thirteen wet her lips before responding. "Okay." She walked to a corner and Marissa followed, but then stopped and turned around soon after, making Marissa stop as well. Both of them turned to see that House had followed them. He stopped quickly when they did and looked around, whistling, as Thirteen glowered at him.

Thirteen shook her head. She knew that she, and even Marissa, who was sporting high heels, could easily outrun him, but she knew that House wouldn't stop pestering her anyway. Maybe if she acted casually and uncaringly towards things and House saw it, he would think she was getting boring and stop trying to figure her out.

She sighed, exasperated, and turned to face Marissa. "We can talk right here, if you don't mind. Dr. House is too important to be left out of any conversation, even those that he isn't a part of."

With a one more glance at House, Marissa nodded. "Okay. I just wanted to, um, I was just wondering if you want to… hang out. Maybe get coffee later, if you want to…We could, you know, catch up? …After your work, of course, and only if you're free and you want to and you've got no other plans…" Marissa nervously wringed her hands as she said it. "Just if you want to," she clarified again, her eyes on the floor.

"Um…" Thirteen glanced at House. "I can't," she said. Marissa brought her eyes to look at Thirteen's blank, unreadable ones. "My shift doesn't end until ten tonight."

"Oh, well, we could have lunch together, later," Marissa suggested.

"Lunch break is only for an hour. I don't really have time to go out and talk."

"Well, we don't have to go out. We could just, eat at the cafeteria downstairs or something. I don't mind."

"I don't like hospital food. It's too… bland. I mostly just eat power bars from the vendos when I'm working."

"Vendo food works for me, too." Marissa shrugged.

"I usually do my charting while I eat."

"Oh…" Marissa nodded. Just as Thirteen thought she had already accepted defeat, she spoke again. "Well then, could we go out some other day? Maybe tomo—"

"No," Thirteen said a little too quickly. Marissa looked at her with slightly startled expression.

"No," Thirteen said again, but more gently this time. "Every day goes the same as today. I don't have time to go out and chat. Sorry," Thirteen said emotionlessly. "I need to go. I have work to do. Excuse me." She stalked off and Marissa was left standing there.

"Ouch. That was just… cruel," House said from behind her.

She turned around, ignoring him, and slowly walked back to Sarah's room. House followed her.

"My mother once said I had a talent of judging people," House said as he followed Marissa. "I didn't know it right away, but she was right. I realized I can read people like they're books. Thirteen… is a book written in a language I'm not fluent in. You, on the other hand, are a children's book written in big fat letters, which is difficult to read, if the reader is a child… only I, unfortunately for you, am no child."

When they reached the room's door, Marissa stopped and rubbed her forehead. She turned around and began walking off to another direction, deciding that she wasn't in the mood for Summer's and Seth's questions. House walked after her.

"Thirteen," he continued, "is attractive, smart, cares about people, mysterious... and I get that you—" House was cut off when Marissa stopped and turned to face him.

"You like her, don't you?" Marissa said in a slightly accusing tone.

"Funny. I was going to ask you the same question."

Marissa rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand before continuing. "Look, if you like her, go tell her yourself, because I can't tell her for you, if that's what you were thinking. You were there, and you heard everything. She doesn't want to talk to me."

"Have you ever heard of Freud? He had this interesting theory that says people often react differently to what they really feel. It's a defense mechanism. It's called reaction formation in psychology, and—" He was cut off by Marissa once again.

"Yes, I know Freud, and I think he's brilliant and his theories are very interesting. I also think he's oversexed and delusional. He mistakes rejection for invitation and love for lust."

"Love. That's a pretty big word to throw around during random conversations with random strangers. Are you trying to insinuate that you _love_ the subject of this very, random conversation?"

"Random? This is anything but random! You're obviously interested in her, that's why you're snooping into her private life. And sorry to break your bubble, but you're not exactly a stranger anymore, Dr. Medical Genius-slash-Mr. Maintenance."

"You're changing the topic. Did you know that Freud said—"

Marissa laughed. House was really beginning to get on her nerves. "What do you want to know? Ask me already so we could just get this over with."

"What do I want to know _from you_?" House stuck out his bottom lip and shrugged. "Nothing. I don't want to know anything that you know. At least not anything I can find out through means other than asking you. _You_, on the other hand, want to know something that _I _know."

Marissa crossed her arms. "And what might this something be?"

"Say the magic word first," House said in a playful tone. Marissa only glared at him. "Okay, jeez. And here I am thinking you like her enough to say a simple one-syllable word."

Marissa sighed. "What is it?" she said in an exasperated tone.

"Thirteen's not married. Is not and has never been."

Marissa was silent for a while. Somehow she felt relieved by that news, even though she won't admit it completely, at least not out loud. However, why Alex changed her name was still a mystery.

"Why, then? …Why did she change her name?" she asked House.

"That information, I am still yet to find out, unfortunately."

"But how did you know this? You didn't know last night."

"I have my sources," he said, referring to Lucas, who had just fed him the information only a few minutes ago.

"Wait, why don't you even know her name? Doesn't this hospital keep records on its employees? She works for you, right? You could just pull out her file and get her information there."

"I could, but where's the fun in that?"

Marissa narrowed her eyes. Growing up in Newport she had thought she had already met the most outrageous and zaniest people. She was apparently wrong. "Okay. And you're telling me this, why?"

"Because I'm a people person. It's what I do. I make people happy," he answered as he walked away.

Marissa felt the urge to smile, but she didn't. It was bad enough that she was already blushing.

"And you don't have to tell me. You're welcome. I can see it in your face. I just made your day."

And he was right, she had to admit. He did. If anything was to compensate for what happened earlier, it was what he just told her.

She let the smile creep across her face, finally, when House was gone.

He did just make her day.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**In the Spirit of Friendship and Forgiveness**

Thirteen was walking in the hallway, staying vigilant and avoiding both House and Marissa as she went about her, and Foreman's, usual clinic rounds. She had asked her aforementioned colleague to do Sarah's lumbar puncture about four or five hours ago in trade of her covering half of his whole day's clinic duties. He had arched an eyebrow at her very generous offer, but did not ask for details, thankfully. Initially, she had told him that she'd do the whole day, but he had kindly told her that he'll let her do only half of it.

"It's just an LP. If I only cared I'd ask you why you're so desperate to avoid this patient. You're lucky I don't," he had said. And she was, God bless him and his uncaring soul.

Her luck seemed to run out by lunchtime, though, when she turned around a corner at half past noontime to get something to eat from the vending machine, when she found herself walking towards Seth and Ryan who were sitting at the row of chairs near the soda machine with what looked like soda cans in their hands.

It was barely even two seconds that she continued walking towards the two before she turned on her heel and began to stride away back to where she just came from, when she got startled and annoyed, yet also impressed, at Seth's Spider-Man-like sense. He had immediately called her just as she had turned her back on them.

"Alex!" he called out cheerfully.

Thirteen squeezed her eyes shut and her mouth contorted to a shape that could only be described as one of displeasure and anticipation of the worst.

Knowing that she can't avoid them without either appearing rude or looking like an idiot, Thirteen slowly and reluctantly turned around and gave the approaching Seth a forced smile.

"Oh my God, look at you." With a great big smile on his face, Seth stretched out his arms and pulled Alex into an embrace.

Caught a little off guard, Thirteen patted Seth's shoulder awkwardly. "Hey, Seth." Thirteen winced slightly when Seth squeezed her briefly and made a slight rocking motion from side to side.

Seth finally let go of Thirteen, who buried her hands into her pants' front pockets. He still had that big smile plastered on his boyish face as he said, "It's so good to see you again, Alex. Or should I say, _Dr._ Alex Kelly."

Alex smiled slightly and rolled her eyes at Seth's enthusiasm.

"The coat really looks good on you, by the way. Gives you this…" Seth waved his hand vaguely in the air, "…smart, professional air about you. Very different from the old Alex I knew, but it works, too."

"I'm not sure whether I should take that as a compliment."

"You should, because it is," Seth assured her. "And I like the hair, too." He made more vague hand gestures towards Thirteen's hair. "I thought the blond, purple-streaked hair looked hotter on you when I first saw you this morning, 'cause it made you look all badass and punk rock-ish, but I look at you now and I think, _wow_, she pulls off brunette real well, too. And, I mean, look at you! Age hasn't done you any harm."

Alex smiled, this time genuinely. "Thanks, but don't let Summer hear you say that. I heard she can be quite hurtful when she wants to. I don't want to be responsible and have to take care of you after she kicks your ass."

"Eh, let her hear." Seth waved a hand as if to say that it's nothing. "I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself," he said indignantly. "You see this beard?" He pointed at his facial hair. "Nobody messes with a man with a bea—Ow!" He clutched his arm in pain.

"Except maybe for Summer," he muttered as he grimaced at the woman who had just hit his arm.

Alex heard a low chuckle come from Ryan while she herself stifled a laugh.

"Hello to you, too, honey." Summer looked pointedly at him.

"Hey, baby." Seth smiled but it looked more like a grimace.

Seth let Summer place her arm around his waist and lean into him, while he gingerly put an arm around her shoulder.

Summer turned to Alex and smiled at her. "Hi, Alex! Cohen hasn't been bothering you, has he?"

Thirteen smiled back. "No, it's alright."

"I'm sorry if he's been acting all weird and creepy again. You know him."

Thirteen chuckled, looking at Seth. "Yeah. I can see he hasn't changed much."

"I know right! You'd think nine years of marriage and eight of fatherhood would make him grow up, but no! Trust me, all that this guy has grown, is his facial hair."

Thirteen grinned. "Yeah, I noticed."

Seth placed a palm over his heart. "What am I, chopped liver?"

Thirteen and Summer only rolled their eyes.

"So, Alex, how have you been? We haven't talked in what? Ten, eleven years?" Summer asked Thirteen.

"Yeah, eleven years and next thing we know, you're a doctor_. _My punk, high school-dropout, heartbreaker ex-girlfriend who worked at a bar—a _doctor_!" Seth added.

Thirteen smirked slightly, relieved that House wasn't around. "What? Was I not allowed to not want to clean bar tops for the rest of my life?"

"Well, you _were_ out of school at seventeen."

"I was, but I'll have you know that it was by choice. I know I was kicked out of high school, but it had nothing whatsoever to do with my intellectual capacity."

"Well it really isn't even that. I mean, I know you hated school."

"No, I didn't!"

Seth arched his brows.

"…Fine, maybe a little."

"See? You didn't care about school. You woke up hung over everyday at one in the afternoon and drank whiskey for breakfast."

"So you thought I was a girl with no future ahead of me." Thirteen crossed her arms and shook her head in pretend-disappointment. "You thought too little of me, Seth."

"No, of course not!" A beat. "Okay, _maybe_. Actually, yes, to be completely honest with you."

Summer nudged an elbow on Seth's rib ("Egh!" he yelped) and smiled at Thirteen. "Very tactful, Cohen," she whispered in a sing-song manner with her lips barely moving.

Thirteen chuckled lightly.

"Well, you proved him wrong, Alex. You ought to be proud of yourself," Summer told her.

Thirteen smiled at Summer. She wasn't expecting her to be that nice to her. All this must have been the most the girl has ever said to her. Too bad impressing her doesn't mean anything now anymore.

"So how long have you been working as a doctor now?" Summer asked, changing the subject.

"Um, a little over three now. I've only just finished my residency a few months ago in a hospital in LA. I'm doing my fellowship here in Princeton."

"Wow, good for you. Marissa told me that you're a diagnostician."

"Yeah, I am," Thirteen answered placidly, despite the nervousness she felt at the mere mention of Marissa's name.

"Well, you must be really good, then. We heard that this hospital has one of the best diagnostics departments in the country… in the world, even."

"Oh, well, I do work for one of the most brilliant diagnosticians around," Thirteen replied.

"Yeah, Dr. House, right? Marissa mentioned she's met him a couple of times."

"Um, yeah. He's a really good doctor." _He's also an extremely immature and cantankerous douche bag who does not have a life_, she added in her head.

"So we heard," Summer replied. "So, Alex, I just want to thank you… for, you know, keeping an eye on Sarah."

Thirteen shook her head. "I really didn't do anything," she said. "It's Dr. Kutner and Dr. Foreman you should thank."

"We will," Summer said. Seth agreed with a nod.

"I'm glad she's okay now. She's doing really well and she'd be out here in a few days or so," said Thirteen.

"You know what?" Seth said suddenly, his eyes lighting up. "Until then, I'd really be more at ease if you're the one who takes care of her for the rest of her stay here."

Thirteen blinked and then opened her mouth, about to try to talk her self out of it, but Seth went on.

"And we'd even see you everyday! We could catch up while you're at work—eugh!" Seth held his side. Summer had nudged him on the ribs again. "God, woman, why do you have to keep doing that?" he complained. A stern glare from Summer silenced him.

Summer turned to Thirteen. "You don't have to, Alex. I'm sure your good, don't get me wrong, but we don't want to impose. We know you've got other patients to see, too."

Thirteen smiled appreciatively at Summer. She did her best to look regretful. "Yeah, I do."

"But couldn't you swap patients with Dr. Kutner or something? You know, I'd really, really want you to be the one to take over Sarah's treatment." Summer glared at Seth again, but he only removed his arm from Summer waist and brought them together, clasping them with each other in front of his chest. "Come on, Alex, please, please?"

Thirteen opened her mouth and looked between Seth, who was practically begging her, and Summer, who was silently assuring her that it's fine if she doesn't want to.

"Seth, I don't know. I—"

"Please, doctor?" Seth said once more, his bottom lip pouting.

Thirteen sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine."

"Yeah!" Seth pumped an arm in the air in victory.

"God, you're still eight."

"Eighteen, _and_ three quarters," he said, grinning.

Thirteen shook her head, chuckling as she walked away. "_Eight_," she said again. "Definitely not a day older."

* * *

It was around half past two in the afternoon when House's leg started to hurt again. He turned off his portable TV as the ending credits appeared and the show's theme song began to play. He pulled his Vicodin bottle out of his coat's pocket and sighed when he saw that it was already empty. He opened his drawer and rummaged through its contents, and found his other pill container. Also empty. He sighed again as he stood up and went out of his office.

"Full tank," he told the pharmacist and held out his pill container to him. The man took it and turned to the shelves to look for the painkillers.

House drummed his fingers on the table and looked around as the afternoon shift's nurses arrived and listened carefully as the ones on the previous shift endorsed their cases to them. Looking around, he saw a man in a brown jacket walking towards the direction of his office.

"Lucas!" He wolf-whistled and successfully caught the guy's attention. "Over here!"

Lucas turned and walked towards the pharmacy.

"Here it is, Dr. House." The pharmacist handed House his bottle, now full.

"_Muchos gracias, amigo._" House opened the bottle and dropped a pill onto his palm as Lucas stopped beside him.

"Hey, I just—"

House raised a hand to signal Lucas to stop and then brought the pill to his mouth and swallowed it.

"Ah," he breathed out dramatically, his eyes closed.

Lucas frowned. "It hasn't even reached your stomach yet. Does it really work that fast?"

"I wasn't aware they teach pharmacology in detective school," House said as he opened his eyes.

"I don't need to be a pharmacologist to know that you're an addict," Lucas pointed out. "Have you ever thought of trying something else to manage your pain?"

"Mm-hmm, sometimes, when my brain is working and able to think of anything else besides the pain, which is usually—no, _only—_after I've taken my painkillers." House replaced the cap of the bottle and pocketed it. He walked back to his office and Lucas followed.

"I think you're having physical _and_ psychological dependence to that drug," Lucas said.

House rolled his eyes and groaned. "Cut it out. The world doesn't need more than one Lisa Cuddy. Honestly, sometimes, even one is already too much."

Lucas only shook his head in resignation.

"So, what've you got, Hardy?"

"Besides my new tan, you mean?"

House squinted at Lucas' face.

"I went to Newport Beach," explained Lucas.

"Uh-huh?"

"Yep."

"And how'd that go?"

"Fine. I met some pretty crazy people down there today, but apart from that it went fine. Extremely fine, even."

"Got new information on Thirteen?"

"Got a thousand bucks on you now?" House gave him a look. "I kinda… ran out of cash."

House's eyes narrowed at Lucas, who was smirking as he wiggled his brows up and down.

"Come on, you're going to love this. I swear this is good."

House kept his scowl on Lucas as he dug into his back pocket and got out some bills out of his wallet. He held the bills up with his thumb and index finger in front of Lucas, who quickly snatched it from him. "It better be."

* * *

Thirteen took a deep breath as she came to a halt in front of her new patient's room. She slid the door open and silently cursed when she saw that the room was empty, save for the patient and the one person that she has been trying to avoid for the last fifteen hours. Where was Seth when she needed him?

_Even now I can smell the clothes,__  
__Freshly from the wash,__  
__Still hot from the dryer._

If it was any consolation, that same person was sound asleep. Thirteen could tell she was by the quiet, even rise and fall of her back. Her arms were crossed on the bed beside the sick little girl and her head was lying sideways on top of them so that she was facing the foot of the bed where Thirteen was standing.

_Even now I can smell your skin__  
__As I wrap you in a towel,__  
__Lay you on the bed,__  
__And try to love you._

Quietly, Thirteen walked closer, on the unoccupied side of the bed, to survey Sarah Cohen's general appearance under the night lights. She was still pale, but Thirteen took satisfaction on the fact that she has already been coughing relatively less in her sleep, which enabled her to sleep more peacefully tonight. Unlike Marissa's slow and quiet breathing, however, the little girl's was quick and shallow. Thirteen glanced at the monitors and noted abnormal, but better, readings.

_Even now I can feel your arms.__  
__I can feel your breast.__  
__I can hear your songs.__  
__And I always can find you again._

Thirteen trained her eyes on the little girl's face. It surprised her that she had noticed only now, but indeed, the kid did look a lot like Summer. Understandably, she had only ever met and talked to Summer a few times—just twice, really—because Marissa never went out with her and her friends at the same instance or even formally introduce her to her best friend during the brief time that they went out. After talking to her this morning, though, Thirteen could now easily see how the girl was the spitting image of her mother.

_Even now I can feel your hand,__  
__Gently over mine,__  
__With almost no weight at all._

Thirteen reached to brush away from Sarah's face the stray wavy chocolate-brown hair that reminded her of both Summer and Seth. She smiled, feeling silly now for believing she was Marissa and Ryan's child. She had been too shaken to make anything sensible out of anything during that moment when she saw Marissa and Ryan again a few days ago, and even that very day had quickly yet agonizingly went by in a hazy blur. She now realized that she never even took a look at the patient's name on her file and she made a mental note to always do just that next time. She cringed when she realized that she had (or had _not_) done exactly what House would have done.

_Even now I can feel your eyes__  
__Watch me as I strum__  
__Much too late at night._

Out of the corner of her eye, Thirteen noticed Marissa stir and she froze when she saw her lift her head. For a second, Thirteen contemplated whether she should just stay where she was and pretend to be busy doing something doctor-like or just dash out of the room before Marissa even got out completely from her sleepy haze. She sighed out in relief, though, when Marissa only turned her head to the opposite side. She was now facing the head of the bed, her lush, wavy honey-blond tresses cascading down on her bare arms and on her back as she positioned her head in a comfortable position and settled back into slumber.

_Even now I can see you smile.__  
__I can hear you hum.__  
__I can hear you sing.__  
__And I always can find you again._

Relief washed over Thirteen, though her heart only sped up at the sight before her. For the first time since she saw Marissa last week, she allowed herself to look—not just see, but look—at the girl who had once been hers. Even under the dim night lights, the woman's face seemed to glow. It was breathtaking. Thirteen's eyes slowly travelled the contour of Marissa's unbelievably beautiful face, her smooth skin, her long dark lashes, her cute little nose, and her supple, pillowy, pink lips, which were pouting ever so slightly as she peacefully slept.

_Even in the dark of night,__  
__Even in the lowest light,__  
__Even as the world outside,__  
__Is spinning, and spinning__._

She hardly changed. Her hair was a little longer and it was still the same honey-blond hair, only a tiny bit lighter. Her complexion, too, seemed lighter, less tan than before though it was still perfectly flawless and radiant. Eleven years, Thirteen thought. Eleven years and Marissa Cooper was still as beautiful as ever.

_Even now I can feel your hair__  
__Blow across my cheek__  
__As we sit in one of two chairs._

Nostalgia flooded Thirteen's brain as she watched Marissa's mouth move slightly in her sleep and she remembered all the times that she had watched her make those cute little facial expressions in her sleep every morning before she herself retired to bed beside the girl when she came home to their apartment after a long night at the Bait Shop. She sighed, knowing that this was the closest she'll ever get to Marissa again.

_Even now I can feel your face__  
__Resting on my chest,__  
__Wrestling for sleep,__  
__And failing at it._

Thirteen mind drifted back to the day that she still couldn't decide whether she wanted to go back to or take away. _I should never have brought you out on that Valentine's Day date._

The urge to touch her was rapidly growing inside Thirteen and she had to hold on tight to the metal railings of the bed to keep herself from reaching over and touching Marissa. She shut her eyes briefly and pinched her lips together as she tried to get a hold of herself. She cast her eyes on the sheets and told herself, in her head, to stop ogling and leave already.

_Even now I can see you sleep.__  
__I can see you dream.__  
__I can see you fly.__  
__And I always can find you again._

_And I always can find you again._

Out of the corner of her eye, Thirteen saw Marissa slightly shiver and sleepily and subconsciously rub her bare upper arm with her hand briefly. Immediately and without much thought, Thirteen lifted her head and her eyes scanned the hospital room. Not finding what she was originally looking for, her eyes settled on the object on the far end of the room.

Slowly and quietly, Thirteen paced to the wall and lifted a hand to the lever and pulled it three notches up.

The sound of the door opening made Thirteen turn abruptly and she had to take a couple of breaths to calm herself down. She felt like a kid who was caught with her hand inside the cookie jar, and she had to remind herself that there should be nothing even remotely suspicious about turning up your patient's room's thermostat. She had to keep her cool or it'll be the end of her.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here," said the person who came in. He closed the door behind him. "Why _are_ you here?"

"I should ask you the same question, House."

"I'm here to see a patient," House said in a normal-volume voice.

"_My_ patient."

"So you've taken responsibility of her. What a good friend you are."

"Can we please not talk here? There are people sleeping," Thirteen whispered, trying not to make much noise.

"What did you just say? Sorry, I didn't hear you," House said in a voice louder than necessary.

Thirteen walked over to House so that she wouldn't have to raise her voice. She glared at House. "You're going to wake them up!" she said in a hushed tone.

"What? Can you say that again, please?"

Thirteen slapped a palm to her forehead when Marissa stirred.

"What's going on?" Marissa asked, her voice confused and her eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Great," Thirteen muttered. "Now look what you've done," she said to House.

"Oh, sorry, did we wake you up? Dr. Hadley and I were just talking about Sandra—"

"Sarah," Thirteen corrected him irritably.

"Right," House said. "I was just commending Dr. Hadley for being such a good doctor and taking responsibility for Sarah's treatment even if it wasn't necessary."

"Oh… yeah, um…" Marissa caught Alex's eyes briefly, but they quickly dropped to the floor. "Summer told me and… actually, I wanted to thank you for that, but um, I uh, knew you were busy and I haven't had the chance."

Alex nodded gently. "No problem."

"She had added one extra patient to her load, all in the spirit of friendship and forgiveness. Isn't that just a marvellous thing? The world really needs more people like her, don't you think?"

Alex looked pointedly at House. "What are you—" She bit her lip to keep herself from lashing out.

Marissa sat frozen on the chair, just as confused as Alex was.

"Can we take this outside, Dr. House? The patient really needs to rest. We don't want her to wake up because of some silly chitchat now, do we?"

"Nope, absolutely not. But not before I give her her meds." House took out a syringe from his pocket and gestured with it casually. "I didn't come down here for some inane reason, you know." He sauntered towards Sarah and took off the syringe's cap with his mouth. Thirteen and Marissa watched him inject the syringe's contents to the IV line slowly and replaced the cap after he was done.

"There ya go, little one. IV antibiotics, nice and slow. You'll be outta here in no time." He smirked as he watched Sarah sleeping.

"Isn't it great, how these drugs are available in different preparations?" He turned to look at Thirteen and Marissa. "They make the treatment more convenient and more efficacious, depending on how you want it to go. If the patient has difficulty swallowing, stick a needle into their arm and load the drugs through it. But also, the nice thing is, if you give the patient an intravenous injection, your absolutely sure that the drugs actually make it to their system, unlike in oral medications, because you inject it directly to her bloodstream. There's less chance of medication errors related to negligence in taking the meds. Do you know how fatal such negligence could be?"

Thirteen stared disbelievingly at House, and she noticed Marissa look down at the sheets.

"Yes, I know that. Thank you very much for the very insightful medical talk," Thirteen told him hotly, but still keeping her voice's volume in minimum.

"And now I do, too," Marissa said quietly as she examined and smoothed out the wrinkles of the spot in the bed where her head was previously resting.

There was silence until House spoke up again. "Tell her parents not to worry. We're keeping her here until she recovers fully and she won't have to take any more medications, so chances of noncompliance and negligence are less likely. Acute respiratory distress is very dangerous. We're not going to take any chances."

"_Nobody_ wanted this to happen," Thirteen said, her eyes on the ground. Her voice was barely above normal volume but she was visibly and audibly seething.

Marissa lifted her gaze to Thirteen and watched her with slightly wide eyes. House did the same.

"It was a mistake. It happens." Thirteen was now looking at House.

"Well tell the social workers that," House said, unfazed by Thirteen's obvious but still-bottled anger.

"The kid is fine!" Thirteen's voice was still controlled, but she knew she'd be yelling if there wasn't a patient sleeping in the room.

"She is now," agreed House. "She was anything but fine, though, when she came in. Her parents had obviously gotten the wrong sitter. She got the kid in a totally preventable complication and sent her to a hospital bed. But then again, at least not to her deathbed. Negligence results to that, too. You should know."

Thirteen opened her mouth but no sound came out so she closed it again. Her hands were tightly closed into fists. She clenched her jaw and glared at House for what seemed like hours to Marissa, who wanted nothing but to pull Thirteen out of the room and tell her that it was okay, that she really need not defend her.

At last, Thirteen's glazed eyes moved away from House and she walked away and out of the room without even so much as casting Marissa a last glance.

* * *

_*__Song lyrics by Chris Carrabba ("Even Now")_


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**The Rainy Night Women**

"…her teddy bear and her favorite comic book. Did you want Cohen to pick up anything for you, Coop? I could tell him to drop by your apartment or your office if you want."

When Summer didn't get a response, she quit rummaging through her Louis Vuitton travel bag and slowly straightened up and turned to look at Marissa, who was absently running a hand back and forth through the linen of Sarah's bed.

"Coop?" Still no response. "Marissa?"

"Hmm?" Marissa turned to look at Summer who wore a slightly worried expression.

"Are you okay? I've been talking to you for, like, half an hour now."

"Oh…" Marissa's face scrunched up slightly.

"You didn't understand a thing I said, did you?"

"Uh, no. Sorry… What was that you're saying?"

"You know what? You should go home and get some rest. You look tired," Summer told Marissa, ignoring her question.

"No, I'm fine. I just… I kinda spaced out there for a while. I'm fine, really."

"Coop," Summer walked over to the bed where Marissa was and hoisted herself up on it. "It's okay. Go home, get some sleep. You've hardly gotten any in the last forty-eight hours."

"But what about you?"

"I'm fine. You know I really appreciate you being here for me and Sarah, but you don't really have to do this, you know." Summer placed a hand on top of Marissa's on the bed and rubbed her knuckles with her thumb. "You have a life, too. Besides, she's fine now. And Seth's just went to get our stuff at home and then he'll be back. We'll be fine."

"But…"

"_Coop_," Summer said. "I mean it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Marissa sighed. "Okay." She stood up and went over to the couch on the corner to get her purse. As she turned back around she saw Summer watch Sarah sleeping while she gently stroked her blanket-covered leg.

"Sum?"

Summer looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Summer looked dumbfounded. "For what?"

"For… letting this happen," Marissa said, her eyes on her feet.

"Coop… You didn't."

"Yes, I did." A mirthless smile graced her features. "I always knew I'd never make a good mother."

"Marissa, that's not true. It's not your fault," Summer said gently. "C'mere."

Marissa trudged towards Summer, her eyes downcast and her body weak and tired from the lack of sleep. Summer opened her arms and pulled Marissa in.

"It wasn't your fault, okay? I'm not blaming you for any of this."

"But you should," Marissa said against Summer's shoulder.

"No," she said defiantly. "You didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Marissa didn't answer. She felt her eyes blur from the unshed tears that threatened to fall due to all the emotion and the exhaustion that the situation had brought down on her.

Summer gently pushed her away. Marissa straightened up and Summer held both her forearms firmly.

"This is nobody's fault, okay? Don't blame yourself." She reached up to wipe the tears that Marissa finally failed to hold. "Look at me. It's not your fault. Do you understand?"

Marissa gently nodded and then looked away. Summer gently turned her head back with her hand and looked her in the eye. "Say it. I'm not letting you go till you say it."

Marissa moistened her lips and nodded again. "It's not… not my fault."

Summer smiled. "It isn't," she repeated.

A small smile also appeared on Marissa's face.

"You're a great friend, Coop. And someday you're going to be a great mom, too. Don't you ever think otherwise."

Marissa's smile widened a little and she nodded weakly.

"Okay, now go home and rest. Sarah's going to want to see you again tomorrow when she wakes up."

"'Kay."

"Wait, Cohen's got your car though."

"It's alright. I'll just get a cab."

"No, I know! I'll call Ryan and have him pick you up."

"No, it's—"

"_Coop_," Summer said again warningly.

Marissa sighed. "Fine," she gave in. She was already too tired to argue.

* * *

Marissa looked at her watch for the third time in the last fifteen minutes. It was 10:26 pm. Ryan was late.

A rumbling noise made Marissa look up. The clear night sky was gradually getting all covered up with dark gray clouds. She sighed and tightened her beige cardigan around her body.

As she took out her cell phone from her purse and took a quick glance at it, deciding to give Ryan a ring if he's still not there in the next five minutes, she didn't notice a blue Chevrolet exit Princeton Plainsboro's parking lot and pass by her.

The car was already about ten or so meters away from the bench that Marissa was standing next to when its lone occupant caught a glimpse of her reflection on her side mirror.

Blue-gray eyes squinted slightly as she casually examined the familiar reflection of the woman's silhouette under the moonlight and the faint glow of a nearby lamppost while she slowly rolled away in her newly-bought sedan.

_Marissa._

For one fleeting second, Thirteen was about to shift gears and drive back to Marissa but the anger and bitterness quickly won over and the instinctive urge to run to Marissa's rescue gradually ebbed away. Thirteen bit the side inside of her cheeks as she forced her eyes away from the mirror and went on about driving.

As she was looking straight ahead on the dimly lit road, not daring to do so much as glimpse at her side mirror again in fear of her feelings betraying her, she saw a quick flash of light and it was followed by a loud rumbling sound. Soon after, tiny droplets of water splashed across the front glass, one by one, and then simultaneously, faster and bigger in only a span of a few seconds.

"Oh, great," Marissa groaned. "Just great." She turned up her palms and looked up the sky. The rain wasn't quite so hard yet, but Marissa sure she'd be thoroughly soaked before Ryan even gets to go past hospital security.

Thirteen groaned silently as she hesitantly stepped on the brakes and pulled to a stop. She moistened her lips and bit the bottom one as she looked at her car's side mirror once more and saw Marissa holding her hands out and looking up, and then holding up her purse on her head. She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face, her two hands firmly gripping the steering wheel in the 10 o'clock and 2 o'clock positions. She laid her head back against the driver's seat's headrest with her eyes tightly shut and then took a deep breath, silently debating with herself, weighing the pros and cons of the options she had. A loud thunder broke her concentration and one more glance at Marissa's reflection was all it took for her to arrive to her final decision.

Shifting into reverse, Thirteen chastised herself silently for being such a softy and letting her feelings get the best of her, but she maneuvered her car smoothly back to the hospital's front nonetheless.

Marissa was already about to run inside of the building, firmly clutching her Chanel purse over head in a futile attempt to shield herself from the rain, when she noticed a car pull over a few meters in front of her. The tinted windows rolled down and her eyes slightly widened when she saw who the driver was.

"Marissa!" she heard Thirteen's voice call out through the noise of the thunder and the rain.

Marissa stood there, not knowing whether she should shout back "What?" or "Hi!" and then wave, or just pretend she didn't hear.

"Get in the car!" Thirteen shouted.

Feeling like an idiot, Marissa was finally able to lift her feet and run towards the vehicle.

Thirteen reached across the seat next to her to open the door as Marissa walked around to the passenger seat.

Marissa got in and slammed the car door shut.

"What were you doing out there standing in the rain?" Thirteen reprimanded her gently as she cranked up the heater. She turned to a speechless Marissa, who looked as if she had just towel-dried her hair, which wasn't yet soaked up but wasn't quite dry either.

"You're wet," Thirteen said and she reached across the backseat and looked for her small blanket. Not finding it there amongst the few books, CDs and Styrofoam cups haphazardly strewn all over her backseat and figuring she must have left it in her apartment, she withdrew her hand, unbuckled her seatbelt and began taking off her gray hooded sweater, revealing the blood red ribbed wife-beater she was wearing underneath, simple yet perfectly body-hugging, its color a stark contrast to her previously sun-kissed, but now more on the pale side skin tone.

_Oh, I'm wet alright._ Marissa could feel her cheeks burning and the rest of her body freezing.

After Thirteen finally removed her sweater, she handed it to Marissa without a word, making sure that she was holding it in a way that would not allow any sort of skin-to-skin contact with the one she was handing it to.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. Take it," Thirteen said, her tone firm.

Marissa did as she was told. "Thanks." She took off her wet sweater and replaced it with Thirteen's hoodie, and then buckled her seatbelt.

Thirteen faced the road and began driving again. Soon enough, they got out the hospital grounds. They both sat back in silence. Only the thunder and rain could be heard. Thirteen could see Marissa throwing furtive sidelong glances at her from time to time out of the corner of her eye as she drove in silence.

As she searched her mind for something to say, she just realized that she doesn't know where she was supposed to be going yet. "So where do you want me to drop you off?" Thirteen asked Marissa, and she told her where apartment was. Thirteen nodded and they were once again engulfed in relative silence.

Desperate to block the awkwardness out, Thirteen turned on the stereo and the car was soon filled with music.

_I think about how it might have been._

_We spend our days travelin'…_

Thirteen's eyes widened slightly when she realized what was playing and she quickly pushed the 'next' button to avoid even more awkwardness, at least on her part; she wasn't sure whether Marissa still remembered. The repetitive guitar arpeggio and loud drumbeats of The Killers' Mr. Brightside soon replaced the soft piano music that was previously on.

"Why d'you change it? I love that song," Marissa stated casually, but Thirteen could hear the smile in her voice. Apparently, she still remembered.

"Oh, um, I… Don't you like The Killers?" Thirteen asked with fake insouciance.

Marissa fought the urge to smile at Alex's obvious discomfort. "You know I do, but I've must've listened to this hundreds of times already over the past years. Probably a hundred plays of each of all, what, five versions of it? And then all the rest of Hot Fuss."

_Ugh, me, too._ Thirteen shrugged. "Haven't gotten tired of it yet."

Marissa smirked. "Me, too."

Thirteen also smiled slightly and she was finally able to relax a bit from her previous tensed and all-too-stiff position in the driver's seat. After a couple more minutes of listening to The Killers, Thirteen spoke up. "So, what were you doing back there?"

"Oh, um, Summer insisted I go home but Seth used my car to get Sarah's things from their house since they went directly to the hospital in a taxi when they flew in yesterday."

"I saw a cab pass by earlier. You didn't get it."

"Oh, actually, I was waiting for Ryan," she said quietly, somehow nervous to mention him to Thirteen. "He was supposed to pick me up and take me home. Summer didn't want me going home alone at this time of night."

"Oh. Right."

The painful, awkward silence came back again and Marissa was screaming in her head.

"Thirteen," she blurted out.

Thirteen scowled and looked at Marissa. "Um… yeah?"

"No, no, I…" Marissa laughed lightly. "I was just going to ask you why Dr. House and some of the hospital staff call you 'Thirteen'."

"Oh. Well, uh, it kind of had something to do with my job interview. All the applicants were assigned with these numbers. House was pretty forgetful with stuff like names so he insisted on calling us by our numbers and I guess it just kind of stuck. They've been calling me that ever since."

"Oh." Marissa nodded slowly. "So everyone on your team is called by a different number? I can't see how that's easier than just remembering your names."

"Uh, actually, it's only me they call by my number anymore."

Marissa's brows knit together. "How come?"

"Well, um, because I never told them my name and House is pretty adamant that looking it up in my file would be cheating."

Marissa's scowl deepened even further. "Why?"

"Because he's House and he's childish enough to make figuring people out a game."

"No, no. Why won't you tell them your name?"

Thirteen shrugged. "No particular reason, really. I don't mind them knowing. It's just, I don't think they need to know me in order to work effectively with me. If they really wanted to know, why not look it up on my file? It's not that hard. Anyway, House knows it now."

"He does?"

"Yeah, you told him, didn't you?"

"Well, I did tell him that your name is Alex Kelly, but… he told me it isn't. He said your name was Hadley."

"Oh. Uh, yeah…" she trailed off as she turned the wheel left and shifted gears.

"So… why is that?" Marissa asked curiously when she didn't say any more.

"Um, well, it's a long, boring story, really," she said blithely but firmly.

Marissa nodded and decided not to push. She didn't want to get on Thirteen's bad side again.

Silence. Again.

"Thank you," Marissa suddenly broke the silence with a soft almost-whisper. She turned to Thirteen.

"Oh, well, I wasn't going to just leave you standing there in the rain."

"No. I'm not talking about that. Okay, well, that too. But I'm talking about earlier, with Dr. House. You know, standing up for me." _It was really sweet of you_, she thought but did not verbalize it_._

"Oh. It was nothing. Don't worry about it." She glanced at Marissa and saw her gently nod her head. She was expecting her to launch into interrogation about what House was referring to when he said that she "should know", but Marissa only nodded. She obviously thought nothing of it, Thirteen thought, relieved. So when Marissa said nothing more, Thirteen continued. "Just… don't mind him next time. He's really just like that sometimes… No, _all_ the time, actually."

"You know, I actually could tell." Marissa chuckled. Thirteen felt a vaguely familiar tingling in her entire body at the sound. She bit her lip to fight the grin that was threatening to break out on her face.

Silence engulfed them yet again, but it was less uncomfortable this time.

"So, um…" Thirteen swallowed, throwing Marissa a very brief glance. "Are you, uh, hungry?"

Slightly surprised, Marissa examined Alex's expression with wide eyes and slightly parted lips.

"I've barely eaten anything today. But of course, if you prefer to go home now…" she trailed off.

Marissa didn't answer immediately and Thirteen was getting nervous. She was in the process of mentally castigating herself for asking in the first place when the girl spoke up and interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes."

"Oh," Thirteen said, careful not to let herself sound disappointed. "Okay, I'll just drop you off at your place then."

"No, no. I was answering your first question."

"Uh… my first question?" she asked, not really remembering.

"Yeah. You asked if I was hungry."

"Oh, yeah, I did… So… Are you?"

Marissa nodded, barely able to keep the smile out of her voice. "Starving."

Thirteen nodded. "'Kay," she mumbled faintly.

Marissa pinched her lips together to stop herself from grinning, but it was almost in vain, so she turned to look out the window to hide it better from her companion.

Thirteen had to push her tongue against her cheek to try and stop herself from smiling, barely aware that Marissa was trying to do the same thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Back at One**

The warmth and dryness and the faint smell of coffee and newly-baked pizza emanating from the kitchen, coupled with Thirteen's sweet perfume whiffing through the air as the aforementioned casually held the door open while her companion entered the diner instantly made Marissa feel the most content she's had in the last week, or maybe even longer than that.

Thirteen and Marissa sat opposite each other in the booth by the glass wall in the small cozy all-night diner.

"I'll have a turkey sandwich and coffee, please. Decaf," Thirteen told the waitress who quickly jotted down her order on a small notepad.

"I think I'll have the same. Make my coffee a regular, though," Marissa said.

"Comin' right up."

Both Marissa and Alex smiled politely at the waitress.

The two women sat watching rainwater trickle down the glass as they listened to Iron and Wine's Flightless Bird, American Mouth playing on the radio.

Thirteen drummed her fingers lightly on her thigh, while she nestled her cheek on her other, cold hand. As she turned her head slightly to the side, she saw Marissa's reflection on the glass staring at hers, but then the woman, who was still wrapped in her sweater, turned her eyes away immediately when she saw Thirteen staring back.

The awkwardness that the situation elicited was quickly though unsurely drowned by the voice of the waitress and the clunking of mugs and plates being laid down on the table, to Marissa's great relief.

"Here you go," the waitress said.

"Thanks," Thirteen told the young woman. Marissa gave her a small, brief smile.

They began eating in relative silence while Boys Like Girls took over the radio. Marissa couldn't help but roll her eyes a little at how the song, which she recognized as one entitled "Thunder", was so oddly fitting to what has and had been happening and, furthermore, to what she has been feeling for some time now.

"So," Thirteen broke the silence, wanting to make this the least awkward it could possibly get. She figured it'd be a great stretch, but she felt obligated to at least try. She was the one who asked Marissa to this late dinner after all. "What's been going on with you for the last eleven years?"

"Mm, nothing much, really. It's actually been boring back at home after you left," Marissa said blithely but honestly.

Thirteen smiled a little, glad that her absence from Newport had at least had an impact, however little it may be. "Boring? I don't believe it. I only stayed at Newport for a short time, but it was long enough for me to know that something always happens there. Newport is like, the drama capital of America."

Marissa chuckled heartily, glad that Thirteen was finally starting to lighten up and joke about Newport at the very least. "No, honestly, things did get boring after you left. The Bait Shop started to suck… um, your surfer buddies and fan boys had constantly bugged me for days, asking me where you'd gone when I went to the beach sometimes—"

Thirteen chuckled.

"—um, I spent so many weekend sleepovers watching The Valley at Summer's to avoid my house after I lost my movie marathon buddy, and it bored me to no end… I listened to every single Death Cab album, because it was almost all Seth ever listened to and I had nobody else to swap CDs with…"

Thirteen chortled once more remembering Seth's, Marissa's, and her own love for indie music. It was the one thing the three of them always had in common.

"…I sat through countless boring classes because I didn't want to skip as I had no one to enjoy the rest of my school day with… and… my mom, _plus_ my sister, managed to drive me even crazier than I already was when you were still there."

"Sounds like you had so much fun," Thirteen teased with a grin.

"Yeah, I had as much fun as a puppy with a rock and a stick to play with."

Thirteen smiled. "But no, really, what've you been up to since, you know, I left Newport?" she said with genuine interest as she brought her coffee mug to her lips.

"Well…" she mimicked Thirteen and took a small sip of her coffee, "Just school, mostly, and then work. A few months after you left, the most entertainment I had was my mom going nuts over Caleb dying and leaving us with virtually nothing."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Marissa shrugged. "It's alright. Anyway, so my mom, Kaitlin and I were left broke and we had to live in a trailer since our house was taken from us."

"Julie Cooper in a trailer," Thirteen said, smiling amusedly. "I kinda wish I was there to see that."

Marissa chuckled. "Yeah, you should've seen her face. She was totally devastated. But it wasn't really that bad as she always made it to be." Her smile faded a little and her voice's pitch dropped a note lower as she continued. "And then some, uh, really crazy stuff happened, and I had to transfer to a public school."

Thirteen noticed the sudden shift in Marissa's voice and aura. "Like what crazy stuff?" she inquired.

"Um… just some… some awful, crazy stuff that… happened."

"Uh-huh? And then what happened after that?" Thirteen said before she took a bite of her sandwich, casually moving away from the topic since Marissa seemed uncomfortable talking about whatever those "crazy stuff" were.

"Well, my mom and Dr. Roberts—Summer's dad—got married, so Summer and I are actually real sisters now," Marissa said, and a smile formed again on her face. "Then college happened, and Summer, me, and the guys went to different universities. And then, as you already know, Summer and Seth got married, after college graduation, so I'm technically Seth's sister-in-law now… or step sister-in-law… and also Sarah's aunt-slash-godmother," she finished smiling.

"I see." Thirteen nodded. "So what do you do now?"

"I'm a contributor, and an editor for a fashion magazine."

Thirteen smiled, the corners of her mouth slightly curling downward. "I am not at all surprised."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Marissa said, smiling.

"I saw that coming, somehow. If I was surprised about anything, it'd be that you didn't go into modelling or even fashion design. But I somehow always knew that that's the direction you'll be heading to."

Marissa blushed a little at Thirteen's casual compliment, but hid it well by launching into that topic casually and jovially. "Well I did try out modelling at one point before I started to write but I didn't like much that I was doing something so brainless and… superficial… you know? It involves no personality at all. So I got into writing. Admittedly, it's fashion—quit smirking, I love fashion—"

Thirteen's smirk turned into a huge grin.

"—but at least I was still able to use what I sat through all those boring classes for. I did major in English literature, after all."

"Impressive," Thirteen commented.

"Oh please, don't act all impressed. You already said you saw that coming. You being a doctor, however… _That,_ I didn't see coming."

"You thought I couldn't, didn't you?"

"I thought you _wouldn't_. You hated school."

"I did _not_!"

"Did, too."

"Shut up."

Marissa laughed. "So what happened? Did you bang your head on a rock while you were surfing or something?"

"I did." Thirteen nodded once. She saw Marissa's face scrunch a little and then she went on. "The rock was metaphorical, though. I was just sitting on my surfboard on the beach one night, drinking my ass off, fooling around, thinking of how much of a loser I am," she said with a smile on her face. "Then I realized that I didn't want to spend the rest of my life doing inventories and pouring drinks for people… I thought of how tired I was of hiding from my big fat landlord every month because I was late on rent… how much I must be missing out on by not going to school…"

Marissa lips curled up a bit at hearing the obvious sarcasm in Thirteen's voice.

"And then it just hit me: I could do anything I want. So I figured, hey, why not go back to school and actually do something with my life that I could really be proud of?" She said it casually and with a smile on her face, a bit sarcastically, even, but her words still rang true.

Marissa nodded quietly, feeling bad for the woman sitting before her. Even though Thirteen had tried to cover it up by being sarcastic and blasé about the whole thing, she knew deep down in her heart that, somehow, she had something to do with why Thirteen had felt that way.

"That sounded kind of pathetic, didn't it?" Thirteen asked lightly.

"No, no, not at all," Marissa assured her. "But why medicine, though? I mean, if I would've had to guess what you were going to be doing, I would've said business management or events planning or something like that."

"What is with you people? Did I really seem that obtuse to you?" Thirteen asked, feigning offense.

"No, don't be silly. That wasn't at all what I meant. I just—" Marissa shrugged and then smiled. "I still find it a little hard to picture you sitting in a classroom, reading an anatomy textbook thicker than all of Shakespeare's works andSeth's comic books combined. I mean, really, Alex Kelly waking up early every morning and ditching countless concerts to study? Wherever has the world's sense and sanity gone to?"

Thirteen smiled and shrugged. "Well, let's just say I had some really strong motivations to turn back 'round and break the status quo."

"Okay. You still haven't answered my question, though. Why'd you choose to be a doctor?"

"Well…" Thirteen exhaled. "As cliché as it may sound, I wanted to help people. I wanted to… matter… to people, by saving their lives… or at least make what's left of their lives better, if saving them was out of the question."

Marissa looked at Thirteen and smiled. "You've changed," she abruptly segued.

"Hmm?"

"You're… different."

"Oh… Am I really?"

"Yeah." Marissa smiled.

"In a good way, I hope."

Marissa nodded. "In all the best ways possible," she said softly and gave Thirteen a reassuring smile.

"And love the hair, too," she added and Thirteen chuckled.

The two women stared at each other for a few moments, small smiles adorning both their faces.

The moment was interrupted by a muffled sound coming from Marissa's purse. With some difficulty and much reluctance, she took her eyes away from Thirteen's face and took out her cell phone.

Thirteen, too, let go of Marissa's gaze and she turned it to the better part of her turkey sandwich. She smirked a little when she recognized the now-unmuffled sound as the song Open Arms.

Marissa's eyes widened when she realized who it was. "Oh my God." She flipped her phone open and brought it to her ear. "Hey… Ryan."

Alex felt her stomach churn a little and she gritted her teeth almost automatically at the mention of Ryan's name. _Journey. Of course. I should've known. _She took a bite of her food to hide (or disguise) her distaste, just in case it showed on her face. Maybe Marissa would think it was the sandwich, was the thought that crossed her mind as she silently chewed her food. She stared at her plate as she ate but she could feel Marissa's eyes flicking back to her face intermittently.

"Oh my God, I totally forgot to call you… I'm so sorry. It started to rain so I decided to go… No, no, I'm not upstairs," she said into the phone as her eyes flicked from the table, to Alex, and back, every three seconds or so. "I'm actually with Alex. She happened to pass by and gave me a ride… No, I'm having dinner with her right now… No, I'm fine… I'm really sorry I didn't call… Alright, thanks… You, too. Bye." Marissa flipped the phone shut and placed it back in her bag. "Um, sorry about that," she said to Thirteen.

"It's fine."

Nothing was said between them for some time. Thirteen ate quietly, acutely aware that Marissa was looking at her. "You're coffee's getting cold," she told her after a while without taking her eyes off her plate.

_So are you_, Marissa thought. She groaned inwardly, worried that Ryan calling might have ruined the rest of her time with Thirteen, and just as they were starting to get comfortable with each other again, too.

They ate quietly and though Thirteen would still occasionally ask her questions, she was once again polite and distant. Her defenses were back up and Marissa didn't know how to make her put them down again. They launched into small talk—short, meaningless, and impersonal talk, like it was something obligatory and they had no choice but to simply endure for the time being.

When the bill arrived, Marissa was quick to reach out her hand to take it from the waitress, but Thirteen was just all too quicker. She quickly snatched it and extricated some bills from her wallet. "It's on me," she said firmly.

"Thanks," was all Marissa was left to say.

And then they were done eating and had now stood up, fully fed and perfectly warmed up, yet unbearably awkward again. The rain had stopped but it was still all too cold for Marissa's taste. She wondered how a relatively scantily clad Thirteen could endure the cool draft that had passed as they stepped out of the door.

They got in the car shortly after and Thirteen turned the radio on almost as soon as she settled on her seat. They rode quietly as Passenger Seat played. Thirteen remembered Marissa's Death Cab for Cutie comment from earlier and she smiled sadly to herself as she marvelled at how easy most of everything had actually been just a few minutes ago. Although very briefly, they were able to talk and joke and laugh like they were merely old friends and nothing painful had ever pulled them apart.

Soon—much too soon for Marissa's liking—they were already driving down the street where she lived.

"This is me, up ahead." Marissa pointed at the apartment building just a few meters ahead.

Thirteen slowed down and her eyes narrowed involuntarily when she saw a man with sandy blond hair leaning against a dark green car parked on the side of the road across Marissa's building with his hands shoved into his leather jacket pockets and his head slightly bowed down. The guys straightened up and squinted a little as Thirteen's car's headlights shone through the dark night.

Thirteen pulled to a stop. Marissa unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the car.

"Ryan. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd check up on you. Summer was pretty mad when I called her looking for you. I was actually on my way here when I called you earlier so I thought I'd might as well drop by and make sure you get home safe."

Thirteen scoffed, having heard Ryan from inside the car.

"You really didn't have to do that," Marissa told Ryan.

"Is that a nice way of saying you don't care because it was my funeral after all?" he said smirking slightly.

"Maybe," Marissa chuckled. "Well you _were _late."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I got held up at work."

"It's okay."

Ryan walked up to the car and lightly rapped on Thirteen's car's passenger window. The doctor rolled it down and locked eyes with Ryan, who bent down slightly to take a good look at her, still with his hands deep inside his pockets.

"Thanks for taking her home, Alex."

The first response that Thirteen thought of giving was "I really didn't have a choice." "Sure," was what she said instead.

Ryan nodded and straightened up. Marissa mimicked his previous position, except with one hand lightly gripping the glass window that was rolled down a little past midway. "Thanks a lot… for the ride… and for dinner."

"Mhmm." Thirteen nodded.

Marissa nodded, too, lightly, when Thirteen said nothing else. "So, um… drive safely."

Thirteen's response was, once again, a brief nod.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Marissa stood up and walked a couple of steps back and Ryan placed an arm loosely around her shoulder.

Thirteen wasted no time rolling up the window, and she tightened her hand on the stick shift and on the wheel and drove away, never looking back.

* * *

Marissa walked over to her couch and laid back on it. She sighed as she stared at the ceiling illuminated by the faint yellow light of a single lampshade standing on the corner of her apartment's posh living room for some time before she forced herself to stand up and dragged herself over to her room. Feeling exhausted and significantly sleepy (although less sleepy than she was before she had that coffee), she dropped her purse on the carpeted floor and headed over to her big walk-in closet, picked out a satin babydoll nightie and then proceeded to take off her clothes. Realization dawned on her as her hands ran through the sweater she was wearing. The material felt foreign to her touch, like how you easily recognize that a piece of clothing is newly bought or is not yours and you've only worn it for the first time because you aren't used to its feel yet. The sweet fragrance that came from it as she took it off and brought it close to her face, however, was strangely all too familiar, like it had always been her favorite scent in the world. It smelled fresh and sweet and clean, like a mixture of apples and soap, and perhaps of something… alcoholic… like licorice schnapps, or Irish Cream liqueur, maybe even a hint of beer. Alex had always smelled good. She had always smelled like either soap or liquor or surf wax, but Marissa had always thought she smelled good. Heady. Intoxicating.

She walked out of her closet and draped the sweater on the single-seater leather couch near her bed, making a mental note to return it tomorrow when she drops by to see Sarah, and then she went back in to get dressed. After brushing her teeth, she slipped into her bed and lied on her side, facing the window, from which moonlight seeped in through her partially closed Venetian blinds.

Feeling tired and sleepy and yet entirely too awake at the same time, she rolled over to her back, and then to her other side, and her eyes fell on the gray sweater draped on the couch. She stared at it for a few moments, and then abruptly jumped out of bed, snatching the sweater quickly, much like a kid being offered a lollipop or candy. She slipped back under her comforter, lying on her side, and partially draped the sweater over her upper body. As she finally felt her eyelids droop, she clutched the sweater to her chest and close to her face, finally letting sleep take over her dead-beat body, Alex's scent enveloping her and lulling her into a sweetly dreamless slumber.

* * *

"Okay, ducklings." House nodded towards the white board. "Any brilliant ideas?"

"HAP," Kutner answered.

"He's not even on ventilator," Taub chided.

"Cancer?" was Kutner's next guess.

"MRI was clean," said Foreman.

"Might be SLE," Kutner tried again.

"It's a long shot," said Foreman boredly.

"I repeat. Any _brilliant _ideas?" House said, mostly directing the comment to Kutner.

"What about DHF?" said Thirteen. "He just came back from a trip to Thailand."

House's eyes narrowed as he thought about it. "Dengue." He frowned and then nodded. "I like it. Thirteen, do the tourniquet test. Taub, make a—"

His instructions were cut off by a knock on the door. He walked to the door and opened it, narrowing his eyes as soon as he saw the person who was clutching a small Prada paper bag through the glass door. He looked at his watch, frowning, and then opened the door.

"Hi," the person said to him.

He turned to the doctors inside the room, whose view of the outside was obscured by the blinds.

"Which of you rang the hooker hotline at ten-thirty in the morning?" he asked the occupants of the room before the person had the chance to say what she came there for.

"Excuse me?" said the person in disbelief.

"Not Taub. Too 'faithful'… Not Kutner… Too much of a wuss," House said as he set his eyes on each occupant of the room. "…Not Foreman. Too… _something_."

Taub had shaken his head, Kutner had scowled, while Foreman had simply arched an eyebrow and sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh, I know, I know! Was it the bisexual womanizer?" House asked Marissa seriously.

Marissa rolled her eyes. "I'm here to talk to Alex. I mean Dr. Hadley."

"Ding!" House mimicked the sound of a bell. "What did I win?"

Marissa rolled her eyes once again. "Can I see her, please?"

Thirteen walked over to the door, realizing that they were talking about her.

"Marissa," she said, a little bit startled. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, we're actually in the middle of trying to solve this case."

"No, we're not," chimed House.

Thirteen glared at him in what she thought was a discreet way. "Yes, we _are_," she said through gritted teeth.

"Well, not anymore," House said simply, completely unfazed by the frustration in Thirteen's voice.

"Look, um," Marissa started. "I just wanted to talk to you for a second. It won't be long, I promise."

Thirteen moistened her lips as she appeared to be thinking about it. Finally, she looked at House. "I won't be long."

"Oh, no, take your time." House gave her a grossly exaggerated wink. Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"So. What's up?" Thirteen asked Marissa once they were alone just a short distance away from the diagnostics team's office.

"I just wanted to give this back to you," Marissa said and held out the paper bag. "I forgot to return it last night. I already washed it."

Thirteen peeked inside the bag briefly. "You didn't have to."

Marissa shrugged. "No. It's no problem."

"Thanks," Thirteen said emotionlessly.

"You're welcome."

They stood in silence for a few moments. Marissa shifted her weight from one foot to another and shoved a hand to the front pocket of her jeans.

"Listen, I really need to get back in there," Thirteen said.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. Of course."

Thirteen nodded. As she turned to leave, she felt a hand suddenly grab her wrist and gradually slide down her hand, and she immediately felt a familiar tingling sensation shoot up her arm at the unexpected contact.

"Alex," Marissa said. "I… I don't suppose you're free to grab a bite with me later?" Marissa asked shyly, obviously unsure of herself.

"No," Thirteen replied shortly, not making eye contact with Marissa. "Sorry." She gently extricated her hand from Marissa's hold.

Marissa nodded, disappointed but not really surprised. She looked nothing short of crestfallen, and Thirteen had to keep herself from taking her words back and simply agree to lunch.

"Okay… I'll see you around then?" Marissa finally got herself to say.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Thirteen nodded and turned away. Marissa watched the other woman's back as she walked away and enter the conference room.

* * *

"Coop?" Summer rubbed her eyes sleepily when she heard the door slide open and saw Marissa enter. "Why are you here so early? Don't you have work?"

Marissa walked over to the bed and smoothed Sarah's hair, brushing away the strands that were out of place. "I'm taking the day off."

"Why?"

"Because I plan to at least be a good friend if I can't be a good mother," she replied nonchalantly.

"_Coop_."

Marissa smiled. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. Look, do I really have to have a reason to bail out on work and be here to keep you company?"

Summer smiled. "No. But does 'us' really just include Sarah, Seth, and me?"

Marissa put on her innocent face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Summer's expression became one of skepticism.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that _maybe_, 'us' includes a certain brunette ex-girlfriend who works in this hospital. But of course I was just being silly, 'cause you don't have feelings for her of any sort and you aren't even friends anymore."

Marissa exhaled loudly and Summer instantly knew that she had guessed right. She sat on the edge of the foot of the bed.

"I was right on, wasn't I?"

"I _did_ come here to keep you company," Marissa said, still avoiding the subject.

"Ryan told me about last night."

"Ryan?"

"Yeah. He called up this morning and said he's dropping by later. He offered to watch Sarah if Cohen and I wanted to go home later. Anyway, aren't you going to tell me what happened?"

Marissa shrugged. "She asked me to dinner, we ate, talked for a while, she drove me home and then left."

"I thought you said she blew you off when you asked her out yesterday?"

"She didn't _blow me off_. She declined because she was busy and she—"

"Blew you off?"

Marissa sighed. "That's right, rub it in my face."

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't deny it in the first place."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, it rained last night and she saw me so she offered me a ride."

"Huh, really?"

"Yes, and then we went to a diner, caught up and went home. End of story."

"Huh." Summer nodded slowly. "So you two are fine now? Like friends? Like, cool-and-totally-unawkward-friends-and-nothing-more kind of friends?"

"Well… Yeah, I guess… Kind of …" She exhaled loudly again. "No."

"Gee, thanks a lot for clearing that up for me."

"We were okay last night. She asked me to have dinner with her, we talked, joked, laughed. And then she went back to being quiet and polite again. Like we were never friends and didn't just meet after eleven years of not seeing each other."

"Well, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for that."

Marissa didn't answer right away and Summer arched a brow at her questioningly. "Ryan called and then showed up outside my apartment uninvited," she said when she finally did.

"Oh… That explains it."

"You think that's a logical explanation?"

"Oh yeah," Summer replied without hesitation. "So are you really here for me and Sarah and nothing more?"

Marissa sighed, avoiding Summer's scrutinizing gaze. "I just asked her out to lunch again."

"What? When?"

"Just now… before I came here," she said sheepishly.

"She said no?"

Marissa nodded sadly. "She hates me."

"Aw, Coop." Summer rose from the chair and went over to Marissa and hugged her. "No, she's doesn't."

"Yes, she does. She's… hurting. And it's because of me."

Summer pulled herself back. "Coop, you didn't mean to. You didn't do anything with Ryan. And she was the one who broke up with you and left..." Summer said. "I thought you two were okay when she left."

"We were. But I guess she took it badly when I sent it back," Marissa said softly and with her head bowed down.

Summer's face scrunched up in confusion. "What're you talking about?"

"Her heart."

"Her heart," Summer repeated.

Marissa nodded. "The heart necklace she gave to me. I sent it back to her in LA after we broke up."

"What? You never told me this before."

"I just thought… I just thought she wanted it back. I figured she wouldn't want me to have it since we weren't together anymore."

"Marissa, I don't think she'd be mad just because you did something that actually made sense."

"No, but… I don't know. She's obviously mad at me. We were okay that night at the beach just before she left. But now… I don't know. Last night she was alright. She was smiling and she actually showed interest in me. Now she's avoiding me, and I'm like, back to square one again. It's like she's disgusted with me or something. She's gone back to being polite and inhibited and… cold."

Summer sighed, not knowing what to say to comfort her friend. She brought her hand on Marissa's. As she did this Seth came bounding in with two Styrofoam cups in his hands and Ryan following closely behind.

"What is cold?" he asked.

Summer straightened up, walked over to Seth and grabbed one of the cups from him. "My coffee, which I was supposed to be drinking ten minutes ago."

"What? It's perfectly hot."

"Hmgh," Summer mumbled into the cup as she sipped her coffee.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ryan walked to Marissa, who was still perched on the bed and looking at the floor. He placed a hand on her shoulder and peered at her visibly sad face.

"Yeah," Marissa said and forced a smile. "I'm fine."

Ryan looked into her glazed eyes and sad smile and almost instantly knew that she wasn't, but he still nodded as he removed his hand and turned to Sarah. He stroked her hair and watched her now more-or-less steady breathing.

Seth walked to the other side of the bed and bent down to place a kiss on her daughter's forehead before he turned to his companions again and smiled. "So. Who's up for some hospital mac 'n' cheese and bagels for brunch?"

* * *

"What are you doing here? " Thirteen questioned as she glanced at Kutner before she went back to placing some test tubes into a rack.

"I'm all done. Results won't be back until three. You?"

"Just finishing up."

"Wanna grab some lunch together?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I'll wait for you."

Thirteen removed her gloves and went to the sink to wash her hands.

Later, as she and Kutner grabbed trays and fell in line at the cafeteria, they casually discussed about their current case.

"So how did the tourniquet test go?" Kutner asked as he grabbed a brownie off the food rack and followed Thirteen as the line moved forward.

"Positive," Thirteen said.

"You done the PT and the PTT yet?"

Thirteen nodded and took an apple and a sandwich and placed them on her tray beside her drink. "Both normal."

"Oh, good," Kutner said. "We could start the treatment after this."

After they paid, they carried their food on their trays and went looking for a table.

"That one's free." Kutner pointed to a table near the far end of the cafeteria.

Thirteen followed him, not noticing soon enough that the table next to theirs was occupied by none other than Ryan, Seth, Summer, and Marissa.

"Oh, hey, look who's here," Seth said when he noticed Thirteen walking behind Kutner.

A good amount of curses streamed through Thirteen's mind. Kutner's name was thrown in there somewhere.

Summer looked up and Ryan and Marissa both turned their heads to see who Seth was referring to.

"That's Dr. Kutner," Ryan told Seth and Summer.

Seth stood up and temporarily abandoned the last bite or two of his bagel and stretched out his hand to Kutner who had just set down his tray on the next table and Thirteen followed suit. "Dr. Kutner."

Figuring he was one of his patients' family, Kutner took his hand and shook it. "Hello."

"Hi, I'm Seth Cohen, and this is my wife Summer." He released Kutner's hand and gestured to Summer who smiled. "Our daughter Sarah used to be your patient."

"Oh, right."

"My friend Alex here has told us that you were hugely responsible for making our daughter better, and I just want to say that we are very thankful to you for that."

Summer nodded and smiled at him. "Yes, thank you very much, Doctor."

"I was just doing my job. But you're very welcome."

Seth turned to Alex and smiled. "Hey there, Alex."

"Hi, Alex." Summer greeted her as well.

Thirteen gave them both a small smile of her own. "Hey." Her eyes then swept through the remaining two seated together, but ultimately avoiding looking at both Marissa and Ryan for more than a second and analyzing the way they were sitting close to each other, their bodies touching. "Hi."

Marissa and Ryan both gave feeble "hey"s and half-hearted smiles.

Seth went back to his seat next to Summer and sat down. Thirteen and Kutner did the same, Thirteen on the seat nearest Seth's and Summer's, her back facing theirs, and Kutner across her.

She picked up her orange juice and drank quietly, taking the straw's tip between her teeth and biting on it hard while also sipping at the same time, her eyes unfocused on an empty spot on the table.

"So," Kutner began after he swallowed a piece of his brownie. "It's Alex, huh?"

Thirteen did not respond.

"You've been friends with them long?"

He still got no response from Thirteen. His eyes narrowed as he caught a glimpse of the people, specifically Ryan and Marissa on the next table. He saw Marissa's eyes boring into the back of Thirteen's head, and the blond guy he hardly remembered the name of discreetly watching Marissa watching Thirteen. He narrowed his eyes when Marissa quickly avert her eyes when she saw him see her. "They look like they could have been Abercrombie models or something. Especially the blonde—"

"Do _not_ stare at them!" Thirteen hissed.

Kutner quickly shut up. "I'm not." He looked briefly over Thirteen's shoulder again. "But _she_ is."

"What?"

"Staring. At you."

"Who is?"

"The pretty blond woman. Marissa, right?"

"Stop looking at them." Thirteen said it like an order.

"I'm not—" Kutner's response was interrupted by the noise of metal chairs being moved as the four people on the other table got up and start to leave.

"Hey, Alex," Seth said to Thirteen and she turned to look at him. "See you later."

Thirteen nodded.

"Dr. Kutner." Seth gave him a polite nod.

"Nice to meet you," the doctor said and they left.

Kutner noticed Thirteen hardly eating. Her sandwich was still almost untouched and she was mostly just drinking juice. "You didn't happen to be… more-than-friends with one of them, did you?" he asked Thirteen carefully but conversationally as he went on eating. "'Cause you seem to be kind of, like, uptight… when they're around."

"No." It was lie and Kutner knew it. He also knew that at this rate, he should stop talking because Thirteen had a pretty quick temper these days and was not willing to open up any more than she had during the last four months. Her tone made it clear that it was a topic not open to discussion. To his great surprise, though, Thirteen put down her glass and exhaled loudly with her eyes closed before saying, "Two of them." _Three, technically, but let's not go there, _she thought, somewhat disgusted.

"Sorry?"

Thirteen clenched her jaw and sat up straighter. "I went out with two of them."

Kutner opened his mouth and then said slowly, "Which ones?"

"That guy who thanked you, Seth… and the… the blonde," Thirteen told him, not making eye contact.

"Oh. Wow." Kutner nodded. "Well that explains the awkwardness… and the staring."

"Was she… was she really staring?"

"Like a predator stares at its prey."

Thirteen let her face fall on her hands.

"How come your ex-boyfriend is overly friendly with you and the other ex… ex-girlfriend… hardly even talked?"

"Because… Well, because I'm not really in great terms with her… not like with him. We…" Thirteen paused as she thought of the best way to tell Kutner without revealing too much. "Our history wasn't exactly a good one," she finished as she fingered the barely eaten sandwich on her plate.

"And where does the blond guy fit in in this story?"

Thirteen looked up and arched a brow at Kutner. "How do you know he's got anything to do with it?"

"He was… well, he was kind of watching her watching you, so I'm guessing he knows about you and her."

A quick flash of anger crossed Thirteen's face, but she took a deep breath and soon calmed down.

"Ryan, he… He was the reason we broke up."

"Oh." Kutner nodded slowly, again surprised that Thirteen was actually opening up to him, and ultimately feeling sorry for her co-worker and friend.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked after a while. He was uncertain if he should push his luck, but it seemed like the right question to ask and he couldn't deny that he was a little bit curious, too.

Thirteen shook her head after a while of thinking about it. "We gotta get back to work." She stood up and walked away, leaving her food barely touched and her co-worker only the least bit surprised of her clamming up.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**The Confrontation**

**(or The Blaze of Defeat)**

"Hi," Kutner greeted Marissa and Ryan as he entered Sarah's room.

"Dr. Kutner," Marissa politely greeted back, slightly confused as to why the doctor was there.

"I'm here to examine Sarah and see how she's doing."

"Oh… okay."

Kutner went over to Sarah. "Hey, Sarah. I'm going to take a look at you so that we'll know how much better you're doing now, alright?"

"Okay." Sarah nodded.

"Great." Kutner smiled at her and began listening to her lungs through his stethoscope. After he was through, Marissa asked, "How is she?"

"She's doing much better. She'll probably be out of here very soon."

"That's good," Marissa said. "Um… where's Dr. Hadley? Why isn't she the one checking up on Sarah?" she asked a little hesitantly.

"Oh, she's… busy. She asked me to cover for her, so… Here I am." Kutner gave her a small smile as he jotted down his observations on Sarah's chart.

"Oh. Busy doing what, if it's not too much to ask?" Marissa asked casually.

"She's, um, running errands… for Dr. House. He needed her to do his paperwork."

"Oh. You'd think she'd have thought a better excuse than that," Marissa muttered to herself. Kutner glanced Marissa's way briefly and then went on to scribble on the chart as Marissa battled with herself about whether she should ask the question in her mind or not.

After a couple of minutes, she decided to go for it. "She's avoiding me, isn't she?" she asked not looking directly at Kutner's face. Ryan simply looked on quietly.

Kutner stopped writing and looked up at Marissa. "Um…" His lack of spontaneity in answering earned him a small laugh from Marissa.

"It's okay. I… I knew it." She was smiling but the way she said it was with obvious bitterness.

"No, no, she _is_ busy doing some patient write-ups right now in Dr. House's office."

Marissa nodded. "Yeah, of course she is. I mean, she could be wherever she wants to be. I just…" She smiled, shaking her head slightly. "Sorry. Don't mind me."

Kutner nodded slowly, mouth slightly open as if he wasn't sure what to say next. He closed his mouth a few moments later, realizing he didn't really have anything to say. He finished writing and walked out, not immediately realizing that someone was following him out the door.

"Dr. Kutner." Kutner turned and found Ryan behind him.

"Can I help you?" the doctor asked.

"I'm sorry. I know this is hardly appropriate, but… she is avoiding her, isn't she?"

"Um, I… No. At least I think she isn't. I mean, I don't even know why she would."

Ryan studied Kutner for a few seconds before nodding slowly in acceptance. Neither guy said anything else for a while, as both of them pondered what to say next.

"Kutner," called a woman's voice from behind Ryan.

"This is Dr. Cuddy, the hospital's dean of medicine," Kutner told Ryan, who nodded politely at Cuddy as she came nearer to them. Ryan retreated a couple of steps to signal to Cuddy that she could have her turn in talking to Kutner.

"Hello," Cuddy greeted Ryan courteously before turning to Kutner. "What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be doing House's write-ups? Cameron is busy and House said he'd have you do it."

"I…" Kutner opened his mouth and saw Ryan watching. "Yeah, but, uh… Thirteen's doing it," he told Cuddy in a low voice. Ryan gave him a look that said "that's not what you told me".

"She is? Oh, well, okay," she said nodding. "As long as I have those write-ups by the end of the day. I don't care who does it."

"I'll tell her," Kutner said and Cuddy strode away. When Kutner turned, he saw Ryan advancing towards him and he was briefly able to rationalize that there was no way a patient's family member would hit a doctor just because he had agreed to help a friend. His eyes widened slightly but he stayed rooted to where he stood.

Maintaining eye contact, Ryan walked slowly towards the doctor, who was at least two inches taller but was in no way as fit and robust as he was. He stopped when he was only about a foot away from Kutner.

"Where is she?" he rumbled. "She and I need to talk."

* * *

House paused on the doorway and scowled when he saw Thirteen leafing through a medium-sized stack of folders on his table. Thirteen did not look up when he limped into his office and made a beeline for the TV. He turned it on and then went to lay back on his recliner couch, placing his legs up, and placing his cane against the couch's arm rest.

"Where's Kutner?" he asked once he was settled down.

"Second floor."

"He's the one who's supposed to be doing that."

"He's busy."

"Doing what?"

"Doctor stuff."

"Whose doctor stuff?"

"What does it matter which of us does which? You get to laze around and watch your soaps either way," Thirteen said irritably.

"You're avoiding them."

"Hm," Thirteen smiled. "No."

House didn't say anything for a while. "You'd think after eleven years she would already be over their break-up. She's clearly not over it," he muttered eventually.

Thirteen's head quickly jerked up and he saw House looking not at her but at the TV.

House looked at her when he noticed he got her attention. "Marie," he said, motioning to the TV, which Thirteen saw was showing a nurse and a patient lying in a hospital bed. "She obviously still has feelings for Rico. They hooked up in high school and just met again at the hospital where she's working."

Thirteen shook her head slightly before she went back to arranging the files alphabetically.

"She's willing to do things she hates and thinks is useless just to avoid him. How screwed up is that?"

"Maybe Marie isn't a fan of awkward moments and confrontations," Thirteen mumbled distractedly as she went on arranging the files.

"I wasn't referring to Marie," House said. "I was referring to you."

Thirteen stopped what she was doing to look at House. She turned to the TV and then back to him again, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Avoid _'him'_…?"

"Would you have felt better if it was a she she replaced you with?"

Thirteen clenched her jaw and glared at House.

"At least then you'd have the satisfaction of saying that you've changed her, and very radically, too. That way she'll never forget you, because you were instrumental for her to realize that lipstick is better than stubble," he continued as if Thirteen wasn't there looking like she was ready to pounce on him. "But then again, it was probably less insulting that she replaced you with her one true love… or at least her one true love at that point in time."

"How do you know all this—?" As soon as she said it, she remembered about Lucas. "The PI… Of course…" she mumbled to herself.

"Lucas isn't as bad I thought he was, apparently."

"Do you not have something better to do than to pry at my life?" Thirteen said angrily.

"Mmm… Not really," House said. "This is a rerun. I already even have it on DVD," he said as he stood up and turned off the television. He picked up his cane and then walked towards the door, feeling Thirteen's eyes burning holes through his back.

"But," he started as he paused and turned back to face Thirteen. "You should be gloating right now."

"Oh yeah, I'm like, wallowing in satisfaction at how everything has turned out so delightfully well and just the way I wanted it."

"They didn't end up together. One would expect you to be delighted… except if I'm reading the signs wrong and you're not really still in love with her. Hmmm…" he pretended to think as she studied Thirteen. "No, I am definitely reading the signs right. That stunned look on your face alone tells me so."

"They didn't… She… They're not—"

"The stammering and stumbling on your words only further prove that I'm right," House stated.

Thirteen closed her mouth and swallowed as she struggled to work her way into digesting the revelation that was just said.

House turned to door again and was about to let himself out of his office when she heard Thirteen speak up again.

"I shouldn't be," he heard.

_Aggressively, we all defend the role we play._

He turned around and saw Thirteen bowing down a little, her gaze fixed on a particular blank spot on the carpet.

_Regrettably, time comes to send you on your way._

He stood there waiting for her to go on and explain what she meant, but when she didn't, he asked, "Shouldn't be what?"

_We've seen it all,_

_Bonfires of trust, flash floods of pain._

"Gloating," she answered. She pinched her lips together before she continued.

_It doesn't really matter, don't you worry, it'll all work out._

"Because… Because even if they aren't together now… they will always be… they'll always be a couple…" She swallowed soundlessly. "'Cause they're one of those couples that will always be a couple."

_No, it doesn't really matter, don't you worry, that ain't what it's all about._

His hand still on the cold door handle, House watched Thirteen speechlessly. Her eyes were downcast, her hands clenched into fists on her lap (although he could only see one of them from where he was standing; the other was hidden beneath the table), his paperwork temporarily forgotten and abandoned on his desk. Her face was expressionless, but somehow he could easily feel the waves of sadness that were emanating from her.

_We hope you enjoyed your stay._

_It's good to have you with us, even if it's just for the day._

She said nothing more and both she and he were motionless for some time until the former very suddenly jerked back into reality and raked a hand through her hair before turning back her attention to the pile of papers on the latter's desktop. After picking up all the files and piling them neatly together on a box, she stood up and walked towards the door.

_We hope you enjoyed your stay._

_Outside the sun is shining, seems like heaven ain't far away._

_It's good to have you with us, even if it's just for the day._

"Files are done. Excuse me," she said, still not making eye contact. House moved away so that she could open the door and leave, which she seemed almost too eager to do.

* * *

"Alex," Ryan called to the doctor who was pacing almost hurriedly along a corridor not too far from House's office.

Thirteen reluctantly slowed down to let Ryan catch up from behind her. "Can I help you?" she said politely but in a cold, steely voice.

"Can we talk?" he said as they walked side by side with each other.

"If it's about Sarah, you could ask Dr. Kutner. He's probably down in her room right now checking up on her."

"He already was," he informed her. "I was on my way to Dr. House's office. Dr. Kutner said I'd find you in there."

"I was just there," Thirteen said curtly.

"It's not about Sarah."

Already knowing what, or rather who, it was about, and figuring Ryan was on a mission to tell her off from seeing Marissa and give his own version of the "don't go near my girlfriend again" speech, which would be really unnecessary because she had already established with herself that she isn't supposed to be within a mile radius of Marissa unless, and only unless, it was necessary to keeping her job, she quickly said, "I have work to do."

"No you don't, because Kutner is already on it," he said, rather a little accusingly.

The only sign that she heard what he just said was the visible clenching of her jaw.

"It's about Marissa."

Thirteen stopped abruptly and turned to Ryan. "Look, you already won. I'm staying away and I have not the slightest intention of trying to get back on you by making friends with her."

"Exactly! That's exactly what you're doing!" Ryan replied a bit angrily.

Neither Thirteen nor Ryan noticed that House was only a few feet behind.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What's going on in here?" House said loudly as he limped towards them.

"Nothing that's your business," replied Thirteen frustratedly.

"It is my business if this is going to turn out into a fight. I'll do Cuddy a favor and make sure there wouldn't be scalpels or T-squares involved."

Ryan noticed House's probable reference to his profession but made no acknowledgment of it. How did this stranger even know him and his connection to Marissa and Alex? Had he been spying and keeping tabs on him? Now that was freaky. "We're not having a fight. We're just talking," he said.

"Oh, okay. But I'll just, you know, make sure your conversation doesn't go anything but smoothly. I'm not here," he said, retreating a little and leaning against the wall a couple of feet away from them.

"Just ignore him," Thirteen told Ryan, who was eyeing House with distrust.

Ryan averted her eyes back to Thirteen. "Look," he said, calmly this time. "I know we've never been together on the same page. We have only one thing in common. That's Marissa, and I know—"

"So you _are_ the third corner of the triangle," House said suddenly, cutting Ryan off. "Bet you didn't know I was just guessing earlier."

"He's not there," Thirteen reminded Ryan exasperatedly, urging him to go on. She just wanted to get it over with so that they'd leave her alone to do what she was really supposed to be doing.

Ryan turned from House to her once more and went on. "I know you don't like me—"

"Damn right she doesn't!" House boomed, earning weird looks from both Thirteen and Ryan. "I was just stating what she's thinking… judging by her facial expressions," he said, as if to justify his sudden outburst.

"Who is this guy?" Ryan asked Alex.

"That's Dr. House," she answered.

"_That's_ Dr. House?" Ryan said incredulously, pointing at the rude disheveled man watching them.

"Unfortunately," Thirteen muttered.

"Not here," House repeated. Ryan just scowled at him, clearly weirded out by his behavior.

"Ignore him," Thirteen told him again, tiredly, and Ryan obliged and looked back at her.

"Okay, listen. Marissa's… She's not happy. It upsets her that you're being like this."

"Being like this?" Thirteen repeated, her voice full of scorn.

"You're avoiding her like the plague!" Ryan said heatedly. He took a breath to calm himself down. "She wants to be your friend again, Alex, and I don't see how that's so hard, since you were practically attached by the hip before, you know… before."

"Before we got together and before her sudden obsession with wooden horses drove us apart?" Thirteen offered.

Ryan sighed. "Look, I know you were hurt and angry, at me and at her… and you had every right to be. But that was eleven years ago. I don't know why I have this urge to explain myself to you, but Alex, you have to trust me that I only did what I did because I cared for her very deeply and her wellbeing was the only thing in my mind. And I know that you understand what that feels like, when everything else clouds your judgment—other people's feelings, even your own feelings—and all of those come only second to her wellbeing… because she comes first… I know you know what I'm talking about because that's what happened to you when you saw that she needed her freedom... her friends, her social life and school life… and that's why even it hurt you so much, you walked away."

Thirteen smiled, and Ryan could clearly see that there was nothing mirthful about it. "You know, for someone who knows everything, you're pretty much as oblivious as a rock. Marissa is in love with you."

"Ha!" Ryan laughed. Nothing was mirthful about it either. "And _I'm_ oblivious!" He shook his head slightly. "If she's in love with me, we would still be together. If she's in love with me, she would still be wearing our engagement ring and wouldn't have thrown it to my face. If she's still in love with me, we would be freaking married by now."

Thirteen stared at Ryan, wide-eyed and with her mouth slightly agape. "I… You were engaged?"

"Yes, and she called the freaking wedding off!"

A fleeting wave of pity and remorse washed over Thirteen, and it crossed her mind that Marissa must have done something again to cause the destruction and torment that the poor boy before her had obviously gone through. For a brief moment, she felt sorry for him. She wanted to give him a small pat on the shoulder and say, "I know how you feel." It was a hackneyed expression, but she wouldn't be saying that just to try and make him feel better. She'd be meaning it.

As if reading her mind, Ryan, his previously blazing eyes now filled with sadness, suddenly spoke up before she was even able to decide on the best and most appropriate way to respond. "It wasn't her fault. It's just… It wasn't working anymore. She wasn't happy anymore, and as a result, neither was I. So we broke off the engagement and agreed to be just friends. Surprisingly, and it still pains me to say it, we seem to be better that way. But although we aren't together anymore, I still care about her. Truth is, I still care for her as much as I cared for her twelve years ago when I first met her…" He paused. "Alex, I see the way she looks at you."

"The way she looks at me," Thirteen repeated flatly, dubious and at the same time, greatly annoyed at Ryan's choice of trite and insincere words that was an obvious attempt to win over her conscience and emotions.

"Yes…" he said. "…She used to look at me like that."

"And what's your point?" Thirteen demanded through gritted teeth.

"She was in love with me."

The scowl that Thirteen had been wearing for the most part of the conversation immediately deepened beyond measure.

"Alex," Ryan said softly, almost pleadingly. "Give her a chance. Maybe she does just want to be friends. I really don't know. Honestly, I'm not sure if I can even stomach to know that it's not just that… But what I do know is, she regrets what she's done to you… I know you care about her, too. How deeply, I don't know. But I'm very certain that you do." He looked Thirteen straight in the eye. "Give her a chance," he said again.

There were a few moments of silence before Thirteen was able to articulate any words. "Why are you telling me all this? I know you don't like me, and you know I don't like you either," she said, finally.

Ryan averted his gaze to his shoes and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'll do anything to make her happy… Being friends with you makes her happy… I just don't wanna see her so sad."

He sounded sincere, Thirteen thought. He was also right. She still did care for Marissa, like he did. Deeply. Too deeply even. And if anything from what he just said was true, it was definitely that. Also, if he was ever right about anything regarding her, which she honestly never even thought he would be, it would be on what she felt for Marissa, because she was the only thing they had and probably would ever have in common.

Finally, a response, or at least some semblance of it, came from Thirteen in the form of a small nod and direct eye contact. Still she didn't say anything.

"You gotta give him points for taking the higher ground," House butted in.

For the second time, Ryan looked at him with much incredulity.

"Oh, sorry, did I say that too loud? Didn't mean to interrupt your moment there. Just, you know, thought I'd put my two cents in… in case her conscience isn't around," said House.

"Seriously, this is the renowned doctor everybody is making a fuss about?" Ryan said.

"It's difficult to believe, I know, but sadly, yes, that is Dr. House," Thirteen told him.

"Marissa mentioned he was a total jerk, but I figured that every guy is, at least at one point or two in their existence, a total jerk."

"That's the male gender for you," House said. He turned to Thirteen and brought a hand near his mouth in a mock whisper. "More points for honesty and admitting that he's a jerk."

Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"Wasn't he the one who pretended to be the maintenance guy?" Ryan asked Thirteen.

"I maintain people," House said, slightly nodding.

"Yeah, he kind of stalked Marissa just to poke into my business. He does it for fun," Thirteen said, ignoring House.

"It's a hobby of some sort, watching Thirteen squirm," agreed House.

"His head's still intact. I'm surprised to know there weren't any beer cans involved that time you saw him stalking Marissa." Ryan smirked at Thirteen, also ignoring House.

Thirteen couldn't help but smile. "There were soda machines nearby, but I suddenly remembered that I'm not seventeen anymore and that my job is something I really wish to keep. I assure you, though, I was seriously considering it."

Ryan chuckled and Thirteen just kept on smiling.

"Hey, you do know that inside jokes are funny only to people on the _inside_, right?" House said. When neither Thirteen nor Ryan paid attention to him, he held out a hand to Ryan and said, "Hi, I'm chopped liver. Pleasure to meet you."

Ryan finally turned to him. "It's… interesting… to meet you, Dr. House." He smiled briefly before moving away and raising a hand and saying to Thirteen, "See you around, Alex."

Thirteen smiled. "See you, Ryan."

* * *

"Marissa?"

"Hey, sweetie," Marissa greeted Sarah. Turning away from the windows, she moved over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, facing the little girl. "What's up?"

"I'm bored."

Marissa gave the girl a tired smile. "Why don't you read your favorite comic book?" She motioned to the comic book on the girl's lap.

"I've read it just now," protested the girl. "Twice."

"Oh, you did?" Marissa chuckled. "I didn't notice."

"When am I going home?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, but the doctors said you can go soon."

"I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Dr. Alex is your friend, isn't she?"

A quick peek on the half-foot crack on the door revealed Marissa and Sarah talking inside the room. Thirteen brought her fist to the glass and was already about to knock on the door when she heard her name and felt the inclination to bring her hand back down and listen to what was being talked about by the two.

Marissa felt a slight twinge in her heart at hearing that name. "Yeah… Yeah, why?" she asked, unaware that the subject of their conversation was standing outside on the doorway and listening in.

"Maybe you could tell her that I'm okay and then she'll let me go home and back to school."

"Sweetie, you're not fully recovered yet. You can go home and to school soon, but only after you're already completely well."

"But I want to see my friends. I miss Kayla and Jane. I miss all of them."

A sad smile graced over Marissa's features. "I know, honey. I know how you feel," she said softly.

"I miss my friends," she repeated.

"I know," Marissa said again as she reached over and rubbed Sarah's cheek with her fingers. "But, honey, you can't see them yet because they might catch what you've got, and you don't want that, right? I'm sure all of your friends in school miss you, too, but you can't see them yet unless you're fully healed. You know, when you already are, they'll probably even drop by and pay you a visit."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely," Marissa replied cheerily, earning herself a big toothy smile from Sarah. "Look, they've even sent you balloons and flowers and cards!" she gestured to the enormous collection of knick-knacks consisting of colorful balloons, and small flowers tucked inside cards that had either "Get well soon, Sarah!" or "I miss you, Sarah!" scribbled on the front using crayons on the bedside table. "You've got great friends, sweetheart."

Sarah nodded, grinning. Her smile faded soon, though, and her bright, big brown eyes narrowed slightly in concern as she stared back at her godmother who was rubbing her forearm lovingly.

"You look sad," she said, frowning a little, as if that was making her sad, too. "Are you sad, Marissa?"

Caught a little off guard by the innocent but sincere question, Marissa ceased rubbing Sarah's arm and brought her hand to her eyes, rubbing them as if in an attempt to wipe off the sadness and exhaustion away. "I…" She sighed softly. "A little, yeah," she admitted, smiling sadly.

"Why?"

"Because… Because I miss my friends, too," she confessed. Actually, it was only a friend, not friends, but she just let it be. Besides, Alex was more than just a friend, so that's hardly counted as lying.

Outside, Thirteen felt her heart racing and her body burning up in yearning as she listened to Marissa and she could not help but wish that it she was one of those "friends" she was talking about.

Sarah's face scrunched up as if she was in deep thought. "But you see my mommy and daddy and Ryan everyday." She seemed as if she was genuinely confused and what Marissa said just didn't make any sense.

Marissa smiled at Sarah's cuteness. "Yeah, but they're not here now." She shrugged.

"But Dr. Alex is your friend, too."

Marissa smile faded a little. "Well," she shrugged. "She isn't here either. She's busy working."

Sarah frowned, her bottom lip pouting a little as she nodded slightly.

"But that's alright, because you're here, so we'll be each other's friend, okay?"

Sarah smiled widely, nodding. "Okay. You'll be my friend while their gone and I'll be your friend until I'm well enough to see my friends."

Marissa frowned. "Just until you see your friends? What about after that? Will I not be your friend then?" she said, pouting.

"No."

"No?" Marissa said, her eyes narrowed and her hand spread out in front of Sarah. "I'm not gonna be your friend?"

"No! I mean yes! No, that's not what I meant, but yes, you'll still be my—" A shriek of laughter was elicited from the little girl once Marissa's hand descended on her and tickled her sides.

"No?" Marissa said grinning as she went on about tickling Sarah while she still made sure she was being careful not to hurt her or to damage any of the tubes and wirings connected to the girl's body.

"Yes… yes! You'll still… be my… friend!" Sarah said in between fits of laughter.

"I don't believe it!" Marissa said.

Thirteen smiled at Marissa and her best friend's daughter's interaction.

"Stop! …Please!" she said in between giggles. "Doctor… Alex…!" She let out a raucous scream of happiness.

"What did you say?" Marissa asked confusedly as she pulled her hands back.

"Doctor… Alex…" Sarah said again in between giggles.

"Alex? What about her, sweetie?"

"She's… right there." Sarah pointed at the wide-eyed woman standing just a few inches outside the open sliding door as she tried to catch her breath.

"Alex," Marissa said, suddenly shooting up from her position and facing Thirteen.

"Hey," the doctor greeted with a small smile as she stepped in and shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Hey," Marissa greeted back before she swallowed minutely. "Have you been standing there long?"

"No," Thirteen said just a teeny bit too quickly. "I just… thought it'd be rude to, you know… gatecrash. You seemed to be having a lot of fun."

"Oh," Marissa chuckled softly. "Don't be silly. You're her doctor."

Thirteen nodded. "So, um… I was actually just passing by and thought I'd drop in to see how she is."

"Oh. Yeah. Of course."

Thirteen went over to the bed and removed the stethoscope that was hanging around her neck and listened to the Sarah's chest.

"Am I okay?" Sarah asked once Thirteen was done.

"Better than," Thirteen replied, smiling. She placed her stethoscope back on her neck. "Breathing's a little too fast, but I don't have to be a doctor to figure out that all the tickling and the giggling would account for that."

"Oh. Oh my God. Did I—?" Marissa said, thinking all the tickling could have been bad for Sarah.

"No, no," Thirteen cut her off. "She's fine. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh," Marissa sighed in great relief. "I thought for a second there…"

"No, it's fine," Thirteen assured her. She turned to Sarah. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Sarah replied courteously.

Thirteen smiled. "Good. That's great. You'll be out here in no time."

Sarah smiled brightly, obviously liking the idea of that.

"So…" Thirteen turned to Marissa again. "That was all. I… Yeah. That was all."

Marissa nodded and flashed her an appreciative smile. "Okay. Thanks."

Thirteen turned and walked to the door. She could feel Marissa's eyes on her. She paused, her hand on the door jamb, took a deep breath and moistened her lips, and then turned around to face Marissa again, who quickly averted her eyes to the balloons when she was caught staring.

"Listen," Thirteen began. "I was wondering if you, um, if you still wanted to go out? I just checked with House and found out that I'm free tonight, so, you know… maybe we could eat out again… go get a coffee, or something…"

"I…" Marissa struggled to get any words out, not at all expecting that from Thirteen. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, sure… As friends, of course…" Thirteen said. "Obviously," she quickly added.

"Of course... obviously," Marissa agreed, as a smile finally replaced the skeptic expression that was on her face only seconds ago. "Okay."

"Okay?" Thirteen said, making eye contact for the first time since she popped the question.

"Yeah. I'd love to."

"Great." Thirteen nodded, smiling. "Um, except that I'm not off of work until nine."

"Nine is great," Marissa said almost instantly, earning herself a small one-sided smile from Thirteen. She could feel herself blushing.

"Great. You'll be here until then?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll meet you down at the lobby at ten after nine then?"

"Yeah, cool."

"Cool." Thirteen flashed Marissa a friendly smile before she left the room, smiling to herself.

"Are you still going to be my friend after you and Dr. Alex go out together?" Sarah asked, pulling Marissa, who was smiling like an idiot in the middle of the room, out of her reverie.

"Of course I am," Marissa said as if that was obvious as she went back to her sitting position on Sarah's bed.

"I don't believe it," Sarah giggled.

"You don't?" Marissa said, smiling back craftily and bringing her hands up again.

Thirteen's smile widened when she heard another shrill shriek of laughter coming from the room as she walked away.

* * *

_*__Song lyrics by Brandon Flowers ("Exitlude")_


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**Damaged**

**(or Thirteen's Head)**

"Does this area—" Kutner leaned forward in his seat and across Thirteen to reach the monitor and traced an irregular shape on the screen with his index finger. "—seem a little too big to you?"

"Mm…" Thirteen pondered as she brought her face a little closer to the monitor. "Looks just the right size to me," she said, her eyes squinted as she examined the brightly colored structures displayed on the screen in front of her.

Kutner sat back on his seat and let out a small sigh.

"So, I'm leaving early today," Thirteen said while she punched a few buttons on the medical equipment. "Do you mind going to the lab and doing a couple of tests for me?" she said, casually changing the subject. "You still owe me that one hour."

"I don't mind," Kutner replied before switching the intercom on and saying, "We're almost done, Emma. We're getting you out of there in a while. Just try and be still for now."

"Okay," a woman's voice replied from the bigger room that was partitioned from the area where Kutner and Thirteen were sitting.

"Hot date?" Kutner asked casually, mostly kidding.

"It's not a date," Thirteen answered too quickly.

Kutner scowled and looked at her. "Oo-kay."

Thirteen clenched her jaw in trepidation and mentally chastised herself, realizing she must have sounded defensive. "All lobes are clean, optic nerve is intact and lesion-free." She picked up a pen and started twirling and fiddling it with her fingers. "There's nothing there," she declared.

"We still don't know what she's got." Kutner sighed. "We should do a full body scan, see if there're any tumors or enlarged nodes."

Thirteen nodded in agreement. "House will probably think that's unnecessary, but I think you're right."

A faint clink was heard when the pen in her hand dropped and hit the floor. Kutner watched her as she rolled some inches away from the desk and bent down to pick up the short piece of metal.

"Are you okay?" Kutner asked. "You seem a little… jumpy… today."

"I'm fine, I'm just…" Thirteen trailed off, shrugging.

"Pre-first date jitters?" Thirteen and Kutner swivelled to face the doorway and saw House just entering. "Oh, wait, that would be pre-_second _first date jitters, wouldn't it?"

Thirteen sighed, rubbing her forehead with her fingers. _Oh, God, not again._

"It's either that or your funeral's going to be a decade or so too early," House said. "What did the MRI show?" he changed the subject as he looked at the MRI monitor.

"No tumors, all clean," Kutner replied.

"We should do a full body scan," said Thirteen.

House nodded. "It won't be very helpful, but it should be enough to move us at least a baby step forward in the differential." He turned to Thirteen. "You go do it. The earlier we figure out what's causing all of her symptoms, the earlier you get to go and tend to your flagging social life and maybe even save yourself from another eight years of meaningless sex." He walked out the door and left the room.

"So you do have a date," Kutner said once House was gone.

"It's not a date," Thirteen said again. "We're done, Emma. You can move now. We're coming to help you up," she said into the intercom, and then she turned it off before saying to Kutner, "We're catching up over coffee and that's it."

"Well she must be thrilled. She looked pretty devastated earlier when she saw me instead of you."

"You told Ryan where I was, so it's actually technically your fault I'm going to have to go." Thirteen stood up and walked to the MRI machine and pulled the patient out of it.

Kutner stood up as well and followed her, smirking.

"What?" Thirteen asked when she saw Kutner smirking.

"You're welcome," was his response before he placed the patient's arm around his shoulder and helped her to get up.

* * *

"Thank you," Thirteen said to the nurse before she handed her back the employees' log book she had just signed. She walked to the elevators and pushed the button to the ground floor.

She tugged nervously on her collar as she stepped out of the elevators and stood at the middle of the hospital's lobby. She looked around and soon she found Marissa sitting on the bench near the entrance. Thirteen stood amidst the continuous rush of people going in and out of the hospital and watched Marissa roll the sleeve of her tan leather jacket a few centimeters up to take a look at her wristwatch. The girl's neck, which had a purple scarf wrapped hastily but still stylishly around it, craned in search for, Thirteen was sure, her.

Marissa's big green doe eyes instantly lit up when they met Thirteen's stormy blue ones. Thirteen cleared her throat and smiled as walked towards Marissa, who stood up and smiled as well.

"Hey." The cheerful breathy greeting made Thirteen all the more nervous and ambivalent about the whole getting-back-in-touch thing with Marissa.

"Hi," she greeted back. "Did you wait too long?"

"Not at all. You're actually just in time."

Thirteen nodded. "So, do you have any particular place you wanna go to or any particular thing you want to do?"

"No, not really. Anything and anywhere with you sounds great," she replied casually and without much thought.

Thirteen's insides fluttered at the comment. Marissa seemed unfazed. "Okay, well, how does coffee sound?"

Marissa smiled. "Coffee sounds great."

* * *

"Blueberry cheesecake and caramel macchiato for the lovely miss," the handsome middle-aged dark-haired waiter said as he placed the cake and a steaming mug of coffee in front of Marissa.

"Thank you," Marissa said.

"…and chocolate cake and decaf for _the other _lovely lady," the waiter said, setting Thirteen's drink in front of her.

Thirteen gave him a small polite smile.

"Anything else I can help you with, ma'am?" he asked her chamingly.

"Nothing else, thanks," the brunette replied.

The waiter bowed down, and flashed both Marissa and Thirteen his million-dollar smile before leaving.

"That waiter was totally hitting on you," Marissa mumbled faintly before bringing her mug to her lips and taking a sip of her drink.

"That waiter what?" Thirteen asked, not being able to catch what Marissa said in its entirety.

Marissa brought the mug back down. "The waiter was hitting on you," she repeated impassively.

"What?" Thirteen chuckled. "No, he wasn't."

"He totally was," Marissa said.

"_You _were the one he was hitting on."

"Okay, well, maybe he was hitting on both of us," Marissa said. "All the more I find it wrong and annoying. It's rude and inappropriate." She picked up her fork and bit into a piece of her cheesecake.

Thirteen watched Marissa with a curious expression for some moment before she herself took her own fork and started to eat. Both women settled into a relatively comfortable silence as they ate.

"This is nice," Marissa said after a while, after she had swallowed her food.

"Yeah, it is. They make really good desserts here," replied Thirteen.

"No, it's not just the cake. I mean this. This whole thing… is nice," she said with a soft smile. "Thanks for asking me out."

Thirteen just smiled at Marissa, and then took another bite of her own cake.

* * *

Thirteen and Marissa were walking side by side. Thirteen's hands were inside the pockets of her double-breasted white trench coat, while Marissa had her arms wrapped around her own body and her hands tucked against her sides. The two were on their way to Thirteen's car.

"You really didn't have to do that. I could have paid for my own food," Marissa said.

"No, it's okay," replied Thirteen.

"You were also the one who paid the last time."

"It's really okay. Don't mention it."

It was cold, and Marissa knew her teeth would be chattering uncontrollably had she not just loaded up on sugar and carbs and hot coffee just a few minutes earlier, but still she walked slowly, as did Thirteen; neither of them were in a hurry to call it a night though both of them, especially the latter girl, wasn't planning on saying that out loud.

"So you still haven't told me how you ended up prescribing people drugs instead of serving them cocktails," Marissa told Thirteen.

"Didn't I?"

Marissa shook her head. "You told me how you realized you wanted to do it, why you did it, what your motivations were…"

_No, I didn't really even tell you that_, Thirteen thought.

"…But you haven't told me how you actually did it yet," said Marissa.

"Mm, well… It's kind of a long story."

"I've got time."

Thirteen smiled. "It's not really that interesting."

"Try me."

The brunette smiled even more at Marissa's persistence. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Um… everything?"

"No," Thirteen chuckled. "Everything's kinda fuzzy to me now," she lied; she remembered everything fully. "I don't even know where to start."

"The beginning is usually a good enough place."

Thirteen shot her a playful glare. "You'll have to tell me what exactly you want to know," she insisted.

"Okay…" Marissa nodded once and took a deep breath. "The day after we… that night, after the bonfire… I went to your apartment… but you were already gone…" She kept her eyes on the pavement as she spoke. "Where did you go? And why did you leave so soon?"

They had already reached Thirteen's car, and the brunette didn't answer right away but instead opened the door and got in. She slid into the driver's seat and motioned for Marissa to do the same. It was not until she had already moved the car off the small parking lot that she spoke up again.

"LA," she said. She could see Marissa watching her out of the corner of her eye. "I hadn't had the chance to tell you, or anyone, that I was leaving… But you know… I figured it was better that way…" Marissa nodded empathically, letting Thirteen know she understood. "So yeah, I went to LA after moving out of the apartment."

"To your parents'?" Marissa asked.

Thirteen shook her head. "Not initially, no," she answered. "I first moved in with Jodie."

"Jodie. Oh."

"You remember her? We went to her apartment in LA that one time, remember? When we went to get my stuff back?" _When you stole my heart._

"Yeah... Yeah, I remember." _How can I forget? That was when you gave me your heart._

"So you guys got back together?" Marissa asked as impassively as she could while she picked nonexistent lint off her sweater.

"Oh, no, we didn't. We were already smart enough to know that that could never happen again. But we were friends, so… She was nice enough to let me stay at her place the first three months or so," she explained. "With rent, of course," she added with a smile.

Marissa nodded. "And then what happened? You said you didn't move back in with you parents 'initially'. Does that mean you did later on?"

"Yeah," Thirteen replied. "My dad called me up one day and told me that I needed to come home."

"Wow," Marissa said softly. "But… wasn't he the one who… made you want to get emancipated and basically, um…"

"Kicked me out?"

"Well… yeah…" Marissa said cautiously. "…What made him change his mind?"

"My mom…" answered Thirteen. "She… She was sick."

"Oh…" Marissa felt a sudden wave of sorrow fill her. By the tone of the Thirteen's voice and the way her jaw was clenched and her hands were very tightly gripping the wheel, somehow she could already tell what happened next.

"My parents divorced shortly after my mom's diagnosis." Thirteen paused before going on. "My dad… He was a cop… but he had to give up his career to take care of my mom… She had a progressive debilitating disease, and we weren't exactly well-off, so he couldn't afford to keep her in the hospital or hire somebody to take care of her… So he called me up and said he needed help." Thirteen paused for some time as she unwillingly relived the memories of her mother and her screwed-up family.

"He left her… He left me to fend for my self and for my mom."

Marissa watched as Thirteen's hand became white and taut from gripping the wheel so hard. "My mom was… dying… and he even had the face to tell her he wanted a frigging divorce," she said, smiling bitterly and shaking her head.

Thirteen surprised herself by saying everything out loud to somebody for the first time in years. She had never planned on telling anybody her story, but she had an inexplicable urge to do so now, she noted with extreme discomfort. And to Marissa, too, of all people.

"I…" Marissa could tell that Thirteen was hurting. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

Thirteen nodded slightly. She slowed down the car a little and commanded her self not to break down. "So I accepted the surfing scholarship I was offered… I studied during the day and worked my ass off at a bar during the night. Luckily, I had saved some money back in Newport so I was able to send my mom to a caregiving institution while I was in class or bartending…"

"…She died," she said after a long pregnant pause. Her voice was shaking just a little bit, and she had to grasp on the steering wheel even tighter to prevent herself from doing the same. "I was in my last year of pre-med… I did it for her and she didn't even see me graduate," she said with a small laugh that was filled with regret rather than happiness or amusement.

"My name," she continued. "I had it changed after I graduated from college… It's my mom's name… I grew so ashamed and disgusted to use my father's name… I… couldn't imagine having to sign his name on the prescriptions I'd be writing all my life," she explained. "I just had to change it."

Marissa nodded gently.

"They were divorced after all…" Thirteen said. "He walked away… So I figured, if he didn't want to be my father, then so be it."

"Alex…" Marissa lifted her left hand and placed it gingerly on Thirteen's right thigh.

Thirteen stiffened initially at the contact. Marissa noticed her muscles instantly tense up, but instead of backing down and withdrawing her hand, she took a chance by gently rubbed the muscle of Alex's mid-thigh with her thumb. She was relieved when she Alex's muscles eventually relax beneath her hand.

"I'm sorry…" Marissa said again in a soft voice.

Thirteen gave her a sidelong glance and a soft appreciative smile, which Marissa readily returned.

"We're here," Thirteen said once they reached Marissa's apartment and she had pulled over a few lots away.

"Marissa?" she said when Marissa didn't respond.

Marissa woke up from the semi-trance she fell in as she stroked Thirteen's thigh absently all throughout the rest of their trip and left herself be engulfed in the sweet fragrance of the car. It smelled too much like its owner. She turned her head and saw Thirteen looking at her with an expression that could only be described as one of concern.

"Are you okay?" Thirteen asked gently.

How could Alex ask her if she was okay? She wasn't the one who was basically orphaned by a negligent father and a dead mother. Granted, her own father wasn't there as she grew up and her mother practically wasn't either, but they were alive and well, and though Jimmy was in Hawaii and Julie was in Newport, both of them with new families of their own, they had always attended to her needs, even just the physical ones at the very least. She practically never really had to work a day in her life.

Marissa could see the sadness behind the beautiful blue eyes of the woman before her, and she can't help but feel sorry and, at the same time, guilty for her pain. She wished she was there, even just as a friend, when Alex was going through all of those things that nobody, especially not somebody as kind-hearted, as hardworking, and as beautiful as her deserved.

"Marissa, are you—"

"I'm sorry," Marissa suddenly blurted out.

Thirteen let go of the wheel and twisted her body slightly to face Marissa. "Stop saying you're sorry. None of it was your fault," Thirteen impatiently, but gently, told her.

"No, but… I could've been there for you…" Marissa insisted in a soft, sad voice. "You should've called, and I would've been there for you."

Thirteen didn't say anything right away. She faced front, not meeting Marissa's gaze and grasped the wheel once more. "I was in school, and I'm pretty sure you were busy with you own life, too." _With Ryan, no doubt. _"I didn't think you'd want me to call since we weren't exactly friends anymore."

"What? Of course we were!" Marissa objected. "I know things didn't go too well with us, but Alex… I never stopped caring for you… I just… I just wish I was there for you. You shouldn't have gone through all of that alone."

How could Marissa say all of these to her? It's not like keeping in touch her was really an option. Did she really expect her to call after she sent her back her heart? Besides, if she _was _there, that would mean Ryan was, too, so that really wouldn't have made things any better or easier. Thirteen's head was filled with bitter thoughts and angry accusations, but she kept mum. Talking about all of that now was pointless. Also, Marissa's hand on her thigh was making her thought processes all muddled and hazy.

"My mom, she… If she didn't… If things had been different, I wouldn't have been where I am right now. In a way, she had made me all that my father had always wanted me to be… all that _I_ never saw my self I'd be." She felt Marissa's hand tighten on her thigh.

_There are times that walk from you like some passing afternoon,_

_Summer warmed the open window of her honeymoon…_

"If she didn't… go… I never would have learned to fly a plane… I never would have gone to Africa to go mountain climbing… I never would have gotten out of my way to work for and put up with the most mind-bogglingly brilliant, most insufferable curmudgeon in the history of mankind," she joked gently and Marissa couldn't help but chuckle. "If it wasn't for her, I'd probably be wasted and throwing up in a dark back alley of some dingy bar right now."

_And she chose a yard to burn, but the ground remembers her,_

_Wooden spoons, her children stir her bougainvillea blooms…_

Marissa was rubbing Thirteen's thigh with her thumb again. Thirteen wished she'd never stop. Unfortunately however, she knew she had to. She turned to Marissa and smiled. "It's late."

"It is," Marissa agreed, but still did not take away her hand.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the door," Thirteen offered.

"Okay," Marissa said with a pleased smile. Her hand was still firmly attached to Thirteen's thigh, like she had no intention of letting go anytime soon.

"Okay, but um… your, uh…" Thirteen motioned to Marissa's hand with her eyes.

"Oh… Oh!" Marissa quickly withdrew her hand. "I—Sorry…" she chuckled embarrassedly, wishing it was dark enough to hide her blush.

Thirteen smiled, and then she unbuckled her seat belt and she was holding Marissa's door open before the girl was able to recover from her embarrassment.

"Thanks," Marissa said to Thirteen as she got out of the car.

_There are things that drift away, like our endless numbered days,_

_Autumn blew the quilt right off the perfect bed she made…_

Side by side, the two women walked close but not touching through the cold dark night. The expressions on their faces were melancholy but serene—something their minds were anything but.

"It's cold," Thirteen said the obvious, mostly to herself, as both she and Marissa trudged up the hill leading to Marissa's apartment.

While walking, Marissa uncrossed her hands and untied her purple scarf from her neck and wrapped it around Thirteen's.

"No," Thirteen took out her hands from her pockets and brought them up to her neck to remove the cloth while Marissa was in the middle of tying it. "No, stop. This is yours," she protested, pushing back the scarf to Marissa.

_And she's chosen to believe in the hymns her mother sings,_

_Sunday pulls its children from their piles of fallen leaves…_

"You're cold," Marissa said firmly. She got a hold of the ends of the scarf and threw it around Thirteen's head, encircling it around her neck once more. "Stop being so stubborn." The determined look on Marissa's face that resembled a wife scolding her stubborn spouse was the last straw. Thirteen let her hands hang limply and awkwardly at her sides in surrender. A scowl appeared on Marissa's face as she secured the scarf.

"My house is right there. I'm gonna be warm in a minute," Marissa argued as she did the scarf loosely and let the ends fall along the length of Thirteen's torso.

The corner of Thirteen's lips tightened into a smile.

_There are sailing ships that pass, all our bodies in the grass,_

_Springtime calls her children till she lets them go at last…_

After a beat, Marissa reached out again and loosened the scarf a little, brushing the skin of Thirteen's neck as well as her chin and jaws with her fingers, and letting them linger just a teeny bit too long in the process. The two girl locked eyes and Thirteen's breath hitched a notch faster as she felt Marissa's breath warmed her otherwise cold face.

_And she's chosen where to be, though she's lost her wedding ring,_

_Somewhere near her misplaced jar of bougainvillea seeds…_

Thirteen felt the hairs in the nape of her neck stand up, and she was reluctant and irked to admit that it had nothing to do with the temperature.

After fixing the scarf and Marissa was satisfied that Thirteen was now all warm and comfy, she let go and moved back a few steps. "There. Perfect." She smiled before carrying on the short journey to her house. Thirteen jogged to catch up with her.

As they journeyed the rest of the short walk to Marissa's home, nostalgia stirred up inside Thirteen as she remembered the walks she and Marissa used to take together, either during sunny days at the beach, or under the same umbrella when it's raining and she had to go to the Bait Shop to work. Her ego shrank a little when it crossed her mind that she must have spent the same amount of energy to power a small town just to forget; the vivid memories that this ongoing barely meaningful walk was provoking had "you failed" written all over them. This time was just like those walks Thirteen thought they'd never have again—slow, peaceful and comfortably silent. Except that they weren't holding hands, or walking impossibly close to each other. They weren't even just together.

_There are things we can't recall, blind as night that finds as all,_

_Winter tucks her children in her fragile china dolls…_

Soon they were standing right on the foot of the steps that were leading to the building's main door.

"So we're here," Marissa stated.

Thirteen stopped and shoved her hands into her pockets.

"I had fun tonight," Marissa told her.

"Yeah, me too."

"Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome."

"We should do this again some time."

"Yeah. Sure."

Marissa nodded slightly, a small smile of contentment on her face.

"So, I should go," Thirteen stated.

"Yeah, okay…" Thirteen wondered if that was disappointment she heard there. "Goodnight."

"G'night."

Thirteen did not move until Marissa turned around and climbed up the short stairway of the apartment building. The girl was already on the topmost step when she herself turned around and walked to the direction of her car, across the small, empty street.

Hardly noticing the series of sounds of footsteps approaching her from behind, Thirteen had already stepped down the curb when she felt a long, bare hand grab her gloved one and gently turned her around and pulled her into a soft, warm embrace. Completely caught off guard, Thirteen stood frozen with one of Marissa's arms around her neck and another looped over her arm and shoulder for a long moment.

_But my hands remember hers, rolling 'round the shaded ferns,_

_Naked arms are secrets still like songs I never learned…_

"I missed you, Alex," Marissa whispered into her hair.

Thirteen's eyes were wide, her heart was thumping wildly against her rib cage, and her hands were held up in the air and hovering over Marissa's fragile body.

_There are names across the sea, only now I do believe,_

_Sometimes with the windows closed, you sit and think of me…_

"I miss you," Marissa said near Thirteen's ear. It was almost just a sigh, and Thirteen was sure she had heard the tense wrong.

Slowly and gently, Thirteen placed her open palms on Marissa's mid-back and eased herself into the embrace. She closed her eyes and inhaled the light, fresh scent of Marissa's hair and neck.

Neither of them kept track of how long they were standing there wrapped around each other, but it soon became too long for Thirteen as unsolicited images of an angry woman and a wooden horse standing tall amidst a fiery blaze flitted across her mind.

_But she'll mend his tattered clothes, and they'll kiss as if they know,_

_A baby sleeps in all our bones, so scared to be alone._

She opened her eyes and slid her palms down to Marissa's waist and whispered, "We're right in the middle of the street."

"The middle of the _empty _street," Marissa mumbled against Thirteen's shoulder.

"It's not going to stay empty forever." That was how long Thirteen wanted them to stay in the moment they were in.

Marissa gently pulled herself away. "I just said I missed you and here you are talking about the street," she said, giving Thirteen a look of mock disbelief. "Way to ruin the moment, Alex."

Thirteen chuckled softly, not letting go of Marissa's waist. "Sorry."

Marissa grinned widely, loving being back in Thirteen's arms again.

"Marissa, I…" Thirteen cleared her throat. "I really need to go. You know, early morning tomorrow." Her heart secretly fluttered when she saw the disappointment in Marissa's face. "I'll see you around at the hospital?"

Marissa smiled weakly and nodded. She let go of Thirteen completely.

Thirteen, too, took her hands off Marissa's waist. "I promise to try and not give you any more reasons to miss me again," Thirteen told her genially.

Marissa smiled and bit her lower lip. "I'll count on it."

Thirteen smiled back.

"'Night," said Marissa.

"'Night," replied Thirteen.

Marissa turned and Thirteen watched her walk the half of the street's width back to the front walk of her apartment.

"I'll wash your scarf and get it back to you tomorrow," Thirteen called after her.

Marissa turned to face her again. "No, it's okay. You don't have to do that."

"I _will _get it back to you tomorrow," Thirteen promised.

"No need," Marissa insisted. "I have lots of scarves. And it's late. You're tired. I don't wanna risk you accidentally pouring beer instead of detergent into your washing machine or anything."

"I know how to do laundry, thank you very much."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"Hah! Says the girl who once turned half my wardrobe pink."

Marissa laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm not looking to get you back," Thirteen said with a devious smile. "Yet."

Marissa grinned and bit her lower lip. "Bye, Alex."

"Bye, Marissa."

* * *

"Alex. Hi," Summer greeted a freshly showered and smiling Thirteen, who was clutching a small manila envelope in one hand and had a white coat hanging on her other arm.

"Hey," the doctor cheerfully greeted back.

"Hi," Sarah chirpily greeted her as well.

"Hey, Sarah." Thirteen stood near the bed, across Summer.

"You're not wearing your coat," Summer noticed. Thirteen was wearing a simple red sleeveless blouse and blue jeans that fitted her very well. Summer thought she looked great.

"Nope," Thirteen said.

"You look great. I never thought I'd say this, but we should go shop together some time."

Thirteen grinned. "What would Marissa think if she hears you saying that?"

"She'll think I'm a genius, because we'd be taking her with us."

Thirteen chuckled. "Alright, well, I'll think about it."

"Good. So why are you here so early?" It was a little before six and Summer knew the doctors don't usually visit their patients so early unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Actually, I came in just now and thought I'd drop in to see my favorite patient," she said as she walked to the bed and gently ruffled Sarah's hair. "You look so much better now, kiddo," Thirteen told a grinning Sarah. Summer watched them fondly.

"I do?"

"Absolutely."

"When can I go home?"

"Very soon, sweetie."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Thirteen smiled at the obviously pleased little girl. "I know you're getting bored here, so," she held up the envelope in front of her chest. "…in the meantime, while we're waiting for you to get completely healthy… I got you something I thought you'd like."

"What is it?" Sarah asked, eyeing the envelope curiously.

Thirteen handed it to her and she accepted it excitedly. "Open it and see for yourself."

Sarah did as she was told. Her eyes widened and her face noticeably brightened up at the sight of a crisp and glossy brand new _The Amazing Spider-Man_ comic book.

"_Wooow_!" Sarah held the comic with intense care and with a look of great fascination on her face. "This is for me?"

"Yes. Didn't I just say you're my favorite patient?" She lowered her voice and added, "But don't tell the other patients that."

Sarah grinned.

"D'you like it?"

"Yes!"

Sarah placed the comic book on the bed side table where it would be safe before looking up at a smiling Thirteen and lifting her arms. Thirteen's smile widened and she bent down to accept the hug.

"How did you know I like _Spider-Man_?"

Thirteen chuckled and caught Summer looking at her with a warm smile as she was bent down and hugging Sarah. "Well, it wasn't really hard to know what you liked. It's kinda obvious who you took after on the most. I think your love for designer clothes and shoes will appear later on."

Summer grinned.

"Thank you, Dr. Alex," Sarah said and she let go of Thirteen.

"Didn't I already tell you to just call me Alex?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I forgot," Sarah said. "Thank you, Alex."

"You are absolutely welcome," Thirteen said, grinning.

"You're the coolest doctor ever!"

Thirteen laughed. "Really?"

"Yes, really!" Sarah nodded earnestly and Thirteen laughed some more, glad that Sarah was better and happier.

Unbeknownst to the three occupants of the room, Marissa and Seth were watching them from outside and saw almost the whole exchange.

"Isn't she adorable?" Seth asked Marissa as he watched his daughter giggling over a comic book.

"She's so cute," Marissa agreed with a dreamy sigh. She was donning a big smile on her face.

Seth looked at her and then to Thirteen and Sarah, back to Marissa, and back again to Sarah. He smiled and shook his head a little, and then placed his arm around Marissa's shoulder. "My ex, who is also your ex, and my daughter, who is also your goddaughter, getting along so well. Did you ever see that happening?"

Marissa looked at Seth and let out a small laugh. "No."

"I didn't either," agreed Seth.

Marissa chuckled and turned back to watching Thirteen and Sarah (Or probably mostly just Thirteen, in Seth's mind).

"Shall we make our presence known and join the festivities inside?"

Marissa smiled. "Okay."

And that's what they did.

"Alex!" Seth said loudly as he let himself and Marissa in. "How is my favorite doctor this lovely morning?"

"Hey, Seth," was only Alex's response to that. Turning to Marissa, she said, "Hi."

"Hi," Marissa greeted back with a huge grin.

"Daddy! Guess what Alex gave me!" Sarah exclaimed.

"An injection?"

"No, daddy. Look!" She held up the comic book to show her dad.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Seth walked over to his daughter and sat on the bed beside her. "Is that the special issue of _Spider-Man_ #583?"

Sarah nodded eagerly.

"Wow," Seth let out as he placed an arm around Sarah and flipped open the comic book's first page with his other hand. "That, is _sweet_."

"This is the one I was telling you about, Daddy."

"I know, honey." He looked up at Alex. "This is _so _cool, Alex."

Thirteen smiled and crossed her arms on her chest. "I got it for Sarah, Seth."

Summer and Marissa giggled.

Seth looked up and removed his hand on the comic book, bringing it and his other hand up to show his submission. "Of course you did."

Thirteen chuckled.

Seth turned to Sarah. "Baby, have you thanked Alex yet?"

"Of course I did, Daddy."

Seth pulled the girl towards him and kissed the top of her head. "That's my girl."

A beeping sound coming from Thirteen's pocket interrupted the light-hearted conversation that mostly centered Sarah's present. The doctor pulled out her pager and saw that the page was from Foreman.

"I need to go," she told the people in the room. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Alex," Sarah said. "Please come visit me again soon."

"Count on it," Thirteen promised.

"See you later," said Seth.

"You, me, Coop, and Coco," Summer reminded Thirteen, who nodded her understanding.

"Bye, guys." Thirteen walked out of the room and immediately felt Marissa following her.

"Alex."

"Hey." Thirteen stepped into the almost empty elevator and Marissa entered after her. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Marissa shrugged. "Hey, do you want to have lunch with me at the cafeteria later?"

"Yeah, okay."

Marissa smiled widely. "Great."

"Sick of me yet? We've been hanging out every single day this week."

"Mm, yeah, a little bit," Marissa replied.

Thirteen arched a brow. "And you're still hanging out with me because?"

"Well, you treat sick people, right?"

Thirteen laughed. "Okay, that is probably the lamest line I've ever heard."

"Hey!" Marissa gently slapped Thirteen's arm.

"Well it is," Thirteen chuckled. Her grin faded when she noticed Marissa stop and look strangely at her side. She scowled and looked down, trying to figure out what exactly caught Marissa's attention. Then she looked up again and said, "What is it?"

Instead of replying, Marissa brought a hand to her bare right upper arm and delicately brushed the skin there with her fingertips.

"What?" Thirteen asked again.

"Your tattoo…" Marissa finally said. "It's gone."

"Oh, that."

Marissa frowned. "I didn't notice that before."

"I had it removed."

"Why?"

"You aren't supposed to have one if you want people to take you seriously and respect you for real," Thirteen answered.

"Did it hurt?"

"Like hell," Thirteen replied nonchalantly. Marissa winced. "But you know me. I'm a toughie," Thirteen joked lightly. "I still have the one on my back though."

Marissa's frown slowly turned into a lopsided smile that awoke the butterflies inside Thirteen's stomach so easily and effortlessly for the nth time since she had known her.

"Good," she said, smiling. "I still have mine, too."

* * *

A quick scan of the cafeteria told Thirteen that she came before Marissa did. She grabbed a tray and fell in line, deciding she should just get something for the girl.

A hand suddenly stretched in front of her and hastily grabbed a bag of chips from the food rack, almost knocking down the glass of orange juice in her tray and making her scowl in annoyance. She turned around to see the rude guy, and sure enough, she found out that she should not at all be surprised, considering who it was.

"House," Thirteen said. "And Lucas."

"Hi." Lucas raised a hand in a small hi gesture.

"Hi," Thirteen said flatly, then turned her back on the duo again and grabbed a sandwich, a fruit cup and a bowl of caesar salad off the counter.

Lucas, who himself was holding a tray that contained a bowl of vegetable salad and another of soup, reached for his wallet on his back pocket but he was stopped by House.

"What, you're buying?" Lucas asked, puzzled, but sure that House would never pay for his food.

"No, Thirteen is," he said in a voice loud enough for Thirteen to hear.

Thirteen sighed and without bothering to turn around and tell House off, she reached for her wallet, took out a couple of bills and handed it to the lady. "I'll take care of theirs, too."

House turned to Lucas. "See?"

"Thanks, Thirteen," Lucas said.

Thirteen picked up her tray and faced House and Lucas. House caught a glance at her tray before looking at her and returning her fake smile.

"You are so very welcome," she said, and then walked past them to find a table.

"We know!" House called after her.

Thirteen sat down and set the food down on the table. She sighed when she noticed House and Lucas approaching and moving to sit on the two free chairs on her table. She shook her head a little, deciding to ignore them and went on setting down the food. Then she sat down to wait for Marissa.

"What are we doing?" Lucas quietly asked House, who was carefully eyeing Thirteen.

"She bought food for two," House said simply. "And no one in the team likes too much greens."

Before Lucas could ask what that meant, Marissa came striding in towards the table, frowning when she saw the two men sitting with Thirteen.

"Wow," Lucas whispered to himself as Marissa came nearer.

"Hi," Marissa said to Thirteen with a questioning look.

"Hey," Thirteen greeted back. "I got you a salad," she said casually, as if there was nothing weird going on.

Marissa scowled in confusion. "Thanks." She glanced at House and at the guy she didn't recognize before turning back to Thirteen. "Are you guys still in a conference or something?"

"No," House said, flashing Marissa a smile. "We thought we'd join you for lunch."

Marissa caught Thirteen's eye. The brunette just shrugged helplessly, so she took the last empty seat. "Okay…"

"Hi. Lucas Douglas." Lucas held out his hand and Marissa politely shook it.

"Marissa."

"Marissa," Lucas repeated. "That's a beautiful name."

Both House and Thirteen looked at him. House's expression was one of amazement, while Thirteen's was of displeasure.

"I like your jeans," Lucas ventured as he looked on, seemingly mesmerized by the newcomer. House expression turned to amusement as he looked between him and Thirteen. Thirteen's scowl only deepened.

"Thanks… I guess," Marissa replied, unsure.

"_What_—" Thirteen let out in an even and low voice but obviously annoyed manner as she glared at Lucas, "—did you just say?"

Her sharp tone immediately drew Lucas' attention from Marissa and to her.

"He said he likes her jeans," House answered for Lucas. "It's less creepy if you say jeans instead of legs," he explained matter-of-factly.

Thirteen glared at Lucas. "Of course it is."

"Wait," Lucas said, finally coming out of his trance. "She's _that_ Marissa?" he asked House.

"Does the menacing glare Thirteen is giving you right now really still makes you think otherwise?"

A smile appeared and played on Marissa's lips, but she hid it well.

Lucas looked back at Thirteen. "I should go."

"That's too bad," Thirteen said, not really meaning it.

"Those philanderers and grief-stricken best friends aren't going to investigate themselves," Lucas continued. "But thanks a lot for letting us share the table. And for lunch."

"You're welcome," Thirteen said with a small insincere smile.

Lucas nodded once and stood up. "Nice meeting you," he addressed Marissa. "Catch you later, House."

"Told you it sounds more gay when you say it that way!" House called after Lucas before he was gone. He caught the sharp look Thirteen was giving him. "Not that I have anything against..." he trailed off, gesturing vaguely with his hand.

_Clearly. _Thirteen rolled her eyes before averting her gaze from House and stabbing a chunk of apple from her fruit cup with her fork.

* * *

"No way," Marissa said incredulously. She and Thirteen were now by the clinics, happy and well-fed. The former had tagged along with the latter as they lost themselves into a cheerful conversation that revolved around House and his weird ways. "He really kidnapped Evan Greer?"

"Kidnapped _and_ drugged him so that we could do tests for a condition that he was so convinced he had, based on symptoms he observed while watching… that soap of his."

"_Prescription Passion_," Marissa supplied.

"Yeah, that."

"That guy's a big celebrity. I'm surprised House isn't behind bars yet."

"Well, fortunately for House, Evan Greer _did _have something wrong with him, and he actually did save his life."

"House was actually right?"

"Yeah. He often is."

"Wow. He's crazy, but he's good."

"Huh, yeah. But more emphasis on crazy."

Marissa laughed. "But you know, I actually kind of like him."

Thirteen stopped. "You did not just say that," she said seriously.

Marissa chuckled and then shrugged. "He's sarcastic and a complete jerk, but he's funny. And really intelligent."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

"You say that like you never use it."

"Of course I do use it, but not in ridiculously excessive amounts and not when it is unnecessary or uncalled for. House, however, practically eats sarcasm for breakfast."

"You do realize he's like that for a reason, right?"

"I'm quite convinced that's really just the way he is."

Marissa chuckled and stood closer to Thirteen, slightly leaning onto her side and unknowingly making Thirteen feel those familiar little electric bolts run up her spine again. "He loves watching you squirm. He obviously likes you."

"No," Thirteen said, slightly shakily, as she was still bothered by Marissa's weight against her side. "He likes making me uncomfortable."

"Because he likes you," Marissa repeated. "He doesn't only think you're attractive, but thinks you're also smart and funny and cool."

Thirteen stiffened. If Marissa's bare arm completely pressed against her own didn't bother her, that comment surely did.

"And you're saying that's something I should be happy about?" Thirteen said, secretly struggling to make her tone seem nonchalant.

"No," Marissa said without hesitation. "But, well," she shrugged, "can't really blame him. I kind of share the same sentiments," she said blithely before walking off and continuing towards their destination.

The fluttering that Thirteen felt in her stomach was strange and familiar at the same time. She was pretty sure the last time she felt that was when she was a burgeoning seventeen-year-old with a reputation as a toughie and a secret weakness for pretty green-eyed girls in pink. She gulped, but Marissa didn't notice.

"Oh, hey, it's Dr. Kutner," Marissa said as a guy in white approached them. "Hi," she cheerfully greeted the newcomer.

"Hi," Kutner greeted back. "Hey, Thirteen."

Thirteen snapped out of her thoughts and gave Kutner a nod. "Hey," she finally said.

"It's nice to see you two are friends again."

Marissa just smiled and Thirteen looked away, uncomfortable.

"So anyway, I'm thinking a proper introduction is in order now that you two are back to being friends."

Thirteen glared at him, but she eventually backed down and turned to Marissa. "Marissa, Kutner," she gestured to each of them with her hand as she said their names, not even bothering with the formalities. "Kutner, Marissa."

"Hi," said Kutner and he held out a hand. "Call me Lawrence."

Thirteen rolled her eyes. Kutner either didn't notice or didn't care to do or say anything about it.

Marissa smiled, and then took his hand and shook it. "You can call me Marissa."

"Nice to meet you, Marissa."

Kutner and Marissa let go of each other's hands.

"So," Kutner said as he turned to his co-worker. "Cameron, Chase and Foreman are asking if we want to go out for drinks tonight. Taub's already said yes."

"Um…" Thirteen shrugged indifferently. "Okay."

"Great." Kutner smiled. "You know, you should go, too," he declared as he turned to Marissa.

"Oh, um, are you sure? I mean, it would be you and people from work, right? I really don't want to intrude."

"No, you won't be intruding anything at all. It's just a little get-together, detoxification from work. I promise it won't have anything to do with doctor stuff. Anyway, you're Thirteen's friend, so… We don't mind."

Marissa looked at Thirteen, silently asking what she thought.

"Come on," Kutner urged. "The more the merrier."

Thirteen shrugged. "If you want to go…" she said to Marissa.

Marissa smiled. "If you're going to be there…"

* * *

Thirteen treaded between the tables and the people that, like her and her companions waiting for her and Marissa, have taken a break from work and gone out to enjoy Friday night at the bar. Marissa was following behind, her hand gently gripping Thirteen's forearm.

"Hi there," greeted Cameron as she noticed the two girls approach their table. Chase looked up behind him and saw Thirteen and Marissa. He stood up to let them slide into the booth. Then he walked over to an empty table, pulled out a chair for himself and carried it over to their booth before sitting down on it.

"Everyone, this is Marissa," Thirteen introduced her to the people sitting in the booth.

"Hi," Marissa said with a smile.

"…Marissa, this is Cameron, Chase," Thirteen pointed at them as she said their names, "You know Foreman and Kutner… and that's Taub."

A series of hellos were said and Marissa gladly returned them with her own set of hi's and a friendly smile.

The night went on as the group drank and engaged into friendly chatter.

"You think House is upset by her decision?" Foreman asked no one in particular after the subject of House, Cuddy, and her upcoming motherhood came up. "He's been deflecting even more than he usually does ever since he learned that Cuddy's adopting a kid."

"'Course he's upset," Chase commented in a bored tone before popping some nuts into his mouth. "Even I can see that and I couldn't care less about House's personal life."

"I actually feel a little bad for him," Cameron said as she played with a nearly empty glass on the table, her chin cradled in her hand. "He probably thought he'd always have Cuddy where he wants her and now that she's decided to give motherhood a try… Now it wouldn't just be the hospital and House she's going to have to pay attention to…"

"House doesn't like Cuddy paying attention to him," Kutner pointed out.

"Yes, he does," Cameron said. "He just acts the opposite of what he feels."

"You're saying House isn't really a total ass?" Taub asked in a bored voice.

"He is, most of the time," agreed Cameron. "But it's his way of protecting himself. He's in pain."

"And he's jaded," said Kutner.

"And crazy," said Foreman.

"And a total ass," said Taub.

They all chuckled.

"So anyway, enough about House," said Chase. "Why don't we talk about Marissa here?" he suggested.

Marissa smiled. "I'm not as interesting to talk about as House is."

"House doesn't seem to think so," Taub said.

"Yeah. Care to share why that is?" Chase said.

Marissa shrugged. "It's not really me he's interested in," she said, glancing at Thirteen, who was staring blankly at the table in front of her.

Everybody looked Thirteen's way.

"Who are you really, Thirteen?" Chase asked after a short moment of silence among the group.

Thirteen sighed, wishing they wouldn't make so much fuss about her. There already was House for that.

"You're never going to tell us, are you?" asked Kutner.

"No, but look at the bright side: you could always just hire a PI," Thirteen said.

"So isn't Dr. House coming?" Marissa asked suddenly and Thirteen was thankful to Marissa for taking the spotlight away from her.

Kutner shrugged. "He said he's going to be here."

"He's probably waiting for Wilson to finish his duty," Cameron replied before picking up her martini glass and drinking from it.

"Yeah, 'cause he'd be totally outnumbered with all of us here," Chase said.

"All of us never stopped him before," said Foreman.

"Not when we're at work and he gets to act like the boss."

"Which he is," Taub pointed out.

Chase nodded. "Yeah, exactly. But this isn't work so he won't be the boss here. And that's why he needs Wilson to keep him company around us. Otherwise, we are so getting him whipped."

"Who's Wilson?" Marissa asked Thirteen curiously as she tried to keep on with the subject.

"His best friend," Thirteen replied. "He works at the hospital, too."

"Wilson is like, the Serena to House's Blair," Kutner told Marissa.

"Hey!" a loud voice boomed, making all of them turn their heads to the door where the voice came from. "Why does Wilson get to be the gorgeous, leggy blonde while I get to be the manipulative, scheming bitch?"

"Well, that's really kind of obvious, isn't it?" Cameron said, smirking.

Wilson appeared from behind House. "I guess I'm supposed to take that as a compliment," he deadpanned.

"We thought you weren't coming anymore," Kutner said to the two men.

"And miss this?" House pulled a chair and sat. Wilson followed suit. "Are you kidding? We wouldn't miss this for the world," said House.

A waiter immediately approached their table to take the orders of the newly-arrived men.

"Two tequilas," House said, not bothering to ask Wilson what he wanted.

"I got to leave work early…" Wilson told the other people on the table. "Thought this could be fun."

Kutner opened his mouth but House immediately interrupted.

"How could someone be a fan of _Star Trek_ and _Gossip Girl_ at the same time?" House asked Kutner.

"I'm not a fan of _Star Trek_ or_ Gossip Girl_," Kutner replied.

"Yeah right, closet sci-fi/schoolgirl-drama fan boy," House said. He turned to the other doctors before Kutner could say anything else. "So tell me, guys, what did we miss?" Nobody replied. "Has there been any girl-on-girl action yet?"

Everybody except Thirteen, Marissa, and Kutner looked confused.

"Who are you—" Chase began.

"No, Chase, I wasn't talking about you and Cameron," House said before Chase could finish his sentence.

Chase scowled, Cameron rolled her eyes, Foreman shook his head, and Kutner and Taub both stifled a laugh.

"So much for us doing the whipping," Taub muttered before downing the last few of his beer.

House looked at him. "Whipping? There were _whips_ involved?"

Thirteen let out an exasperated sigh.

House turned to Wilson. "I told you we should've come earlier."

"What are you talking about?" asked Foreman.

"You don't know?" House asked them. "Didn't Thirteen—"

"No, I didn't," Thirteen immediately cut him off. "Can we not talk about me here, please?" she said, frustrated now that House opened up the topic about her and Marissa again. She didn't want thing to get awkward between the two of them again.

"Now there's the answer to your question, Chase," House said.

Everybody on the table, except Marissa, looked at Thirteen again.

"Do you not have anything better to do than screw with me again tonight?" Thirteen asked House bluntly.

"No, sorry," House replied. "It's Friday."

Thirteen arched a brow at him.

"_The L Word_ isn't on."

Thirteen rolled her eyes, and then stood up. "I'm gonna go get a drink." She went off to the bar, not wanting to participate in House's game all night.

"So." House turned to Marissa. "Do you like brunettes who turned blonde, too, or do you just like blondes who turned brunette?"

"I'm going with her," announced Cameron as she, too, stood up and then followed Thirteen.

A waiter carrying a tray came to their table and placed two shot glasses in front of House and Wilson. House picked one up and raised it in front of him in a toast. "To a Friday night full of fun and lots of tequila." House downed the drink in one gulp.

Everybody else raised their glasses wordlessly and followed House's lead.

"Ah," House breathed out. "More tequila here, please!" he called on to the bartender.

Some minutes and more empty shot glasses later, Thirteen and Cameron still weren't back and Marissa was getting bored and worried. Foreman, Chase, and Wilson were engrossed in a conversation she didn't know, nor did she care, what was about, and Taub and Kutner were also involved in their own discussion that initially included her, but she gradually lost interest in.

House only half-listened to a comment Wilson had made about the Super Bowl as he watched Marissa looking around as if in search of something or someone. For several minutes he just kept on watching Marissa as he drank more liquor and made sporadic remarks throughout their little sports chatter.

A large and rowdy group of customers soon stood up and left the table near the bar, allowing Marissa a view of Thirteen and Cameron sitting beside each other on the high bar stools at the other side of the bar, facing her.

House saw Marissa visibly tense up and her expression slightly but still noticeably soured at whatever she was seeing. House slightly turned around in his seat, to see Cameron leaning towards Thirteen and saying something into her ear. Marissa's scowl only deepened even further when she saw Thirteen chuckle at whatever Cameron had said.

House turned to Marissa again, and lowered his voice a little as he asked, "Jealous?"

Marissa, not taking her eyes off the two women at the other side of the bar, who were both smiling broadly at each other, replied, "Why would I be?" She blindly reached for the glass of vodka that she had only sipped out off for a couple of times and downed it in a single, quick gulp. She slammed the glass on the table and eyed the House's still-full glass of liquor. "Are you gonna drink that?"

"No, go on, I don't—"

Marissa didn't wait for House to finish. She grabbed the drink and guzzled down the liquid. The substance burned her throat, but it soon warmed her body pleasantly. She slammed her second glassful of alcohol on the table and breathed out.

"More?"

She nodded and House waved a waiter over.

Roughly an hour later, Marissa had drunk about as much as House did, which was really saying a lot.

She scrunched her face as she downed yet another shot of vodka.

"Wow," said Wilson. "I've never even dreamed that a young woman like her could hold down her alcohol as well as House does."

Kutner looked at Marissa. "Hey, haven't you already had enough?" he asked House, his eyes on a heavy-lidded, flushed Marissa.

"_I_ haven't." House shrugged. "Have you?" he asked Marissa.

"No," Marissa said.

House's lip curled up into a small smirk. "I like you."

A lazy smile was all Marissa offered as a response.

"Some more vodka?" He picked up the bottle of vodka, which Marissa had helped pick, and then poured some of its contents into Marissa's glass.

Marissa grinned. "The feeling is mutual."

"Okay, she _has _had enough," Foreman said as he stood up. "Nobody sober or in their right mind is going to say what she just said." He walked off towards the bar and found Thirteen.

"You're friend said she likes House," Foreman told her.

Cameron let out a small laugh. "Better get her now."

Thirteen stood up and went over to the group's table. "Marissa, what are you doing?"

"Drinking," Marissa stated the obvious before she drank yet another glass of vodka.

"Bottom's up," House said as he raised his glass in a toast and then quickly downed some himself.

"That's enough," Thirteen said. "I'm calling Summer." She dug into Marissa's purse and took her phone before turning to Foreman and saying, "Would you mind looking after her for a minute? I'm just going to call her friend and ask her to bring her home."

Foreman shook his head. "Go on."

"Don't let her drink another sip," Thirteen instructed him before walking off and dialling Summer.

"Hello?" Thirteen's voice came into the phone. "Alex?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Couldn't you have waited a few more hours to call and accept my invitation to go shopping? I mean, I love shopping, Alex, but it's like—" Summer glanced at the clock of Ryan's car, "—almost an hour past midnight."

Thirteen smiled despite herself. "I'm calling about Marissa."

"Why? Something happened with Coop?" Summer asked, on the verge of panic that Thirteen called her at one in the morning about her best friend. Ryan, who was beside her driving, instantly perked up and looked at her with unmistakable concern etched in his face.

"No, no, it's just… things got a little out of control and she… got drunk."

Summer sighed in relief. "Oh, I thought something awful happened."

Ryan relaxed and looked back to the road, relieved that Marissa was alright.

Thirteen's brow quirked at that comment. Summer had said that as if it was nothing out of the ordinary, like it was something that happened more than occasionally. "Do you think you could come here and pick her up? I mean, I know where she lives and I could take her home myself, but I'd really rather not leave her home alone in her condition."

"Oh…" Summer paused and shot Ryan a sidelong glance.

"Summer?"

"Um, Alex, I actually can't," Summer said slowly.

"Oh, are you in the hospital right now? Maybe you could send Seth?"

"No, um…" Summer said slowly, acutely aware that Ryan's attention was divided between the road and her phone conversation. "Seth's publisher called up and he had to go to an emergency meeting. And I promised Sarah that I won't leave her alone, so…"

"Oh."

"Yeah," Summer said. "Listen, could you please take Coop home? I'd really, really appreciate if you do that for me," she said. "Or maybe it'd be safer for Coop and more convenient for you if you just, let her sleep it off at your place?" she casually suggested.

Thirteen moistened her lips and glanced at Marissa, who was scowling at something House had said. "Um… I…"

"Hey, I need to go now. But thank you so much, Alex!" Summer said hurriedly and flipped her phone shut before Thirteen could protest.

"No, Summer, wait!" Thirteen looked at her phone, annoyed that Summer had hung up on her. She ran a hand through her hair and paced a couple of steps back and forth once. She sighed loudly, hating that she had to do what she was going to do.

"What was that about?" Ryan asked the girl in the passenger seat. "Is Marissa okay?"

"Yeah, she is," Summer assured him. "She just got drunk. Again."

"And what did you tell Alex that you were in the hospital for?"

"Well, I…" She paused. Ryan was her friend, too, and she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Summer was saved from having to answer when Ryan's phone rang. With one hand still on the steering wheel, he picked up the phone that was lying on his car's dashboard.

"Marissa?" he uttered the name that appeared on his phone's screen shortly before he brought it to his ear. "Where are—?"

"Ryan, it's Alex."

"Alex," he repeated, confused. Summer looked at him and listened carefully. "Um… What's up?" he said slowly. "Is everything okay?"

"Actually, no. Marissa kind of drank too much, and… I was wondering if you could come here at the bar and pick her up and take her to her apartment."

"Um…" Ryan looked at Summer, who was looking at her curiously. "I…" He looked away from Summer and swallowed. "…can't."

"I'm at my office right now and I really can't get away," he explained when he didn't get a response from the woman at the other end of the line. "Sorry."

"Oh…" Thirteen frowned. _Ryan? Really?_

"But, I mean, she's okay, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's alright."

Ryan nodded. "Good, well…" He swallowed again. "But, Alex, um… You'll take care of her, won't you?"

It took Thirteen some time to answer. "Yeah," she said finally.

Ryan nodded, knowing she will. "Good… Thanks."

"…Yeah." Thirteen shut her phone and turned to face her inevitable demise.

In Ryan's car, Summer was looking at his friend, who was driving silently through the near-empty road back to her and Seth's home. "Why did you do that?" Summer asked softly.

Not looking at Summer, Ryan clenched his jaw and willed himself to focus on the road, which wasn't really necessary considering that the road was virtually empty.

He took time as he thought it over. Finally, he voiced out his answer. "I have no idea."

Back at the bar, Thirteen grabbed Marissa's elbows and pulled her up. "Come on, I'm taking you to your apartment."

"But we're not done drinking," protested Marissa.

"Yes—" Thirteen heaved "—you are." When Marissa finally gave up trying to wriggle off her grasp, she placed an arm around the girl's waist and led her out of the club. "We're leaving," she said to her colleagues.

"Drive safely," Cameron called after the two women. Everybody else bid them goodbye.

"Have fun," House said, smirking to himself before taking a swig right out of the liquor bottle.

* * *

"Marissa?" Thirteen shook the girl who was passed out on her passenger seat. "Marissa, we're here."

"Mmm…" Marissa grumbled groggily.

Thirteen sighed, debating her next actions. She sat silently inside her car for a long moment before she finally arrived to her decision.

Sighing, she turned the key on her ignition and stepped on the engine.

* * *

"Oomph." Thirteen caught Marissa just in time before she fell off sideways to the pavement as she unbuckled the girl's seatbelt and opened the door of her car. "Come on, Marissa." She pulled Marissa up, slung her arm around her neck and held her by the waist.

The two girls finally reached the door to Thirteen's apartment. Thirteen let go of Marissa's hand, keeping Marissa stable by holding her by the waist, and fished inside her jacket's pocket for her keys. Marissa was not heavy at all, but Thirteen had a terribly difficult time looking for her keys considering the girl was now collapsed in her arms, her face buried on her shoulder.

"She's not damaged," Marissa slurred against Thirteen's shoulder and dangerously close to her neck. Or at least that was what Thirteen managed to comprehend. Thirteen had absolutely no idea what that meant, if it was even indeed what Marissa had said.

Finally, Thirteen found her keys and managed to open the door. She half-carried, half-dragged Marissa across her living room and into her bedroom. With some difficulty, she was able to release herself from Marissa's strong hold and lay the girl down on her bed, but not before Marissa murmured something barely intelligible against her neck. She shook her head slightly in an attempt to shake off the fluttering feeling that she immediately felt in her stomach once Marissa's lips grazed the skin of her neck and said something that sounded an awful lot like "I love you." She took one deep breath and decided not too dwell on it too much; she herself was slightly buzzed from the alcohol she also had after all.

She removed Marissa's jacket and gently laid her down. Once she finally settled Marissa down on her bed and made sure she was warm and comfortable under her covers, she ran a hand through her hair and went to the bathroom to change.

After changing into her comfortable clothes and brushing her teeth, she grabbed the pillow that Marissa's wasn't using from the bed and went to the living room. She placed the pillow on the couch and fluffed it, and then walked to the corner to turn on the heater.

Her hand abruptly stopped in mid-air when she remembered something. She closed her eyes.

_Oh, shit._

_

* * *

__*__Song lyrics by Sam Beam ("Passing Afternoon")_  



	11. Chapter 11

**11**

**Falling Back In**

**(or Thirteen's Heart)**

The bright ray of sunshine streaming through the blinds made Marissa scrunch her face and squint her eyes into narrow slits as she was woken up by a loud incessant ringing. It was making her head ache. She felt around for a pillow and attempted to drown the noise by burying her head beneath it, but it was in vain. She groaned and twisted under the covers. She brought her hand to her temple and rubbed it, her eyes squinted as she searched her alcohol-addled brain for memories of the night before. Where was she? The room didn't look like a hotel room, and it certainly wasn't her room. She squeezed her eyes shut again in an attempt to soothe the sensory overload. She stretched her hand out in search of the annoying little alarm clock that had woken her and ruined her dream. With her eyes still squeezed shut, she reached for the bedside table and blindly groped for the device. Instead of shutting the alarm off, however, all Marissa managed to do was knock the clock off the bedside table.

"Ow!" a voice whimpered from Marissa didn't know where.

Marissa heard a rustling of soft material from the floor beside the bed, and soon she saw a head of messed-up brown hair pop up from beside her. Finally realizing what just happened, she shot up from bed and threw the covers off of herself.

"Oh my God!" Marissa swung her legs down from the bed and lowered herself to the floor. "Oh, Alex, I'm so sorry!"

Thirteen's one eye was squeezed close as she rubbed her head where the hard object hit her. With one eye, she saw that the object that bounced off her head and onto the floor was her alarm clock.

Marissa picked up the still-ringing clock and turned the alarm off. Then she knelt in front of Thirteen, pushing her hand away from her head and replacing it with hers. She took a look at her head. It didn't look bad but Thirteen was obviously hurt. She rubbed the injured spot with her own hand. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Sleeping," Thirteen muttered as she savored the feeling of being so close to Marissa again.

"On the floor?" Marissa stood up, also gently bringing Thirteen up with her as she did so. She sat down on the edge of the bed and made Thirteen do the same.

Bringing her hand up to the side of her head again, Thirteen winced, her eyes shut. When she opened them, she saw Marissa peering closely at her with both guilt and concern etched in her beautiful face. She felt her heart begin to pound.

"Why were you sleeping on the floor?" Marissa asked her softly as she went on about rubbing Thirteen's head with her own hand.

"I'm fine," Thirteen said, instead of answering the question. She gingerly and reluctantly pulled away from Marissa's hold.

"No, you're not." Marissa pulled her in again and went to examine the side Thirteen's temple once again. This time the spot had become reddish and a little swollen. "Oh my God, I am so sorry I did that…"

"It's nothing. I'm fine," Thirteen assured her.

"I'm gonna go get some ice." Marissa stood up but she was immediately stopped by Thirteen's hand pulling her back.

"I'm fine, Marissa. It's just a little bump," Thirteen insisted, tugging Marissa back to sit down on the bed.

"No…" Marissa pulled back and attempted to stand up again. "We need to put something on that to reduce the swelling and—"

"Marissa," Thirteen coaxed her gently. "Last time I checked, I'm the doctor here." She pulled Marissa back down again and made her sit down beside her. "I'm telling you, I'm fine."

"But—"

"No, I'm really fine, okay? I'll survive."

"Does it hurt?"

"I've handled much worse pain."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry. It's my fault. I forgot to turn the alarm off last night. I should be apologizing for waking you up."

"But I—"

"I know. It's okay, Marissa. Didn't I tell you I'm a toughie?"

Marissa smiled. "Why are you sleeping on the floor anyway?" she asked again.

"Uh…" Thirteen shrugged. "I was going to sleep on the couch but then I remembered that the heater in the living room is broken. It got damaged early this winter, and I almost ever only come home to sleep and don't usually have people over so I never actually took time to have it repaired."

Marissa looked around. "So this is your place?"

Thirteen nodded.

"That means this is your bed."

"Um… yes…"

"Then why didn't you just sleep in here?"

"Uh, well… I didn't want to… I wanted to… let you keep your space."

Marissa looked at her incredulously. "So you slept on the floor."

Thirteen shrugged.

Marissa crawled to the opposite side of the bed and sat there. She reached for Thirteen's arm and tugged at it.

"What?"

"Come here."

Thirteen let herself be dragged into her warm, comfortable bed.

"There's a reason why this is called a 'double bed'." Marissa laid down on her side and motioned for Thirteen to do the same. Thirteen obliged, lying down on her side, facing Marissa, more than a foot away from her. "See? It's big enough for the two of us."

Thirteen let out a chuckle.

They laid down in silence, small smiles playing on their lips as they watched each other.

Marissa winced when she felt a sudden pain in her head.

"Headache?"

"Yeah."

Thirteen immediately shot up and went to the kitchen where her medicine cabinet was. A few minutes later, she came back to the room with a bottle of ibuprofen on one hand and a glass of water on the other. She sat down on the edge of the bed and handed Marissa a pill. "Here."

Marissa gratefully accepted the pill, placing it in her mouth and downing it with a gulp of water. "Thank you, doctor."

Thirteen smiled. She took back the glass and set it down on the table. She turned back to Marissa and watched her settle back down on her bed.

"Do you need to leave?" Marissa asked.

Thirteen nodded. "Later. I'm on-call starting three."

"That's not until four hours later."

"No."

"You should go back to sleep," Marissa told Thirteen. "You look tired."

"Gee, thanks."

Marissa grinned. "That's not what I meant."

"Of course not."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll have you know that I don't only look and feel tired, but also my head feels like it's going to explode."

"That's what happens when you drink like an old misanthrope who has but one friend and a TV to keep him sane."

Marissa's face fell when she vaguely remembered the events of the night before, and why she was hung over in the first place.

"Hey," Thirteen asked Marissa when she said no more. "Is it hurting again?"

"Mm?" Marissa looked up. "Oh um, yeah… a little."

"Give it a little more time. The pill's going to work in a few."

Marissa nodded.

"Go back to sleep."

"I will if you will."

"I will even if you didn't tell me to," Thirteen replied, yawning as she sat up and then lowered herself back on her makeshift bed on the floor.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"What?" Thirteen asked halfway between sitting and lying.

Marissa crawled to the edge of the bed. "Didn't I just say you should take the bed?"

"I'm fine—"

Thirteen wasn't even able to finish her sentence because Marissa had already grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards the bed.

"It's a big bed." Marissa crawled back her side of the bed and motioned for Thirteen to lie on the other side. She then picked up a pillow and placed it on the middle of the bed and laid down on her side facing Thirteen. She patted the pillow. "We won't be invading each other's space this way, see?"

Thirteen opened her mouth to argue but she was stopped from doing so by Marissa pulling her down on the bed. Sighing in defeat, she laid down and mirrored Marissa's position, but tucking her hand underneath her cheek.

They laid in silence, their hands lying on front of both of them, palms down, their little fingers almost touching. While Marissa was feeling better by the second, a mixture of apprehension and contentment was what filled Thirteen's mind.

Thirteen's heartbeat sped up when Marissa's hand reached out to her face and slowly and a little bit hesitantly caress the side of her head where the clock hit her. Her eyes involuntarily shut close when the soft skin of Marissa's fingers made contact with that of her temple. Marissa slowly and delicately travelled the length of Thirteen's face, her fingers faintly tracing its outline once.

"Alex?"

Thirteen's eyes fluttered open at the soft musical voice that called out her name. "Mhmm?"

"Does your head still hurt?"

"Mm… Not anymore," she answered softly.

A small smile played on Marissa's lips as she removed her hand and placed it back down on the bed.

"How 'bout yours?"

Marissa shook her head slightly. "I feel better already."

Thirteen smiled.

Marissa yawned and crinkled her nose, and Thirteen swore she had never seen anything cuter.

"Sorry," Marissa murmured as she smiled sheepishly at Alex with heavy-lidded eyes. "I still feel a bit tired."

Thirteen smirked. "I bet you are. You drank about as much as House did, and let me tell you that that was quite an achievement, even for you. You really threw down. Even I was impressed."

Marissa grinned. "I'm not like the other girls."

Thirteen sighed. "No, you're not," she agreed softly.

Neither of the girls spoke again for a while, but then the silence was broken a few moments later when Marissa spoke.

"I'm sorry," she suddenly blurted out.

Thirteen frowned a bit. "You're doing it again."

"What?" Marissa asked.

"Saying sorry when you didn't really do anything wrong," Thirteen replied. "I'm fine, okay? It's just a small bump. It's not going to—"

"No, Alex," Marissa interrupted. "I'm saying sorry for… for what I did," she said, not meeting Thirteen's eyes.

Thirteen's brows furrowed as she tried to follow.

"I was scared and overwhelmed and then there was Ryan and I was confused, and I just… I didn't know what to do, Alex," she said pleadingly.

Thirteen opened her mouth but closed it a moment later when she found she had nothing to say.

"Alex," Marissa pleaded as she watched Thirteen's emotions flash through her eyes in a matter of seconds. First she saw hurt, and then anger. Regret soon followed, but then, after that, Thirteen's eyes became blank and unreadable.

"Alex?" Marissa called softly as she gently placed her hand on Thirteen's forearm and gripped it. Thirteen's eyes were hollow and unfocused, and her lips were pursed tightly, as if she was fighting to keep words from coming out.

"Go back to sleep," Thirteen finally let out.

"But Alex—"

"Marissa, go back to sleep," Thirteen commanded her gently but firmly. She swallowed the lump in her throat and gave Marissa a small smile of reassurance. "We'll talk later, alright? When we're both well-rested, we'll… we'll talk about this."

Defeated, Marissa just nodded.

"Right now let's just sleep, okay?"

"Okay," Marissa replied in a small voice. "Wake me up before you leave?"

Thirteen nodded. "Go back to sleep," she said again.

"Mhmm," was Marissa's only response as she closed her eyes and let sleep take over her body.

Thirteen's crystal blue eyes roamed Marissa's face a few moments longer before she, too, surrendered to the exhaustion, and drifted off to a troubled dreamland.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed when Thirteen woke up. When she opened her eyes, the first thing that she noticed was that she and Marissa were still in the same position as before, except the pillow was on their feet and so there was nothing concrete separating them, and they were only about a few inches apart. Marissa's face was close to Thirteen's and her arms were folded in front of her, near Thirteen's chest. Their legs were caught in a messy tangle.

For a moment, Thirteen's let herself get lost in the intense haze that Marissa's closeness caused. Her eyes roamed Marissa's face, and she contented herself by listening to Marissa's soft and steady breathing. For about a whole three minutes, nothing was wrong and everything was okay.

Thirteen's happy time was interrupted, however, when Marissa stirred. Thirteen closed her eyes and froze. She felt Marissa reposition herself and press herself even closer to her body. Marissa buried her head into Thirteen's neck and settled back to sleep. When Thirteen felt that Marissa wasn't going to move anymore, she cracked an eye open to take a peek and see if the coast is clear. Marissa was now snuggled comfortably against her, her slightly pouted lips a mere couple of inches away from her chest and her hand slightly touching Thirteen's stomach.

_I really ought to have the heater fixed real soon_.

After staring at Marissa for some more moments, she took a deep breath as she finished mentally reciting "I need to get up" at least a dozen of times. Despite the overwhelming temptation to stay in bed all day, Thirteen was able to shake off the feeling long enough to muster the strength to roll off her comfortable bed and away from Marissa's warmth.

Her eye caught Marissa's figure again and she paused to watch her sleep peacefully like a baby. She slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly and hesitantly reached out towards Marissa's hair. The tips of her fingers were only a bare inch close to Marissa's mane when she got back to her senses. She closed her hand into a fist and drew it back. Taking another deep breath, she finally averted her gaze and raked a hand through her own hair. What would she do once Marissa is awake and opens the subject up again (and she sure will, Alex thought somberly)? Should she do the usual dodging, which she had practically mastered over the years, or should she agree to talk about it?

She shook her head slightly and stood up. She's going to think about that later. Right now, she still had House to deal with.

* * *

House was busy reading a slightly tattered back-issue of _Vanity Fair_ as hesat comfortably back on his swivel chair with his feet crossed on top of the table. If he had heard his office's door open and slammed back close, he didn't appear to take any notice of it.

There was silence in the room for about ten more seconds when House finally gave up and lowered the magazine. He frowned when he saw Thirteen standing in front of the table with her arms crossed on her chest.

"I take it things didn't work out all that well last night?" House inquired as he calmly stared back at Thirteen's eyes.

"Everything went utterly and perfectly well," Thirteen said.

"Oh—" House waved his hand. "Well… no need to thank me. It was my absolute pleasure."

"I'd tell you all about last night, but unfortunately, I've been told that there's been an accident at the subway and the ER needs extra hands," Thirteen said. "Cuddy sent me to get you, but I didn't realize I'd be interrupting your late-afternoon fashion one-oh-one session."

House casually went back to his magazine while Thirteen was talking, as if she wasn't still there. He stopped on a page that had something that "just" caught his eye. "_Wow_."

Thirteen arched an eyebrow. House flipped the magazine so that Thirteen could see what he was seeing. "Lucas'll flip if he sees this."

Thirteen took a brief glance at what seemed to be a fashion ad displaying a gorgeous woman wearing a distractingly short dress and sitting back in a lounge chair, her high-heels resting upon the back of a man with nothing but a leopard skin-print underwear on.

"I'm sure he will," she replied, just to humor House. As she did so, her eyes caught the page again and she noticed that the woman in the print ad looked rather familiar.

House smirked as he watched Thirteen's uncaring expression turned into one of recognition and surprise.

"Wait, is that—?" Thirteen questioned with awe in her voice. _Marissa?_

The Marissa on the print ad looked as if she was around her age when Thirteen left Newport. Her hair color was how it was when Thirteen knew her from Newport.

Thirteen squeezed her eyes shut briefly and shook her head after a while. "Stop deflecting."

House closed the magazine and set it down on the table. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to get you distracted there." He slowly brought his legs down and folded his hands on his lap. "What was that we were talking about again?"

"Accident," Thirteen said distractedly, still not completely out of her fashion model Marissa-induced daze.

"Oh, yeah. I already sent Kutner."

"Of course you did." Thirteen nodded, and then turned on her heel and walked to the door.

"I was right about you," came House's voice from behind Thirteen, stopping her from leaving.

"As you are with everything else, I'm sure you're convinced," Thirteen replied flatly.

"Your parents did have a divorce," House said.

Thirteen sighed. "You weren't right about one of them being alcoholic..." she said boredly, after some time.

"You don't have a brother who ran away from home," House interrupted. "_You _were the one who ran away from home."

"…Or about me killing a man just because he was asking too many questions."

"I was probably even right about the gay porn."

"I'm not Wiccan."

"No. You're a lesbian. At least I got the last two letters right."

"I'm bisexual," Thirteen said, crossing her arms on her chest again. "There's a difference. Not that it's any of your business."

"Nope, but it's fun making it my business."

Thirteen stepped forward towards House and bent over the table, her hands on over it to keep herself stable.

"You told her about it, didn't you?" she hissed, swiftly changing the subject.

"'It'?"

"My condition," said Thirteen. "Last night. While you were drinking. Did you tell her?"

House frowned. "What does it matter if I did?"

"It's my life," Thirteen said, her voice quiet but slightly shaking. "It's my body. It's my problem… She doesn't have to know."

"She obviously likes you a lot. I bet she'd want to make it her problem, too."

Thirteen took one more step towards House. "Did you, or did you not, tell her?" she asked, with emphasis to each word.

"With all she drank last night, I'd bet she wouldn't even remember I ever said a word about anything."

Her eyebrows knit together, Thirteen stared into House's bright blue eyes. After a few moments she backed up and turned to the door.

"I didn't tell her," House admitted when Thirteen was already about to open the door.

Thirteen stopped dead in her tracks and turned back after a while. She clenched her jaw, her eyes downcast, before muttering, "Last night, while she was drunk, she said something about a 'she' being 'not damaged'."

House smirked. Thirteen saw it when she briefly took a glimpse of him when he didn't respond soon enough.

"What?" Thirteen asked. "You wanna tell me what that was all about?"

"Nope." House straightened up and walked past Thirteen and to the door. "But Cameron would."

Thirteen scowled. "Cameron?"

"Yeah. Just don't let Ms. Newport see you two getting too friendly again," House advised. "Just a little piece of friendly advice." He opened the door. "But just in case she does…" he added. "…I'll just be at one of the ICU rooms with a flat-screen cable TV. I got my pager with me, so tell her to give me a beep if she thinks she needs a drinking buddy."

* * *

The alarm clock rang for the second time that day at three in the afternoon. Marissa's eyes fluttered open, but then they involuntarily closed just as quickly when a ray of light danced through the blinds. Relatively sobered up but still feeling a little dizzy, she clenched them shut for some moments and gently and slowly opened them up again to let her eyes adjust to the brightness. What she saw, or rather didn't see, made her frown. She slowly sat up, eyes still squinted, and looked down at the empty space beside her. The slightly noticeable dent on the pillow and the crumpled sheets were the only signs that someone had been there. She turned the alarm off and pushed the covers off herself, surveying the room through squinted eyes.

"Alex?" she croaked, her eyes trained towards the open door of the spacious and rather neat bedroom. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Alex?"

Frowning, she turned to look at the digital clock on the bedside table and realization soon dawned on her. It was five minutes past 3 in the afternoon. Thirteen had probably gone to work.

Her eyes already having fully adjusted to the light, she noticed a small notepad that had a familiar handwriting scrawled rather hastily across it lying near the clock. She picked up the note and read the message.

_Marissa,_

_I had to go to work and didn't have the heart to wake you. House keys are on the holder by the dresser, but make yourself at home and stay for as long as you like. Please try not to make me worry too much and leave still hung over. I don't want you getting run over or hitting a tree or anything._

_ Alex_

_P.S. Take an Advil if your head still hurts. It's on the table, by the way. I'm sure you're still way too hung over to notice… Kidding :-)_

Marissa chuckled to herself and took her eyes away from the note to look for the pills. Sure enough, near the alarm clock that only a few hours earlier had been right on Thirteen's face was a small pill container and a bottle of water beside it. She smiled as she picked up the bottle of ibuprofen. She looked back at the paper in her other hand and went on about reading the note.

_P.P.S. Call me if you need anything and when you get home. I'd want to know if you're okay. Don't forget._

After rereading the message twice more and focusing on the "try not to make me worry too much" and "I'd want to know if you're okay" bits, she just couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Maybe she was reading too much into it and it was all just wishful thinking, but Thirteen sure had sounded very concerned in the letter. Maybe Thirteen still had feelings for her after all. It was that or Thirteen was simply being a good friend, making sure she was okay and all. She wasn't a religious person, but she prayed that it was the former more than the latter. Anyway, still, one thing was for sure: Thirteen still cared. Whether it was the way she wanted her to, she didn't know yet. But hey, it was a start. With that last thought, she stood up and placed the Advil back down on the table since she didn't feel she needed it anymore. She was already feeling much better.

* * *

"Bed three, morphine, five hundred milliliters, IV, stat," Cameron told the nurse passing by amidst the hustle and bustle of the emergency room. She picked up a pair of forceps and some sutures as she went over to the patient sitting on the bed beside a gurney where Thirteen was also sewing up a man's wound on the head.

"Where's Kutner?" she asked Thirteen.

"Doing rounds," replied Thirteen as she worked to finish up the last stitch to cover up the big gash on her patient's head.

"He was supposed to be here half an hour ago," said Cameron. "This will have to be stitched up, Mr. Holmes, okay? It will take me about three or four stitches," she told her own patient, who only nodded. "So why are you here anyway? Not that I'm not thankful you're here, because I could really use all the help I can get right now… but I don't think I asked for you. I thought you were busy doing something else," Cameron said, now addressing Thirteen.

"Um, I kind of offered to do his ER work today," was all Thirteen offered as an explanation.

"Oh, so that's why he isn't here."

Thirteen snipped off the suture and laid the equipment back to the table beside her. "All done," she told her patient. "You'll be fine, but try and keep your self from falling asleep. You might've had a concussion." She called a nurse and gave her instructions regarding the patient she just stitched up.

"Well, you being here doesn't have anything to do with Marissa, does it?" Cameron asked casually.

Thirteen flinched and her colleague saw it.

"Don't worry, that was just a simple attempt at small talk. I'm not really expecting a real answer."

"How do you know it's got something to do with her?"

"House," Cameron replied, as if that explained it all. And to Thirteen, it actually did.

Thirteen let her shoulders relax a little and tried not to seem too nervous as she pulled off her gloves and dropped them into the trash bin. She turned around and ran a hand through her hair. "Actually… I wanted to ask you something, and I know you were busy, so here I am grabbing the opportunity to talk to you while we're both at work."

Cameron picked a clipboard off a table, slipped her glasses on, and began scribbling on the paper clipped on it. "Uh-huh?" she said distractedly. "Well… let's have it."

"Um, well… I actually don't really know how, or _what_, really, it is I'm going to ask, but…" She took a deep breath before going on. "It _is_ about Marissa…"

"Okay."

"Last night, she was drunk, and she said something that I think is about me, and…" Thirteen explained. "…I'm just worried that House may have clued her in on my… um, illness… and I _really_ would just prefer if she doesn't know."

Cameron finished writing and set the clipboard back on a table nearby. "And I can help you how?"

"Well, I asked House about it, and he said he didn't tell her," she told Cameron. "He also said I should ask you what Marissa meant when she said what she said."

"What did she say?" Cameron asked as she perched herself on top of her table and gave Thirteen her attention.

"Um… she said something about me—or I think it's about me—not being 'damaged'."

Cameron scowled for a little while, but realization fell upon her face only a several moments after.

"I have no idea how on earth this has anything to do with you, but House said you'd know."

Cameron sighed and shook her head.

"What?"

"House is…" began Cameron. "Okay. I, um, kind of… used to like him…" She paused. "Used to," she emphasized.

Thirteen arched a brow. "Really?"

"I know, I know…" sighed Cameron. "Anyway, he once told me that I only like him because he's 'damaged'," she explained, rolling her eyes slightly.

Thirteen scowled. "Okay…? But… why would House tell Marissa that _I'm _damaged?"

Cameron stood up and paced towards a newly arrived patient, but not before shrugging slightly. "Maybe because we were talking over drinks last night and let's just say that it doesn't really take much more for House's mind to go into Penthouse 4 fantasy overdrive."

"Oh." Thirteen nodded, finally understanding. "So he thought… you and I…?"

Cameron snorted. "'Thought'? More like hoped."

Thirteen let out a small chuckle, once again nonplussed, yet at the same time, amused, at House's strange but very typically male mentality.

"Did Marissa mention anything this morning that made you think she may know?" Cameron asked.

Thirteen shook her head. "Fortunately."

Cameron nodded. "Well, look, I don't know your friend, and really, neither do I know you, but… is it too crazy that I get this impression that there's something going on between the two of you?"

Thirteen looked away awkwardly, not wanting to discuss her Marissa issues with somebody she barely knows. She felt a hand touch her arm gently, making her look back at Cameron, who was peering at her concernedly.

"It's not bad to let people in, even just once in a while," Cameron told her gently. "She seems to really like you. She'd probably want to know."

"It's not necessary."

"No, but… she wouldn't want you to feel like you're alone in this. _I _don't want you to feel like you're alone in this and I don't even know your name."

Thirteen sighed looked at her feet. "I…" She licked her lips as she tried to form the words she wanted to say next. "Marissa's not… I don't want her to think that she feels… a certain way… about me, when really, she doesn't."

Cameron's features formed an expression of unmistakable concern as she examined Thirteen's stoic yet very vulnerable expression.

"I don't want to be pitied," Thirteen said decisively, her eyes briefly flicking to Cameron's kind eyes for a split second.

The blonde doctor opened her mouth momentarily. Instead of saying something though, she closed it again and simply nodded once. She let go of Thirteen's arm. "It looks like the worst is over," she said as her eyes roamed around the room. "Why don't you go on a break for a while? I think we can do without you in the meantime," she said kindly.

Thirteen caught her eyes and gave a small nod of appreciation before walking away.

* * *

The relative tidiness and the general lack of articles of clothing and beer bottles on the floor of the room and the entire house surprised, and actually somehow impressed Marissa. There was nothing familiar in the house, or at least in the rooms that she has already been in. The walls of house were white and were adorned by nothing other than bookshelves stocked with, you guessed it, books. Lots and lots of them. There were no other distinguishable items on the walls—no band posters or pinups of surfing events taped on the walls. Very unlike Alex, Marissa could not help but think as she examined various books—an assortment of medical books and of a few other fictional and nonfictional ones. _The Human Anatomy and Physiology_… she read the titles haphazardly in her head as she slowly trailed her index finger along the books' spines. _Harrison's Principles of Internal Medicine_…_ The Picture of Dorian Gray… The Woman Who Walked into the Sea_… _Atlas Shrugged_… _God Bless You, Mr. Rosewater… Clinical Neurology_…_The Man Who Mistook His Wife for a Hat_… _The Happy Prince and Other Tales… __Rotten: No Irish, No Blacks, No Dogs_… _Please Kill Me_…Marissa smiled, impressed at the selection of titles that was somehow too Alex and not Alex at all, at the same time. She passed by the shelf that was placed against a wall in the living room and looked around once more.

Besides the nice big clock on the wall just beside the shelves, she found two framed pieces of documents standing on the small table. The first one was a very formal-looking certificate made of crisp off-white papyrus, with a simple blue circular logo with a gold torch in the center and the big letters UCLA beneath it, on its top left portion. Marissa picked up the frame and read the text, which was written in the familiar Old English font style.

_University of California Los Angeles_

_David Geffen School of Medicine_

"To all whom these Presents may come, Greetings… Blah, blah, blah…confers upon…" Marissa kept reading silently, already rather impressed.

_Remy Alexandra H. Kelly_

_who has complied with all the requirements of the University and has successfully completed the studies prescribed for graduation in the School of Medicine the degree of_

_Doctor of Medicine_

Marissa gently set the frame back down on the table and picked up the other framed certificate. It looked very similar to the first certificate, except with a different logo, a different institution and, to Marissa's surprise (or not-so-surprise, she realized later on), a different name.

_University of California Los Angeles_

_Olive View Internal Medicine Residency Training Program_

_Confers upon_

_Remy Alexandra Hadley_

_who has successfully completed the training prescribed for recognition the medical specialty of_

_Doctor of Internal Medicine_

Marissa frowned and replaced the frame back on the table, realizing she shouldn't have been that much surprised. Thirteen had already told her after all.

She carried on to the next room which, after she took a brief look around, she realized was the one that was hands down the most like the old Alex. It was a small room, rather messy and stacked with various music memorabilia and surf gear. The walls were covered with various old band posters—The Killers, The Walkmen, Modest Mouse, Rolling Stones, Death Cab for Cutie, Sex Pistols, Ramones, Rilo Kiley, The Postal Service, The Kills just to name a few—old posters of gigs at the Bait Shop, as well as pinups displaying surfers doing some really cool stunts which, with an odd sense of pride, Marissa noted she had once all seen her ex-girlfriend do. She went further into the room and looked around with a sense of awe and nostalgia running through her. Lying on the floor was a large stack of old vinyl records, beside it a tall CD rack stocked with dozens of rock albums, most of them she herself owned copies of as well. Hanging on the wall, side by side, were two guitars—one an old and rather worn-out acoustic guitar made of fine wood, and the other a shiny purple custom-made Les Paul. A surfboard stood against a small trophy cabinet on Marissa's left. She walked closer and ran her fingers against it, not being able to help but remember that one time she herself stood on that board with her arms held out to balance herself, supported, of course, by Alex who stood behind her holding her hands firmly but gently. She withdrew her hand and turned her attention to the cabinet. Inside it must have been at least ten trophies with small wooden surfer figurines on top of them and "Alex Kelly" printed on the golden plates nailed on their wooden bases. There were also several medals, and a couple of plaques saying "Battle of the Bands 2006 – 1st Place", and "Bachelor of Science in Human Biology".

Marissa mentally whistled. She had no idea Thirteen was quite the achiever. She didn't even know that they graduated from the same university system, except from different campuses.

Slowly and quietly, she stepped out of the room, and walked to the small and tidy kitchen. It was empty, save for the coffeemaker which still had a cup or two of the black substance in the pot. The kitchen almost looked like nobody had used it anytime in the recent past. Typical Alex, she mused. Understandable, since she's a busy person and probably never eats in, she added in her head. She walked further into the room, passing the small marble island, and was surprised that the table was actually not empty. It was set for one. On top of the placemat were two large plates covered in foil. She opened them and saw that one contained bacon and a sunny-side-up, and the other one had a small stack of chocolate chip pancakes laden with a generous amount of syrup in it. There was also a small bowl with strawberries and whipped cream. Beside it, on the mat, was a Post It that read: "I thought you'd probably want some breakfast. I placed a Mocha Valencia frap in the freezer to keep it chilled. I was going to make you a macchiato, but the store ran out of caramel sauce."

_Wow_. Marissa made a conscious effort of keeping herself from swooning at Thirteen's thoughtfulness. She walked over to the fridge and opened it. Sure enough, amidst about a dozen bottles and cans of Corona and Budweiser, stood a tall glass of blended coffee topped with whipped cream and hot fudge. Marissa took it and went back to sit down at the table. She picked up the fork that was lying beside the plate and took a bite of the pancake. _Wow. That's not bad for someone who doesn't eat breakfast. _She took the straw between her fingers and took a sip of the homemade Frappuccino, smiling as she placed the straw between her lips. _Nope. Not bad at all._

* * *

Thirteen, Seth, Summer and Ryan all looked up when they heard the sound of the door closing and of a woman's sharp intake of breath following it.

"Oh my God," the beautiful blonde woman said, placing a hand over her mouth and another over her heart.

"Mom, hey—" Seth said as he immediately ushered towards Kirsten Cohen, who paid no attention to him and simply pushed him aside as she traveled the short way to the bed.

"Oh my God, sweetheart," Kirsten said as she bent over Sarah and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Hello, grandma," Sarah said in a small voice.

Kirsten straightened up, not completely letting go of her granddaughter, and gave Seth a disapproving look. "I can't believe you, Seth Ezekiel!"

"Mom, I—"

"I just _cannot _believe you didn't call to tell me and your father!"

"Mom, calm down—"

"Your mother's right, Seth," an elderly man with dark ruffled hair said as he entered the room. "We're her grandparents. Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Because we knew you'd be acting like this?" Seth half-asked.

"We had the right to know what's been going on with our granddaughter," another man said as he, too, entered the hospital room, followed by a beautiful tall redhead in her late forties and a handsome gray-haired man.

Both Thirteen and Ryan shrank to the wall, in an attempt to keep themselves as unnoticeable as possible, while Sandy Cohen planted a kiss on top of Sarah's head and then joined his wife.

"Daddy, we didn't want you to worry," Summer said as she went over to hug Neil Roberts.

"I'm her grandfather, honey, not to mention that I'm also a doctor," Neil said to his daughter as he hugged her back. "I would have thought you'd ask me to see my own granddaughter."

"You're a plastic surgeon, daddy," Summer said almost exasperatedly.

"Regardless," Neil said back.

"We didn't want you to worry," Summer said again.

"Well how is she doing?" the redhead asked Summer as she rubbed Neil's hand comfortingly.

"She's gotten better," Summer replied. "We always knew she'll be fine so we decided it would be better to wait till she was better before we told you."

"This hospital is one of the best in the world," Seth added. "And they've done a great job, didn't they? Sarah's all better now and she's actually healthy enough to be sent home very soon. Just ask Al—"

Thirteen glared at Seth, making him stop mid-word.

"—Dr. Hadley," Seth finished.

"Is she really?" Julie Cooper asked Thirteen as her eyes lay upon the doctor.

Julie Cooper does not recognize her, Thirteen noted with great relief. She cleared her throat and stood up straighter as she did her best to seem professional and looked at Julie in the eyes like she was none other than just one of the patient's relatives she deals with everyday.

"Uh, yes," she replied politely. "We have some of the best medical and nursing staff and facilities here. She was in good hands the entire time. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"And is she really well enough to go back home soon, Doctor?" Kirsten asked Thirteen.

_Neither does Kirsten, apparently_. "Certainly," Thirteen assured the worried woman. "In fact, I was just going to tell Mr. and Mrs. Cohen that they can already bring their daughter home tomorrow."

Before she could launch into a more in-depth explanation of Sarah's illness, which she felt obligated (and safe, now) to do, Marissa walked into the room, not immediately registering the presence of the Cohens, her step-father, and her mother.

"Hey, Alex," she said cheerfully before she fully looked up at the scene before her and had the chance to stop herself.

Thirteen groaned silently. _Great._

Confused as to who Marissa was talking to, both Sandy and Kirsten looked at Thirteen.

Thirteen shoved her hands into her pockets and nodded politely at Sandy and Kirsten, who were now both looking at her with recognition and something resembling awe.

"Hello, honey," Julie, the only one besides Neil who was still oblivious of Seth's and Marissa's ex-girlfriend's presence in the room, greeted her daughter enthusiastically, walking over to where Marissa was standing frozen by the door and giving her a brief hug. "I haven't seen you for so long."

"Hey, Mom," Marissa answered awkwardly.

"You look gorgeous, sweetheart. I like your bag. What is it?" Julie said as she pulled her daughter back to take a better look at her.

"Fendi," Marissa answered distractedly as her eyes flicked to Thirteen's.

"It's _fabulous_," Julie commented enthusiastically, not at all aware that she was the only person in the room—besides Neil, that is—whose attention was still on Marissa instead of on Thirteen.

Sandy leaned onto Kirsten, his eyes not leaving Thirteen. "Does the doctor look familiar to you?" Sandy questioned Kirsten discreetly.

"She kind of does," Kirsten replied with a slight frown.

Thirteen stood there awkwardly as the Cohens appeared to be trying to recall where they had seen her before.

"Isn't she—?" Sandy began to ask.

"My ex, yeah," Seth revealed before Sandy could even finish his sentence. "Ow!" He yelped in a small voice when Summer elbowed him on the ribs.

Thirteen sighed frustratedly in her head, intending to bend Seth's arm behind his back later for opening his huge mouth and making her have to go through this.

With wide eyes, Sandy shook his head disbelievingly, obviously amazed. Kirsten wore a similar expression.

The not-so-subtle revelation finally moved Julie's attention away from Marissa and her fabulous Fendi handbag.

"Alex?" Sandy uttered, still in shock.

"Seth's Alex?" Kirsten inquired.

"Marissa's Alex?" Julie further verified.

Thirteen clucked her tongue against her teeth as she shoved her hand into her pocket and raised her other hand in a small 'hi' gesture. If she had been in a more awkward situation in her life, she could not remember what that situation was.

Nobody said anything for a very long time. Until Julie Cooper did.

"You're—"

"A doctor, yes," Thirteen said.

"Wearing suspenders," Julie finished. Nearly everyone gave her a weird look.

Thirteen nodded once. "I am," she said slowly.

"Well that's very white-power-punk of you," Julie said.

"Mom!" Marissa said in a rather scolding tone.

"Doesn't really go right with the Loubutins, and I'm not a big Larry King fan either, but I actually think those look good on you," Julie told Thirteen.

"Um… thanks?" Thirteen thanked Julie for the sort-of compliment.

"You're Sarah's doctor?" Sandy said with just a slightly toned-down incredulity.

"Sorry," Kirsten said, gently elbowing Sandy. "We didn't mean to seem so surprised."

"It's okay," Thirteen assured the woman who had also once been disapproving of her. "Most people who knew me from back when I was younger tend to be. I'm really used to it now."

Kirsten nodded. "That color looks great on you, by the way," she added nicely, pertaining to Thirteen's hair color.

"Thanks." Thirteen smiled. "So, um… I think I need to go," she excused herself. "But very nice to see you again." She nodded politely at the Cohens, Neil, and Julie before quickly stepping out of the room, surprised that that didn't go too horribly, but also very much glad that it was over.

* * *

"Hey."

Thirteen drew a sharp intake of breath when she felt hot breath on her ear. Before she even turned to look, she already knew whom that sultry voice belonged to. "_Jesus Christ_, Marissa! I almost dropped a heart tissue specimen on the floor!"

"Oops, sorry," Marissa said with a wide smile, not really looking like she was sorry.

Thirteen wondered briefly if Marissa was there to bring up the subject of the unfinished conversation they had earlier that day. She shook the thought off, smiled and rolled her eyes. "You just never learn," she muttered as she turned back to the dish, carefully picked the specimen with pair of forceps and examined it closely. "What are you doing here anyway? This lab is off-limits to everybody who's not hospital personnel."

"What they don't know won't hurt them," Marissa replied with a smirk.

"Uh-huh?" Thirteen smirked as well. "How d'you find me?"

Marissa leaned against the table and watched Thirteen fuss around with all of sorts of laboratory stuff she had no idea what were or what were for. "I got bored and my mom wouldn't stop asking me about this guy she's been telling me to date for months, so I looked in every single one of the rooms I thought you might be in, how else do you think?"

"You were that bored? There's gotta be hundreds of rooms in this hospital."

"I can be pretty darn patient when I really want something," she said nonchalantly as she leaned nearer and examined the little pink object between Thirteen's forceps. "Oh my God. Is that really a piece of a person's heart?"

"Yep," Thirteen replied as she placed it back on the dish. "All nice and pink."

"That is so cool," Marissa said.

"Not so much if it's your heart that was torn off and placed in a Petri dish," Thirteen said as she placed the specimen on a slide and examined it under a microscope.

"So anyway, what I really came to see you for was to apologize for how my mom acted earlier."

"Nah, it's fine," Thirteen said without taking her eyes off the ocular of the microscope, internally relieved that Marissa didn't come to talk about what she thought she was going to talk about.

"She was being weird again," Marissa said, sighing. "No, actually, on second thought, she was just being herself."

"Hm," Thirteen smirked. "I noticed."

"But you know, I agree with what she said about you looking good in those suspenders," Marissa said.

"Uh-huh?"

"Yeah."

"So you admit you did take off after your mom somehow."

"Only in fashion tastes."

Thirteen took her eyes off the oculars and removed the slide. She placed it on a rack and began taking off her gloves. "You hungry?"

"Starving," Marissa replied, beaming.

Thirteen dropped her gloves into the trash. "Good."

* * *

"Oh, hey, look who's here." Kutner turned House's attention to the two women who just stepped out of the elevator together, on their way out to eat lunch. "Hi, ladies."

"Oh, hi, Lawrence," Marissa greeted Kutner warmly. "Hello, Dr. House."

"What?" He faked a high-pitched voice and shook the greeting off with a wave of his hand. "Always so formal. Just call me Greg," House said.

Marissa just smirked, knowing House doesn't really want her to.

"So where're you guys off to?" Kutner asked.

"Coffee," came Thirteen's short reply.

"Great! Bring me back a mocha frappuccino, will you?" House said immediately.

"Oo-kay, and feel free to ask me to bring you anything else," Thirteen replied stoically.

"Just some whipped cream, hot fudge and a cherry on top would be great," House said. "Oh, and rainbow sprinkles," he added.

Thirteen rolled her eyes while Marissa just chuckled softly. Just as they were about to leave, Foreman came jogging towards them. "Hey, House, we've got a new case."

"Oh please. It's coffee break time. Must you just ruin that?" House complained.

"Yes," Foreman said simply before he launched into the patient's profile. "Twenty-four-year-old female, low red cell count, a subcutaneous nodule, history of difficulty during intercourse, and itchy eyes."

"How old again?" Kutner asked.

"Twenty-four," Foreman replied.

"History of difficulty while having sex could mean vaginal dryness," House said. "Which is obviously not normal for her age."

"Itching of the eyes could mean infection…" Kutner said. "Which could be caused by dryness as well. Lack of tears."

House nodded and then looked at Thirteen. "That sound familiar to you?"

Thirteen sighed. "Sjögren's."

"Makes sense," Foreman conceded, nodding. "Sjögren's Syndrome is frequently associated with rheumatoid arthritis, which is evidenced by the nodule and anemia."

"We couldn't be sure, though, until we do a definitive test."

"Check her ANA levels," House told Foreman. "It'd be easier though if you just ask Thirteen here if she could just so very kindly grace the patient with the glorious diagnostic power of her lips. Also, that'd be a lot more fun."

Marissa wrinkled her eyebrows, Kutner smirked, and Thirteen only rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of…" Foreman turned to Thirteen. "How's Spencer, by the way?"

Thirteen just shrugged.

Foreman raised his brows before muttering sarcastically, "You guys must be getting along real well."

Marissa looked at Thirteen to see her reaction. She saw none.

"Hey," House elbowed Foreman. "Can you be a little less sensitive?" he whispered loudly, "discreetly" pointing at Marissa, who was just a few steps behind Thirteen, looking baffled.

"Oh." Foreman shot Thirteen an apologetic look before excusing himself, saying that he must go do the test already.

A few minutes later, Thirteen and Marissa were in the latter's car and on their way to what Thirteen said was the best coffee shop in Princeton.

"So Summer and Seth are gonna have this little party to celebrate Sarah's recovery," Marissa said casually once they were on the road. "You'll be there right?"

"Hm, well, they haven't said they wanted me to be there," Thirteen replied.

"Don't be silly. Of course they want you to be there. They just haven't gotten the chance to invite you yet."

"But won't that be like, you know, a family thing?" Thirteen tried oh-so-subtly to wheedle out of a night that was sure to be full of awkward small talk and Julie sizing her up.

"Alex, you were responsible for Sarah's recovery, so of course, more than anyone, you're going to have to be there. And anyway, Seth wants you to become their family doctor, so…"

"He said that?"

"Not yet… but I'm suggesting it and you and I both know he'll think it's a great idea," Marissa said cheekily.

Thirteen chuckled.

"And I'm pretty sure it's already come to his mind, too," Marissa added. "So, you are coming, right?"

Thirteen shrugged. "If you guys want me there, then… I guess so."

Marissa smiled and nodded, satisfied. "We absolutely do."

After a few seconds, she turned to Thirteen again. "You know, why don't you bring a friend? Bring Spencer," she suggested nonchalantly, or so she tried to make it sound.

Thirteen's brows furrowed. "Spencer?" She briefly took her eyes off the road to look at Marissa.

"Yeah."

"Well, she's…" Thirteen frowned. "…I don't know what she is. I don't know _where_ she is."

It was Marissa's brows' turn to furrow. "She?" she asked. "Spencer is a girl?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. Just… I thought it'd be cool to… hang out with your friends," Marissa made up.

Thirteen nodded slowly. "Well, I wouldn't really say that she's—"

"Do you like her?" Marissa blurted out suddenly, much to Thirteen's, and her own surprise.

"No," Thirteen said without hesitation. "I mean I do, but… not that kind of…" she trailed off.

"Okay…" Marissa said.

"What I had with her… It was never really that kind of thing."

Marissa studied Thirteen for a long while before she nodded and sat back on her seat quietly, satisfied.

* * *

"I still can't believe you made me file a leave to be on this trip to Newport," Thirteen told Seth from her seat beside his in his Rover as she brushed back a strand of her hair that got strayed due to the strong wind that came through the rolled-back windows.

"Oh, come on. House and your doctor friends can manage just fine. I mean, they will only be losing _one_ of the best doctors in their team for three days. I don't think there's going to be _that_ many people who're going to be critically sick or severely injured in that short a span of time," Seth answered back.

"Oh, believe me, there's going to be _that_ many. You'll be surprised."

"Well, there's Dr. House and the rest of them to save the world. Sometimes a superhero needs to go on a vacation, too, you know."

Thirteen smiled.

"Just sit back and enjoy the fresh air, okay? We'll be back home in Newport in about fifteen minutes or so," Seth said with a smile.

_Home_. Thirteen thought bitterly at hearing Seth's enthusiastic voice. _I don't have a home. I haven't really had one for most of life._

She turned her gaze towards the window where she can see the sparkling blue waters of the beach from afar. Instead of sulking and being all bitter, she focused her energy on thinking of better days and happy thoughts that included surfing and music.

As she tried to recall when the last time she had set her feet on a surfboard was, a pink Cadillac convertible came catching up on them. In the driver's seat was Summer and in the back seat were Marissa and Sarah giggling and seemingly teasing like schoolgirls. Thirteen felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips at the sight.

Through her Aviators she saw Sarah point towards her direction and Marissa turn her head to see. Marissa's big smile turned into a small, rather shy one once she saw that it was Thirteen Sarah was pointing at. The little girl waved her hand eagerly at Thirteen and the brunette waved back. Her gaze soon got pulled away from Sarah and onto Marissa as she couldn't help but observe how Marissa, with her hair tied back in a rather messed up ponytail due to the strong wind, and her skin aglow, still looked like the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in the twenty-eight years of her existence. Her honey-blond hair, seemingly sparkling as the sun shone on it, splayed all over her face and Thirteen had the overwhelming urge to brush the stray strands back if only Marissa was right next to her instead of in another speeding vehicle next to the one she was riding in.

Thirteen forced a smile, thinking of how bad things will probably be because of three days with Marissa Cooper in Newport Beach. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stand hanging out with Marissa and her friends and pretending like she doesn't still feel awkward around them, or how much self-control she still had left. All she was sure of was that it was not going to be easy. Also, it was not helping that she was going to be a guest at Julie Cooper's house. She looked away from Marissa casually and sighed.

"So…" Seth's voice jolted her out of her thoughts. "What's been going on with you guys?" He asked as he shot her a brief look. "Girls," he corrected in a deadpan expression.

"What do you mean?" Thirteen asked back innocently.

"Well… you, and Marissa… You've been hanging out a lot these past few days."

"Yeah, so? We're friends."

"And you are two very eligible bachelorettes in their late twenties who could be doing more important things than staying in watching old horror movies on Friday nights."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Like, I dunno, finding a life partner? Settling down?"

"Seth, just because you married young doesn't mean everybody else has to do the same."

"Okay." Seth nodded. "So, well, you're going to start asking people out soon, aren't you? 'Cause, Alex, you know, you're not getting any younger."

Thirteen shot Seth an incredulous look. "Seth, I'm only twenty-eight."

"Exactly! You're at your prime, Alex! You should be dating people instead of watching old movies with your 'friends'—" he said, gesturing with air quotes, for which Thirteen quickly slapped his hands to make him grab the wheel back "—almost every night."

"What's so wrong with me hanging out with Marissa?" _A lot. A gargantuan lot_, she answered herself in her head.

"Nothing at all. It's just, you two could be doing so much better, more exciting things together. Or with other people."

Thirteen's eyebrows shot up.

"I swear that meant much less dirty than I accidentally made it sound."

Thirteen punched Seth's arm.

"No, no, what I'm trying to say is, you should ask Marissa out again. You know she wouldn't say no."

Thirteen looked at Seth and then clenched her jaw and looked away. "No, I don't."

Seth sighed. "Okay, _I _know she wouldn't say no."

Thirteen shook her head. "Maybe, but that's hardly the point."

"Well, could you tell me what the point is?"

"Seth… Marissa and I are… done. We've already gone through the good, the bad and the ugly, and honestly, I'm not sure I want to risk going through the same again… Besides, I'm over her."

Seth looked at her. "Are you?" He would have held Thirteen's gaze for much longer, but he knew it would be a little less than safe if he had done so for a second more.

Thirteen moistened her lips and her gaze dropped to her lap. "Of course I am."

"Huh," Seth scoffed. "Only an eight-year-old would have believed that. Bet you didn't even believe yourself."

Thirteen pushed her tongue against her mouth. Seth was dead on.

* * *

"What?" Thirteen stopped and looked down at her front. "What are you smiling at?"

Marissa shook her head, grinning. She and Thirteen were walking to the beach after a nice dinner at the Cooper-Roberts mansion. Catered, of course.

"What?" Thirteen asked again, confused.

"Nothing," Marissa said with a smile.

"'Nothing'?" Thirteen repeated. You're smiling at 'nothing'?"

"No, it's just… It's the first time in years that I've seen you wear something that the old Alex would actually wear, except for that one time we went to that diner."

They resumed walking as Thirteen listened to Marissa explain.

"I mean, all I've seen you wear in the last couple of weeks are your lab coat, suspenders, and really nice professional-looking clothes," she added when Thirteen urged her to explain with an arched eyebrow. "It's nice to see you again in an old, kind of vintage t-shirt." She gestured towards Thirteen's shirt—the old CBGB t-shirt she had lent Marissa years ago and Marissa just "coincidentally" discovered she still had in her closet a little while ago, back at her place.

"Okay, that's it. I'm throwing the suspenders out."

"No, no, I like the suspenders. I think the suspenders are hot."

Thirteen arched an eyebrow again, and there was a smile on her face.

"Really, I do! I love the suspenders. It's just, you know, this looks more like my Alex right here in her little CBGB shirt and Chucks."

_She's doing it again._ Thirteen ignored the fluttering in her stomach and pretended that Marissa didn't just say she was hers. "Yeah?"

Marissa smiled. "Yeah."

They kept walking by the pier for a little while longer until Thirteen felt a light tug on her wrist.

"Do you wanna go sit on the beach?" Marissa asked.

_You could ask me to _bury_ myself on the beach and I'd probably do it_, Thirteen thought with a mental eye nodded. "Yeah, sure."

They trudged their way towards the shore and sat down on the sand.

"This is nice," Marissa whispered as she watched the orange waves rolling in the distance.

"Mhmm," Thirteen agreed. "I haven't done this for so long."

"Me neither," Marissa said quietly. "I've missed this."

There was silence for a quite some time and both Thirteen and Marissa simply sat watching the sun gradually disappear in the horizon. Thirteen was too engrossed in her thoughts (or too busy pushing them away, for that matter), which mostly consisted of a certain person, that she didn't notice Marissa shift little by little until they were already just a fraction of an inch away from each other. She automatically stiffened when she felt the very subject of the thoughts that she was trying so hard to shake off lean against her side and drop her head on her shoulder.

Barely paying attention to anything else other than Thirteen, Marissa felt her tense up against her touch, but appeared not to make notice of it. She simply closed her eyes and lost herself in the two feelings she enjoyed most in the world—the feeling of the ocean breeze blowing against her face, and that of being close to Thirteen.

A small smile formed in her lips when, after some more time, she felt the woman beside her finally relax and ease against her.

Marissa slowly opened her eyes and sat back up after a long while. Thirteen sighed softly, silently wishing Marissa didn't. In the meantime, she contented herself with the thought and the feeling of the skin of Marissa's arm still touching her own arm. She turned her head slightly to the side and watched as the soft orange light bathed Marissa, making her glow and look almost too beautiful to be real.

"Isn't that just beautiful?" Marissa said softly, marvelling at the picturesque scene before her.

Unable to take her eyes off Marissa, Thirteen nodded ever so slightly. "Yeah…" she agreed in an equally soft voice. "Beautiful," she whispered.

Marissa, finally feeling eyes on her and hearing what sounded like passion in Thirteen's voice, turned her head and met the blue eyes that easily rivaled the beauty of the sea. Thirteen's eyes dropped Marissa's own intense gaze, only to fixate on her lips.

It was like slow motion for Thirteen as Marissa's face inched nearer and nearer to hers. Thirteen neither moved away nor moved to meet Marissa halfway. It was like her all her senses were dulled and heightened at the same time. She could smell Marissa's light fruity scent… could hear the blood pounding in her ears… could feel Marissa's breath against her face, and the butterflies flittering about inside her stomach. At the same time, she had no idea what was happening; everything seemed to fade and she had no idea how long they've already been sitting there.

With lips apart and quivering, Thirteen kept her eyes on Marissa's lips as they hovered in front of her own. Both of them were breathing in short, ragged breaths as they seemed to kiss without their lips actually touching.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity and a century more, and with all the yearning she felt in her heart, Thirteen swooped in and captured Marissa's lips into the most painfully slow, yet most mind-blowing kiss she could remember ever having.

At first her movements were hesitant, but as Marissa's tongue plunged into her mouth and her hands got lost into her hair, even what little resolve and reason she had left a few minutes ago was thrown out the window as she started eagerly, almost roughly, kissing back. She breathed in as her hands, which were on Marissa's waist, slowly traveled their way up to cup her face.

The kiss—the first real one she's had for years now, she realized—must have gone on for quite some time, because when she finally pulled back, the surroundings were darker than she remembered. It was either that or her brain was shaken strong enough to affect her vision. The lack of oxygen also must have contributed to the lightheadedness she felt as she gently pushed Marissa away.

Thirteen closed her eyes and drew in a mouthful of air. The oxygen that rushed into her lungs seemed to have worked in putting her brain back to work because soon the euphoria that she felt only a few seconds ago crept away into hiding and panic began to win over her emotions. She opened eyes and stared back into the green eyes that had haunted her dreams for countless nights.

Marissa frowned when she saw Thirteen's wide eyes and conflicted expression. It was easy for her to see that Thirteen regretted what just happened.

"I'm sorry…" Thirteen said in a hurried whisper. "I didn't…" She trailed off. It was a mistake… a lapse in judgment, she wanted to say but did not seem to have the strength or the heart to. Marissa looked like she had no idea why Thirteen was apologizing for the kiss they were both aware had been coming for a while now.

"Please don't—" Marissa began as she herself started to panic.

"I'm sorry," Thirteen repeated, cutting Marissa off.

"Alex, don't go—" Marissa began, but her protests fell onto deaf ears because Thirteen had already gotten up and walked away.

* * *

Summer looked up when she heard the door of the adjacent bedroom close, signaling her stepsister's return from God-knows-where at a quarter past ten. She smoothed out Sarah's blanket before standing up and tiptoeing to Marissa's room.

"Coop!" Summer said in a hushed voice. "What are you doing?"

"What?"

"Sarah's sleeping."

"Oh… Sorry." Marissa opened her closet and grabbed a nightgown.

"Where've you been anyway?" Summer asked as she flopped onto the bed.

"Around," Marissa answered curtly.

Summer raised an eyebrow and watched as Marissa wordlessly got into the bathroom and then get out and go in and then out again, grabbing things she needed as she went.

"Coop? Did something happen?" She asked when Marissa finally sat down on the bed next to her, looking distant.

"No," Marissa replied.

Summer nodded, and then silence followed.

"Sum?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…" Marissa played with a lose thread on the hem of her pillowcase as she went on. "Have you ever… lost something that you were sure you're going to forget… and get over losing… but then you realize, you were wrong… 'cause when you saw… it… again, you… you remember how it felt like when you had it… how you always liked having it…"

Summer looked at her friend and shrugged. "Sure."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, I was looking for my old Chanel bag in my closet earlier, and guess what I found. Princess Sparkle."

Marissa looked at her friend and couldn't help but smirk. "That little plastic horse you had when we were kids?"

"Yeah. Remember when I moved to Providence I left Princess Sparkle here? And then actually forgot all about it since then, and it never crossed my mind again? And then now I found it and realized just how much I missed it."

A faraway look crossed Marissa's face as she nodded slightly. "Yeah. How strange is that."

"I know, right?"

Neither girl said something again for some time.

Summer was the first to break the silence this time, when she realized that Marissa's not going to open up anytime soon.

Thirteen slowly and quietly made her way up the stairs and to the guest room, careful not to wake anybody up.

"It's Alex, isn't it?" Summer's faint voice came from the room with the door that was open just a crack, making Thirteen stop almost involuntarily in her tracks.

"No," Marissa said too quickly.

Summer raised a brow knowingly.

"Yes," Marissa sighed. "I just… She makes me feel… something."

"I thought you were over her. Like, eleven years ago."

"I know, that's what I thought, too, but... I dunno. It's just... when I saw her... " Marissa shrugged her shoulders slightly to indicate her loss for an explanation. "It's like..." she managed to go on. "It's like... charged... or something."

"Oh my God," Summer gasped. "You're in love with her."

"No!" Marissa said impulsively, without really thinking about it.

Thirteen felt a twinge in her heart at what she just heard.

"But you like her. I know you do. I can hear it in your voice."

"Yeah, I mean... I guess the infatuation will always be there, but…" She fell on her back and stared at the ceiling.

Thirteen clenched her jaw, then she resumed on her journey to the guest room.

"I mean…" Marissa continued. "…I do like her, but I … I don't know… I just… I wanna see her all the time, Sum… and I can't stop thinking about her," she said, almost tiredly.

"What, do you, like, have a crush on her? 'Cause that is so high school, Coop."

"No… I don't know. It feels the same… when I first started hanging out with her… except it's stronger."

"Is that a bad thing?" Summer asked.

"I don't know," Marissa sighed. After some time, she suddenly sat up on the bed and looked at Summer. "Do you think this is… Do you think I'm… in love… with her?"

"What does it matter what I think? You're the one who ought to know how you feel."

"I know, but I need to see this from an objective point of view, so just answer me please. Do you think I am?"

Summer sighed. "Yes."

Marissa looked away. "Well do you think that she's… in love with me?"

Summer tilted her head and gave Marissa a look. "Head-over-heels."

"How do you know for sure?"

"I don't. But it's so obvious, Coop. I mean even Ryan sees it."

A faraway look once again crossed Marissa's face. _Could it be possible that I've been in love with her all along? That I always have, even from the first time we were together?_

Summer placed her hand on top of Marissa's. "Coop? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking… that maybe… it's time for Alex and I to talk about this."

* * *

"Hey," Seth greeted his friend cheerily as he handed Sarah a bagel.

"Where's Alex?" was Marissa's urgent question as soon as she landed on the foot of the stairs. "She's not in the guest room."

"And good morning to you, too," Seth said back.

"Where is she, Seth?"

"She went back to New Jersey this morning."

"New Jersey," Marissa repeated.

"Yeah, she said there was an emergency at the hospital and they needed more doctors." Seth frowned. "Why, didn't she tell you she was leaving?"

"Oh… oh, no, yeah, she did. Last night. I just…" She ran a hand through her hair distractedly. "…Must have forgotten."

Seth simply nodded and reached over the table to get the jar of cream cheese. "More cream cheese, baby?"

"Alex said to greet you hello when you wake up," Sarah told Marissa, ignoring her dad and looking up at her godmother's distraught form.

Marissa forced a smile and went over to brush Sarah's hair before turning to run back up the stairs.

* * *

"I can't believe she left without saying goodbye," Marissa said.

"Okay, that's like, the eight-hundredth time you've said that in the last hour, Coop."

Marissa ignored Summer and continued pacing back and forth in her room.

"Coop, will you sit down and tell me what happened, please? I'm starting to get dizzy just watching you."

Marissa trudged towards the bed and slumped on its edge.

"Okay, now tell me what happened."

"We…" Marissa's gaze fell on the sheets, and she took a deep breath before finishing her sentence. "…kissed."

Summer arched an eyebrow. "Well, it's about time."

"Summer, no, you're not getting it. Alex and I kissed."

"So? You've done it before, and with each other, too. You're obviously crazy about each other, and you're not in kindergarten, so overall I believe it's a perfectly normal thing to do."

"Well she didn't seem to think so. She said sorry and clearly regretted it."

"She did?" Summer said, empathically now.

Marissa nodded.

Summer placed a hand on her arm and rubbed it comfortingly.

"When are we going back to Jersey?" Marissa said after a while.

Summer shrugged. "Whenever we feel like it, really."

"Good," Marissa said as she straightened up, determination shining in her eyes. "Because I most certainly feel like it now." She turned to Summer. "I'm driving us back tonight."

* * *

House's eyes were shut close and his face was contorted in intense concentration as he plucked an imaginary string in his imaginary guitar, in sync with the guitar licks of "Free Bird" which was blaring off of the phonograph.

He lifted his cane, as if to lift the neck of the "guitar" while making it wail. He was far too concentrated to notice somebody enter the conference room and watch him amusedly as he pranced around as much as his bad leg would allow him to.

He opened his eyes for just a millisecond as he changed his stance in preparation for "playing" a particularly difficult riff when he caught sight of Marissa Cooper standing in front of him with a designer handbag underneath her arm and a smirk on her face.

The mood already broken, he sighed and dropped his cane on the ground so as to walk with its help as he hobbled toward the phonograph to turn it off.

After he did, he turned to face Marissa. "Hello, Ms. Buzzkill. What can I do for you today?"

"I'm looking for Alex," Marissa replied.

He looked at Marissa. "Do you see her here?"

"No."

"And that's not enough reason for you to think she isn't actually here?"

Instead of replying, Marissa went further into the room, pulled out a chair and sat on it with her legs crossed. House looked at her.

"I'll wait for her here. But please, don't stop on my account. I'll just sit here and wait while you air-guitar to Lynyrd Skynyrd. Just ignore me. Promise I'll be real quiet. It would be like I'm not here at all."

House raised his brows and made no move to go back to his air guitar-ing. He pulled a chair and sat across Marissa, who felt a bit creeped out but acted like she didn't. She stared back, seemingly unfazed.

"Do you like classic rock music?" asked House.

"Yes. Alex has a pager, doesn't she?" Marissa asked back.

"Yes," replied House, then his expression turned contemplative. "That's strange. You don't seem like the type."

"Can I have her number, please?" Marissa ignored House's comment.

"Maybe I shouldn't be surprised. Thirteen didn't seem like the type either," House mused, in turn ignoring Marissa's question. "Do you know she got me this Lynyrd Skynyrd vintage LP?"

"She did?" Marissa asked, temporarily forgetting what she was there to do. She was curious, not of why Thirteen got House the gift of a classic rock record, but of why she gave House a gift, period.

"Yeah. Cool, huh? She got it for me on Christmas."

"Really? Why?"

"Why not?"

"She doesn't seem to like you very much."

"Didn't I say it was _Christmas_?" House said, as if that should explain it.

"She doesn't seem to like you very much," Marissa only repeated.

"She doesn't," House agreed. "Nobody does. Which is perfectly fine. I don't like anybody very much either."

Marissa mentally sighed, figuring she should leave the subject alone and go on about what she was going to say before House diverted her attention to his random musings. "Can I have her pager number?"

"I believe she prefers to be contacted through her phone."

"She's not answering. She must've turned it off or something," Marissa reasoned. "Can you just give it to me, please?"

"Can't," House said as he pulled out his Vicodin out of his pocket, and took a pill and swallowed it. "Hospital policy. It should only be used for important and work-related stuff."

"It's important."

"It isn't really if it's not a matter of life and death."

Marissa sighed, exasperated at House's stubbornness. "Look, I'm really sorry to be bothering you, but Dr. Kutner's in the operating room. I just really have to talk to her. Please."

"About what?" House challenged.

"About… stuff," Marissa muttered, her eyes on the table.

House narrowed his eyes. "Couple stuff?"

Marissa's eyes met House's briefly and that was all he needed for an answer.

House smirked. "Well why didn't you just say so?"

* * *

A confused look appeared on Thirteen's as she entered House's office and saw no one there.

She took out her pager and pushed a button to double-check who had paged her. She scowled when she saw House's office's phone number. She snuck a peek at the adjacent room and saw it was empty, too. She turned around to leave and walked out of the room, but she was shortly stopped by a figure blocking her path.

"Marissa," Thirteen said, immediately dreading whatever was going to happen.

"Can we talk?" Marissa asked. "Please?"

Thirteen cleared her throat. "Is it important? Can't we do it later?" she asked in a cool, professional manner. "'Cause I have to—"

"It's important," Marissa cut her off.

Slightly appalled at the seriousness in Marissa's voice and manner of talking, Thirteen nodded as she fought to keep the professional-ness in her words and actions. "Inside?" she asked, gesturing to the conference room with a nod.

Thirteen stood awkwardly in front of Marissa but did not hold her steady gaze for more than a couple of seconds. She shoved her hands into her pockets, having no idea what to do with them. "What's up?" she dared ask in a forced nonchalant manner.

"Why did you run away?" Marissa asked, cutting to the chase. "Why won't you let this happen?"

Thirteen's eyes widened slightly. Why must Marissa come and make everything so difficult?

"Why won't I let what happen?" she asked, trying to sound like she didn't know what.

There was a pause. Marissa seemed to be considering what to say next.

"Alex, I… I want it back. I want your heart back." She took a deep breath. "Alex, I think I'm falling for you."

There was silence for about a whole minute. Marissa felt like it was the longest minute of her life.

The reaction Marissa was waiting for soon came in a form of an unamused smile. Marissa's face fell, not expecting that at all.

"Alex…"

Marissa's little declaration elicited a laugh from Thirteen—a laugh that was void of all humor. "No, you're not."

Marissa frowned. "That's not for you to say."

Thirteen laughed that cold, humorless, hollow little laugh again. "What, you changed your mind in twenty-one hours? Do you really fall in love that fast?"

"What do you mean I—? I didn't—"

"You don't need to explain. I don't care."

"Listen to me—"

"You don't love me. You _didn't_ love me. I don't think you ever even really liked being with me, except when you got to tell your mother that you're with a girl."

Marissa felt like crying. She hadn't known Thirteen felt that way. She had never felt so sorry for anyone in her life. "That's not true. I did like being with you."

Thirteen shook her head. "You're only saying that because you don't want to hurt my feelings. But guess what. You hurt me enough already."

"No, Alex, I'm saying it because it's true."

Thirteen shook her head, avoiding Marissa's eyes.

"Alex…" Marissa walked closer to Thirteen, bringing her hands up but not actually touching Thirteen. "I'm sorry."

Thirteen shook her own head, refusing to meet Marissa's eyes because of fear that she'll lose her mind and fold if she did. "No, look, you don't have to say that," she said.

"No, Alex," Marissa protested. "I made a mistake. I was a selfish, fickle idiot who didn't know what she wants, and I—"

"Was an experimenting teenager who found excitement in skipping school to hang out with the edgy, out-of-school, bartender in the coolest hangout in town."

"Alex…" Marissa let out resignedly.

"No, Marissa, I get it. You were the rich, popular girl who lived a comfortable life and could have had everything she wanted, and I was the irresponsible, high-school-dropout who had nothing going on for her. You had a comfortable life before you moved in with me, and I understand that. I couldn't provide you with what you wanted and needed, 'cause well, I could barely even provide for myself."

Marissa opened her mouth to argue but Thirteen didn't give her a chance.

"You were young, you easily got bored. I was the cool and… exciting… novelty, weapon of torture against your mom and Ryan was the tried-and-tested safe ground," Thirteen said, fighting to keep her voice steady.

"Alex, nothing happened with Ryan," Marissa insisted, frustrated that he had to be brought up again.

"No… Yet I was right, wasn't I?" Thirteen said, her smile mocking. Marissa closed her eyes and turned her head a little to the side. "How long did it take you two to get back together? A month? A week? Less?"

Marissa opened her mouth to protest, but she was silenced by words that painfully rang true. She closed her mouth; she had nothing to answer to that.

Thirteen almost like she was about to cry, which would be a very big deal since Alex was never a crier… at least for the time Marissa knew her. At the same time she sounded angry, like she would be lashing out by now if she wasn't holding back. Marissa knew she had every reason to be.

"I can't do this again, Marissa." _I want to, though, and I despise myself for it._

Marissa stood in the room, alone, helpless, and heartbroken, as Thirteen walked away.

* * *

House put his foot down to stop his scooter from moving any further. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Marissa walking alone and seemingly aimlessly down the hospital's hallway. He got down from the scooter and picked it up, folded it and handed it to Wilson, who was standing by the nurses' station writing something on a chart.

Wilson just stared after House limped towards the elevator after Marissa, so baffled he wasn't able to react in time.

House looked to his side and saw Marissa, who had her head hanging down and her eyes staring off to nowhere.

"I take it your working out the couple stuff didn't go too well?"

Marissa slightly shook her head, not bothering to look up.

House nodded and looked away from Marissa.

"Why does this have to be so hard?"

House turned her head to look at Marissa again, mildly surprised to hear her speak up. "Oh no, here we go with the metaphysics talk again. Why did I ever have to follow you here?" he whispered to himself.

"This is just so hard," Marissa said despondently, ignoring House.

"Life is hard," House replied.

"Why does it have to be?"

"Okay, what you need is a prescription for bisexadrine. Sorry, but you came to the wrong doctor. Only Thirteen can help you with that."

Marissa ignored him again. "I can't help it."

House didn't reply this time. He simply waited for Marissa to go on.

"I can't help myself," Marissa said, slightly shaking her head. "I'm trying, but whatever I do, I just end up feeling the same about her, sometimes even stronger. Holding back does nothing but make me want to be with her more. So I figured, why hold back? 'Cause really, _plus ça change_…"

There was a pause before House nodded once. "The more things change, the more they stay the same."

"Yeah," Marissa said, her voice a whisper. "Yeah, exactly."

The door of the elevator opened and both Marissa and House stepped out.

"It's three PM," House said, stopping Marissa. "Wanna go get a drink?"

Marissa looked at him. "You read my mind."

* * *

Thirteen sat on the sofa, her elbows rested on her knees and her head cradled in her hands.

_I think I'm falling for you._

It's been three weeks since she heard it being said, yet she could hear it as if it were being said to her now.

_I think I'm falling for you._

She didn't know if that was something to be happy about. It only proved two things: one, that Marissa's still lied like a pro, and two, that she was really never in love with her.

Infatuation. That was all everything was for her when, for Thirteen, it was the best, most real relationship she had in her life. Now how messed up was that?

She brought her hands to her face and rubbed it with her palms in an attempt to clear her mind. Then she took off her coat, pushed it aside on the arm of the sofa, closed her eyes, and sat back with a tired sigh. She was about to slip into sleep when she heard the distant sound of a door being opened and closed. She ignored it and kept her eyes closed, figuring it was just one of the doctors who, like her, were just so tired it'd be dangerous to go on about running around trying to cure sick people, and who just needed to catch on some sleep by way of a 15-minute power nap. Her nap, however, was interrupted when she felt someone sink into the couch next to her and rather rudely turned on the TV when obviously somebody was trying to sleep.

"Wow, hi-def. Sweet," said the person.

Thirteen opened her eyes and turned to give the person an angry glare just so he'd get a clue. Her anger turned to surprise, though, when she finally saw who it was.

"Seth?"

"That's me," Seth said with a smile, not looking at her as he flipped through the channels. He stopped once he stumbled upon a free TV broadcast of _X-Men: The Last Stand _on cable.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah, you know, just thought I'd say hi."

"At eleven PM?" Thirteen studied him for a while as he appeared focused on the movie. "How d'you know where to find me anyway?"

"Looked in every single room in the hospital, how else?"

Thirteen arched a brow.

"Saw you in the hallway and followed you."

Thirteen rolled her eyes. "Well, hi."

"Hello, Alex. It's nice to see you again, too."

Thirteen snatched the remote control from Seth's hand and turned the TV off. "Tell me why you're _really_ here, Seth."

"Hey, that was my favorite part," Seth complained.

Thirteen raised a perfectly sculpted brow.

Seth sighed. "Orders from the missus."

Thirteen's brows furrowed in confusion. "What does Summer have to do with this?"

"She's…" Seth paused, looking deflated. "You know how she is when it comes to Marissa."

Thirteen bit her lip and nodded, finally understanding. "And what's she sent you here for? Are you gonna annoy me into talking to her?" she asked almost mockingly.

"If you don't just promise you will at least try then I'm going to have to," Seth said matter-of-factly.

Thirteen rolled her eyes. "You can't make me."

"No?" Seth raised his hands, threatening to tickle Thirteen if she answers wrongly.

"No, Seth."

"No?" Seth's hands swooped towards Thirteen's waists where he knew (from experience, too, he notes a little naughtily) she was most ticklish.

"Seth!"

"Can't I, huh? Can't I?"

"Stop, Seth! You're acting like you're eight again!" Thirteen slapped his hands away and tried to keep an angry, annoyed glare though it didn't quite work as well as she had hoped it will. Unable to hold her laughter back, she pushed Seth away roughly.

"Ow, hey, alright, I'll stop." Seth rubbed his arm. "Look, Alex, just listen to me first, okay?"

"Seth, Marissa's… It's… It's just not gonna work."

"No, I know, I know. Believe me or not, I know where you're coming from… And I know how much this has all been hard on you, but… You should at least talk to her and hear her out, Alex."

Thirteen shook her head, as if refusing to listen. "Seth, I… I don't wanna be lied to again… I can't afford to go through all that… pain… again." Thirteen looked into Seth's eyes, as if willing him to understand. "If I do, I'm afraid it's going to break me… again... and for good this time… and I'd really want to spend the rest of my sh—" she caught herself just in time, "—my life… intact and whole… and I'm already hardly that, as it is."

Seth stared back into Thirteen's eyes. Normally, he'd be in awe, but this time, he wasn't. Thirteen's eyes held nothing of the beauty they usually had. All that was left was sadness and misery. He was touched she's opening up to him; he doubted she ever let herself be this vulnerable to anyone for quite a while. Also, his heart nearly broke, mostly because of guilt for the part he had played in her pain.

"I just want my life to be… drama-free… you know?" She looked away from his eyes. "God, I've had _more_ than enough drama to last me a lifetime."

Seth didn't say anything for a long while, but then finally nodded slightly after some time. "You know…" he started. "I was going to come find you even before Summer told—_ordered_—me to."

Thirteen looked at him.

"It's just, it's been eating me how I've contributed to this… rift… you have with Ryan and with Marissa."

Thirteen shook her head, confused. "What do you mean 'contributed'…?"

"Do you remember that bonfire thing we had at Harbor, when you were still in Newport? The one Marissa was in charge to organize?"

Thirteen clenched her jaw at the mention of a bad memory. "How can I ever forget?"

Seth nodded sympathetically. "And do you remember that we had this gigantic horse burned that year?"

Thirteen nodded. "Ryan's?" she asked curtly, managing to keep herself from sounding bitter and accusatory.

"Yeah…" Seth replied. "Well… that was kind of, um, my idea to, um… have them work together."

Thirteen looked at him with an unreadable expression. He decided to go on.

"I pushed them into doing it. Summer warned me against it, but I didn't listen, and before I know it… you guys were broken up… at _that _bonfire."

He continued when Thirteen didn't say anything. "The thing is, I was wrong… to think that the four of us would be the same again. I mean, Ryan and Marissa did get back together, but believe me, it was a long, rocky road for the two of them. They were okay for a while, and they actually even got engaged at one point in time, but it was just never the same, you know what I mean?" He looked at Thirteen, but still didn't get a response. "Look, what I'm trying to say here is… I'm sorry."

Thirteen studied him for some time. She finally nodded her understanding, partly in amazement at how sincere and serious he sounded. "You've got nothing to be sorry for. She didn't love me and I blame no one for that. It wasn't your fault she did what she did."

Seth sighed inwardly. "Marissa's not perfect."

"And I don't expect her to be," Thirteen replied tiredly. "I just need her to be true to me. I have nothing else left and yet that's all I find myself wanting to have."

Seth placed a hand on Thirteen's shoulder. "Look, she's sorry. Everything wrong she's done, she regrets it. She's been drinking so much again and Summer's going nuts with worry about her. If that isn't regret she's feeling, I have no idea what it is."

Thirteen shook her head, determined to dismiss her worry about Marissa getting herself wasted because she's upset. "I can't do it."

"Why?"

"Because, Seth." Thirteen said.

"Because…?" Seth asked cautiously.

"I can't…" Thirteen moistened her lips and looked at her feet. "I just can't afford to fall hard for this girl again." _Except I already have. _"I just can't do it anymore." Thirteen looked up and met Seth's eyes, willing him to get her point.

Seth nodded slowly. Thirteen dropped his gaze and looked away.

"She's sorry, Alex," Seth iterated. "And more importantly, she really cares about you. Give her a chance. You said you've got nothing left, so what're you so afraid to lose?" he asked. "Think about it."

Thirteen swallowed and moistened her lips. Seth was relieved she did seem to be thinking about it. His relief got exponentially greater when she nodded and gave a small smile.

"You've changed," Thirteen told Seth. "I think you may have actually aged a couple of years or so."

Seth grinned. "What did I tell you?"

Thirteen chuckled.

"You know, so have you," Seth said. "You've changed, too."

Thirteen smiled. "So I've been told."

"I still can't believe you're a doctor, though."

"I still can't believe you're a parent," Thirteen shot back, scoffing.

"A pretty good one, too, I daresay," Seth said proudly.

Thirteen chuckled. "You better be, or I'll bend your chicken arms in every way they're not supposed to and I promise you won't like it."

* * *

"Good morning, how may I help you?"

"Hi, um, I'm here to see Ms. Marissa Cooper?"

"You have an appointment?"

"Um, no. I'm her, uh, family doctor. I just need to talk to her about her, uh… medical insurance."

"Your name, please?"

"Rem—" Thirteen paused. "Alex. Alex Hadley."

"Alright, Ms. Hadley, please wait until I reach Ms. Cooper's office to check if she's available."

Thirteen nodded. "Thank you." She turned away from the reception's desk and sat on the artsy, uncomfortable-looking couch nearby. She looked around disinterestedly at the framed posters depicting models in fashionable clothes on the brightly colored walls. As she did so, she caught sight of a tall, handsome man in a suit and slicked-back dark hair who appeared to be smooth-talking a girl by the way he was flashing his pearly whites and puffing out his chest.

Thirteen rolled her eyes. _Men._

* * *

"So what do you say, Riss?"

Marissa inwardly scowled. She hated it when he calls her that like he knows her. "I'm really sorry, Mr. McKenzie—"

"Martin," he corrected.

"Martin, well… but um, I really can't go. I have a lot of other important things to do." She walked past him, going on in her journey to the reception area where she had to inquire about the printer she was expecting who didn't show up.

Far from giving up, Martin sprinted to catch up with her. "Come on, Riss, it's a plus-one black-tie event. Everybody who's anybody would be there."

"No, _Martin_, I _really _can't. Why don't you try asking your models? I'm sure they will be happy to accompany you to this party."

Martin took the folder Marissa was holding and used his other hand to hold Marissa's now-free hand in his. "I'm sure they will. However, _I_ will only be happy if you're going to be the one to go with me," he said in what he assumed was a charming way.

"Um…" Marissa began to protest, trying to pull her hand out of his grasp at the process, but was stopped by a familiar voice, the owner of whom she'd been aching to see for about a month now.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I believe she already said no."

Martin turned to find Thirteen glowering at him, still without letting go of Marissa's hand. "Can I help you?"

"You could let go of her," Thirteen replied coolly.

Martin looked her up and down, slightly smirking as he did so. The glint in his eyes told Marissa he liked what he was seeing. To Marissa's relief, he finally let go of her hand as he turned back to her fully to offer Thirteen his hand.

"Martin McKenzie, owner of the magazine Ms. Marissa Cooper here writes for," he said smoothly.

Thirteen took his hand and briefly shook it. "Alex Hadley. I'm Marissa's friend."

"I see. People mostly call me by my first name, but you can call me anything you want."

Thirteen let go and smiled. "I'm sure I will."

"Well, I shall go now." Martin faced Marissa again and flashed her another one of his best smiles. "Ms. Cooper."

Marissa nodded politely.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Hadley." With that, Martin walked away, winking at the receptionist as he passed by the reception's desk.

Thirteen and Marissa stood awkwardly, unable to say a word, much less look at each other straight in the eye.

"Hi," Thirteen said finally.

"Hi," Marissa replied. "Um, thanks… for that."

"Sure," Thirteen said, nodding slightly. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you or anything?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I mean, he's an absolute jackass but he's completely harmless."

"So far," Thirteen remarked scornfully. "Let me know if he bothers you again."

Marissa smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"So, um… can I talk to you… someplace private?"

"Um… yeah, okay. How about my office?"

"That would be great."

* * *

"Nice office," Thirteen commented without really looking. She was staring at Marissa, who had her back to her as she was leading her into the room.

"Thanks," Marissa replied. She turned to face Thirteen. "Would you like something to drink? I could get my secretary to make us both coffee or something," she offered.

"Coffee sounds great," Thirteen replied.

Marissa nodded silently and then started towards the door.

"You never gave it back," Thirteen suddenly said, stopping Marissa.

[cue Eve, the Apple of My Eye piano intro here ;-)]

Slowly, Marissa turned to Thirteen. "What?"

"My heart," Thirteen said.

_You left it._

_I sent it._

_I want it back._

"…You never really gave it back."

A confused look crossed Marissa's face. "But I… I did… I sent your necklace to your parents' house, in LA. Didn't you get it? I was going to send it to Jodie's, just in case you were there, but I was afraid she might keep it for herself. Do you think your dad—"

"No," Thirteen interrupted her almost frustratedly and tiredly. "Not my necklace. My necklace is in a box, in my drawer. It's been there for the last eleven years, untouched." She paused and let out a breath. "I'm talking about my heart."

_If I had you here, I'd clip your wings,_

_Snap you up and leave you sprawling on my pin._

_This plan of mine is oh so very lame._

_Can't you see the grass is greener where it rains?_

"You've stolen it… and you never really gave it back." Thirteen walked towards Marissa slowly, not stopping until she was only about a foot away. She slowly took Marissa's hand and placed it on her heart. "Do you feel it?"

Marissa nodded as she looked into Thirteen's eyes and got lost in their beauty.

"It only started beating again when I saw you again just weeks ago," Thirteen said in a voice that was almost just a whisper. "Before that, I was a dead person walking, going through each day dreading the next."

_You left, I died._

_I went, you cried._

_You came, I think, but I'll never really know._

_I served my time, I watched you climb the wrong incline, _

_But what do I know?_

"But when I saw you again… I felt alive… I felt hope… Hope that it's not the end of the world after all."

Marissa brought her other hand to Thirteen's cheek. She stroked it lovingly with her thumb. "Is it really not?" she asked. "Because it most certainly felt like it was before you came to save me from my macho jackass boss."

Thirteen chuckled, but she was soon silenced by Marissa's soft lips crashing against hers.

Marissa cupped Thirteen's face with his hands and kissed her with all the yearning she felt in her body.

_When I lie behind you, _

_And I cradle you in the palm of me,_

_And I pat your hair down,_

_I think we'll either sink or swim,_

'_Cause we could do either on a whim._

Thirteen placed her hands on Marissa's waist and sighed into the kiss. _It's_ _not the end of the world after all._

_

* * *

__*__Song by Bell X1 ("Eve, the Apple of My Eye")_  



	12. Chapter 12

**12**

**The Trial**

Thirteen was alone in the conference room making herself a cup of coffee when she felt somebody's hands cover her eyes. She smiled, immediately knowing whose breath was caressing the back of her neck.

"You've snuck into off-limits hospital property again," she said as she set her cup on the countertop and removed the soft long fingers from her eyes. She turned around and saw Marissa grinning widely at her.

"Yeah, well… I'm sneaky like that," Marissa quipped and placed her arms around Thirteen's neck before moving in to give the brunette a long kiss.

Thirteen placed her hands on Marissa's waist and moaned into the kiss.

Marissa smoothly moved on to kiss Thirteen's neck. "Mmm… You smell so good."

Thirteen let out a quiet laugh. "I smell like hospital disinfectant."

"Well then…" Marissa said as she continued nipping at Thirteen's neck. "…hospital disinfectant smells really good on you."

Thirteen smiled lazily and let out a soft chuckle. The chuckle became a tremble when Marissa slowly worked her way back up her neck, while her fingers slipped through Thirteen's suspenders, pulling on them slightly. Her breath hitched instantly as she watched Marissa bite her lips sexily while sliding her fingers down the insides of her suspenders.

Marissa's hands slipped inside her coat, and then slowly made their way beneath the soft material of her cream-colored Henley shirt to massage up her back in long, languid strokes. Soon Marissa's lips were back on her lips again, kissing hers softly in several fluid motions before pulling away, and sliding her hands to her waist, still under her shirt, and giving her a sexy lopsided grin.

The doctor beamed back at her, but the smile quickly fell off of her lips when she caught sight of a person (person_s_, she later learned) out of the corner of her eye. She gently took her hands off of Marissa, who mirrored the action once she noticed that they weren't alone, albeit only partially removing her self from being wrapped around Thirteen's body.

Thirteen crossed her arms on her chest and held her temple in her hand, groaning silently. Marissa just smirked when she saw the slack-jawed looks on House's, Foreman's, Kutner's, and Taub's faces.

"Whoa, wait! Why did you stop?" House demanded a moment later.

Neither girl answered. Foreman shook his head and shot them both an apologetic look. "Uh, we were just beginning to discuss a new case, _weren't we_, Dr. House?"

House shook his head when he caught Foreman's sharp glare. He cleared his throat and nodded. "We needed the white board," he agreed seriously. "But I guess we could go for a little stroll instead, if you ladies still need the room?"

"We were just saying goodbye," Marissa told the doctors sweetly as she finally took her hands off of Thirteen.

"Can we—" House wagged a finger back and forth between himself and the two girls "—say goodbye, too?"

Marissa chortled.

"You know, I'd tell you girls to get a room, but apparently, you've already managed to find one," House said. "It's a great room, huh? Good for diagnosing patients, too."

Marissa let out another chuckle.

"Well… as titillating as this is for all of us and as much as I enjoy Penthouse-esque Sapphic action, the chances for relapse of the patient's cancer is progressing point-six percent per day. I'll pencil you two in my schedule and we'll see about carrying on with this some other time."

House walked out of the room, followed by Foreman and the guys in the team. "So as I was saying before that little distraction there, the patient's second tumor should be excised as soon as possible or she'll die faster than you can say 'Lindsay Lohan'," House carried on while they paced down the hallway, unaware that the only woman in his team still wasn't behind them and participating in the differential.

"No," Foreman disagreed. "It's too dangerous to excise the tumor in her condition. Her immune system is thrashed and her body won't be able to endure more trauma, much less fight off infection that's she's bound to get if she makes contact with even the littlest amount of infectious agent."

"He's right, House. Surgery's too risky," Taub stated from behind House.

"I agree," Kutner said.

"And who does Dr. McLezzie agree with?" House asked. He paused when there was no answer, consequently also making the rest of the doctors stop. He slowly turned and scowled. "Where is she?"

Some seconds later, House poked his head into the conference room and saw Marissa and Thirteen making out again.

"Seriously!" He yelled at the two, making them stop short and break away each other's hold. "People are dying!"

Quick to dismiss House, Marissa smirked a little before she turned back to Thirteen and placed another kiss on her lips.

"Riss… I really have to… get back to work now."

"Yeah, you really do," Marissa replied, but not making any move to release Thirteen from her embrace.

"God's timing really could've been better," House muttered to himself before he started to leave to rejoin Foreman, Taub, and Kutner. "Make that quick, will you? We're waiting."

"Marissa…"

"Alright, alright…" Marissa mumbled as she reluctantly pulled away. She gave Thirteen a last peck on the lips and then said, "Go save those lives and make me proud."

Thirteen grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Thirteen scowled when somebody smacked her hard on the back, almost making her choke on the last bite of her pizza sub.

"Hey there, Thirteen, you stud," Kutner greeted her enthusiastically as he sat down beside her in the cafeteria.

Thirteen just rolled her eyes before taking her orange juice and drinking up the rest of it.

"What's up?" Cameron asked good-naturedly as she and Chase both came a little later with a tray of food each in their hands.

"Mrs. Franco's scheduled for emergency tumor excision this afternoon," replied Thirteen.

"The lady with the Hodgkin's and primary immune disorder?" Chase inquired.

Thirteen nodded in confirmation. "It saves time when your boss orders you to do what you just voted against. Not exactly good news for the patient, 'cause it's her remaining time alive we've just saved, but you know… boss get what the boss wants."

"But… it may be fatal if they go on with the surgery," Cameron said with genuine concern etched on her face. "You've told House that, didn't you?"

"Of course we did," Kutner replied. "And it's not like he doesn't already know."

"We don't really have a choice," Thirteen said. "He's inscrutable."

"It's a well-established fact that he is, and that he will probably always be," Chase said stoically.

"So anyway," Thirteen began as she stood up. "I was actually just leaving, so…"

"Alright. See you around."

"Say hi to Marissa for me, will you?" Kutner said with a mischievous wink.

Thirteen glared at him, but she couldn't keep the small smirk from appearing on her lips nonetheless.

"Us, too," Cameron called out as Thirteen exited the cafeteria and walked down the hallway.

As Thirteen made her way to the laboratory after her quick lunch, she caught sight of two familiar persons walking towards her direction, arm-in-arm and with wide grins on their faces.

Jealousy instantly flared up in her chest when she recognized Marissa hanging on Ryan Atwood's arm and laughing probably at something he had said. She squeezed her fists inside the pockets of her coat and she gritted her teeth as she ceased walking and momentarily contemplated whether she should just quietly slip away to an adjacent corridor and pretend she didn't notice them approaching. Her plans of fleeing what she knew would be an awkward situation, however, were thrown out of the window when Marissa suddenly looked ahead towards her and caught her eye.

Instantly, Marissa's smile grew even wider as soon as she saw Thirteen standing in the middle of the hallway with a (forced) smile on her beautiful face.

"Hey." Marissa instantly unlooped her arm out of Ryan's as they came closer, threw her arms around Thirteen's neck, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Thirteen smiled, genuinely this time. "Hi."

Marissa dropped her hands from Thirteen's shoulders and looped her arms through the brunette's arm this time, still with a big, bright smile on her face.

"What's up?" Thirteen asked Marissa casually, avoiding Ryan's eyes.

"Oh, Ryan was just inviting me to have drinks later."

"Oh, drinks… Uh-huh. Really?" Thirteen said with as much enthusiasm as she could put through the words.

"Yeah," Marissa said, with enthusiasm—real, unlike Thirteen's. "He was just telling me to ask you to come with us."

"He did?" Thirteen's eyes flicked to Ryan's direction and she saw him wearing a smile—a smile that, she thought, was probably as fake as hers was.

"Yeah," Ryan confirmed with a nod. "Summer and Seth are going to be there, too. It's a group hang. Or so Seth calls it."

Marissa faced Thirteen without disentangling her arm from hers. "So here we are asking you. Come with us?"

"Um… It's really busy around here right now."

"Alex…" Marissa groaned.

"Come on, Alex," Ryan said. "You should take a break, too sometimes," he said half-heartedly, though only he and Thirteen knew that.

Marissa pouted out her lower lip slightly, making Thirteen get closer and closer to giving in.

"Marissa, I really—"

"At least think about it, Lex. Please?"

"But I'm swamped with work. I've got paperwork and tests to do. I can't just—" Marissa jutted her lips just a little more and Thirteen sighed. "…Fine. I'll think about it."

Marissa smiled widely. "Yay," she exclaimed softly and excitedly before giving Thirteen a soft kiss on the lips.

Thirteen pulled away slightly. "I'm still going to have to stay for another hour or so. But I'll try to ditch as soon as I can and be there. Is that good enough?" Thirteen asked just before Marissa moved in to kiss her again.

"Mm… Better than," Marissa mumbled into the kiss.

"No promises, though," Thirteen said.

"I know… but still glad you're going to try."

"Mmm, Riss… we gotta… stop… We're in the hallway," came Thirteen's quiet protestation while Marissa continued kissing her as other doctors, nurses, and patients alike walked around, though she definitely could've have made a greater effort in pushing Marissa away.

An old woman passed by and stared at the two girls, appalled. Ryan rubbed his neck awkwardly as he gave the lady a sheepish, tight-lipped smile.

Marissa finally stopped and broke the kiss. She removed her arms from Thirteen's neck and went to go back to her previous position beside Ryan, once again looping her arm into his. Thirteen shoved her hands into her pockets when she didn't have the small of Marissa's back to place them at anymore.

"Bye." Marissa smiled as she walked away with Ryan, their arms linked together, with her head turned towards Thirteen.

* * *

Thirteen paused from her work when she felt her phone vibrate inside the pocket of her coat. She set down the two test tubes she was holding on the rack before answering the phone without looking at who it was.

"Dr. Hadley," she said into the phone, which she had tucked against her shoulder as she walked over to the centrifuge and took out the capillary tubes she had placed in there earlier.

"What's up, doc?"

Thirteen paused, her brows knit together, before grabbing her phone and checking who was calling. She brought the phone back to her ear again. "Marissa?"

"You don't seem too happy to hear me."

"No, no, of course I'm happy to hear you. I just… didn't expect to hear from you so soon. Didn't we just see bump into each other half an hour ago?" she asked, slightly confused. Marissa hadn't used to call her so often and after they had just seen each other. At least not after they had moved in together.

"So?"

"So I still have another half an hour left."

"Yeah, but… I missed you," Marissa admitted quietly.

Thirteen smiled a big smile. "You just saw me."

"Even so."

"Well that's good to hear," Thirteen said, still smiling. "I was starting to get worried that I was already missing you after just seeing you. I thought I was going out of my mind."

It was Marissa's turn to grin widely at Thirteen's admission that she felt the same. Thirteen could hear the smile in her voice. "Then we're both going out of our minds."

"Guess we are," Thirteen said softly.

"So…" Marissa began after a few moments of silence. "You're coming later, right?"

"Um, not sure yet. I still have a lot to do right now."

"Oh," Marissa uttered out, not bothering to hide the disappointment in her voice. "Well then I guess I should let you go now so you could finish early and get to go out with us. I don't want to be there without you."

"Alright. I'll try to be there."

"Okay."

"Alright, bye." Thirteen was already about to end the call, but she stopped when she heard Marissa speak up again.

"Wait, wait! Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I, uh… I just want to say that I, um…" From the other end of the line, Marissa swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. _Just say it already._

"…Yeah?"

"I… can't wait to see you again."

Thirteen nodded slowly though there was nobody there to see. "Yeah… yeah, neither can I."

* * *

The first thing that entered Thirteen's mind when she stepped into the bar was what on earth was she supposed to do all night at a night out with Marissa, her overly protective and very intimidating best friend, her equally overprotective ex-fiancé who is probably not over her girlfriend yet, and her own overly-thoughtful, borderline-stalkerish and perverted but still otherwise charming ex-boyfriend. She paused on the doorway and took a deep breath before stepping into the nightclub to look for the four.

It was already a little more than an hour since Marissa had waltzed into the hospital in Ryan's arm and ever-so-persuasively pouted her way into making her agree to come to this "group hang". Last time they had one of those, things didn't turn out so well. It had been awfully awkward then, and she was sure tonight was going to be just as bad, if not worse.

Thirteen shook her head slightly, willing herself to shut the pessimistic thoughts out, as she looked around the semi-crowded nightclub in search for Marissa and her friends.

It had taken her only a few minutes to find Marissa sitting at the bar, Ryan on her one side, and Seth and Summer on her other side, looking like she could be enjoying the night an awful lot more. Thirteen watched Marissa for a while from afar, out of view. She had her chin resting on her hand as she absently stirred her drink with a straw, twirling the cherry in it, and nodding and forcing a smile at whatever Summer was raving on about while wrapped in Seth's bird arm.

Marissa smiled at something Ryan said, and Thirteen secretly felt delighted, and a little guilty, to see that the smile didn't reach her eyes. She removed her chin from her hand to look at the time, and then looked around, in search of, Thirteen knew, her.

Marissa's face noticeably lit up when she finally saw who she had been waiting for standing some distance away from where they were sitting at. She immediately stood up and walked over to where Thirteen was standing with her hands in her pockets and with a small, barely suppressed grin on her face.

"You made it," Marissa said just seconds before she wrapped her arms around Thirteen's neck and pulled her into a long, deep kiss. When she finally broke the kiss, it was only to say, "I'm glad you came." And then she went right back in, deepening the kiss even more.

"Mmm…" Thirteen moaned into Marissa's mouth, pleased to note that there was not a hint of alcohol there. When Marissa pulled away again, a slightly breathless Thirteen took in a mouthful of air before saying, "_I'm_ glad I came."

Marissa gave her a big smile before taking off her arms from her neck, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the bar.

"Hey guys! Look who's come to join our group hang," Marissa said cheerfully over the music.

"Hi, Alex!" Summer greeted her.

"Hey, Alex, you're here!" Seth said enthusiastically once Thirteen, whose hand was intertwined with Marissa's, came into hearing range.

"I'm here," Thirteen said as she briefly locked eyes with Ryan, who surrendered in their little staring battle almost as soon as he started it.

"Hey. Good to see you again," Ryan mustered, and Thirteen wondered what he was pushing his efforts for. It crossed her mind that he may have an ulterior motive, but despite of the fact that she didn't know Ryan very well, she was pretty sure that ulterior motives weren't something he would have.

"Good to see you again, too," she replied, and even went as far as give him a warm smile, figuring she should at least give him some kind of gesture to show her appreciation for his efforts.

"I've introduced you to my friends Johnny and Jack, haven't I?" Seth asked Thirteen, who chuckled at the memory of Seth drinking himself silly in his attempt to become the bad boy he thought he should be to get her impressed.

"Johnny, Jack and I go way back, Seth. They never mentioned being friends with you," she replied. "I _would_ like a beer though."

"Strong or light?" Seth asked.

"Strong," Thirteen answered quickly, as if the question was a no-brainer.

"Woman after my own heart," Seth said and Thirteen and Summer both rolled their eyes.

While Seth turned to the bartender to ask for more beer, Summer wriggled out of his grasp and said, "Coop and I are going to the bathroom."

"We are?" Marissa asked, not wanting to be away from Thirteen so soon.

"Please?"

Marissa sighed. "Fine."

"We'll be back before you're drunk," Summer told Seth.

"Well then you won't be long," Thirteen said with a chuckle.

"That's what I said," Summer said with a smirk.

"Okay, that hurt, but I'm gonna let that slide. Now you ladies move along and we men will just be here doing our own thing," Seth said, handing Thirteen her beer and raising his own bottle in the air.

Thirteen raised a brow. "'We men'?"

"That's what I said," Seth deadpanned.

Marissa chuckled as she watched Thirteen roll her eyes. She gave the girl a kiss on the cheek and one last smile before she let herself get dragged by Summer to the bathrooms, leaving her alone with Ryan and Seth on the bar.

After several minutes of chatting with Thirteen about his new comic book project and this new indie rock and roll band he had discovered, Seth hopped off his barstool and pointed towards the bathroom. "I think I need to pee," he excused himself, and then ran off to the bathrooms, leaving Thirteen and Ryan alone.

Neither of the two said anything for a while. They only sat on the barstools and quietly watched the band playing on the stage.

"The band's pretty good, huh?" Ryan asked Thirteen once he was done with his brooding, trying to lighten the mood.

Thirteen looked at him. "Yeah," she agreed. She raised her bottle to her lips and took a small sip of her beer.

She looked at Ryan again as the song reached its end and the audience burst into wild applause. "You didn't mean that," she said.

Ryan turned to look at her, and then shook his head. "Not really, no. I don't really like live music. Not as much as you, Seth, and Marissa do."

"That's not what I was referring to."

Ryan's forehead creased as he tried to decipher what Thirteen was talking about.

"When you said you were happy to see me. You didn't mean it."

Ryan blinked, and then turned back to his own bottle of beer. "No," he admitted. No, I didn't."

Thirteen nodded, and then silence ensued once more between her and Ryan.

"House was right," Thirteen stated after some time. "You _are_ taking the higher ground."

Ryan turned to face Thirteen. She looked like she was absolutely serious she wanted to pursue the subject. He shrugged. "You did the same for me."

"Not for you, I didn't," Thirteen said.

Ryan blinked and then he chuckled after a while. "No, I guess not."

Thirteen smiled, but then her expression quickly became one of seriousness again. "No, really, why?"

Ryan looked away from Thirteen, while he thought of the answer to her question. He looked up from his drink, his eyes having caught something on the stage.

"You already know the answer to that," Ryan finally said.

Thirteen turned her head to see what his eyes were fixed at. It was Marissa. She nodded quietly as she, too, watched Marissa sway her body slightly to the first beats of That Girl has Love.

She pried her eyes away from Marissa's figure and turned to Ryan, who had gulped down the rest of his beer. "Want another one of those? It's on me."

He looked at Thirteen and smiled. "Just as long as you hand it over nicely."

* * *

"Go on. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Sum, I'm sure."

"Alright."

Marissa nodded as Summer finally released her hand and went away to find Seth. Then she turned to face the stage and began swaying her body in time with the music.

_I don't know a lot about her,_

_But she, she knew a lot about me._

_Her family seemed to love her,_

_If what they say is true._

_Her friends all shared the good times._

_Man, that girl has love._

The serene look on Marissa's face turned into surprise and then to delight when she felt a slightly cold hand slowly intertwine its fingers with hers. She didn't have to look to tell whose hand it was.

_I, I didn't have a clue then,_

_That a kiss_

_Would change my whole life again._

_She walked into my room_

_When I was all alone._

_She told me I would date her from_

_September, till December._

Marissa leaned towards Thirteen and whispered in her ear. "Do you wanna dance?"

"No. I'd much rather just stand here with you and watch."

Marissa pouted a little.

"But I don't dance," Thirteen insisted, but Marissa had already faced her and placed her arms around her neck, forcing her to move along as she swayed from side to side.

Thirteen sighed in defeat. "This music isn't even danceable," she grumbled quietly, but she was already gently dancing in time with Marissa's movements.

Marissa grinned. "But you're already dancing."

"Because you're being all cute again and suddenly I'd do anything you ask me to do," Thirteen replied as she wrapped her arms around Marissa's waist.

"Works every time," Marissa grinned before leaning closer to Thirteen so that her chin was resting against her shoulder.

_She doesn't know,_

_Things will never be the same again._

_She'll always be seventeen._

_That girl has love._

"I saw you and Ryan talking," Marissa said.

"Mmhm?" Thirteen responded as she held Marissa close and continued to dance, kind of amused that it was actually she who was doing more of the dancing now and Marissa was simply placing almost her entire weight on her.

"What were you talking about?"

"Mm, the usual stuff… You know, the weather… sports… cars… sports cars…" she enumerated, making Marissa chuckle against the column of her neck. "And then liquor… comic books… You."

"Why did you leave him, Marissa?" Thirteen had ceased moving and had, by this time, gently pushed Marissa away so she could see her eyes when she answers the question.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I don't know. I just do."

Marissa sighed and moved a step closer to Thirteen. "Because I didn't feel for him anymore then what I feel for you now… what I only recently realized I've always felt for you…" She placed a hand on Thirteen's cheek and stroked it gently with her fingers.

_That was too real to ever be fake._

_That was too strong to be ever be forgotten._

Marissa looked into Thirteen's eyes and it crossed her mind how regretful it was that she had to say what she was going to say for the first time right there in a noisy dance floor and amidst a crowd of no-life onlookers.

"I love you."

Thirteen stood motionless, with mouth slightly agape and her hands still on Marissa's hips. Marissa had just said she loved her. Deeply overwhelmed with emotion, she pulled Marissa into a tight embrace, only able to catch a glimpse of the slight let-down look in Marissa's face.

Marissa hugged Thirteen back and buried her face into her neck, her disappointment quickly dissolving with just a strong squeeze and a tender kiss on her temple.

_That girl has love._

Thirteen sighed, willing herself to stay in that moment, trying in vain to fight off the sense of impending doom that was surely going to eat her whole had Marissa not just come back into her life, and to believe that nothing else mattered except the two of them, happy and together in the present.

Marissa smiled, infinitely glad that they seemed to have been able to finally put the past behind them, yet unaware that the past wasn't everything that was causing Thirteen's fear and apprehension.

* * *

House scowled at Wilson, who pumped his fist in the air after he succeeded in putting the ball through the goal.

"Eight-four," Wilson declared before gripping the handles of the foosball table again to get ready for the next round.

House did the same, as did Chase, who was playing on Wilson's side, and Kutner, who was playing on his own side.

With a look of intense concentration in his face, Kutner spun the bar with a strong, swift motion, enabling on of the foosmen to "kick" the ball past the goalkeeper and into goal.

"Yes! That's what I'm talking about!" Kutner said victoriously. "High five!" He raised his hand to House, who just scowled at him. "Or not." He dropped his hand, dejected.

"Eight-five," House said, and they continued playing while Taub sat cross-legged on the couch, reading a magazine quietly.

"Where's Thirteen?" House asked nobody in particular, as he remained concentrated on the foosball game he hated to admit he was so far sucking at.

"No idea," Kutner muttered while aiming to hit the ball.

"She's in the ER," Taub answered, not looking up. "Told her we didn't have a case, so she opted to volunteer and help Cameron retrieve toy soldiers out of yet another kid's nose," he said in monotone as he flipped a page of his magazine.

"Tell her I've found one and she should get over here and stop kissing Cameron's ass. Except of course if that metaphor isn't really a metaphor."

"Except you _don't_ have a case," Wilson said. "And why would she be kissing Cameron's ass anyway?"

"I'm supposed to know how a lesbian's mind works?"

"She's bisexual," Kutner said, but nobody paid attention to him.

Wilson smirked, shaking his head slightly. "Why should you be so possessive and keep her from making good use of her time?"

"Pulling green army men out of kids' body cavities is not a 'good use of time'," House replied.

Chase smirked. "And foosball is?"

"Just if I—" There was suddenly a knock on the door, and all of the guys except House, who finally hit the ball and made it bounce across the table and past the goal, paused. "—win!" House finished. He grinned. "How rad am I?"

"You lucked out," Chase said as Marissa slowly pushed the door to the doctors' lounge open and made her way just past the door.

"Oh, please. You're just upset because you can't even score on your own national sport."

"I'm Australian," Chase stated as House and the rest of them turned to see who came in.

"And the national sport of England is cricket, not soccer," Kutner said quickly before turning to Marissa. "Hi, Marissa. What are you doing here?"

"Eight all," House declared as he moved his eyes away from Marissa and back towards the game.

"Eight-six," Wilson corrected as he, too, turned his attention back to the game before House could cheat his way into winning.

"Um, hi. I'm looking for Alex. She left her phone at my house this morning," she explained as she looked around and didn't see Thirteen anywhere.

"So dial her pager," House said without turning away from the game.

"She told me not to, unless it was an emergency. Do you know where I can find her?"

"She's in the ER," Kutner replied.

"Oh. Okay," Marissa said, nodding. "Thanks." She opened the door and left.

"She's been visiting a lot lately, don't you think?" Wilson asked as all four of them went back to their game.

"I don't think. I _see_," House replied while he was busy manipulating his foosmen.

"Yeah, she and Thirteen are now practically attached by the hip," Kutner commented.

"By the hip and every other part of the human anatomy," House said. "But who's complaining?"

Kutner smirked. "Not me."

"Oh wait, I know! We should give them a nickname!" House said enthusiastically. "Hmm… Marteen? Marmy? …Or do you think they'd prefer 'Marley'?"

"'Marley' sounds cute," Kutner commented.

"Nah, Marley sounds dreadful. And don't look at me like that. Jamaican and Indian are two completely different things."

Once again, the door to the lounge opened and in went Cuddy with her hands on her hips, making them stop with their playing. "Why are you all here? Don't you have work to do?"

"Surgery was postponed," Chase said immediately in his defense.

"Wilson?" Cuddy asked.

"House called me in for a consult," he said in a clearly dejected tone.

"About foosball," Cuddy said in a deadpan tone.

Wilson sighed.

"Wanna join us and share some input?" House said to Cuddy. "I'll kick Chase out."

"He… tricked… me, into playing," Wilson said.

"Well I'm sorry, because you're clearly being held against your will," Cuddy said.

Wilson threw his hands in the air.

"What are you gossiping about anyway?" Cuddy asked them.

"Not you," House shot at her.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes at him before raising her eyebrows in a silent demand for an answer.

"Malex," House said.

Cuddy knit her brows together. "Who?"

"What?" House said in a high-pitched voice of fake disbelief. "Haven't you heard? Malex is the new golden couple. Brangelina and Tomkat are like, so last year."

"'Malex' sounds better than Marmy or Marley," Kutner cut in.

"Who the hell are Malex, Marmy and Marley? Larry, Moe and Curly's protégés?" Cuddy asked.

"No," House said as if she was being totally dense. "They're #1 in Princeton Plainsboro's top ten hottest couples of the month. You are so out of the loop," he said with his hand on his forehead, in the shape of an L.

"Who's number two?" Kutner asked him seriously.

House looked at him. "Oh shut up."

"Fine. Don't tell me. As long as they're not some new idiots you recruited to the Make Cuddy's Life as Miserable as Possible Club."

"Oh please. Like I couldn't do that myself."

Cuddy smiled. "You're actually already doing it." She paused. "_Have been_ doing it," she corrected herself.

"The club's mission and vision," House said solemnly.

Cuddy gave him a look before leaving, closing the door behind her.

They turned back to the game again.

"So what's this new obsession with Thirteen and her girlfriend?" Wilson asked.

"I'm interested in their relationship. Why, aren't you?"

"I am," Wilson replied, shrugging. "What normal heterosexual man wouldn't be? However, my interest and fascination ends at stopping for a second or two too long in the hallways to watch them kiss each other goodbye after lunch break is over. Yours, on the other hand, involve sending a private investigator to a different state so he could interrogate Thirteen's exes and former bosses, _and_ her girlfriend's family and friends. You never went that far with Cameron and Chase."

"Well, you know, Chase _is_ pretty, but he's no Bebe model," House said before looking at Chase momentarily to tell him, "No offense."

"Absolutely none taken," Chase said as he aimed for the goal and missed.

"But maybe I'll think about it, if he grows boobies and stops dangling."

Chase scoffed. "Wow, thanks for actually thinking about giving it a chance," he deadpanned. He spun the bar forcefully and succeeded in scoring a point this time. He grinned and looked back at House's scowling face. "Now how rad am _I_?"

* * *

"Hi," Marissa greeted the doctor who was sitting on the couch, his attention focused on some sort of reading material entitled _The American Journal of Neuroscience_. "Dr. Foreman, right?"

Foreman looked up. "Yes. And you're name's Marissa, right?"

Marissa smiled amiably. "Yeah. Um, I'm kinda lost, and I'm just wondering if you could tell me where the ER is?"

"Oh, it's on the ground floor, on the wing opposite this one," he replied. "Can I ask why you're going there?"

"I'm looking for Alex. She left her phone at my house last night."

"I see… but you should probably know that the ER isn't really a good place to be, and if Thirteen's there, she's probably busy and couldn't entertain you even if she wanted to."

Marissa nodded, figuring he must be right. "I'd just be bothering her, wouldn't I?"

"Mm, you could put it that way," Foreman said with a smile.

"Well then I guess I'll just wait until she finishes. Her shift's almost over anyway," Marissa said and she sat down on the couch, a seat away from Foreman.

Deciding to strike up a conversation to kill the last fifteen minutes, she turned to Foreman. "So you're Alex's boss, too, aren't you?"

* * *

"Thirteen," House called, making Thirteen stop.

"Yeah?" She turned and saw House walking towards her with Kutner, Taub, and Cameron following behind.

"New case," House said.

"Oh. Alright, well… I'll just go find Foreman for a quick consult and I'll be right in your office for the differential," she said as she carried on her way to find Foreman.

"Oh, no, that's okay. We're not in any hurry. But you know, the patient's dying so… I'm thinking we could do the differential right while we're walking," House said. He handed Thirteen the case file, which she opened immediately.

Thirteen shrugged. "Okay," she said as she looked at Cameron briefly and decided not to ask why she was even there.

"Twenty-nine-year-old special ed teacher who's coughing out blood."

"TB?" Kutner suggested.

"Not without trouble breathing or weight loss," Thirteen said as she quickly read through the patient's history.

"Bleeding ulcer," Taub said.

"Stomach and lungs are both clean," Thirteen shot down Taub's idea. "Blood dyscrasia's a better fit. Clean scopes to the lungs and stomach must mean that the problem is in the blood itself. Leukemia, or maybe von Willebrand's."

"Still could be a thoracic tumor," Cameron said. "Eroded into her airways and esophagus, explains the—"

"Oh will you two stop it already!" House said, slightly startling the members of his team.

"Stop what?" Cameron asked, frowning.

"Disagreeing," House answered.

"Okay, you insist that I become a part of this differential and now you're saying I shouldn't have an opinion? What's up with that?" Cameron said.

"It's not an opinion," said House. "It's a smoke screen that's designed to throw us off track with what's going on. Toss out a lame idea instead of agreeing with Thirteen's better idea, because you're worried that'll confirm that you're now one of the women who have boldly gone where no man has gone before."

Kutner frowned and turned to Thirteen. "You slept with Cameron?"

"No, sorry. Marissa and I were busy," Thirteen deadpanned.

Kutner grinned to himself, while House himself couldn't help but smile as well.

"Just wishful thinking, I guess," House admitted and Thirteen rolled her eyes. It was just like him to mess around with her like that.

Cameron stopped walking, making House stop, and in turn making the team stop as well.

"I'm going back to the ER, where I'm actually needed," Cameron declared before she turned on her heel and walking off to where they had just came.

"This is your patient!" House called to her.

"Not anymore!" Cameron called back, raising her hand in the air without turning to look at him.

* * *

"Oh, yeah, Alex told me about that time you and Dr. House searched her apartment," Marissa said.

"Yeah. House said he always imagined Thirteen's apartment to have a 'sex wing'," Foreman said, smirking slightly.

Marissa laughed. "He really said that?"

Foreman shrugged, smiling. "You've met him. I'm surprised that still surprises you."

"She doesn't have a sex wing," Marissa asserted. "She used to have a meth lab in her basement, though."

Foreman raised a brow. "You're not serious, are you? 'Cause with Thirteen you never really know."

Marissa grinned. "No. I'm kidding."

Thirteen rounded on the corner, having heard Marissa's and Foreman's voices, and saw them talking genially to each other. She opened her mouth to greet both of them, but House beat her to it.

"You're still here!"

Marissa and Foreman both looked at him.

"Yes, I am," Marissa said before her eyes travelled to Thirteen's direction and a wide smile broke out on her face. "Hey, you." She got up and gave Thirteen a hug.

"Hey," Thirteen greeted back.

"I think you may be sick," she and Marissa both heard House say, so they pulled away from each other and gave him a puzzled look.

House nodded as he seemed to be thinking about it. "That would explain a lot, including why Thirteen likes you so much."

Thirteen gave House a stern glare, silently warning him not to go on any further and say the wrong thing.

Marissa turned to Thirteen and asked her, "What's he talking about?"

House's brows furrowed as he eyed the couple. "You still haven't told her?" House asked Thirteen, genuinely curious.

"Told me what?"

Thirteen opened her mouth, about to make up a lie, but House once again cut her off.

"I think you may have Munchausen's syndrome."

Marissa turned to him, having absolutely no idea what he was talking about. "Um… What's that?"

"It's also known as the 'hospital addiction syndrome'."

Marissa scoffed and let out a small chuckle. Thirteen closed her mouth, relieved that he didn't say what she thought he was going to say, and that Marissa seemed to dismiss the earlier question and thought it was all just part of the joke.

"Either that or you're really just lovesick."

Marissa just grinned even a little bit more widely.

"So… Score the score. Scale of one to ten… How did she do last night?"

Thirteen glared at House. "I thought you said the patient's dying and we couldn't afford to waste more time?"

"We can waste three minutes," he said as he walked over to the sofa and sat down. "So, what's the verdict?"

Marissa opened her mouth, but she was stopped by Thirteen saying, "_Don't_ answer that."

Marissa smiled. "I was just gonna say even better than the last time," she replied. "And that's really saying a lot."

Behind them, Kutner's mouth formed into the shape of an "O" and then grinned like an idiot as he listened in on the conversation. Taub, meanwhile, shook his head slightly, but he was wearing a small smile as well. Beside House, Foreman also sat smirking.

"Oh, come on. Sex performance grade sheets aren't something PIs could dig up. I need a figure," House coaxed Marissa.

Marissa grinned and shook her head, while Thirteen just looked on, slightly blushing.

"Alright. Higher than seven over ten?"

Marissa bit her lip and shook her head again.

The corner of House's mouth tightened and he stood up. "Killjoy," he muttered, before turning to Thirteen. "I like you better when you didn't just come to work inebriated and with a fresh nightclub stamp on." He turned to Marissa. "You, however, I like better drunk than sober."

Marissa smiled and shrugged. "Guess you're always gonna hate me from now on."

House started to walk away and Kutner and Taub both moved to follow him. He paused and turned to Thirteen, who made no move to pull away from Marissa.

"I need you," he said. "For the patient, start her on methotrexate and do the bleeding tests. For your girlfriend, give her a dose of kiss-pirin and then throw her out of here. Dark, empty medicine cabinets are that way," he said, pointing to the opposite wing with his cane. He turned again and hobbled away, leaving Marissa and Thirteen smiling to each other, and Foreman smiling to himself.

* * *

Thirteen's eyebrows rose as she and Marissa walked out of the elevator side by side when she saw some hospital employees she didn't know or care about looking at them and whispering among themselves. As they exited the hospital and walked to the parking lot, she turned to Marissa, who had linked her arms with hers as soon as they stepped out of the lobby. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"They were using that word again to refer to us."

Marissa laughed. "What? 'Malex'?"

"Yeah," Thirteen said as she sidled up to the passenger side of her car and opened the door for Marissa. Then she entered through the other side and sat back on the driver seat.

"They have been for days now, Alex."

"I know. Can you believe how long it's taking them to get over it?" She started the car and began driving away.

"Well House is pretty good at things like that. It's kind of adorable, actually."

Thirteen looked at her with mock disbelief. "'Adorable'," she repeated, and Marissa giggled. "You think House is _adorable_?"

Marissa shrugged, still wearing that lopsided smile that Thirteen had always found cute. "He's funny."

"Yeah, funniest man alive," Thirteen scoffed. "I mean seriously, giving us a moniker and circulating it to the entire hospital? That is so juvenile," she said as she turned her attention back to the road. "Not that I don't want them to know that we're together, but I just don't want us to be lunchtime gossip."

"I know, but…" Marissa took Thirteen's hand and entwined their fingers together as they rode back to her apartment, where Thirteen had slept at a few nights ago for the first time since they got back together, and where she planned on asking (begging, if it may come to that) Thirteen about whether she could stay again. "I actually kind of think 'Malex' is cute."

"Ugh, you gotta be kidding me," Thirteen said, but she was smiling inside.

"What? It is."

Thirteen shook her head, now grinning.

"Come on. It's just the two of us. You can admit you think it's cute, too. Promise I won't tell House."

Thirteen rolled her eyes, still smiling. "Fine. But only because it's a contraction of _our_ names."

Marissa smiled. "Aww. You're sweet."

Thirteen smiled and shrugged. "I try."

They drove home in a relative and comfortable silence, their fingers intertwined on Marissa's lap.

"So," Marissa began when the car stopped in front of her apartment. "Do you… do you wanna go inside?" she asked. She was nervous and she thought it was funny because there was really no rational reason for her to be.

Thirteen opened her mouth, but then she bit her lip, sighing. "I'd love to… but… I have to get up early tomorrow."

Marissa pouted. "Please?"

Thirteen was about to protest, but she was interrupted when Marissa made her way to her lap. She had a fleeting thought about however did Marissa, with those long legs of hers and in such a cramped space, so quickly managed to straddle her in the front seat of her car, but that thought quickly escaped her mind when Marissa began planting kisses on her shoulder and up the column of her neck, and then on the spot directly beneath her ear.

"You know… what score… I was gonna… give you… when House asked… how well you did?" she said in between kisses.

Thirteen's eyelids gently fluttered close and she swallowed as Marissa's hands made their way inside her jacket, under her shirt, and up her sides, while her own hands rested on Marissa's thighs.

"I was going to give you… a nine-point-five," Marissa whispered in a sultry voice into her ear before going back to nip at Thirteen's earlobe with her teeth.

Hardly aware of the pain on her lower back that was being caused by the steering wheel digging into it, Marissa paused only momentarily to whisper "stay" in her best sexy voice. Then she moved to capture Thirteen's lips in a kiss until they were both out of breath.

Pulling away, Marissa looked into Thirteen's eyes and waited for her answer.

"I… really can't," Thirteen breathed out, and Marissa's face was so close to hers that it was impossible for her not to see the look of disappointment that so quickly crossed her beautiful face. Her heart sank when Marissa smiled a fake smile in an obvious attempt to hide her disappointment and her hands' tight grip on her waist loosened.

"'Kay," Marissa said faintly before pulling back away shortly and scrambling to get out of Thirteen's lap and back to her seat.

Marissa was upset; Thirteen could see right through her.

"Sorry," Thirteen said. "I promise to make it up to you."

Marissa smiled and then leaned over to give her one last lingering kiss, this time softly and slowly instead of in a rough and hurried manner.

"'Night," she said before she opened the door and stepped out into the cold night air.

"'Night."

Thirteen sat back against her seat and sighed as she drummed her fingers on the wheel and watched as the door to Marissa's apartment slammed shut.

* * *

It hadn't been three minutes since Marissa entered her room when she had to get up from her bed to answer the loud rapping on her door. She sighed and made her way across the dimly lit living room and opened it, only to find an unexpected but very pleasant surprise.

Without giving out too much her delight at finding Thirteen standing on her doorstep in the cold night, she asked, "What are you still doing here?"

"Think I could get a shot at nailing that point-five?"

Marissa arched a brow, a small, sly smile playing on her lips. "Would you like to try?"

Thirteen shrugged as she tried to keep a straight face. "Would you let me?"

Marissa gave her a skeptic look. "I thought you said you can't 'cause you have work."

Thirteen shrugged again. "Screw it."

Marissa bit her lip, and Thirteen knew she had made the right decision. The lack of shuteye and the consequent headache she will have the following day will be all well worth it.

She smiled as Marissa grabbed the lapels of her coat, pulling her across the threshold, out of the cold night and into the warmth of her house and her bed.

* * *

"Thirteen," Foreman said as Thirteen walked out of the patient's room. "How's everything going?"

"I was right," Thirteen said as she slid the door close. "The treatment seems to be working."

Foreman nodded as he and Thirteen were walking. "Good." He paused. "Hey, do you have a minute?"

Thirteen stopped walking and turned her attention to him. "Yeah, sure."

"I'm heading the clinical trial of a new drug for Huntington's," Foreman told her as they both entered the doctors' locker room. "I was wondering if you were interested to be one of the participants."

Thirteen and Foreman stared at each other for a long time. Foreman could tell that Thirteen was weighing the risks and benefits in her head, and so he let her think for a moment.

Thirteen finally dropped his gaze and turned to her locker. "No. But thanks for asking."

Foreman frowned. "Prestwick Pharmaceuticals has been studying this neuroleptic for a long time now, and I really think that it carries a great promise. It's been shown to delay neuronal degeneration. Of course, it's virtually guaranteed that you're going to experience some side effects, but don't you think it's going to be worth—"

"No," Thirteen repeated her response. "But I could help you get other potential subjects if you want," she added, in an attempt to be polite.

Foreman looked puzzled. "Why not?"

Thirteen began taking off her coat and replacing it with a jacket that she had just taken out from her locker. "Sorry, but with all due respect, I don't think I have to explain myself to you."

"Look. I know you don't. I also know that you don't want to die. If anything's changed these past weeks, it's only that you've gotten just another reason to want to live."

Thirteen just went on about fixing her things in her locker. "I don't want to have to lie to her."

Foreman let out a soft bark of laughter. "With all due respect, you already are lying to her."

Thirteen sighed and slowly turned to Foreman. "This… thing… that Marissa and I have, it's…" she said. "…complicated."

"Because you're not telling her the truth."

"Because I'm dying!"

Foreman clenched his jaw and watched as Thirteen struggled with her next words.

"Love… isn't permanent. It'd kill me when it ends, but I've already accepted that when I decided that I wanted to be with her again."

Foreman's forehead creased as realization hit him. "You think Marissa's going to leave you," he said.

Thirteen licked her lips and then turned back to finish putting all of her things into her bag.

"You don't trust her," he continued, not meaning to sound accusatory, but nevertheless making it sound that way anyway. "You think that when she finds out, she's going to want to get out of your relationship."

Thirteen slammed her locker shut and turned to face him again. "Can you really blame me if that ever crossed my mind?"

Foreman didn't respond.

Thirteen dropped his gaze and looked at the floor. "Marissa means the world to me… but so did my mom, and my dad. She's going to leave me, like she already did once… like my parents did… like most of my friends did, like… Spencer… did."

"Now tell me…" she continued. "…can you really blame me for not being so convinced that Marissa's going to be any different from everybody else?"

Foreman dropped his shoulders, sighing. He slowly walked towards Thirteen, who was glowering at him. "They didn't want to leave you. I don't know about the others, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't your mom's or Spencer's choice what happened to them. You can't blame them for leaving you."

"I don't blame them," Thirteen said. "And I won't blame Marissa either," she said with finality, before leaving Foreman alone in the locker room, defeated.

* * *

Much to Thirteen's exasperation, she had left the locker room only to find House waiting alone at the elevator. She stood beside him but didn't bother to say anything. She could feel his eyes on her as they both silently waited for their elevator ride to arrive.

Finally the doors opened and both Thirteen and House stepped into the elevator.

Thirteen shoved her hands into her pockets as she watched the numbers slowly change.

"I heard from Foreman the Prestwick drug looks promising. He said it's been shown to reduce symptoms."

"Yeah," Thirteen agreed, nodding. "In rats."

House looked at her. "Monkeys," he corrected her.

Thirteen stood on the balls of her feet as she mentally willed the numbers to change at a faster rate.

"It could increase patients' life expectancy… three years, maybe four. Who knows?"

"The participants of the trial," Thirteen replied. "Which does not include me. _If_ that drug even doeswork."

"Why not join? Three more years to live doesn't sound half bad to me," House said.

"Too bad you're not the one who's got Huntington's," Thirteen replied.

"You don't trust Marissa," House finally said.

Thirteen closed her eyes and sighed, not totally surprised that he had eavesdropped and didn't even care to lie about doing it. "So you and Foreman are agreeing now?"

"You think she's going to leave you again anyway once she finds out… that's why you can't be bothered to make an attempt at prolonging your life," House deduced, ignoring her question.

"If you agree to join the drug trial, you're going to have to lie to her…" he continued. "You're going to display side effects… and then you're going to have to explain… and you don't want that. You don't want her to find out."

Thirteen smiled and shook her head though she wasn't amused at all.

"Except…" House kept going. "…you're already lying to her…" House narrowed his eyes. "…So that can't be right."

"I've been working for you for eight solid months and here I am still awestruck at your amazing powers of deduction."

"Unless…" he continued, ignoring her sarcastic comebacks. "…You don't really expect that she'll be leaving you… because _you_, plan to leave _her_, long before the symptoms start to become noticeable... long before she has the chance to do it herself."

Thirteen's eyes widened and she immediately turned her head to look at House. She formed her hand into a fist inside the pocket of her jacket and her nails dug into her palm, but she didn't take notice of the pain. She just glared at House for a long while, until the elevator door opened again, this time to the hospital's ground floor.

"Well excuse me for wanting to save myself the heartbreak and her the misery and agony of having to take care of a pitiful dying woman. You must think I'm so selfish."

"No," House disagreed. "I think it's admirable. You lie because you care… because you believe she's going to be better off without you… because you believe that it's the right thing to do."

The door was already about to close again, but House quickly banged his cane against the jamb to open it back without even looking.

"But most of all, you lie… to your self, and to the person you care for the most… because you're too scared that the truth will just make things worse."

Thirteen smiled slightly, and then took a small step towards House, not taking her wide teal eyes away from his electric blue ones. "Don't we all?"

They exchanged another long icy stare until Thirteen slowly turned and stepped out of the elevator, leaving House staring at her back as she walked away.

* * *

"Hey, you need a ride?" Kutner offered when he saw Thirteen waiting outside the building.

"No, thanks," Thirteen replied. "Marissa's taking me. She's gonna be here any minute now."

Kutner frowned. "She already was here."

Thirteen looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean she was already here?"

"I saw her. About half an hour ago. She was looking for you and I told her she had to wait because you're still busy administering that treatment."

Thirteen frowned. "Well I haven't seen her since Tuesday. She called me this morning and told me she'll come by to pick me up, so I left my car at home and took the subway to work."

"Maybe something came up and she had to leave," Kutner offered, shrugging.

Thirteen nodded and decided to call Marissa. "Hey—" she started when she heard Marissa's voice, but stopped once she realized that it was a voice recording. She frowned. "Um, hey… it's me. I was just wondering where you've gone. I just got off work and you're, well, not here. Did something come up at work? I hope everything's okay. Anyways, I'll just go home now and, um… call me back as soon as you get this."

She flipped her phone shut and turned to Kutner. "Does that offer still stand?"

* * *

Marissa sat on the doorstep of Thirteen's apartment building, staring off at nothing in particular, her bright moss green eyes glazed with unshed tears. She didn't care if she was soiling one of her favorite dresses; all she could think about tonight was her Alex.

"_Leaving isn't quite the same," he said to me,__"as running away."_

"_I__f you're scared or tired of what you're scared of__, w__hy should you stay?"_

She sniffled and rubbed her eyes with the back of her free hand before she slowly stood up and faced the door to the building. She slowly made her way up the flight of stairs that led to Thirteen's room, and took out the key that Thirteen had given her, figuring that her girlfriend was already probably asleep.

She opened the door and tiptoed into the room, taking off her coat and scarf and hanging it on a peg on the wall. Soon enough she found Thirteen curled up and sleeping soundly on the couch with her jacket and shoes still on.

She headed to the kitchen quietly and placed the paper bag she had been holding on the table, and then went back to the living room and knelt in front of the couch, smiling sadly as she watched Thirteen sleep and listened to her slow, steady breathing.

_She loved to say goodbye__,_

_A__nd always counted out the time..._

"Lex?"

Thirteen smiled sleepily as she woke up to the sweet sound of Marissa's voice calling her name.

"Alex, wake up."

Thirteen slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the dim lighting and focused on the figure of Marissa kneeling on the carpet in front of the sofa where she had thrown her self on as soon as she made it inside her apartment.

"Hey," she said softly to Marissa before pulling her off the floor and onto her lap. She placed her hands around Marissa's waist and craned her neck so that she could place a soft kiss on her lips.

"This is a surprise," Thirteen said. "I was just waiting for your call."

Marissa smiled softly. "Sorry I didn't call," she said. "And for waking you up. You still haven't changed out of your clothes and you're still wearing your shoes."

"It's okay. I'm glad you woke me up. I haven't seen you for too long," she told Marissa. "Where've you been? Kutner said you were in the hospital but I didn't see you there."

"Oh. Yeah, um… Something came up and I had to leave before I even found you."

Thirteen nodded and placed a kiss on Marissa's shoulder. Marissa reciprocated simply by leaning down and resting her head on Thirteen's shoulder.

"How was work?"

"Mm… same as always."

"That guy still bothering you?"

"No. Told him I'm taken. He asked by who and I told him. I think he likes me even more now and it's likely he's planning to ask us both out. Together."

Thirteen chuckled. "Oh God, no way. I'll kick his ass if he even thinks for one minute that I'm willing to share."

Thirteen could tell Marissa had smiled, as she had felt her lips move against her neck.

"What time is it?" Thirteen asked.

"One in the morning," Marissa mumbled from where she was on the crook of Thirteen's neck. "I brought you takeout."

"Mm, thanks. I'm famished." Thirteen placed a kiss on Marissa's temple before gently easing her off her lap and heading to the kitchen, taking off her jacket and throwing it on the couch as she did so.

Marissa sat back on the sofa. She heard the sound of kitchenware clanging and knew Thirteen must be arranging for her self to eat something.

"Hey, do you want anything?" Thirteen asked as she made herself coffee to go along with the food Marissa had brought her.

She didn't get a response.

"Marissa?" she called before turning away from the sink and coming face to face with Marissa.

Her initial shock turned into worry once she saw the sad look that graced Marissa's delicate features. She left her coffee completely, still unmade, and rushed towards Marissa, placing a hand on her cheek and another on her waist.

'_Til he was free_

_To get up and leave,_

_To learn how to breathe... __again._

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Marissa looked away but Thirteen just tilted her face back gently so that they were eye to eye again.

"Marissa," Thirteen coaxed gently. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I…" Marissa began. "…heard your conversation with Eric."

Thirteen frowned, confused for a second. "Foreman?"

Marissa nodded slightly in affirmation.

Thirteen's eyes widened and her pulse started to race when she realized what Marissa was trying to say. She withdrew her hand that was cupping Marissa's jaw and dropped it and her other hand on her sides. She licked her lips as she tried to process that information and to formulate her next words.

"What did you hear?" she asked begrudgingly, already dreading the answer.

Marissa looked at the tiled kitchen floor as she replied. "Most of it, I think," she admitted quietly.

Thirteen slowly backed away and raked a hand through her hair, her mind racing. For each step she made backward, Marissa made a step forward.

"Alex, I'm not—"

"This isn't supposed to be this way," Thirteen said, cutting Marissa off. "This is my problem and you weren't supposed to have to deal with it. You weren't supposed to even know."

"No, listen—Wait, where are you going?"

Thirteen had already walked way and Marissa followed her out of the kitchen. She picked up her jacket from the couch, but before she could put it on, Marissa had grabbed hold of her arms to stop her.

"Alex, stop. Listen to me!" Marissa pleaded.

"No," Thirteen said as she shook her head defiantly. "This was supposed to be good, and happy, and simple, and not… not like _this_…" she said.

Marissa's heart broke when she saw Thirteen's eyes become shiny with unshed tears while she herself fought her own emotions.

"Now it's all ruined," Thirteen said. She pulled away from Marissa's grasp—not roughly, but just strong enough to get the message to back away across. She proceeded to put her jacket on and then she marched to the door.

_To get up and go,_

_To catch the last train,_

_T__o get in some car, and drive out again,_

_T__o never come back this way, __and have to say…_

On the doorway, Thirteen paused, with her hand gripping the knob tightly, as she spoke in a controlled tone. "You shouldn't go outside this late. Spend the night here. You can leave in the morning," she said, and then off she went to one of the coldest, darkest nights she ever had in her life.

_Goodbye... _

_So long..._

_Farewell... _

_Au revoir__..._

* * *

Marissa checked her phone for what must have been the hundredth time that night. Still no message from Thirteen. Not even a single text message containing a "sorry", or whatever indication that she was still alive and cared that Marissa still was waiting. Nothing.

_Waiting for your call,_

_I'm sick, I'm angry,_

_I'm desperate for your voice…_

She threw the phone across the room in anger and frustration. How can Alex do this to her? How can she be so selfish? Did she think she could just forget about her and be okay with losing her before she's even gone?

_Gone._ The word echoed in her head. _Was she really going to lose her completely? Is she really going to…_

Marissa closed her eyes as tears started to pour from them, unable to say that horrible, horrible word even just in her head. She tried to stay angry, but by this time all she felt was lonely and helpless.

_Listening to the song we used to sing in the car,_

_Do you remember, butterfly?_

_Early summer, it's playing on repeat, _

_Just like when we would meet,_

_Like when we would meet._

The feeling quickly wore away, though, and was replaced with anticipation when Marissa heard her phone ringing from somewhere on the floor. She quickly jumped out of bed, not bothering to wipe away the tears as she knelt on the floor, squinting her eyes in the dark to search for her phone.

Finding it, she punched answer and brought the phone to her ear. "Alex?"

"Um… No, Marissa… It's me…" the person on the other end of the line said. "Ryan."

Marissa heart sank. "Oh." She stood up and paced around her room as she tried to sound alright on the phone. "Ryan. Hey."

"Hey." Ryan paused. "Is everything okay?"

Hey. She had to give him credit for still being able to tell when she was not okay.

"Yeah," she lied. "Yeah, everything's fine."

There was a pause on both ends of the conversation.

"Actually..." Marissa began. "No. I'm... not okay. Far from it."

"Alex?"

Marissa slowly sat down on her bed, nodding though no one else was in the room to see. "Yeah," she admitted quietly. "She's not talking to me."

"Um… Why not?"

Marissa opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She closed it again and rubbed her neck with her hand, trying not to break down. "I think she's afraid that this—us—is actually going to work."

Marissa could almost see Ryan's frowning face. "Have you talked to her about this?"

"I'm trying to, but she just won't listen. She's pushing me away."

"Maybe she's just busy with work and all," Ryan offered, not being able to come up with anything better.

"I just want to see her so badly right now, but she won't let me."

"Well… do you want me to… talk to her?" Ryan asked, he himself unsure whether that was a good idea.

"No, it's…" Marissa sighed. "…between the two of us."

Marissa didn't see it, but Ryan had nodded. "Okay. Well I was just checking up on you. I haven't really heard from you in a while."

"Yeah."

"I hope everything goes well with you and Alex."

"Yeah, me, too."

"If you need anything…"

"Yeah. Thanks, Ry. Really."

"No problem."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and laid back down on her bed. She closed her eyes as more thoughts of Thirteen kept her awake all through the night.

* * *

Thirteen closed her eyes as she felt the vodka burn pleasantly in her throat. She remained that way for a few seconds as she begrudgingly listened to the acoustic guitar-playing guy on stage. The music was too emo for her taste, but that didn't keep the words of the song from penetrating her heart.

_I was born to tell you I love you._

_I am torn to do what I have to._

_To make you mine, stay with me tonight._

It was not the first glass of vodka she'd drank that night, but she still couldn't block away the thoughts of Marissa in her mind. She could still see her whenever she closed her eyes, hear her voice calling her name. She wondered where Marissa is. What was she doing? Was she thinking of her? Was she as miserable and lonely as she was right now?

Thirteen quickly snapped out of her thoughts and grabbed her fourth shot of vodka, her fourth attempt at getting numb.

As she gulped down the liquid and slammed it on the bar, a woman climbed the stool next to her, but she barely took notice, until the woman ran her fingertips down her arm. She flinched and looked at the woman smirking at her.

"Hey, Jennifer," the woman said to her in a sultry voice.

"Um, sorry, but you must've mistaken me for somebody else," Thirteen replied. "My name isn't Jennifer."

"I know that," the woman said, smirking slightly. "Bacause you never actually told me what your name was."

Thirteen raised a perfectly sculpted brow at the woman's response. "Do I know you?"

The woman's smirk faltered a bit. "Don't you remember me?"

Thirteen didn't. Had she dated this girl before? She narrowed her eyes as she studied the woman, trying to recall where she could have known her from. The woman was a brunette, one of those model types—long, wavy, brown hair, long legs, big green eyes—very pretty… Actually kind of looked like Marissa, if she thought about it (and she did). Well dating her was a huge possibility. In fact, that was the only thing she could think of, meeting this woman at a club and being already shown provocation at their initial contact. Besides the fact that she looked a bit like a less pretty version of Marissa, she didn't look familiar to Thirteen at all.

"Sorry, no," Thirteen said politely, trying her best to sound apologetic.

"Well, actually, I know why that may be," the woman said, smiling. "You _were _pretty drunk. And high. But that's okay. You were still insanely good for someone who was that intoxicated."

Thirteen raised a brow, instantly understanding what the woman was insinuating.

"So anyway, maybe we could take this chance meeting as an opportunity for a proper introduction." The woman held out a hand. "I'm Sonja."

Thirteen looked at Sonja for a few seconds too long before taking her hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you."

Sonja chuckled. "Still not willing to give your name, I see," she said, nodding. "Okay. That's fine." She leaned towards Thirteen and placed her lips near her ear. "I'm not really into the talk-while-you-do-it thing either anyway."

Thirteen's eyes shut close at the breathy whisper. Not only did Sonja look like Marissa, she was starting to sound like her, too. It was either that or she was now, by this time, really, really drunk.

Sonja smiled as she felt Thirteen's breathing became faster, sure that she was going to get what she needs that night. She slowly backed away to look into Thirteen's eyes, and then moved to kiss her on the lips. The smile on her face fell when she felt Thirteen's hand suddenly grasp her arm, effectively stopping her from coming any closer. She once again backed away and looked at Thirteen's face.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I… This doesn't feel right."

Sonja frowned. She released Thirteen but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, but I don't wanna do this right now."

Sonja nodded her head slowly. Then she moved to sit on the chair beside Thirteen. "So I'm guessing… there's someone else?"

"No," Thirteen replied too quickly as she broke the eye contact between them and grabbed her drink, downing it all in several huge gulps.

Sonja nodded slowly once more. "That sounded more like a yes to me."

Thirteen turned to look at her as she finished her drink. "It's complicated," she said.

"That why you're drinking your ass off here tonight, isn't it?"

Thirteen smiled bitterly but didn't elaborate.

"Well… I can definitely relate. I don't like complications either."

The two women sat drinking in silence, Sonja's eyes on Thirteen's face the entire time. She was surprised, to say the least, when Thirteen began to talk.

"My life is fucked up…" Thirteen busied herself rubbing her thumb on her beer bottle as she spoke, not returning Sonja's curious stare.

Sonja frowned as she studied Thirteen. Was this for real? Was this gorgeous woman who won't even tell her her name opening up to her about her life? It must be the alcohol talking.

"I mean, it generally always has been… but now it's even more fucked up than ever."

"Somebody once told me… when you're already at the bottom," said Sonja, "there's nowhere else to go but up."

Thirteen sighed. "And what if who you meet on your way up… is also your downfall, and then you're be stuck in the bottom and have nowhere else to go? What do you do then?"

Sonja took her time to think of something, but she never did. She simply shook her head and decided to be honest. "I don't know."

After several more minutes of silence, Thirteen had already finished her drink. "I should get going now," she told Sonja as she moved to stand, but then swayed and almost tripped as a wave of dizziness hit her.

She felt somebody grab her arm to keep her from falling. "Hey," she heard Sonja say through her drunken haze. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She moved away from Sonja and stood up straight.

"Where are you going?" Sonja asked, concerned at Thirteen's current unstable state.

"Home," Thirteen replied, for lack of a better word, as she slowly walked to the club's exit

"Do you want me to get you a cab? I really don't think you should be driving at your current state."

Thirteen stopped and threw Sonja a small smile, oddly grateful for the show of concern. "It's okay. I can get it myself."

Sonja nodded and watched as Thirteen turned and took a few more steps to the door, but only to stop and turn to face the bar again.

"Joey!" Thirteen yelled at the bartender who was busy cleaning glasses in the bar.

Joey looked up. "Yep?"

"Could you please give—" Thirteen paused as she gestured at Sonja.

"Sonja," the woman filled in for her.

"—_Sonja_, here another shot of whatever she's drinking and put it in my tab?"

Joey nodded obediently. "Sure thing, Doc."

Thirteen nodded and walked the rest of the way out of the club to hail a taxi.

"A screwdriver then?" Joey asked Sonja as Thirteen disappeared in the doorway.

"Okay," Sonja replied and she watched Joey make her drink. "So, you know her?"

"Some," Joey replied absently. "She used to work here."

"Really."

"Yeah. I wasn't working here yet though. Some of my friends here have worked with her," Joey replied. "_But_, I do know that was a first, you know."

Sonja's brows furrowed at Joey. "What is?"

"First time she's bought a woman a drink without getting something in return for it," Joey replied. "If you know what I mean." He set the finished drink in front of Sonja.

"Oh, yeah?" Sonja said interestedly. "Too bad for me, I guess," she said and sipped her drink. "Does she come here often?"

"Yeah." Joey frowned as a thought crossed him. "Even more often than usual, now that I think about it."

"She's different from the last time I talked to her. Well, not really _talk_. If you know what I mean," Sonja said, with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh, you bet I know what you mean," Joey said with a large grin.

"So there _is_ someone else, huh?"

Joey frowned and turned grim. "Oh, well… There's always been someone else."

Sonja nodded slowly, frowning in disappointment. She picked up her glass and gulped it down quickly.

Joey rested his arms on the bar in front of Sonja. "One more? I'll put it on her tab."

Sonja chuckled.

"No, really. She wouldn't mind," Joey said. "I really doubt she's still able to keep track."

* * *

Thirteen shut the door behind her as she walked into the dark house.

_And I'm tired of being all alone,_

_And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_.

She tossed her keys on the couch, walked to the fridge, and opened a can of beer. While she drank up her beer, she walked back to the living room and noticed a blinking red light on her answering machine. She knew there was probably another dozen messages from Marissa in there, but she clicked the button nonetheless, not being able to deny how much she wanted to at least hear Marissa's voice.

_Beep._

"Alex…" Marissa's voice drifted through the seemingly endless abyss of darkness that enveloped Thirteen as she nursed her cold beer on the couch while staring at the ceiling. "I need to talk to you… Will you please call me? Now? Tonight? Tomorrow? Anytime?"

Marissa sounded tired. She didn't have to keep being tired. She should just let it go, move on and live a wonderful life without her.

"Please?" Marissa pleaded softly.

Thirteen heard a soft sigh before another _beep._

"I can't believe you're doing this, Alex!" It was Marissa again. Fourth time this week she's lashed out on her on the phone like that. She's gone through the cycle probably more often than she ever wanted or expected to. "How can you think I'd let you go just like that?" she spat on the phone. "I don't care, okay?" There was a long pause. Thirteen could almost see Marissa's beautiful face materialize on the ceiling, biting back tears. "Please call me? I really, really need to—" _Beep._

Thirteen had gotten up from the couch and turned off the message playback. She couldn't take it anymore, she thought as she squeezed the empty beer can she was holding. She _wouldn't_ take it anymore.

_And I'm tired of being all alone,_

_And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home._

* * *

Thirteen didn't have to look up to know that House was looking at her as if she had grown a third eye on her forehead. She felt as though his eyes were penetrating through her soul as he stared at her across the conference table. Somewhere in the background she could hear Kutner's voice reading a patient's profile.

"She's an emancipated minor," she managed to catch Kutner saying.

House wasn't taking his eyes off of her. Thirteen chanced a glimpse at his direction, confirming that his attention was indeed on her instead of on the case they should be solving. She clenched her jaw, averting her eyes from those large, piercing electric blues of his.

"Her parents died last year. No relatives. To avoid foster care, she got a GED and got—"

"America's Used-to-be Next Top Model wore you out last night?" House said suddenly, cutting off Kutner.

Thirteen glanced at him and clenched her jaw in annoyance. "No," she replied curtly.

There was a long silence in the room.

"Could have picked up a parasite from a co-worker," Taub spoke up, deciding it's time to move the differential along.

"She'd be having GI problems. Pregnancy's more likely," Foreman said. "Sparks a fluid overload, hits the lungs, causes the pulmonary edema."

"Having trouble in paradise, then?" House interrupted the differential again. "Only explanation you've become mute again, apart from your being impossibly tired from an action-packed tryst last night."

This time Thirteen ignored him. She opened the patient's file and cradled her temple in her hand, hoping that will send the message to get lost across.

Kutner looked between House and Thirteen and cleared his throat before speaking again. "Her history says she's not sexually active."

"Our history says she could be lying," Foreman retorted.

"Not every teenager is having sex," Kutner said as he looked at House.

House's gaze moved to Kutner's direction. "No," he said neutrally.

"But every teenager is stupid," Foreman said. "Teenagers who are on their own are stupider."

"Parents who sign their stupid kid's emancipation papers are stupider," Thirteen said quickly, without any outward expression of emotion. House's beady eyes quickly darted back to her direction.

"Granted they are, her parent's 'stupidity' is not diagnostically relevant," Foreman said gently, trying not to sound harsh. "It's _her _stupidity that is."

"The girl's holding down a job, makes her rent," Thirteen said defensively. "Being free from your parents doesn't automatically make you any less of a thinking human being than the rest of the world's teenage population."

"Spoken like a true former emancipated minor!" House said loudly. Thirteen looked away and sighed, annoyed at House's usual, premature display of sarcasm.

"I'm just saying she's probably misguided," Foreman said firmly, ignoring House's sudden outburst.

"There's a difference between misguidance and _non_-guidance," Thirteen interjected.

"But both lead to higher chances of turning out fairly screwed up."

Thirteen pushed her tongue against the side of her mouth. She told herself that she should stop being so defensive now. Foreman did have a point.

"Well… On the one hand," House spoke, "maybe Thirteen and Kutner are right. Maybe she's a sweet young thing and not a screw-up lying through her teeth. On the two hand, though misguidance tests haven't yet been invented, pregnancy tests have and they only take about five minutes to do. So in conclusion, shut up, just do the test. What else?"

"Drugs could damage the heart. Pressure imbalance allows fluid to build up in the lungs," Taub suggested.

"Tox screen's clean," Kutner replied.

"For drugs used recently. How about _before_ recently?"

"Sixteen doesn't automatically mean a risky lifestyle," Kutner said, looking at House expectantly.

House rolled his eyes. "I should've known better than to think the adopted Asian orphan would be willing to remain one step behind," he muttered.

"It doesn't," Kutner insisted, ignoring House's remark.

House looked at Thirteen. "I believe you wanna refute that?"

Thirteen looked peevish, but after a moment she stared back at House and replied with a firm "No."

"You're standing your ground, but of course you can always just say you're talking about the general teenage population, not yourself," House said. "Clever."

Thirteen pursed her lips into a tight line. _Damn that PI._

"I wasn't into drugs when I was her age," Kutner said.

"Makes one of you," House pointed out.

"Just because she's a teenager doesn't mean she's irresponsible."

"It does mean she's angsty, though. You ever heard the word 'angst' preceded by the word 'adult'?" House asked Kutner rhetorically. "On the other hand, didn't we just have this conversation? Emancipated bisexual daughter and orphaned foster kid trusts her, someone else doesn't. So, in conclusion, shut up. Foreman and Taub, check her home and work for toxins and drugs."

The two men stood up and started for the door.

"Thirteen, do an echo, find the extent of the heart damage."

Thirteen stood up as well to leave.

"Kutner, follow the heartbroken chick and make sure she doesn't stop to hoard the morphine on the way to the patient's room. There are people in pain who need it more than she does."

Thirteen stopped momentarily at the remark directed at her, but then carried on without a single glance at House, knowing that there wasn't really anything she could do to stop him from acting like a jerk.

* * *

"I told you, I don't do drugs," the 16-year-old patient lying in the hospital bed, Sophia, said to Thirteen and Kutner.

"Still a good idea to check your heart. Something else could have damaged it," Kutner said from behind Thirteen, who was performing the echocardiography procedure. "You find it hard being all on your own?" he asked conversationally. "Having to do everything without—"

"Drugs to ease my pain?"

"That's not—"

"Teenager on her own? I wouldn't trust me either."

Up until this point, Thirteen had no intention to make small talk, or any kind of talk in general, really, and had kept silent since they came into the room, but she felt like she had to say something now. Kutner was just trying to be nice.

"What Dr. Kutner meant was it must be hard," she said. "No one there to back you up."

"I know you're trying to be nice," Sophia said. "But I'm not really into the whole pity thing."

Thirteen stared at the kid for a while before handing her a tissue paper to wipe her lubricant-smothered chest with. "Me neither," she muttered to herself as she turned back to the echo monitor.

* * *

"Dr. Hadley," Thirteen heard somebody call as she and Kutner were walking back to House's office to tell him how the echo went. She turned around to see who it was. It was Cameron.

"Somebody's here to see you," the blonde doctor said as she moved away to reveal Marissa behind her.

Thirteen bit the insides of her mouth as she looked at the floor. Kutner and Cameron both looked between the girls.

"I'll go tell House," Kutner said and he went.

"I'm going back to the ER," Cameron told Marissa.

Marissa nodded. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"Why are you here?" Thirteen said as she again started to walk, this time towards… nowhere specific. Just somewhere that isn't House's office.

"We need to talk," Marissa said as she followed Thirteen.

"We've got nothing else to talk about."

"'Nothing _else_?' We haven't talked about anything!" Marissa said, almost yelling. "You pretend to be busy whenever I come here looking for you, you're not answering my calls…"

"I _have _been busy," Thirteen said.

"Alex…" Marissa grabbed Thirteen's arm to stop her from going any farther.

Thirteen stopped but didn't look at her. She simply shoved her hands into her pockets and looked at the ground.

"Dammit, Alex, will you just stop for a minute and look at me, please?" Marissa cupped Thirteen's face, lifting it up so that they were eye to eye. "I miss you so—"

"Don't," Thirteen cut her off. "You won't be making things any easier."

"Alex, you can't keep avoiding me."

"I'll keep trying," Thirteen mumbled.

Marissa sighed. "Look, I need to you to tell me right now that it's still not over between us. That maybe you just need some time to think."

Alex bowed her head, not wanting to see Marissa's face. Hearing her broken voice was painful enough. "I'm sorry, Marissa…" she said softly, genuinely sorry. "…but we both don't need this."

Marissa felt hot tears pour down her face as a surge of anger filled her entire body. "Why are you doing this? I want to be with you! Doesn't that mean anything? Don't you understand that I wanna be part of your life, that… that I can't just walk away and pretend you never happened?"

"Yes, you can."

"I can't believe this," Marissa said as she swallowed back her tears. "You're being so selfish, do you know that? Do you not understand how difficult this is for me?"

Thirteen laughed humorlessly as she shook her head. "You think this is easy for me."

"It sure seems like it!" Marissa said, her voice rising now.

Thirteen took one step closer to the brunette and held her by the forearms. "Do you have any idea why however much this is hard for me to do, I still am doing it?"

"Because you're a coward," Marissa snapped coldly.

"Because I'd rather die alone than die while I watch you cry at my deathbed," Thirteen said fiercely as she unconsciously gripped Marissa's arms firmly and shook her.

Stunned and terrified at Thirteen's morbid argument, Marissa was left speechless. She stared at Thirteen's face up close with wide eyes and a broken heart.

"I don't think you understand what this is about, Riss." Thirteen's voice was softer now. Marissa's heart broke one more time at her use of the nickname. Will this be the last time she'll be hearing Thirteen call her that?

"I have Huntington's disease. The same thing that ruined my family and killed my mother," Thirteen continued. "It's incurable. Eight, ten years from now I'll be dead. Before that I'm slowly gonna lose control of my body, my movement… I won't be able to walk, to eat, to talk, to—" _To kiss you, to touch you, to build anything with you… _she paused, shrugging slightly, "—to _breathe_…"

The tears started to pour again. Marissa wasn't aware of it, but she wasn't even blinking.

"Maybe I'm being foolish, to think that you're even gonna want to stay with me for anywhere remotely that long, but…" Thirteen let the statement trail off, throwing her hands in the air.

"It won't be easy, but I'll handle this. I can handle this. What I can't handle is dragging you or anyone else down with me." She moistened her lips and looked down at her feet. "I'm not gonna do it."

Marissa just stood there wide-eyed as she stared at Thirteen for what seemed like a very, very long time. Somewhere in the distance, hospital equipment beeped, doors slammed, gurneys rolled, and nurses yelled for a code, but neither of them cared to all of that.

Marissa pressed her lips together as she finally took her eyes away from Thirteen. She clenched her jaw and nodded slowly, not making eye contact. She said nothing else before she slowly turned and walked away.

It was now Thirteen's heart's turn to break again.

* * *

Thirteen pushed the door and walked into a really noisy club. She could feel the floor of the club pulsating as she pushed her way into the mass of alcohol-laden breaths and sweaty bodies gyrating against each other to the beat of the loud music. Her face scrunched up in annoyance as she passed a large mob of people rambunctiously hooting, yelling, and splashing drinks around.

Finally she managed to reach the bar relatively dry, and she slid into one of the bar stools.

"Hey, Remy," a pretty dark-haired girl with a tongue ring greeted her. "The usual?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" she heard the crowd chant as she took several huge gulps of beer.

"So what's up?" The bartender asked Thirteen as she rested her arms on the bar in front of her. "You look terrible."

Thirteen only shrugged.

"Oh, that good, huh?"

Wolf whistles and more hooting could be heard from the crowd on the far side of the bar.

"So you're hosting drinking games now?" Thirteen asked. Not that she cared. It was a polite attempt at small talk.

"Wanna join in?" The girl said, grinning.

"I'm not really in the mood."

"Well that's too bad for me. I was planning to place a bet on you. Those amateurs have got nothing on you."

Thirteen smiled tiredly. "Maybe some other time."

The bartender looked up when a new customer called for her. "See ya later, Rem."

Almost halfway through her second Corona, Thirteen caught sight of a pretty blonde girl passing by. She eyed the girl carefully and made a decision to give it a shot. The loneliness had already gotten under her skin it was too unbearable. She needed someone right now to help her forget how badly she missed Marissa. Marissa was screwing with her head very badly. It was time she did something about it. All the other ways did little to help. Perhaps this hottie in an ultra-mini skirt would know what to do to help her. She wasn't Marissa, but she'll have to do for tonight. All the girls she'll be picking up in next few years will have to.

She downed another large gulp of her beer before slowly standing up and making her way to the girl.

She cursed when one of the people from that crowd accidentally bumped into her and almost poured alcohol all over her shoes.

She glared at the young punk who did it. Instead of apologizing, he grinned slyly at her and gave her a wink.

"Asshole," Thirteen muttered under her breath as she followed the guy with a glare. Her expression turned from anger to surprise when the gap in the crowd revealed who she wouldn't have ever thought she'd be seeing there that night.

_Marissa… and… House?_

She quickly pushed her way through the crowd.

"What are you doing, Marissa?" she yelled over the music and the screams.

Marissa didn't seem to hear or notice her. She just kept on downing shots like a completely crazy person. The crowd cheered her on.

"Woohoo!" Marissa shouted amidst the loud cheers, paying no attention to Thirteen. "Yeaaah!"

Thirteen angrily turned to House. "What are you doing here? Did you come here together?"

"You here to join, too?" House asked, not answering her questions. He seemed relatively sober, but judging by his ruddy face and the faint smell of alcohol in his breath, he most likely already had a few drinks himself.

Thirteen turned to face Marissa again and took one look at her. She was flushed, sweaty, and definitely drunk like crazy. Who knows how much alcohol she's already had?

The brunette grabbed the shot glass Marissa was holding and placed it on the table, where a dozen or so other empty glasses were lying. "That's enough."

Marissa looked at Thirteen and brushed her off angrily, but Thirteen was a lot stronger.

The onlookers were now yelling their disapproval but Thirteen didn't care one bit.

"You're ruining all the fun!" a guy from the crowd protested, grabbing Marissa.

Thirteen turned to look and saw the same punk who had bumped her just a few minutes ago. She was quick to push him away. "Stay out of my way if you don't wanna get hurt."

"Oh you're gonna hurt me, is that right?" the young scruffy boy, clearly also drunk, coolly said as he advanced to Thirteen, but was kept from moving any closer to her when a cane suddenly appeared in front of his chest, blocking his path.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," House said.

"Get that thing off of me, you old gimp." The guy glared at House and pushed his cane away. He reached over and grabbed a disoriented Marissa, much to Thirteen's great annoyance.

It felt like a beast had come alive inside Thirteen as she watched those grubby little hands of his come in contact with Marissa's smooth, flawless skin. She didn't think twice before storming towards him and punching him straight on the nose, almost making him fall down backwards. House just watched with awe while the rest of the people cleared the way for the club's security.

A huge bouncer grabbed Thirteen by the arm to keep her from pouncing at the guy but she kept resisting like her life depended on it. "Touch her again and I'll make sure it'll be the last thing you'll ever do," Thirteen said angrily to the guy, who was now whimpering as he held his bloody nose.

"Okay, everybody, clear it up, clear it up!" the bartender Thirteen had been talking to when she came in yelled as she took hold of her friend and pulled her away from the punk kid. "Show's over! Nothing else to see here!" she announced as she clapped her hands. She turned to Thirteen. "What were you thinking, Remy?"

Thirteen gently pulled away from her. "Sorry, Mikaela. Things just got a little out of hand."

Mikaela sighed. "Go home and take your girl with you." She squeezed Thirteen's arm and then walked away with the bouncers.

Thirteen nodded and walked over to House, who was now trying to keep Marissa upright.

"What were you doing here, drinking with Marissa?" she said to House incredulously.

"Not my idea," House replied. "Well, _partly_ my idea," he backtracked.

Thirteen emitted a low growl of frustration, already too tired to say anything else. "Give her to me," was all she managed to say anymore.

"Of course. Not gonna fight, nope," House said quickly and he let Thirteen gather the now passed out Marissa into her arms.

"I'm taking her home," Thirteen said, angry at House but already too tired to castigate him anymore.

"Drive safely," House said, nodding.

Thirteen held Marissa against her body, struggling to keep her upright as she got her phone out of his pocket. He gave House a glare while she waited for the line to get picked up. "Stay put. I'm calling Wilson."

* * *

Thirteen pushed the doorbell one more time while she held Marissa by the waist. It was half past one in the morning and she totally understood why, still, no one was opening the door after she had pressed the button for the third time.

She was gonna give the doorbell one more go when finally, after a few more seconds, she heard somebody unlocking the huge oak door.

A sleepy Summer Roberts opened the door a crack to see who it was and saw Thirteen and her best friend passed out on her arms.

"Alex?" She unchained the last lock on the door and opened the door fully. "Oh my God, Coop! What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Just really, really drunk."

"Seth!" she called upstairs several times.

After several moments, a bleary-eyed Seth appeared. "Why are you yelling at one in the morning, Summer? You're going to wake Sarah up," Thirteen heard Seth say. "Who is it any—Alex?"

"Take Coop to the guest room," Summer commanded.

Seth looked at her like she was insane. "The guest room is upstairs," he said. "Why don't you just make Alex do it?"

"_Because_, Alex and I have to talk." Summer crossed her arms, her eyes on Thirteen, who gulped at Summer's tone.

"But—"

"Bring her up, Cohen."

Seth sighed resignedly and proceeded to take Marissa from Thirteen.

Thirteen watched as he struggled to carry Marissa up the huge staircase. On a normal day, this would make her laugh, but tonight, all she could think of doing was to get away as soon as possible.

"So," she started, while Summer, too, watched as Seth carried Marissa up the stairs. "I'm gonna go now." She turned around, but Summer's voice stopped her.

"You did that, you know."

Thirteen gingerly turned and took a quick glance at Summer. It was easy to detect the resentment in her voice.

"I can't believe I trusted you to keep this from happening to her again. All you did was get her back to where she started."

Thirteen hung her head, unable to look at Summer straight in the eye.

"You don't understand, Summer."

"Exactly! I don't! Why don't you make me understand, Alex? What exactly did you do?"

Thirteen frowned. _She didn't tell Summer? _"You don't—?"

"Did you cheat on her?" Summer demanded to know, not acknowledging Thirteen's question.

"What? I would never do that to her!"

Summer just scowled, convinced she didn't. "Well what is it then?"

Thirteen shook her head. "Nothing."

"Please tell me what's going on, Alex," Summer said, her voice now desperate. "I need to know and Marissa won't tell me."

Thirteen looked at her and sighed. She looked down. "I'm sick."

Summer looked confused for a while, but then her face showed shock. "_Oh, my God_," she let out. "Did you infect Coop with something?"

Thirteen looked at her strangely. "No, I—_What?_"

"I didn't know that was possible with—"

"No, Summer, that's not—" Thirteen paused and let out a sigh. "I have Huntington's chorea," she said. "Okay, not yet, but it won't be very long before I do."

She did not get any kind of reaction from Summer. She clearly did not understand and was waiting for her to elaborate.

"I'm dying."

Summer crossed her arms on her chest. "It's three o'clock in the morning, Alex. I really don't have time for jokes." When Thirteen's expression remained dead serious, she looked at her best friend's girlfriend (ex-girlfriend? She wasn't even sure anymore) with wide eyes. "You _are_ joking… right?"

Thirteen shook her head. "No," she replied quietly.

A long, awkward, stunned silence followed the revelation.

"Oh my God," Summer finally broke the silence. "Alex, this is… I am so—"

"Sorry, I know," Thirteen finished for her. "Exactly what I don't Marissa or anyone else feel for me." She could feel Summer's eyes burning through her. She pitied her and she hated that. "Marissa, she's... She shouldn't be with me," she continued. "She deserves better."

Thirteen looked up at Summer after another long silence. "When she wakes up and doesn't remember about me bringing her here," she said, "I'll really appreciate if you just let it stay that way."

Summer looked unable to make any sort of response, so Thirteen did what she knew was the most logical thing to do next… the only thing that she knows what to do at times like these. She walked away.

* * *

"What were you thinking?"

An old woman in a wheelchair and the nurse pushing her looked at Dr. Wilson after hearing his loud, incredulous outburst.

"What were you doing partying out and drinking with Thirteen's girlfriend anyway?"

"Um, partying out and drinking with Thirteen's girlfriend?" House replied sarcastically as he limped beside Wilson.

"I was free last night!"

"Hey. Have you ran out of DIDs to rescue? You're neediness is starting to shine through again."

"You had her join a drinking contest?"

"She almost won it, too, until Thirteen came to poop the party."

"I'm surprised you made it back to work in one piece. I hear Thirteen's pretty overprotective."

"Oh overprotective is right."

"And doesn't she have every reason to be, you bringing her girlfriend to a bar without her prior knowledge and all?"

"The woman came in her own free will. She knew we were going to the bar. She obviously knew I'm not a sexual predator."

"_Lots _of sexual predators in nightclubs these days."

"I wasn't gonna leave her alone there. I hire women, I don't pimp them. And it's not like I made her do body shots or anything crazy like that."

"Right," Wilson rolled his eyes, "What you did make her do wasn't crazy at all."

"I didn't even _make_ her do it. It was practically all her idea. I was just there for moral support."

"She could have gotten into a lot of trouble."

"I was with her the whole time."

"My point, exactly!"

House sighed. "She's a regular bar-goer. She definitely knew her way around. So she's a boy, _chick_ magnet. I was still there to protect her if anybody tried anything."

"You're a cripple!"

"Exactly! I carry a deadly weapon everyday and it's completely legal."

Wilson was about to say something but he stopped when he saw Thirteen walking towards them. "Oh, you are so screwed," he muttered under his breath.

House raised his brows as Thirteen stopped really close to him, sporting the same threatening glare she wore the night before.

"Bring Marissa anywhere alone with you again, and I swear getting your tea drugged will be the least thing you're going to have to worry about," Thirteen growled at him through gritted teeth before storming off back to where she had come from.

Both Wilson and House looked stunned as they watched her walk away.

"That is one _really_ angry lesbian," Wilson muttered to House as they both watched Thirteen walked away with stunned looks on their faces.

* * *

Thirteen froze as she felt someone put their hand on her arm. She was in the hospital's parking lot, about to climb into her car. Heat quickly travelled through her body and her breath hitched at the unexpected contact.

She turned around, fully expecting to see Marissa, only to find Seth looking like a little lost boy.

She mentally castigated herself for reacting the way she did, knowing it's because she was, in truth, still hoping Marissa hadn't given up on her yet. She took a gulp of air to compose herself and cleared her throat. "Seth."

By the look on his face, she guessed he already knew.

"I… Summer told me…" Seth said quietly.

Thirteen looked away. "I figured it wouldn't be long until you found out."

"Marissa's really upset," Seth told Thirteen. "She misses you. A lot."

Looking down, Thirteen bit her lip and chewed on it. Seth could see her façade was starting to crumble, so instead of saying anything more, he simply pulled her into a warm embrace.

Thirteen wanted to tell him she missed Marissa, too, but instead she just closed her eyes and silently hugged him back.

Seth sighed into her hair as he felt his shirt get wet with tears right at the very same spot where Marissa had cried on it not too long before.

* * *

"Morning," Taub greeted Thirteen as she entered the conference room, looking like she just had even less sleep than she had been getting before the Spencer incident.

Thirteen did not reply as she changed into her lab coat.

"Somebody left those for you," Taub said casually, not looking up from a patient's file, as Thirteen pulled a chair to sit on.

Thirteen stopped and saw a bouquet of lilies at the far end of the table. She reached over to pick it. Her jaw clenched as she read the card tucked inside it.

"Alex," the note read, "Still haven't given up on you. I miss you every minute," and then it was signed, "Marissa."

Kutner and Taub discreetly watched Thirteen's reaction from their seats. They both quickly averted their eyes when Thirteen started to move. She placed the card back into the flowers and walked to the trash bin, dropping them inside it before going back to her seat.

Kutner and Taub exchanged glances but said nothing.

Silence filled House's outer office as the team waited for their boss so that they could continue their differential for Sophia's condition.

Thirteen's phone rang. She took it out and looked at the display very quickly before ignoring the call and placing the phone on the table. Just from the look on her face, both her colleagues had a very good idea who was calling.

After a few more minutes, the phone rang again and Thirteen simply pushed a button to ignore the call one more time.

Taub cleared his throat before picking up a pen and writing something on the file he was reading. Kutner gingerly lifted a mug of coffee to his lips.

On the third time Thirteen's phone rang, Taub quickly reached over the table and grabbed her phone before she could even touch it.

"Dr. Hadley's phone," Taub said into the phone as he leaned away from Thirteen, who was trying to grab the phone away from him from across the table.

"Give it back," Thirteen hissed.

Taub ignored her. "Oh, hello, Marissa. It's Chris Taub," he said as he continued dodging Thirteen's hand. "She's a little busy right now… Yes, we are… Oh, are you? Yes… Why absolutely, of course you can—"

Thirteen finally was able to get her phone back and she ended the call right away.

"You had no right," she said hotly.

"You'll keep being miserable and screwing up unless you figure this out with her," Taub said.

"I am _not_ screwing up."

"But you _are_ miserable," Taub said calmly.

"He's right," Kutner put in. "You have to talk to her."

"I don't want to!"

"Well then give her a call and tell her that," Kutner said. "Get some closure. I think she deserves that, at least."

_Closure?_ Thirteen swallowed. She's not really sure if she wanted that.

"Actually," Taub started. "She doesn't have to call Marissa," he said to Kutner. "You can tell her personally," he said, to Thirteen this time. "She's already on her way here, as we speak."

Thirteen's eyes widened and she glared at Taub, who simply shrugged indifferently.

"We know you're miserable without her. Even more miserable than we've ever seen you before," Taub said. "Do yourself and our patients a favor by working out your issues with her."

Thirteen stared down at Taub, hating him, but ultimately knowing that he's right.

A knock was heard and Thirteen's heart instantly started beating so fast she thought her chest was gonna explode.

"Come in," Taub called, his eyes not straying away from Thirteen's.

In came Marissa, looking just as beautiful as she always did, making Thirteen wonder whether she was even half as miserable as she was.

"Hi, Marissa," Kutner greeted the girl, who stood standing hesitantly at the doorway.

"Hi," Marissa greeted them quietly, as she looked at Thirteen, who was still glowering at Taub. "Do you mind if I talk to Alex for a minute?" The question sounded more directed at Thirteen herself.

Thirteen dropped Taub's gaze but made no gesture to agree or acknowledge Marissa.

"Not at all," Kutner replied. "Taub and I will just go grab some breakfast at the cafeteria real quick before House arrives."

Marissa nodded her thanks as both Thirteen's colleagues left the room.

An awkward silence filled the room. Marissa remained standing in the doorway watching Thirteen, unaware of her internal struggle.

"Did you get the flowers I sent this morning?" Marissa finally broke the eerie silence.

To Marissa's surprise, Thirteen nodded yes. "Yeah," she said, but left out the part that it's already in the trash.

"I meant it, you know," Marissa said. "I still haven't given up on you." There was a pause before she added, "I _am not _giving up on you."

Thirteen lifted her head and looked directly at Marissa's eyes for the first time since she came in. Marissa held Thirteen's stare, neither of them barely even blinking. If anybody had been there, they might swear they'd have heard a needle drop somewhere.

"You will." With those last words, Thirteen gathered her things and brushed past Marissa as she left.

* * *

Thirteen uncomfortably sat in silence beside Kutner and Taub, repeatedly fingering the hem of her short dress and tapping her high-heeled shoe-covered foot on the short, well-trimmed Bermuda grass. She never liked parties. At least not this kind.

She looked around as she held a champagne flute on one hand and listened to the band play.

_We watched the season pull up its own stage,_

_And catch the last weekend of the last week._

_Before the gold and glimmer have been replaced,_

_Another sun-soaked season fades away._

About thirty feet away from her, a good-looking couple stood close to a gazebo lavishly decorated with flowers and garlands, all smiles in their tailored gray suit-and-tie, and white, flowing, sleeveless gown as they greeted each of the guests waiting in line to congratulate them.

Thirteen's boredom instantly disappeared when she caught a glimpse of that familiar beautiful face she hadn't seen in what felt like years. Her surprise at having found that Marissa was invited lasted for only a minute and she furrowed her brows confusedly while she watched Summer, Seth and Sarah slip past the gate and tailed Marissa towards the newly wedded Mr. and Mrs. Robert Chase.

She watched as Marissa and the others hug and shake hands with the bride and groom, and then go to an empty table across the lawn from theirs.

When the meet-and-greet was over, almost everybody was almost done with the food. Most of Thirteen's pasta remained unfinished on her plate. From across the garden where the now-Drs. Chase held their wedding, Thirteen watched Marissa pick on her food and smile fondly at whatever Sarah excitedly told her.

She was still so beautiful, Thirteen could not help but think. She honestly felt that in Remy world, nobody was looking at the bride.

_You have stolen my heart._

_You have stolen my heart._

A sharp feeling of panic coursed through Thirteen when she saw Marissa's head turn towards her direction and catch her eye for a fraction of a second. She quickly averted her eyes and pretended to be interested in her ravioli. She didn't immediately notice the groom walk up to their table to greet them. When she did, she stood up and glared at him. "Why is she here?" she spoke in a controlled tone.

Chase scowled. "Why thank you. Allison and I appreciate it," he deadpanned.

"You even told her to bring everyone with her?" Thirteen wasn't yelling, but it was clear to anyone who was looking that she was aggravated.

Chase opened his mouth but didn't have the chance to say anything else. Cameron had come up behind him and took his hand.

"Hey," he said.

Cameron smiled at him before giving him a kiss and then turning to her colleagues. "Everyone having fun yet?"

"Absolutely," Taub replied. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Cameron said.

"House extends his best wishes, too," Kutner said.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Sure he does."

"So you and Marissa are hanging out now?" Thirteen suddenly jumped in.

Cameron frowned at Thirteen's obvious bad mood.

Chase turned to Cameron. "Yeah. Should I be worried?"

Cameron scowled playfully at him, and then said to Thirteen, "Is it wrong if I am?"

"It is if you're doing it to screw with me."

Chase's lips tightened on one side. Cameron calmly returned Thirteen's fierce stare.

"Just talk to her," Chase said to Thirteen. He patted her arm once and left.

"You know, I hate to sound like House," Cameron began gently, breaking the silence that had fallen between them when Chase left, "but not everything's about you. Robert's dad went to med school with Summer's dad, and he couldn't come so he sent her daughter and her family instead. Marissa's here because Summer brought her along."

Thirteen slowly opened her mouth to say an apology, realizing that she had been wrong. She hadn't yet managed to say anything when Cameron broke the awkward silence.

"Just talk to her," she echoed her groom before rejoining him and their families and friends.

_

* * *

Invitations only grant farewells._

_Crash the best one of the best ones._

_Clear liquor and cloudy-eyed,_

_Too early to say goodnight._

"Look, Daddy, it's Alex!" Sarah said excitedly as she pulled on Seth's slacks.

"Oh, yeah, it is," Seth replied. "You wanna go and say hi?"

Sarah nodded enthusiastically and immediately tore off ahead of her father to go and greet Thirteen.

Seth removed the napkin on his lap, stood up and momentarily looked at Marissa, who was watching the interaction on the other table. He and Summer then shared a look, fully knowing how badly Marissa wanted to go talk to Thirteen, too.

Seth bent down to kiss Summer on the cheek. "We'll be back."

"Alex!"

Thirteen smiled as she watched the little Cohen run towards her in her cute little pink ruffled dress.

"Hey, sweetie." She grinned fondly as Sarah hugged her around her waist.

Sarah released her and looked at her. "How come you haven't come to our house to visit?"

"I'm sorry, honey. I've been really busy with work."

"I miss having you at our house and spending time with you," Sarah said.

"We all do."

Thirteen looked up and saw that it was Seth who spoke. He and she shared a meaningful look.

"I know, sweetie," she sighed as she averted her eyes from Seth and looked at Sarah. She smiled bitterly and stroked Sarah's rosy cheek with her hand. "I miss spending time with you, too."

_

* * *

From the ballroom floor, we are in celebration._

_One good stretch before our hibernation._

_Our dreams assured, and we all will sleep well,_

_Sleep well._

Sarah giggled as Thirteen twirled her around on the dance floor. Thirteen felt like it was the most she had smiled in a very long time.

Marissa watched Sarah and Thirteen dance as her hands were placed on Seth's narrow shoulders. Seth's eyes repeatedly darted between Marissa and Thirteen.

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels._

_You are the best one of the best ones._

_We all look like we feel._

"Come on," Seth said.

"Where?" Marissa asked.

"Just, come on," Seth simply urged her again. He grabbed Marissa's waist and danced towards Thirteen and Sarah's direction, dragging Marissa with him.

_You have stolen my…_

_You have stolen my…_

_You have stolen my…_

_You have stolen my heart._

As the song ended, Sarah was already almost out of breath from laughing so hard.

"Hey, kiddo!" Seth interrupted Sarah's fit of laughter.

"Daddy! Did you see me and Alex dance?"

"I did!" he said enthusiastically. "You were awesome, honey. You know what? Why don't you dance with me this time? Alex has got nothing on your old man."

Sarah grinned at the idea and Seth swept her away, leaving their previous dance partners alone together.

"Can I have this dance?" Marissa asked Thirteen, who was avoiding her eyes.

_I think about how it might have been._

_We'd spend our days travelin'._

"One dance?" she asked almost pleadingly when Thirteen didn't reply.

_It's not that I don't understand you._

_It's not that I don't wanna be with you,_

_But you only wanted me the way you wanted me._

Thirteen instantly felt her resolve wane as she stared at Marissa's eyes. Rendered powerless yet again, she nodded gently and accepted Marissa's outstretched hand.

Marissa took Thirteen's hands, placed them around her waist, and draped her own arms around her neck.

Thirteen felt her heart speed up as she involuntarily took in the way Marissa smelled and the way she fitted perfectly in her arms.

They danced in silence for a while, until Marissa backed away a little and looked into Thirteen's eyes.

"You look beautiful," Marissa finally broke the silence. "Nobody's looking at the bride." It was cliché, but she meant it.

Thirteen nodded as she fought the urge to return the compliment. "Thanks," was all she said.

Again, there was silence.

"So," Marissa began. "You found anyone yet?"

"What?"

"Met anybody who's willing to help you pass your time without any commitment yet?"

Thirteen looked away. "Don't do this, Marissa."

"You're making me."

Thirteen merely clenched her jaw.

"Aren't you gonna ask me if _I_ met anyone in the past weeks you've been avoiding me?"

"No."

"Well I'm gonna tell you anyway," Marissa said. "I did. Martin. You know, my boss? He asked me to dinner the other day."

Thirteen made no response.

"Don't you wanna know if I said yes?"

"I know you didn't."

Marissa smiled smugly. "You _wish_ I didn't."

"You can see whoever you want to see."

"I want to see you."

"Anyone but me."

"Who? Ryan?"

Thirteen gritted her teeth. Marissa really knew which buttons to push. "Ryan's a fine choice. He'll—"

"To hell with Ryan, Alex!" Marissa yelled spitefully. The music didn't stop but they were now starting to attract the attention of the other guests. "To hell with anybody else! Do you really expect me to just forget about you?"

"Let's not do this now."

"Okay, well, when do you wanna do it?"

_How about never? _"Look, we can't keep doing this."

"Then stop giving me reason to do it!" Not getting any response from Thirteen, Marissa took a few steps towards her. "I miss you…" she said, her voice so full of sadness and longing Thirteen almost reached out to wipe the lone tear that crept down her face. "…So bad it hurts."

Thirteen slowly lifted her head after a long silence, and looked directly at Marissa's eyes. "You'll learn to forget me."

_So I will head out alone and hope for the best_

_We can hang our heads down as we skip the goodbyes_

_And you can tell the world what you want them to hear_

_I've got nothing left to lose, my dear_

_So I'm up for the little white lies_

_But you and I know the reason why…_

"Don't hold your breath," were Marissa's last words before she walked away.

_I'm gone and you're still there._

* * *

"I just need a donor with the same blood type or something, right?" Sophia asked while bound on a chair inside the operating room.

Thirteen and Taub were doing a biopsy of her brain to see if the lesions they found in her brain were malignant or benign.

"Actually, bone marrow's a little more complex. The best donors are immediate family," Taub told her as he was trying to cut out a piece of mass from Sophia's exposed brain.

"But those donor banks have thousands of names," Sophia protested.

"Your parents' similar DNA gives you a much better chance of —"

"No. If I do this, I'll owe my life to them. It'd mean everything else that happened was somehow okay. They don't deserve that. They're not in my life. If that means I'm dead, then I'm dead."

Taub shared a look with Thirteen, who had been silently assisting him in the procedure.

"I have Huntington's disease," Thirteen said suddenly after a while, much to Taub's surprise. He had never heard her say that, and so cavalierly, too. "I'm dying. I don't know when it'll happen, but it'll be sooner than I ever planned. And I'd do anything to stop it. Because the only way to make anything right, the only way to make your life matter is to live as long, and as well as you possibly can."

Taub pursed his lips. He wanted to tell Thirteen she was being a hypocrite, but he knew it probably wasn't the best time to do that.

"Have you ever been hit by your parents?"

Thirteen clenched her jaw behind the surgical mask she was wearing. "No."

"Don't try to walk in my shoes and I won't try to walk in yours."

"I'm not trying to walk in your shoes. I already am."

Sophia stayed silent as she waited for the brunette doctor to elaborate.

"We're more alike than you think," was all Thirteen said.

"No," Sophia said defiantly. "If we are, you wouldn't be trying to persuade me to involve my family in my problems. If you can swallow doing such a thing, I can't. I don't need their help."

All Thirteen was left to do was stare at the poor sick girl and let out a defeated sigh.

* * *

House entered Sophia's room, Thirteen following closely behind him. He didn't normally do what he was going to do, but he did care if his patients live or die.

"Hi. I'm Dr. House." He stood to face the girl at the bottom of her bed. "You need a bone marrow transplant. And by 'need', I mean your staying alive depends on whether you do have it or not."

"I already told Dr. Hadley—"

"Dr. Hadley is biased," House said as he sat on the edge of Sophia's bed. "Her mind is as clouded as yours is. And by that I mean she's screwing up with her decisions as much as you are."

Thirteen clenched her jaw, peeved, but remained silent as she stood near the door with her hands on her pockets.

"Well, actually, on second thought, you're being more stupid than she's being because she isn't actually dying in a few days. She's still got eight years. You, on the other hand, might not even have eight _days_."

Sophia looked away. "I don't care."

"You're scared, and stubborn, and you don't like people feeling sorry for you. Why not?"

"Ask Dr. Hadley."

House glanced at Thirteen and sighed to himself. This was just one of the many reasons why he hated talking to patients.

"You need people to see how independent you are," he went on. "How well you're coping. So they won't see the lost, hurt little girl."

"Because I don't want pity. I just wanna be normal."

"Well you're gonna _die _normal. You'd really prefer that over swallowing your pride and admitting that you need help? That you don't want to be alone?"

Sophia gulped soundlessly, trying to hold her tears back. "I'm done being my parents' problem. They're better off without me."

House stared at the hopeless little girl with an unwavering stare and a clenched fist on his lap. Behind him, Thirteen wore a similar expression, her jaw set and her fists clenched in her pockets. Her mind screamed for her to say something, to try to help strengthen House's argument, but she just couldn't. So instead of speaking out, she simply watched as House slowly stood up and said, "If you say so." She stared after him with wide eyes as he opened the door and stepped out of the hospital room.

"'If you say so?'" Thirteen incredulously echoed House's earlier statement as she followed him in the corridor. "That's it? We're just gonna let her die?"

"The kid already made her decision," House calmly replied.

"'The kid' _is a kid_! She's not in the right age, state, or mind to make such a big decision."

"You're reversing your argument now?"

"This is about choosing whether she lives or not, not which apartment to live in or which person to like!"

House stopped and turned to face Thirteen. "And you couldn't have said this to her two minutes ago? Because I'm not the one whose opinion matters here. She's emancipated. Law dictates that she's allowed to make decisions for herself."

"So that's it? We're giving up? Tell her, 'We'll leave you alone and just stand here while you die, because you said so'?"

"_No_," House said to her. "You're going to try to convince her, bug her every hour, maybe send her flowers with a note that says, 'I'm not leaving you alone until you get that marrow transplant', beg on your knees until she gives up and realizes she doesn't want to be dying _and _alone after all."

Stunned, Thirteen stood motionless, more confused and torn than she had probably ever been in her life.

House stared right at her ghastly appearance, knowing right away that there was still hope for Sophia after all.

After a long silence, Thirteen closed her mouth and jammed her hands in her pockets once again. She looked down at her shoes as she said, "I'm gonna try and get her to agree on the transplant." Then she turned on her heel and headed back to Sophia's room.

House's eyes followed her retreating form and the slightest of smiles appeared on his rough, unshaven face. "I knew you were going to."

* * *

Thirteen stopped at the door to Sophia's room and watched as an elderly brunette woman and a stocky bearded man who had the same eyes Sophia had sit on either side of the bed and huddle over their daughter as she threw up on a kidney basin. Sophia's mother held her hair and rubbed her back while her father fumbled around in search of something to wipe Sophia's mouth with.

Slowly and quietly, after Sophia finished throwing up and she leaned back on her bed and panted while her mother brushed her sweaty hair away from her forehead, Thirteen entered the room and greeted the Valezes.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Hadley."

Mr. and Mrs. Valez acknowledged her with a nod.

"How do you feel, Sophia?"

"Nauseous… and weak… but besides that, good," Sophia replied in between pants.

Thirteen gave her a small smile. "The nausea, vomiting and weakness are normal this early post-op," she explained to Sophia and her parents. "But I'll tell you what. I'll write you a prescription for an antiemetic to reduce the vomiting. That should make you feel better."

Sophia nodded.

"Thank you very much, doctor," Mr. Valez said.

Thirteen nodded. "You're welcome." She turned around and made a move to leave, but then Sophia stopped her.

"Hey Dr. Hadley?"

Thirteen turned, a questioning look on her face.

"Thanks… for not giving up on me. You saved me from my own stubbornness."

Thirteen forced a smile. "Just doing my job."

"No," Sophia disagreed, shaking her head gently. "You care. You're the kind of doctor who actually cares. I'm glad I listened to you."

Thirteen looked into Sophia's eyes for a while before smiling once more and nodding, not saying anything more.

* * *

Thirteen quickly took her phone off her ear and pressed a button to cancel a call before anybody picked up. She threw it on the couch and paced back and forth in her living room. After several minutes of encircling the couch repeatedly, she quickly picked up her phone from the couch and hastily punched the buttons before she could change her mind again. Taking a deep breath to calm her self, she pressed the phone against her ear and waited for somebody to pick up.

"Hello?" she heard a woman's voice say from the other end of the line. She clenched her jaw, beginning to rethink that calling was a bad idea. Was this his mistress she was talking to right now?

"Hi, um…" she began. "I know it's really late, but um… can I speak with Hugh Kelly, please?"

There was a pause on the line. "Is this Alexandra?"

"Yes… Yes, it is me."

"We've been trying to reach you, sweetie."

Thirteen felt a hollow pit in her stomach as she listened intently to the woman's cracked voice. She sounded like she was trying to keep herself from breaking down.

"I'm so sorry… but your father… He's gone."

* * *

Marissa slowly and reluctantly got up from bed when she heard somebody knocking on her door at half past midnight. She trudged across her dimly lit apartment with a night robe on. She looked through the peephole and her eyes instantly widened, not expecting her middle-of-the-night visitor at all.

She unlocked the door and opened it wide. There, in her doorstep, stood Thirteen, her lips slightly trembling and her eyes bloodshot.

Thirteen shifted her weight from one foot to another, her eyes downcast.

Speechless, Marissa simply stood waiting for Thirteen to say anything, which she didn't for what seemed like a very long time.

_In the garden, the snake was a charming,_

_And Eve said, "Let's give it a try."_

_Now lead us not into temptation,_

_But no matter how hard I try…_

"I…" Thirteen began, hesitation and agony palpable in her voice. "I don't want to be alone." Her eyes were shining as she finally managed to bring herself to look at Marissa in the eyes.

_And in the garden, the snake was a charming,_

_And Eve said, "Let's give it a try."_

Marissa took Thirteen in her arms and the brunette finally let her guard down completely as she grabbed a fistful of Marissa's robe and released silent sobs of anger, regret, fear, and longing.

_Eve is the apple of my eye._

"I'm scared to be alone," Thirteen sobbed into Marissa's shoulder.

_You left, I died._

_I went, you cried._

_You came, I think, but I'll never really know._

"Sshh, baby, I'm here…" Marissa hushed into her ear as tears spilled from her own eyes. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

_I served my time, I watched you climb the wrong incline, _

_But what do I know?_

Thirteen cried for hours with Marissa whispering words of comfort in her ear, until her eyes were dried out and she could do it no more.

Marissa gently pushed her away and looked into her glassy blue eyes and she had never before felt so weak and so strong at the same time.

And when Marissa brushed her lips against her tear-stained cheek, at last, she found some semblance of sanity and peace. Because with that single kiss, she felt Marissa's acceptance and love, and there was nothing more she could ask for. Nothing more.

_When I lie behind you, _

_And I cradle you in the palm of me,_

_And I pat your hair down,_

Thirteen pulled Marissa back in and kissed her with more passion than she had ever put into anything, and the two of them wordlessly shed off their clothing, tumbled into bed, covered in a mixture of sweat and tears, and basked in each other's beauty until the sun came up to remind them of a new day.

_I think we'll either sink or swim,_

'_Cause we could do either on a whim._

_

* * *

_

_*Note: __Some scenes, plotlines, and dialogue were directly lifted from/based on _House_'s__"Big Baby" (written by David Foster and Lawrence Kaplow), and __"Emancipation" (__written by Leonard Dick and Pamela Davis) __episodes._

_*Song lyrics by Robert Schwartzman ("That Girl Has Love"), Paul Tiernan ("How to Say Goodbye"), John Vesely ("Your Call"), Chris Carrabba ("Stolen"), and Rachael Yamagata ("Reason Why")_


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

**The Tides of Glory**

The new day came and a smile instantly appeared on Marissa's lips as she awoke and remembered the events of the glorious night before.

Lying on her stomach and with her eyes still closed, under the covers, the scent of Thirteen was strong in her nostrils. Her eyes flew open and her smile disappeared when her outstretched hand found no Thirteen lying beside her. She felt herself start to panic and she made to get up. It was only when she turned and found Thirteen sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her with a serene smile on her face that she visibly began to calm down.

"Hi," Thirteen said softly. She was already dressed in the clothes she wore from the night before, whereas only a thin blanket covered Marissa's body.

Relief washed over Marissa to find Thirteen right there beside her, so real and so very beautiful.

"Hey," Marissa breathed as she sank back to her pillow. "You really scared me there. I thought you left."

"I did?" Thirteen's smile was unwavering as she watched Marissa partly hide her face under her blanket.

Marissa nodded timidly from under the sheet.

"Sorry," Thirteen said. "Sleep well?"

Marissa nodded again. "Never better."

Thirteen smiled and they both stared at each other in silence for some more time.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" Thirteen finally broke the silence, her eyes never straying away from Marissa's.

Marissa was stunned and taken aback to say the least. She wasn't able to manage to respond at once.

"No," she said softly when she did.

"I do." Thirteen's clear, blue eyes remained on Marissa's green ones as the smile lingered on her face. "I love you."

_I was born to tell you I love you._

_And I am torn to do what I have to._

Marissa remained silent, in shock, at what she just heard.

The moment seemed to pass quickly, but the declaration weighed so beautifully upon both of them. It was a loaded statement, and to see in Thirteen's face and hear in her voice that she meant it made Marissa's day. Or year, so to speak.

Still affectionately smiling down on Marissa, Thirteen said, "I need to go to work now, but I'll see you later?"

Marissa nodded, still speechless.

Thirteen got up and walked to the door.

"Alex," Marissa called suddenly, making Thirteen stop. "Wait."

Thirteen turned. "Hm?"

"I…" Marissa swallowed. "Can I… Can I kiss you? Before you leave?"

Thirteen smiled and kept her eyes on Marissa's for a long, long time before finally gently responding, "Every single day of the rest of my life, for as long as you'll have me."

Marissa smiled slowly as Thirteen went back to sit on her bed. "Good." She immediately grabbed Thirteen as she came nearer and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Thirteen ran her hands down Marissa's bare back as she kissed her back with equal fervor, nothing but a thin sheet separating their bodies.

When they finally broke the kiss, Thirteen hugged Marissa tenderly and Marissa melted into her arms, a soft, contented sigh escaping her lips.

"Not to put pressure on you or anything, but—"

"Ssh," Marissa instantly shushed her, shaking her head slightly against the crook of Thirteen's neck. "It's what I wanted to hear," she said as she breathed Thirteen in. "I love you, too."

_I was born to tell you I love you._

Thirteen smiled. That, too, was all she needed to hear.

_To make you mine, stay with me tonight._

* * *

Foreman opened the last piece of file he had on his table and began reading through it. He had been reviewing the progress of his drug trial patients since he got to his office at Mercy after House and the team left to go home the previous night. His concentration was only broken when he heard a knock on the door. Through the glass door he saw Thirteen timidly standing outside and looking straight at him.

"Can I help you?" he asked Thirteen when he opened the door. She looked nervous, and Foreman thought he knew why.

"Yeah…" she replied. "About the…" she cleared her throat, "About the trial… Do you, um… Do you, by any chance, still have any remaining spots open?"

The slightest of smiles appeared on Foreman's face. "Lucky for you, it just so happened I just got an opening."

Thirteen nodded, momentarily stunned at Foreman's incredible foresight. She dug her hands into her pockets and looked up at her co-worker. "Where do I sign up?"

* * *

Thirteen spotted the team gathered outside House's outer office as soon as the elevator doors slid open. Foreman was already there, his poker face not betraying the unspoken agreement they had when she made a decision to do something that could possibly change her life. It didn't take long before House spotted her, and that fact quickly became apparent as he boomed through the hallway, "The prodigal daughter hath returneth!"

Thirteen worldlessly donned her lab coat as she walked the distance from the elevator to the benches in front of the office where House was seated and the rest of the team were gathered around. As soon as she got there, Taub handed her the week's patient's chart.

"Aren't those the same clothes you were wearing yesterday?" Kutner asked, eyeing Thirteen's top suspiciously.

Thirteen knew she shouldn't have forgotten to borrow something from Marissa's closet. She didn't look up as she offhandedly replied, "I like to wear the same thing two days in a row sometimes."

"Did you come straight to work from some girl's house again?" Kutner didn't even wait for her to reply. "This has got to stop."

"I wasn't aware I ever agreed for us to hook up," Thirteen deadpanned before shoving the file to Kutner's chest and going back the way she came.

"Where are you going?" Foreman called out to her.

"To the cath lab," Thirteen called back. "The patient's been experiencing angina, which means he might have an occlusion, stenosis, thrombosis, or aneurysmal enlargement of the coronary arteries. Either way, we have to do coronary catheterization and rule out atherosclerosis." She turned around to face them but kept walking. "_Also_, I'm going to the cath lab, so that I won't be _here_." She turned on her heel and proceeded to the elevator just as the doors opened.

"Stop that car!" House yelled to a young nurse riding the elevator alone. The team caught on and quickly ran to the elevator, followed by House himself, much to Thirteen's dismay.

Nobody said anything for a while, as they all stood together waiting for the doors to open to the floor where the catheterization laboratory was, until Kutner decided to be bold and ask Thirteen again about the previous night. "Did you even bother to ask her name before you jumped to bed together?"

"Why would she?" House jumped in. "She already knows her name. It's the name her heart has been reluctantly screaming for eleven years now."

Kutner got confused. "You spent last night with Marissa?"

Right on cue, the doors opened and Thirteen quickly walked out. But of course, the House and the rest of the team followed her. Naturally, they got a little left behind because the team sans Thirteen were walking at House's pace.

Taub looked up at a limping House. "How do you know it was Marissa?"

Foreman smirked. "How do you know that it was even a girl?" Of course it was a girl. He even knew it was Marissa before House or anyone else did.

"Numbers don't lie," House replied.

"What, did you have Lucas draw a bar graph of her sexual exploits?" Foreman asked, only partly joking, because with House, you really never know.

"Pie chart," House seriously replied. "Also, she smells like strawberry soap, which I coincidentally know is Marissa's soap of choice."

Thirteen abruptly stopped and turned to House, sporting a glare. "You know what Marissa's _soap_ smells like?"

House smirked to the rest of the guys. "See? It _was_ Marissa."

Kutner mirrored House's smirk. "Well, well. So you _did_ sleep over at Marissa's last night."

Thirteen continued to glower at House.

"Don't punch me. I caught a whiff. From two feet away."

Thirteen narrowed her eyes and stared down at House, before finally turning away.

"Do you seriously really remember the smell of all the women you meet?" Foreman asked. They were all watching Thirteen's back as she walked the rest of the way to the cath lab, alone.

"Only the hot ones who go out with their equally hot female friends."

"That's amazing," Kutner commented.

"Yeah," House said. He turned and started walking back to the elevator. "_Also_, Lucas saw Thirteen leave Marissa's apartment this morning. And no, I didn't pay him a cent to do that."

Foreman shook his head slightly before catching up with House and Taub and Kutner. "Stalker."

"Don't be so harsh. He's heartbroken," said House.

"And if Thirteen finds out he's been watching her girlfriend from his car window across the street," added Taub, "his poor heart won't be the only thing that's going to suffer the same fate."

* * *

House watched Kutner with an unwavering stare from across the table as he nervously pulled on his bowtie.

"I raise," Kutner said.

House smirked. He could tell Kutner was bluffing. He raised the young doctor's raise.

Chase took a peek at the cards on his hand. "I'm guess I'm gonna fold."

House looked at Wilson, waiting for him to make his move. "Fold," Wilson sighed.

With a determined face, Kutner threw his cards down to reveal a spade flush.

Chase and Wilson both looked at House's straight face, curious to know what he's got. House's eyes didn't leave Kutner's as he placed his cards down on the table, revealing a full house.

Wilson's mouth formed an 'O' and Chase grinned while shaking his head as House smugly gathered Kutner's large stack of poker chips. Kutner looked dismayed at losing his winnings.

"I'm gonna go get myself a drink," Kutner said as he stood up. Chase followed. House grabbed a cigar from his jacket and lit it.

Wilson looked around the hospital lobby. Everywhere people dressed in tailored suits and glamorous dresses happily stood chattering and feasting on the food and wine. "You seen her yet?"

"Who?" House asked innocently as he puffed out.

"You know who," Wilson said as if that was obvious. "Cuddy."

"Haven't seen her," House said casually through the smoke coming from his cigar.

"You sure? She should've been here an hour ago."

"I'm sure. I think I'd remember if I saw her. Those breasts are hard to miss in a halter dress." He paused, pretending to ponder on something. "And just about anything else that would pass as proper party wear in twenty-first-century America."

Wilson shook his head and sipped some champagne.

House grabbed his cane and stood up. Wilson followed him and they both walked over to the group of doctors on one corner of the room, busy drinking their wines and engaging in quiet chatter.

House scowled as his eyes scanned the group. "Is Thirteen cheating on Marissa with Foreman?"

"Nobody's cheating on anybody," Taub answered. "Thirteen and Foreman are running late. She's scheduled for treatment at Mercy tonight."

House made a peeved face. "Oops. Didn't mean to offend you by using the c-word."

Taub rolled his eyes.

"And anyway, you're right," House went on. "Thirteen cheating on Marissa for Foreman seems futile. Not really something I'm hoping for either, mind you. They have no chemistry whatsoever. _Camteen_ still seems like a better idea." He caught the look Chase was giving him. "On the other hand, they do both have tattoos."

Meanwhile, outside the hospital's lobby where the hospital's annual charity benefit was taking place, a car rolled on the front entrance and out of it came Marissa, dressed in a short, elegant, form-flattering black dress that showed off her beautiful long legs. She smoothed her dress nervously before going inside the hospital alone, but not unnoticed.

"Ah. Looks like Vesper Lynd has come to grace us with her presence," House said as he and the others watched her walk into the door and survey the crowd.

"Marissa!" Kutner waved her over. "You're looking great tonight."

Marissa smiled graciously and said, "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." She turned to everybody else and said hello before facing House. "You look real dapper in that tux, Dr. House."

"That means a lot coming from a fashionista like yourself," House replied as he did a little bow.

Marissa chuckled and then looked around. "Alex isn't here yet, is she?"

"Still busy trying to find the key to the door of the land of false hope, I'm afraid," said House.

"She's still at Mercy for her…" Kutner awkwardly left the sentence hanging. "She's running a little late."

"Oh, yeah, I know she is. I was just hoping she'd already be here when I arrive. She had to see Dr. Foreman and we couldn't go together." Marissa paused. "She doesn't want me to come see her at Mercy," she admitted quietly.

A long awkward silence followed and Kutner thought it was time for a subject change. "Do you play poker, Marissa?"

"Oh, no, I really don't know how," Marissa replied.

"Can I interest you in some chardonnay then?" House asked.

Marissa smiled. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass."

"You sure?" House asked. "I mean I know light stuff like this isn't your thing, but we could mix it up with a little vodka to fit your taste. I'll ask the caterer for a bottle, if you want."

Marissa smiled at House's persistence. "That's an interesting idea, Dr. House. I'll think about it."

House didn't say anything more and simply narrowed his eyes at Marissa's smiling face.

"Hey, look. Thirteen and Foreman are here," Kutner exclaimed.

Marissa turned around and felt a familiar warmth throughout her body. Their eyes met and once again there were only two people in the room, mutually connected by a single strong bond.

Marissa took a single look at Thirteen and was instantly mesmerized and charmed to say the least.

Thirteen was elegantly dressed an exquisite short satin gray tunic dress Marissa herself had picked for this very occasion. She kept her resplendent wavy chocolate hair flowing freely across her shoulders. On her feet were high-heeled Jimmy Choos that one would very rarely see tough, badass Alex Kelly in. What Marissa couldn't keep her eyes off of, however, was Thirteen's dazzling teal, almost gray eyes. She swore she had never seen anything more arresting and sublime.

"Wow," a similarly enchanted Thirteen whispered once she partially got over how magnificent Marissa looked. "You look…" The words seemed to escape her lips as Marissa smiled that lopsided little grin of hers that always had her brain melting on the floor.

Marissa smiled and bit her lip. "So do you."

Thirteen smiled. "I had a little help from this _incredible_ stylist," she said, making Marissa grin.

From across the room, House, Wilson, Kutner, Taub, and Chase stared on as Thirteen and Marissa cast looks of combined adoration and desire at each other.

"Wow," Chase said. "Thirteen sure looks sexy tonight."

Kutner furrowed his brows at what he heard. "Chase said Thirteen looks sexy," he told House.

"So?" was House's offhanded response. "He's not Megan Fox. It doesn't matter."

"He's married."

"He's also male."

Foreman caught on with the group once he finished changing into his tuxedo. He was still fixing his bowtie with one hand when he said to Chase, "Now I gotta say I'm with you on that."

Cameron walked in and grabbed the champagne from Chase's hand. "You're with Chase on what?" she asked Foreman as she took one sip of wine.

"On Thirteen looking hot tonight," was Chase's offhanded response.

Cameron followed the guys' line of sight and saw Thirteen's brightly lit face as she laughed with Marissa about something they could not hear. Her lips curled downward as she nodded. "Hmm."

House's face scrunched up, confounded as he looked at Cameron.

Cameron felt his eyes on her. "What?"

"Was my mind playing tricks on me again or did you really just nod and say '_hmm_'?" House asked her seriously, mimicking her agreement with Chase.

"What else did you expect me to say? That yeah, she's so sexy she makes me want to strangle some huge wild animal with my bare hands?"

"_No_, that she's so sexy, and that you wanna strangle _Chase_ for noticing."

"Well it just so happens that I don't disagree," Cameron replied insouciantly before raising Chase's glass to her lips once more.

House gave Cameron a strange look as he said to Kutner, "Now it matters."

Chase smirked at both House and Cameron, amused. He gave her wife a light kiss on the cheek before stealing back his wine glass and straying away, a smirk on his face.

Kutner grinned and then turned his attention back to Thirteen and Marissa. "I think Marissa looks really hot tonight, too."

House looked at him, bemused. "O-oh…"

Kutner's eyes widened in horror as he realized what he had just let slip. "Please don't tell Thirteen I said that."

The Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital's Annual Casino Night Charity Benefit went on as smoothly as anyone could have hoped for. To Marissa, it was exactly just like every other Newport fundraiser she had attended when she was younger, except that she was the happiest girl in the entire room with the person she enjoys being with the most looking back into her eyes, and very adoringly so.

"Coop!" an enthused Summer interrupted Thirteen and Marissa's moment. "There you are!"

"Hey, Sum." Summer and Marissa pulled each other into a quick hug.

"I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh, Alex and I were just talking."

Summer smiled at Thirteen. "Hi, Alex." She gave Thirteen a warm embrace.

"Nice to see you, Summer." Thirteen caught Marissa's smiling eyes as she gave Summer a one-armed hug back.

Summer released Thirteen. "Seth's been looking for you, too, Alex. He wants to tell you something, I think. He's over there with my dad."

"Oh, okay, well… I'm gonna…" Thirteen looked over at Marissa, who silently gave her approval for her to go. "I'll catch you later, Riss." She turned to Summer and nodded. "See you later, Summer."

"Yep, see ya later."

Thirteen saw Seth talking to Neil and Chase and she walked over to them.

"Your father was a great doctor, Robert," Thirteen caught Neil saying. "One of the best I've ever known."

"Oh, yeah, I know he was," Chase replied.

"He did a lot of pioneering work in immunology. I've read his book on sarcoidosis and other autoimmune diseases. He was a brilliant man," Neil continued.

Thirteen saw Seth pretending to be interested in the conversation.

"And I know you've been doing quite well here, too. Rowan would've been very proud."

Chase smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"Hey, Alex," Seth said as he noticed her walking over to them. Neil and Chase stopped to look at her.

"Oh, Dr. Roberts, this is Dr. Hadley." Chase paused. "You know her, don't you?"

"Why yes, of course I do. You're forgetting my wife Julie is Marissa's mother."

Chase nodded. "Oh, right."

"We've never been formally introduced, but I've heard a lot about this feisty young woman from Julie."

Thirteen gave the elderly doctor a tight-lipped smile. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, she didn't know for sure.

"And besides," Neil continued. "I've known Marissa pretty much all her life and she's as good as a daughter to me, so I make sure I'm well aware of whomever to take track of in case they break her heart."

"I would never intentionally hurt Marissa in any way, sir," Thirteen replied honestly.

Neil smiled. "I believe you, Alex. And please call me Neil."

Thirteen smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"Julie couldn't come tonight. She's on a trip to Paris with Kirsten for a conference of some sort, but she sends her regards."

"Yeah, Marissa told me," replied Thirteen. "I'm so sorry she couldn't come." She could see Seth rolling his eyes out of the corner of her eye.

"Well that's okay. The holidays are coming so I'm sure we'll see plenty of each other very soon. Julie and I are looking forward to have you over at our house on Christmas."

"Oh." Thirteen was a little caught off guard. "Well, um… I don't know about that yet… I would love to, but… you know… With work and all…"

"Well Julie and I certainly hope you'll be there."

"Yeah… Yeah, we'll see."

Seth was now snickering to himself.

Thirteen elbowed him in the gut. "I should go. But really nice meeting you, Dr. Roberts."

Neil gave him a pointed look.

"I mean Neil."

"It was my pleasure, Alex." Neil smiled and shook hands with Thirteen before turning away to talk to Chase again.

"What were you doing, Seth?" Thirteen smacked Seth lightly on the arm as they walked amidst the crowd of partygoers. "That was your father-in-law."

"Oh, Neil's a nice guy. He used to scare me when Summer and I were younger, but once she got married to Julie Cooper, he just magically started to look like a sheep next to a wolf."

Thirteen laughed. "You better not let yourself be at my bad graces, or I won't forget to tell Julie you compared her to a wolf."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, Alex. Like you have the stones to ever do that."

Thirteen slapped Seth on the arm, chuckling.

Seth took a look at Thirteen. "You look great tonight, by the way."

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself."

"Thank you."

"So you are coming to Newport on Chrismukkah, right?"

"Am I coming to Newport on what?"

"Chrismukkah. Christmas and Hanukkah. The greatest holiday of all holidays."

Thirteen gave Seth a strange look. "Um, well… maybe. I mean, I do have work. You know, doctors aren't as fortunate as to have the chance to come home early on Christmas like everybody else."

"Oh, right, besides the fact that Julie Cooper scares you, you mean."

"No," Thirteen replied, before finally conceding. "Well, okay, that too."

Seth chuckled and Thirteen punched him in the arm. "Ow, hey. Yeah, just compensate for it by hitting somebody who _doesn't_ scare you."

"Shut up, Seth," Thirteen chuckled, but then she turned serious. "Actually, Marissa hasn't asked me yet."

"Oh." Seth placed an arm around Thirteen's shoulder. "I'm sure she's going to."

Thirteen nodded. "So Summer said you wanted to tell me something."

"Oh, actually, I just needed you to take me away from that doctor talk I could understand absolutely nothing of. My head was beginning to hurt. So thanks for rescuing me."

Thirteen rolled her eyes. "Glad to help, Seth."

Across the room, Summer held a glass of wine as she peered at her best friend's sparkling eyes. "So you guys are going to Newport, too, aren't you? On Chrismukkah?"

"Oh… I don't know yet. Maybe."

"What do you mean 'maybe'? Come on, we haven't gone home for the holidays since two years ago. Even Kaitlin's gonna be there. And your Dad. Don't you wanna see your Dad?"

"I do, I just… I wanna stay with Alex on Christmas. You know… with her dad gone… All she's got left is me, Sum."

"Yeah, but didn't your mom say you could bring Alex?"

"She did. But the thing is, I'm not sure Alex will like that idea. You know she and my mom aren't exactly each other's biggest fan."

"Yes, I know. But you should just ask her. I'm sure she'll pretty much say yes to whatever you ask for. I mean, you do have her wrapped around your little finger, Coop." Summer's looked up and noticed Thirteen looking directly at their direction while she paid no attention to whatever Seth was prattling on about. "I can tell."

Marissa noticed Summer looking at something or someone so she followed her line of sight. She blushed as Thirteen held her gaze, smiling a small smile that made everybody else in the room disappear again.

_

* * *

What day is it,_

_And in what month?_

_This clock there seemed so alive._

Thirteen let out a long sigh and watched as little clouds of moisture came out of her mouth. She had taken one long look at Marissa, who seemed to be having enough fun with Summer, and discreetly slipped out of the party and took the stairs to the hospital's rooftop a few minutes ago while Seth got engrossed in a conversation about comic books and science fiction with Kutner. She savored the peace and quiet that her aloneness had brought, but it was not going to last much longer.

_I can't keep up, and I can't back down._

_I've been losing so much time._

Thirteen sighed and put her arms around herself as she stared at the foggy, starless night sky. She wished Marissa had been there with her so she wouldn't have to keep herself warm. She would've been a disruption to the peace, the quiet, and the safety, but she would be a welcome disruption nonetheless. Unbeknownst to her, Marissa was already trudging up the stairwell in her high heels looking for her.

"Alex?" She finally heard the girl of her dreams call her through the cold night's air.

"Hey," Thirteen responded with a soft smile.

'_Cause it's you and me,_

_And all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose,_

_And it's you and me,_

_And all of the people,_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

"I've been all over the place looking for you."

"Sorry. You looked like you were having a lot of fun with Summer. I didn't want to interrupt."

Marissa gave Thirteen a look. "Please interrupt next time."

Thirteen smiled. "Okay."

"What are you doing up here anyway?" Marissa was now only about four feet away from Thirteen.

"This is where I go when I want to be alone. When I need to, you know… escape House and his crazy ways."

Marissa stopped. "Oh. Well… I guess I'll just go back to the party." She made a move to turn around and go back from where she came in.

_What are the things that I wanna say?_

_Just aren't coming out right._

"No, no, wait. I don't want you to go," Thirteen said. "Please stay?"

Marissa returned to face Thirteen. "Only if you want me to."

"I do," Thirteen replied. "C'mere."

_I'm tripping on words,_

_You got my head spinning,_

_I don't know where to go from here._

Marissa timidly walked the rest of the way to Thirteen. Thirteen rubbed Marissa's bare arms to warm them before deciding to take off the jacket that she had grabbed from her locker on the way to the rooftop.

"Won't you be needing this?" Marissa asked as Thirteen wrapped the garment around her shoulders. "You're gonna be cold."

"I'll be just fine." Thirteen slowly turned Marissa around so that they were now both facing the city. She placed her arms around Marissa's middle and rested her chin on her shoulder. Marissa smiled as she closed her eyes and melted against Thirteen.

'_Cause it's you and me,_

_And all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove,_

_And it's you and me,_

_And all of the people,_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

Marissa could not help but think how everything felt so right. More than anything she just wished that time would stop so that they could stay in this moment forever.

The two women were silent for a while, until Marissa brought up the thing she had been wanting to ask Thirteen all night.

"My mom wants me home for Christmas," she said. "She told me to bring you."

"Mmm?" Thirteen hummed softly as she nuzzled Marissa's neck.

Marissa could feel Thirteen's hot breath against her neck. "W-will you come with me?"

Thirteen was silent for a minute. Marissa turned her head so that they were almost face to face.

"Will you?" asked Marissa.

Thirteen kept her eyes on Marissa as she said, "Yeah. I'm sure I could work my schedule out with House."

"I'll help you talk to him," said Marissa.

Thirteen nodded, a small smile on her face.

_There's something about you now,_

_I can't quite figure out._

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Thirteen suddenly said out of nowhere.

_Everything she does is beautiful._

_Everything she does is right._

"Yesterday," Marissa said with a smile as she turned around.

Thirteen unwrapped her arms from around Marissa and allowed her to face her fully.

"Twice," Marissa continued. "Also the day before yesterday. _And _the day before that."

Thirteen frowned, her lips slightly pouting and her brows slightly furrowed. Marissa's heart skipped a beat. How can something so simple be so sexy?

"I haven't told you yet today?"

Marissa bit her lip and shook her head gently. "You don't have to. I already know you do."

Thirteen placed her hand on Marissa's face. "I want to," she said earnestly. "I want to tell you. Everyday, while I still can." A sad smile appeared on her lips.

Marissa looked away. Thirteen gently caressed her cheek with the knuckles of her hand. Marissa instinctively leaned to Thirteen's touch as she struggled to keep her emotions in check and stay strong for her Alex. Nevertheless, Thirteen could easily see the sadness in Marissa's face.

Once again, silence fell upon the two women and they remained rooted on their feet as they got lost in each other's eyes.

'_Cause it's you and me,_

_And all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose,_

_And it's you and me,_

_And all of the people,_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

After a while, Thirteen pulled Marissa into her and hugged her tenderly. _How did I ever live without you?_ She gave Marissa an affectionate squeeze before whispering into her ear, "Wanna go back to the party, play a little poker?"

Marissa shook her head against Thirteen's shoulder. "I like it here. Just you and me." She snuggled more into Thirteen. "Definitely beats poker with House, half the hospital and all the guys in your department checking you out, and those awful hors d'ouevres," she said, before adding in a soft voice, "And pretty much everything, actually."

Thirteen chuckled. "Good to know."

_What day is it,_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

* * *

With their hands entwined with each other's, Thirteen and Marissa made their way towards the former's colleagues.

Foreman watched as Thirteen and Marissa walked towards them. Well, actually, it was mostly Thirteen he was watching. He shook his head lightly. He wouldn't have stopped from staring at Thirteen if she didn't have Marissa pressed tightly against her side. Hopefully, the others, most especially House, didn't get any clues that he might be crushing on Thirteen. Not that he thought his crush was serious or harmful, but he knew that _House's_ knowledge of any possible attraction he has for her _is_. He had contemplated acting on his feelings only once and very briefly anyway. Now, he was just really happy that she was finally finding her way back to sanity. He knew she had never had any real reason to hang on, no real reason to try to fight the disease or live with the disease. But now that she had finally found something to fight and live for, that was all that truly mattered. So he shook his thoughts away and cleared his throat to announce the girls' arrival to his other colleagues. He gestured to them with the glass of cognac he was holding.

"Ladies."

Thirteen and Marissa smiled at Foreman's congenial greeting.

"We've been wondering where Princeton Plainsboro's golden couple have gone to."

"Yeah," agreed House. "This party's started to get boring without you."

Marissa smiled. "We were up in the rooftop."

"Warming each other up?" House tried.

"Talking," Marissa said, chuckling.

"Oh," House let out, pretending to be disappointed. "Matching necklaces," he changed the subject. "Very cute."

Marissa smiled and took the heart-shaped pendant between her fingers. "Thank you," she said. Beside her, Thirteen was trying really hard not to smile at House's observation.

"So did we miss anything?" Thirteen changed the subject.

House shook his head. "Nothing. Just a few minor, mildly interesting workplace revelations."

Kutner gulped and looked away. Foreman did his best not to look guilty.

"You don't have anything against mountain ox strangulations, do you?"

Thirteen's eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure what that's a metaphor of, so I'm gonna choose to just take that in the literal sense," she said. "Yes. I do, in fact, condemn animal cruelty."

"Good!" House exclaimed. "Bad for Chase, but good for that mountain ox."

Confused, both Thirteen and Marissa looked at Chase with their eyebrows raised in question.

"Not that Chase," House said. He pointed a finger at Cameron and muttered, only the corner of his lips moving, "_That _Chase."

Thirteen nodded slowly. "Okay, I'm not even going to ask why."

"Don't," Cameron agreed as she eyed House with a pronounced look of annoyance.

"So anyway," Marissa quickly changed the subject. "Alex wants to ask you something." She gently bumped Thirteen's side with her hip.

"You mean _you_ want her to ask me something."

Marissa ignored House and elbowed Thirteen gently on the side. "Go on. Ask him."

Thirteen cleared her throat. "Can I talk to you?" she asked House.

"You already are."

Thirteen didn't say anything for a while. House raised his brows.

"Um, well," Thirteen began, "I was just wondering if it's possible that you allow me to take a few days off next week…?"

House grimaced dramatically. "But what about Secret Santa?"

"I'll still do Secret Santa," Thirteen said quickly. "And I'm willing to work more hours once I get back. I'll do three days' worth of your clinic hours," she offered.

House narrowed his eyes. "Get back from where?"

Thirteen sighed, realizing it's probably time to simply come clean. "I'm going to Orange County to spend Christmas with Marissa and her family. I'm also, hopefully, meeting her dad for the first time. I really want to make a good impression and turning the invitation down, I'm thinking, is probably not the best way to do that."

House's eyes were narrowed as he seemed to be thinking about it. After a moment, he finally nodded. "Okay."

Thirteen frowned slightly, surprised that his approval came too easily.

Taub was about to protest, but Kutner had elbowed him hard on the arm to stop him from doing so. Kutner thought he'd save Thirteen the effort of having to beg some more, and House, too, from making excuses as to why he was being nice. Taub sighed and kept his mouth shut as he shook his head and ignored Kutner's glare.

"But on one condition," House added.

"Name it," Thirteen said.

"I'm letting you off for three days if you promise to do _a week_ of my clinic hours."

Seven days of dealing with common colds and the flu in exchange for three days with Marissa miles away from House and his insane stunts? Thirteen only had to think about it for a split second. "Okay."

"And also—" House began.

"W-wait." Thirteen held out a hand as she looked out House in disbelief. "You said _one_ condition."

"Clinic duty wasn't the condition. It was a given," House said.

Thirteen rolled her eyes. "Okay, so what do I really have to do for you to let me go?"

"You have to promise that you will come back with footage of the two of you drinking eggnog under the mistletoe," House said. "And of course, by 'drinking eggnog', I really mean kissing."

Behind House, Kutner, Taub and Foreman all rolled their eyes, completely unsurprised.

"Could be photos, film…" House continued. "I appreciate all types of media, but of course, video's more preferable."

Thirteen glared at House. "No way."

"Yes way!" Marissa chirped as she stepped between Thirteen and House. "She means 'yes way'," she said with a grin.

Thirteen looked at Marissa incredulously.

House smiled a smug smile. "I knew there was a reason I like you."

Marissa just smiled, and said, "Merry Christmas, Dr. House."

"Also, I'd let you off for one more day if you put on sexy Santa outfits while you—"

"Don't push your luck," Marissa quickly cut House off, ignoring Thirteen's protests as she pulled her away. "Alex will have her formal request for leave on your desk by tomorrow!" she added before they headed to the exit.

"You let her spend the holidays with people she could call family… for a pretty small price," Wilson said to House as the two of them walked to a nearby poker table. "That was nice of you."

"You think I should've held out until they agreed to include the 'sexy Santa outfit' clause to that deal?"

"You didn't do that for yourself," Wilson said as he and House sat across each other on the poker table.

"Sure I did," House replied as he shuffled the cards on the green velvet tabletop. "Of course they're both going to enjoy doing their little homework, but I did it out of pure self-interest."

Wilson ignored him. "You did it for Thirteen, albeit in a very inappropriate, unprofessional and completely perverted manner," he said as he examined and arranged his cards in his hand. "But…" he shrugged slightly, "baby steps."

On the way to her car, Marissa jangled the keys out of her purse as her girlfriend slipped into the passenger seat, a look of disbelief on her face.

"We are _not_ giving him pictures of us making out under the mistletoe, or anywhere else, for that matter," Thirteen said to a still-grinning Marissa as they found themselves alone once again inside the former's car.

Marissa giggled. "Of course we're not," she said as she started the car. "But we'll worry about that when we come back from our vacation in Newport."

Thirteen grinned, her eyes narrowed at Marissa. "I forgot how good you are at this."

Marissa smiled as she started the car. "You forgot I'm my mother's daughter."

Thirteen made a face. "Oh I didn't forget that."

Marissa laughed. She leaned over the passenger side of the car and gave Thirteen a peck on the cheek before sitting back and slamming on the gas. "You and I on Christmas with House nowhere near us," she said with a glint in her eyes. "It's gonna be awesome."

* * *

"Alex!" a small voice interrupted Thirteen's peaceful slumber.

Thirteen felt tiny hands shake her in her sleep.

"Aaaalleeeex!"

She cracked her eye open and smiled when she saw Sarah wagging a pink plastic toy horse near her face.

"Hmm…" Thirteen groaned. "What's going on?"

"My daddy told me to wake you up and tell you that breakfast is ready. He made strawberry waffles."

"Really."

"Yes. But he said you can have bagels, too, if you don't like strawberry waffles."

"I love strawberry waffles."

Sarah smiled. "Me, too."

Thirteen slowly sat up and stretched her arms. Sarah giggled.

Thirteen smiled down at the little girl. "What?"

"Your hair's all messed up."

Thirteen laughed. "Oh, is it?"

Sarah nodded.

"Well that's not fair. Why don't I just mess up yours, too?" She reached out and ruffled Sarah's hair, making the girl giggle. "There ya go. Now both our hairs are messed up."

Sarah sat on her knees, looking up at Thirteen, with a huge grin pasted on her face.

Thirteen smiled. "So how about those waffles?"

* * *

"I didn't know you could cook, Seth. Are you sure it's safe for us to eat those?"

Seth turned away from the stove and wiped his hands on the apron he was wearing. "Good morning to you, too, Alex."

Thirteen leaned on the doorway with her arms crossed. "You never struck me as the cooking type."

"Well, you know. Having a wife and a kid, a family of your own… Changes a person in ways you never would've imagined."

Thirteen grinned. "Uh-huh?"

"Yup." Seth removed his apron, revealing a crimson knitted sweater with reindeers on the front. "Where's Sarah?"

"Oh, she went to look for Neil and Julie and your mom and dad to tell them breakfast is ready."

Seth grinned proudly. "My very own Santa's little helper."

"Do you know where Marissa is?"

"Christmas shopping with Summer," Seth replied as he prepared the table.

"Again?"

Seth nodded. "Again."

"Wow. Don't they ever get tired of shopping? We've just gone shopping yesterday."

"Don't ask me. I'm just as clueless as you are."

"Daddy, daddy!" Sarah appeared on the kitchen's doorway, flushed and slightly breathless.

"Hey, sweetie. What is it?"

"Ryan's here!"

As if on cue, Ryan appeared and lifted a giggling Sarah in his arms. "Hey, guys."

"Ryan. Hello," Seth greeted his pseudo-brother with a wave of his spatula.

Ryan shot Thirteen a smile. "What's up, Alex?"

"Hey, Ryan. Good to see you."

"Good to see you, too." Ryan looked around. "So. Where's everyone?"

"Shopping," Thirteen replied.

"Again," Seth added.

Ryan nodded, as though no more explaining had to be done. "What's that I smell?"

"Strawberry waffles," Sarah replied promptly.

"Smells great."

Seth grinned triumphantly. "Doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Ryan pulled out chair and set Sarah down on it. Then he pulled another one for himself. "You made them?"

"Who else do you think could have made them? Alex?"

Ryan smirked. "Oh, yeah. I forgot you don't eat breakfast."

"I do now," Thirteen replied and she took the seat beside Sarah. "And I'll have you two know I make a pretty mean breakfast."

"Well, we'd love to try that out sometime, Alex."

Ryan grinned. "Yeah. Looking forward to it."

* * *

"Alex, look what Ryan got me!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly as she held up a box wrapped in green and red wrapping paper. Thirteen was now standing by the Christmas tree—or _Chrismukkah_ tree, Seth had insisted—that she, Summer, Marissa, and Seth and Sarah had decorated the day they arrived to the Cohen mansion. She had just excused herself from the dining table where the Cohens, Ryan, Julie and Neil were catching up, telling them that she had a few calls to make. As much as they were all generally nice to her, she still wasn't entirely comfortable interacting with them, especially with Julie.

Thirteen smiled down at Sarah and knelt before her. "Wow! That's awesome. More presents for you."

"Yeah," Sarah replied. "Ryan says I can't open it yet, though."

"Well, he's right. You have to wait for Christmas day—"

"Chrismukkah," Sarah corrected her.

"Right," Thirteen agreed, chuckling, "You have to wait for Chrismukkah before you can open your presents."

"I know, that's what he said."

"But hey, Chrismukkah's tomorrow," Thirteen insisted. "You can open it first thing in the morning."

Sarah smiled.

"Why don't you put that underneath the tree for now?"

"Okay." Sarah nodded. "I'll put it right next to the present you gave me."

Thirteen smiled. "Okay." She watched Sarah obediently do what she was told. "Here. Let me help you arrange all these up so they won't topple over," she said, referring to the small mountain of gifts Sarah had received from her parents, grandparents, Thirteen, Ryan, Kaitlin, her friends, and even Kutner and the Chases.

"Wow, you have tons of presents," Thirteen said as she continued piling up the presents that Sarah was handing her one by one.

From across the room, neither of them noticed that both Marissa and Summer had already arrived. The best friends silently entered the living room and Marissa instantly smiled when she saw her girlfriend and her goddaughter giggling on the foot of the huge Christmas tree. Summer noticed Marissa's starry-eyed look and wordlessly continued to the kitchen donning a small smirk.

"There. All done," Thirteen declared as she placed the last of the gifts on the very top of the huge pile, still unaware of Marissa's presence in the room.

It was Sarah who was first to notice that they weren't alone.

"Marissa!"

Thirteen turned and looked up to see Marissa standing in the doorway, shopping bags still in hand. "Hey." She quickly stood up and dutifully took the bags from Marissa's hands. "Here, let me help you with that."

"Thanks," Marissa replied absently, not taking her eyes from Thirteen's face. She wanted so badly to kiss the brunette good morning, but knew she couldn't yet. Not with Sarah in the room.

"Where do you want me to put these?"

"Oh, um… My room."

Thirteen nodded. "Okay." She started moving towards the stairs.

"Wait, um…" Marissa stopped her. "On second thought, we could just put them away in your room."

Thirteen shot her a confused look. "My room," she repeated.

"Kaitlin," Marissa mouthed.

Thirteen nodded slowly, and then smiled to herself when she finally understood.

Marissa smiled and bit her lip before walking up the stairs with Thirteen to the guest room.

* * *

Thirteen smiled as her knees hit the bed and she fell on her back with Marissa falling on top of her. She released a quiet moan as Marissa bit down her bottom lip and gently sucked on it. She was now lying on her back on the guest room's bed while Marissa straddled her hips. The half dozen Chanel and Gucci paper bags she was carrying a minute ago lay forgotten on the floor.

Marissa finally broke the really long, breathtaking kiss. Thirteen looked upon her flushed face as she hovered above her. A heart-shaped pendant hung from her neck, reflecting the light coming from the windows.

"Wow," Thirteen breathed out. "What was that for?"

Marissa untangled her legs from Thirteen's and took her place beside the brunette. She laid her head on Thirteen's shoulder, both of them still panting from the intensity of the kiss.

"Just wanted to say… good morning," Marissa explained almost breathlessly.

Thirteen blinked. "Well, wow… I think you just performed the miracle of turning me into a morning person."

Marissa chuckled. She placed a kiss on Thirteen's neck and then settled her back on its place on her shoulder.

There was silence as both of them tried to catch their breaths.

"I should just sleep here," Marissa broke the silence. "In this room."

"You know I would love that… But you can't. I'm pretty positive your mother won't allow it."

"I'm twenty-eight years old, Alex. My mother's years of trying to control my life have long been over."

"I know. But she's your mother," Thirteen replied as she idly played with Marissa's hair. "She wants to protect you. It's what mothers do. It's what _my_ mother used to do."

Marissa didn't have to strain her ears to hear the sadness in Thirteen's voice. She took Thirteen's other hand and kissed its palm. Thirteen smiled at the sweet gesture.

"Do you miss them?" Marissa asked quietly. "Your mom and your dad?" She waited patiently for Thirteen's reply.

"More than I ever thought I would," it finally came after a short pause. Thirteen buried her face on the top of Marissa's head and took solace in the sweet smell of Marissa's hair. "But I have you," Thirteen whispered. "That's all I need."

Marissa looked up to see Thirteen's face. Her eyes were sad, but even so they were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Thirteen smiled to let Marissa know that she was okay and that she meant what she had just said.

Marissa's expression didn't change as she brought her fingertips and ran them over Thirteen's soft lips before she replaced them with her lips.

When they pulled away, Marissa set her head back down on Thirteen's shoulder and closed her eyes. They immersed themselves in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the moment together.

"My sister annoys me though," Marissa said after a while as she randomly played with the button of Thirteen's dress shirt.

Thirteen chuckled, secretly touched at Marissa's subtle attempt to lighten the mood. "Come on. Kaitlin's not that bad."

"Oh don't you dare take my sister's side over mine, Alex Hadley."

"What?" Thirteen laughed. "She's really nice."

Marissa lifted her head a bit and scowled playfully at her girlfriend.

"I may be biased though," Thirteen said. "I mean she _is_ yoursister."

Marissa chuckled and hit Thirteen with a pillow. "Suck-up."

* * *

Thirteen poured some cookie dough into a bowl before picking up a spoon and stirring it. Her CBGB shirt was covered in flour and sugar dust.

Across from her on the kitchen island, Marissa was up on a high chair and bent over the cold marble surface with her chin resting on her hand. She was wearing a grin as she kept her eyes glued to the brunette across from her.

Thirteen kept stirring the sticky stuff, adding some flour every now and then as she played it cool and pretended not to be self-conscious from her every move being watched.

"Why are you staring at me?" Thirteen finally asked without taking her eyes off of the bowl.

"I'm not," Marissa said in her best innocent-sounding voice.

Thirteen continued stirring for a few more minutes, until she couldn't ignore Marissa anymore. She took her eyes off the dough only for a split second to see Marissa biting her bottom lip and grinning at her. She let go of the bowl and the stirrer, crossed her arms and looked at Marissa. "Okay, seriously, have you never seen anyone baking cookies before?" she asked with a slight smile threatening to break out on her own face. "You're distracting me."

"I have," Marissa said slowly as she hopped of her chair and slowly walked around the island to get to Thirteen. "Though I have never imagined that I would ever see tough girl Alex Kelly baking Christmas cookies," she said a she placed her arms around Thirteen's neck. "It's kinda cute," she added.

Thirteen chuckled. "You think so?"

"Mmhmm," Marissa said before letting go of Thirteen and turning to the cookie dough bowl. Thirteen watched her dip a finger into the pastry mixture and stuck it into her mouth. "Mm… mmmm….."

Thirteen watched as Marissa scooped another helping of cookie dough from the bowl. "How is it?"

"That…" Marissa licked a small mound of dough from her finger. "…is really, really good," she said, slightly surprised.

Thirteen smirked. "That'll teach you never to underestimate me again, Cooper."

Marissa giggled. She scooped some more of the sticky dough and put some on Thirteen's nose before running off.

Thirteen looked at Marissa incredulously. She swiped the dough off her nose and ate it before running after Marissa. She caught the giggling Marissa by the waist and lifted her a couple of inches off the ground. She turned Marissa around so that they were facing each other, and wrapped her arms around her waist. Marissa closed the gap. They both smiled into the kiss.

Things quickly started heating up between the couple that they didn't even notice Seth, Summer and Sarah enter the kitchen.

"Holy mother of Moses!" Seth uttered as he quickly shielded Sarah's eyes with his hand, and Summer, in turn, shielded his.

Thirteen and Marissa broke apart.

"Hey," Thirteen said awkwardly to the Cohens. Her cheeks were still flushed from making out and from being caught. "We didn't hear you—We were just… starting to bake the cookies."

"Prepping the oven?" Seth maliciously inquired.

"You can shut up now Seth," Thirteen said, a mixture of annoyance and amusement in her voice.

Even from behind the cover of Summer's hand on his eyes Seth could tell Thirteen was glaring at him and so he promptly shut up.

"I'm so sorry you guys," Summer said as she gently pushed both her daughter and her husband out of the room. "We were hungry and we thought we'd just raid the fridge. I think we'll order out in the meantime while you're…" she trailed off. "Yeah, bye."

Marissa awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck as another unwelcome intruder barged into the kitchen. An ecstatic-looking Kaitlin entered and yelled, "Marissa!" Clearly, whatever it was that happened had her so excited that she completely missed the awkwardness in the situation she had just walked in on.

"What's going on?" Marissa asked her sister.

"Dad's here!"

* * *

"Daddy!" Marissa flung herself into Jimmy Cooper's arms.

"Hey, kiddo," Jimmy greeted her daughter with a tender embrace.

Marissa pulled away to take a good look at her father. "You look really good, Dad."

"Why so do you, sweetheart," Jimmy said. "I missed you last summer."

"I know, sorry. I had a deadline," Marissa said. "By the way, there's somebody I want you to meet." She turned and beckoned Thirteen to come closer. "This is Alex Hadley. She's the one I've telling you about," she blushed.

"Ah. Alex." Jimmy held out his hand to Thirteen. "It's good to finally put a face to the name. Marissa has told me so much about you."

Thirteen took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Cooper."

* * *

Marissa laid a plate of red and green cookies on the coffee table where her dad and girlfriend were gathered around. She was inwardly relieved that her mother had left earlier and wasn't around to make things weird for her and Thirteen. She wanted her dad and her girlfriend to get to know each other without her mother meddling and breathing down Thirteen's neck the entire time.

"Chrismukkah cookies for everyone," Marissa announced. The cookies were cut into different shapes; some were in the shape of Christmas trees or pentameters, while some were patterned after the Star of David and yarmulkes. "Alex made them."

"Marissa and I did," Thirteen piped in.

"I handed over the ingredients," Marissa interjected.

Jimmy bent over and took a piece. He took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. "Mm. She's a doctor _and_ a fabulous baker. I think this one just might be a keeper, honey."

Marissa caught Thirteen's eye and gave her a smile. Then she told her and Jimmy that she would get some hot chocolate to go with the cookies and that she will be right back.

"So, Alex," Jimmy began. "Marissa tells me you're a medical fellow in a hospital in Princeton."

"Yes, I am," Thirteen said, nodding. "I work in Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital's diagnostic department."

"Your family's from New Jersey?"

"No, my family's originally from New York City, but I grew up in LA."

"I see," Jimmy said, nodding. "So what does your father do?"

"He… was a cop…" Thirteen recognized the curiosity in Jimmy's face so she casually added, "He died… almost a month ago. He was killed in the line of duty."

Jimmy's face turned grave. "I'm so sorry to hear that." He paused. "How about your mother? Is she in LA?"

"No…" Thirteen replied. "She, um… She died just after I got into college." She could see how sorry Jimmy was from his expression.

"That's terrible," Jimmy said. "It must have been really hard for you."

"It was," Thirteen replied quietly. "I was telling Marissa how lucky she truly is, for having parents who can be there for her when she needs them."

Jimmy smiled. He leaned forward on the couch and rested his forearms on his lap as he looked straight into Thirteen's eyes. "Well, to tell you the truth, Alex… I haven't always been there for Marissa, or for Kaitlin…" He paused, as if searching for words.

Thirteen swallowed. She was sure she was about to get the I'm-gonna-hunt-you-down-if-you-ever-hurt-my-daughter speech just about then, like Sandy Cohen, who was then wearing a perfectly pressed suit and a scowl, once did when he came into the Bait Shop to tell her to stop corrupting his little boy. It wasn't that Jimmy looked anything intimidating with his wavy graying blond hair, kind, blue eyes, and boyish grin. It was just that Thirteen had never been good with parents. Not that she had ever been with any person, male or female, who she was serious enough with (or who was serious enough with her) to actually be, and care to be, formally introduced to their folks. Now Sandy and Kirsten were an exception (and even they didn't completely approve of her, at least not from the beginning), but God knows she has never been someone who her friends' parents would be happy to know their kids were hanging out with. Even her own parents had given her a hard time for who she was, what she liked to do and who she liked.

"…but, I love my daughters very much," Jimmy continued, "and I'd do anything in my power to protect them and keep them happy."

Thirteen didn't say anything, afraid that her voice would give away how sad that just made her. "I'd do the same thing for your daughter, sir," she gave Jimmy her word.

To Thirteen's relief, Jimmy only gave her a small smile and a nod. He didn't say anything more as Marissa waltzed into the room carrying a tray with three steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"You're not giving Alex a hard time, are you, Daddy?" Marissa good-naturedly asked her dad as she set the tray on the coffee table and settled beside Thirteen on the couch.

"Of course not, sweetheart," Jimmy said as he picked up his mug and carefully took a sip. "I have a feeling I don't even need to."

Thirteen and Marissa shared a small smile.

Thirteen cleared her throat. "So, Mr. Cooper…"

"Call me Jimmy."

Thirteen smiled nervously. "Okay, well… Jimmy," she obliged. "So, um, I understand you've been staying in Maui."

"Yes, I have," Jimmy replied. "Have you ever been to there?"

"Yeah, I've been there once, a couple of years ago. It's a beautiful place. The beaches are great for surfing."

Jimmy's face lit up. "Oh, you surf, too?"

The rest of the conversation flew by with Jimmy telling them tales of his great island adventures and Thirteen saying all the right things to keep him engaged and impressed. Thirteen herself was surprised at how well everything was going.

"The two of you should come visit sometime," Jimmy said to the two girls. "You're gonna love the house. It's right by the beach and Marissa's got her own room."

"You're not gonna believe how amazing the view is from my room, Lex," Marissa gushed, squeezing Thirteen's hand that was resting on her lap.

Jimmy looked at Thirteen expectantly. "So what do you say, Alex?"

Thirteen looked at Marissa, who simply smiled. She turned to Jimmy. "I'd love to."

Jimmy beamed in satisfaction. "So it's settled then. You and I are going surfing in Maui in the summer."

Marissa smiled and squeezed Thirteen's knee. The first meeting of two of the most important persons in her life couldn't have ended on a better note.

_

* * *

Been up all night staring at you,_

_Wondering what's on your mind._

_I've been this way with so many before,_

_But this feels like the first time._

Marissa smiled as she awoke to Thirteen leaving butterfly kisses along the length of her shoulder. Without opening her eyes, she extended her neck a bit to the side to further expose the nape of her neck while Thirteen brushed the hair off her back and continued assaulting her neck and shoulder with soft, sweet kisses.

_You want the sunrise to go back to bed,_

_I wanna make you laugh._

"Morning," Thirteen mumbled in response to Marissa snuggling more against her. She burrowed her head in Marissa's neck and smiled as the girl arched to her touch.

"Mmm," was all Marissa managed to let out as she felt Thirteen's hand began rubbing her belly underneath the cool covers. She couldn't help but smile as she relived the beautiful night they had shared. She rolled over to lie flat on her back and let Thirteen position herself on top of her as they fervently kissed.

_Mess up my bed with me._

_Kick off the covers, I'm waiting._

_Every word you say I think I should write down._

_Don't want to forget come daylight._

Things were quickly heating up between them, until the mood was killed by the peculiar sound of Thirteen's pager beeping from somewhere on the floor.

Thirteen sighed and kissed Marissa's forehead before bending over to grab her pants off the floor. She extracted the device from its pocket and took a quick glance at it before turning it off and tossing it back to the carpeted ground. Then she repositioned herself on top of Marissa and began attacking her lips again.

_Happy to lay here, just happy to be here,_

_I'm happy to know you._

_Play me a song, your newest one._

_Please leave your taste on my tongue._

They made out for a few more minutes until they were both out of breath.

_Paperweight on my back,_

_Cover me like a blanket._

"Do you have to go?" Marissa asked when Thirteen finally pulled away.

"Yeah," Thirteen said before pressing her lips against Marissa's once more. "Sorry." She broke the kiss and stared at Marissa's eyes while she rested her weight on her forearms. She watched as Marissa took her heart pendant between her fingers and began playing with it.

"Take the day off. You've been working for three days nonstop," Marissa said, her eyes on the pendant. She didn't quit fiddling with it when she looked up at Thirteen's smiling face and said sultrily, "I promise to make it worth your while."

Thirteen gave out a soft chuckle. "Tempting, but I really gotta get to work." She carefully sat up and grabbed her discarded shirt off the foot of the bed. "Somebody's gotta support your shopping habit," she added matter-of-factly as she buttoned her shirt. After she put it on, she proceeded to pick up and put on the other articles of clothing she (or Marissa) had hastily thrown all over the room last night.

"I can support my own shopping habit," Marissa giggled as she watched her girlfriend slip into her pants. "Not that I have one."

"Yeah, but that's no way to make Julie Cooper know you're well taken care of, is it?" Thirteen asked rhetorically, before adding, "And we both know you _do_ have a shopping habit."

Marissa smirked as she raised herself off the bed a little, resting her forearms on it. "Do I hear you complaining?"

Thirteen sat on the edge of the bed beside Marissa and smirked. "I just said I'd support it, didn't I?"

Marissa giggled as she sat up completely and pulled Thirteen to her. "Keep that up and you…" she said and kissed Thirteen in one fluid motion, "…are going to win my mother's approval in no time."

Thirteen grinned. "I'll see you tonight?"

Marissa nodded as Thirteen closed the gap between them one more time.

"I love you," Thirteen mumbled into the kiss, hardly noticing the slight frown that appeared on Marissa's face before she hurriedly left to go home for a quick shower and a change of clothes before heading to work.

Marissa sighed and fell back to her bed, muttering to herself, "Happy Valentine's Day to you, too."

* * *

"You're not seriously planning to stop the patient's heart trying to find out what's messing it up, are you?" Foreman asked House. He, Taub, and Kutner were standing in House's office, all slightly disheartened at still not being able to diagnose their latest patient, and that House, of course, wasn't helping.

House was leaning back on his chair with his ankles crossed on the table, while tossing and catching his ball repeatedly in the air. He caught the ball with his two hands as he replied without looking at the Foreman. "Just half-seriously," he replied offhandedly.

Foreman gritted his teeth. "This is really not a good time to kid around, House."

"We can't stop the patient's heart," Taub focused the conversation back to their diagnostic dilemma.

"Would you rather we just let it stop on its own?" House continued playing catch as he replied.

"No, but I'd rather the patient be alive and not be brain-dead when we find out what's killing him," Foreman said.

"He's only gonna be inside the MRI for eight minutes tops," House countered calmly. "By the time you pull him out, Kutner will already be waiting with the paddles."

"The brain could only tolerate six minutes without—" Foreman's voice was beginning to rise.

"It's okay," Thirteen cut Foreman off as she barged into the room clutching a piece of paper in her hand. "We don't have to stop the patient's heart. I already know what it is."

House caught the ball with his hand and gave Thirteen his attention.

"Turns out he did have exposure to toxic substances. I found fungi in all over the kitchen of the old restaurant he works at," Thirteen explained.

"Yum," House remarked sarcastically.

"It's aspergillus. He probably inhaled fungus balls, which might have travelled to his heart through his bloodstream, and that's what's causing his symptoms. It fits. We just have to give him amphotericin B and he'll be fine."

Foreman narrowed his eyes at Thirteen. "You've already been to his workplace?"

Thirteen shrugged. "Figured it'd be quicker if I just went on with my idea than if I waited till you were convinced my idea was even worth trying."

"But we already ruled environment out," Kutner said.

"_You_ did," replied Thirteen. "I didn't."

House nodded. "Nice. Go behind your teammates' backs and solve the puzzle by yourself when they refuse to listen to your idea." He turned to the guys of the team, smiling. "I knew there was a reason I hired her." He paused. "Besides the obvious."

Thirteen jammed her hands into her pockets, smiled and shrugged. "Can't be a team player every time. Not when your teammates are too distracted playing their little games." She turned around and started back to the way she came in. "I'm gonna go hook her to the IV antibiotics. We should know if the treatment is working in an hour."

House stood and smirked at Thirteen's retreating back.

"Hey, what's her hurry?" Kutner asked no one in particular.

"No idea," said House sarcastically to the young doctor. "Not like the patient couldn't wait five minutes. He does still have about two hours till those little fungus balls kill him. She could've at least stopped to chat about how she and bisexual Newport Barbie are doing, right? So rude of her to just leave us all hanging like that."

"It's Valentine's Day," Taub explained simply. "She's got a date." He pulled out the ringing phone out of his pocket, took a glance at the screen, and waved it in front of House, Foreman and Kutner. "And so do I." And then he strode out of the office after Thirteen.

House stood up and stared after Thirteen and Taub as they both walked off. "So our work here is done."

"I guess it is," Foreman shrugged.

House turned to the remaining men and shrugged. "You guys wanna go bowling? Wilson's out on a date, too, so maybe we could—"

"No," Foreman and Kutner said simultaneously, both starting toward the door before House could even finish.

"Me neither," House instantly agreed and threw himself on the recliner couch before turning the TV on.

* * *

"_Tell me what's wrong, Brock. I need to know."_

"_Nothing's wrong, Marie."_

"_Something is. You've been distant. Tell me, Brock. Is it me?"_

"_No, Marie. It's not you. It's just that… I love you so much… it scares me…"_

"_Oh, Brock. I love you—"_

House had muted the TV when he saw Thirteen enter the doctors' lounge where he had transferred to when he decided that hi-definition was the best way to go when watching new episodes of your favorite soap opera. His eyes scanned Thirteen's appearance as she walked over to the small desk on the corner of the room. She was dressed in casual clothes and clutching what seemed like a letter in one hand and a small dark velvet box on the other. The brunette didn't acknowledge his presence and simply grabbed some paperwork she had forgotten there earlier.

"Why are you still here?" House asked. "I thought you had a date."

Thirteen nodded as she pocketed the box she was holding and continued sorting through her things. "I do."

"You were supposed to have left more than half an hour ago. Wouldn't Little Miss Newport Beach get angry if you keep her waiting on Valentine's Day?"

"I had to meet somebody down at the lobby before I leave."

"Bigger boobs or longer legs?"

Thirteen stopped and gave House a look.

"Both?"

"My dad's lawyer," she said, "since I know you won't let it go." She went back to sorting her stuff.

"He left you a message? Your father?"

Thirteen nodded. "Yeah, and something else." She grabbed a stack of files and walked to the door. Then she stopped and turned to House, smiling vaguely. "Cuddy mentioned she's free tonight."

House looked at her. "If I didn't know you were way too hung up on your young love, I'd say you're totally up for doing Cuddy, too."

Thirteen ignored him. "Maybe you should ask her out tonight. Valentine's Day's supposed to be spent with somebody you really care about."

House didn't say anything but merely looked at Thirteen with a slightly guilty expression.

Thirteen turned and opened the door. She was about to step out when House finally found the tongue to speak.

"I never really took you for the mushy type."

Thirteen turned to him again and smiled. "If there's ever one time to be mushy, it's today. It's not bad. You should try it."

"You still owe me that picture of you and Marissa heating it up under the mistletoe, you know," House changed the subject.

"Oh." Thirteen recognized the deflection but ignored it, rummaging through the files tucked under her arm instead. She smiled when she found the thing she was looking for sticking out of a medical journal she had been reading. "Here."

House accepted the polaroid Thirteen had handed him. The photograph showed Marissa and Thirteen standing beneath a bunch of mistletoe, wearing on their heads what looked to him like a cross between a Jewish yarmulke and a Santa hat. Marissa's lips were sticking out to Thirteen's cheek, while Thirteen was making an exaggerated surprised face and held a little placard where it was written: "BESTEST. CHRISMUKKAH. EVER."

He smiled, not seeing Thirteen smirk, too, and leave.

* * *

Marissa checked the diamond-studded Bulgari watch that adorned her wrist for the fourth time in the last hour. The minute hand had just ticked a notch to indicate that her secretary was supposed to have entered the large mahogany doors of her office exactly an hour ago bearing the news that Thirteen already was standing in her outer office, just waiting to be called inside. She reached over her desk just a little to pick up her phone and check whether her girlfriend had left any messages to explain why she was still not in the office just as they had agreed over the phone earlier that day, a few hours after Thirteen had left her apartment to go to work.

Nope. No messages. None.

She sat back on the big maroon swivel chair and sighed. She had just finished writing next month's feature editorial piece and there was no more work left to do. Why was Thirteen late again? It was Valentine's Day and though there was never even a mention of the occasion in their conversations during the last weeks, be it face-to-face or over the phone, Marissa had hoped it was just either because Thirteen had been wanting her Valentine's plans to be a surprise, or because she simply had not had the chance to tell her and was planning to whisk her away for a romantic candlelight dinner or a stroll on the beach at the last minute. They haven't seen each other for days before last night after all, due to a patient from the ER being referred to House for either some fungal infection or lupus or trichomono-whatsitcalled (She didn't know what, exactly; it all sounded funny and weird to her on the phone).

Marissa sighed. Wherever Thirteen was and whatever she was doing, she was going to find out right at that moment. She knew Thirteen was never into the Valentine's dating (and really, neither was she), but it was just that the occasion held a special meaning to her and she was not about to let the day be over without being able to let Thirteen know just that. So she picked up her phone and was about to press call when she heard a faint knock on the door. She looked up.

"Yeah?"

Betty poked her head through the doorway. "Alex is here."

Marissa felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest. She placed the phone back on her desk. "Oh. Thanks. Tell her I'll be right out in a second."

Betty nodded and did as she was told.

"Thanks, Betty," Thirteen told Marissa's secretary.

Betty smiled. "No problem. And good luck with your date. Not that you need it," she said.

Thirteen let out a small chuckle while she adjusted the package in her arms.

"See you around, Alex," Betty said as she pulled her bag to her shoulder and opened the door of the outer office. "You and Marissa have a good night." She winked at Thirteen before closing the door behind her.

Thirteen sat on the couch near the file cabinet in silence as she waited for Marissa to come out. Her head snapped to the door when she heard the door clunk faintly against its frame.

"Hey," Marissa said as she turned off the lights in her office and locked the door behind her. "I was starting to worry about you."

"Sorry I'm late. I really wanted to be here sooner," she apologized and Marissa's expression instantly softened.

"It's alright. I guess that's the advantage of dating a doctor," she said, smiling gently. "Are those flowers for me?"

Thirteen came up to Marissa and gave her a brief kiss. "I hope you like lilies."

Marissa took the bouquet that Thirteen handed her. "They're my favorite."

Thirteen shrugged, playing it cool. "They were all I could find," she took Marissa's best friend's suggestion and lied. She actually had to call Summer up roughly an hour ago to ask what Marissa liked as she swung by the flower shop on the way to the office. She had to endure a lecture over the phone about doing something special for her girlfriend on Valentine's Day. Apparently, Marissa had been wondering all week whether she, Thirteen, had been planning to do anything, or at least even remembered about their special day. She had told Summer not to worry because she's got everything covered.

"Of course I'm doing something special for her tonight," she had told Summer. "This is our first Valentine's Day back together."

The girl had sounded doubtful and Thirteen didn't blame her. She _did _care about Valentine's Day more than she let on, only she hadn't done anything remotely out of the ordinary for the holiday since she and Marissa broke up at the bonfire until this time. The truth was, although she always pretended not to care about the particular holiday, she was always, every year for ten years, unwillingly conscious of it approaching. Friends and colleagues would often ask her whether she had a date and she'd always reply with a casual shrug and say that she had a class or was on-duty. If anybody asked her out, she'd turn them down and study or go to work as per usual, avoiding anything that reminded her what day it was. She just never felt like doing anything special with anybody to commemorate the holiday.

"If you say so," Summer had replied. "But don't tell her you talked to me. She might hate me for holding out on her."

And that's what Thirteen did.

_And no need to worry, that's wasting time._

_And no need to wonder what's been on my mind._

"It was crazy out there. You'd think people had never owned a bunch of roses before. I had to drive a mile out of the way to find a flower shop in a neighborhood where there were less flower hoarders."

Marissa looked amazed. "That was why you were late?"

Thirteen shrugged again. "I'm bad at picking flower arrangements."

_It's you,_

_It's you,_

_It's you…_

Marissa smiled that sweet lopsided smile again. Thirteen swore to make it her life's work to make Marissa smile like that as often as she could.

_Every word you say, I think I should write down._

_Don't want to forget come daylight._

Marissa bent down to place the flowers on the nearby table and then faced Thirteen again, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and breathing her in.

_I give up, I let you win._

_You win, 'cause I'm not counting._

They stood smiling, wrapped in each other's arms for a few minutes. When they finally broke contact, Thirteen went and gathered the bouquet in her arms, and then said, "So, you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

Thirteen smiled, grabbed Marissa's hand and pulled her towards the door. "C'mon."

Marissa grinned. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

_You made it back to sleep again._

_Wonder what you're dreaming._

* * *

"Wow," Marissa softly exclaimed, her eyes sparkling, as Thirteen pulled her into a fancy little restaurant by the beach. "This is really nice, Lex."

"You like it?" Alex asked, watching Marissa survey the surroundings.

"It's beautiful."

The maître d', a short guy in a tuxedo and a bowtie, walked over to them. "Good evening."

"Um, hi, I have a reservation?"

"Your name, _madame_?"

"Remy Hadley."

The maître d' checked his list and then extended a hand towards the tables. "This way."

They were led to a private table by the glass windows where they could see the lights reflecting on the water. Once their jackets were taken, Thirteen pulled out a chair for Marissa and then sat herself across a small table set for two. They then ordered some food and a nice bottle of champagne to go with it.

There was a woman singing and a man playing the piano at one corner of the room. They sat in silence for a while as they listened to the song that was being played.

_You, by the light, is the greatest find,_

_In a world full of wrong, you're the thing that's right._

_Finally made it through the lonely, to the other side…_

"When did you plan all this?" Marissa asked, still a little surprised that Thirteen had actually prepared something special for the two of them. She had completely expected to stay at home with her and maybe watch a DVD or two while eating takeout.

"Oh, a couple of days ago. I came here once with some friends and I immediately thought of this place when I was trying to decide where to take you. I knew you'd like it here because it's by the beach and they have live performers."

"I love it."

Thirteen smiled. "I'm really glad."

"I thought you had a rule against dating on Valentine's Day though."

Thirteen chuckled. "The rule was, no Valentine's Day _first _dates," she said. "Anyway, I already broke that rule once, so." She shrugged her shoulders.

Marissa grinned. "Oh yeah? Why did you, anyway?"

"Well… there was this girl…"

Marissa giggled. "You just couldn't stay away, could you?"

Thirteen smiled. "No, I couldn't."

Marissa grinned.

"You know what's funny though?"

"What?"

"This is embarrassing, but…" Thirteen warned as Marissa watched her with eager eyes and a big smile, "I was pretty convinced I jinxed up the best relationship I've ever had. I just kept telling myself, I shouldn't have brought her out on our first date on Valentine's Day."

Marissa erupted into a fit of giggles. It was the sweetest sound Thirteen had ever heard. She played it cool and rolled her eyes. "I know, it's stupid."

Marissa bit her lip. "Aww, it's okay. It's cute."

Thirteen grinned. "Well I'm glad you think it's cute."

Marissa smiled and nodded, covering Thirteen's hand with hers. "Except you didn't really jinx it up," she said softly. "'Cause I'm here now."

Thirteen beamed. "I guess I didn't."

Then her expression became more serious and she shifted their hands so that she was holding Marissa's, instead of the other way around. She leaned forward a bit and looked into Marissa's eyes. "It's isn't just Valentine's Day we're celebrating right now," she said softly. "We're celebrating the day you changed my life."

_You set it again, my heart's in motion._

_Every word feels like a shooting star._

_I'm at the edge of my emotions,_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark._

For a number of time that was more than she could count, Marissa found herself lost in Thirteen's eyes again. "You have no idea how happy I am right now. I didn't even think you'd remember."

Thirteen smiled. "Are you kidding? It was best date I've ever had."

Marissa's smile grew bigger. "Mine, too."

_I'm in love,_

_And I'm terrified,_

_For the first time and the last time_

_In my only life…_

The food and drinks finally came and they merrily drank and ate while engaging in a casual lighthearted conversation. They talked about everything under the sun—their respective jobs and the people they work with, Thirteen's experiences in college and in her clinical rotations as an intern and a resident in LA, Marissa's precious memories of Sarah's childhood, Summer's unlikely collaboration with Seth for his graphic novel making business, Jodie and her more-or-less steady relationship with her long-time girlfriend, Kaitlin's thriving fashion design business in Manhattan, Julie's insatiable love for spas and Newpsie parties, and even Ryan and his ironic career move of joining the Newport Group as head architect for the company's real estate projects.

_This could be good, it's already better than that._

_And nothing's worse than knowing you're holding back._

_I could be all that you needed if you let me try._

Thirteen also told Marissa about fascinating cases she had solved with the team, and the insane stunts House had had them pull off to diagnose their patients. Marissa couldn't remember having had laughed so much in a long time. Thirteen laughed with her as she recounted that one time House had them believe that he was actually only cranky and mean the way he was because he had a sexually-transmitted disease that affected his brain and behavior.

Hawaii was also brought up and the women blithely talked about what they plan to do there in the summer. Marissa expressed her excitement about staying in her dad's beach house, which she obviously really loved.

"I've always dreamt of living in a house by the beach, even since I was really little," she said. "And not just near the beach, but really _on_ the beach, by the water. It wouldn't be anything huge and extravagant or anything; it'd be roomy but very simple and cozy, with maybe two bedrooms and a music room," she kept on talking slightly dreamily. "I'd go to the beach all the time and sit there and read a book, or just walk my dog or something, and I'd have all the fun in the world."

Thirteen smiled. "You don't have a dog."

Marissa shrugged. "So maybe I should get one. Don't you like dogs, too?"

"I do, yeah. I used to have a puppy when I was little, but my mom didn't want it in the house so she had me give it away. I do kinda miss having a pet," said Thirteen. "You know, dogs are really useful, like we had this patient in a wheelchair once who had a guide—"

She stopped when she remembered about that unfortunate event months ago that resulted from her negligence. And then she thought about that guy, crippled by his genetic neuromuscular condition, and heavily dependent on his dog to assist him even in simple daily tasks like crossing the street and picking up things that he accidentally drops. She used to think about him all the time, racked by guilt of causing his untimely passing. Now all she could feel while thinking of him was solace for ending his suffering somehow soon enough. Because of her, he didn't have to endure five more years confined in his wheelchair, helpless and of no use without his trusty canine friend.

"Alex?"

Thirteen snapped out of her thoughts. "What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, sorry. I just kind of… spaced out…"

Marissa nodded. "So you were saying about your patient and his dog…?"

"Oh, um, yeah. He had a guide dog," she said, but didn't tell any more. "I don't know if I'd want one though. I mean a dog, not a guide dog." She added the last part hastily before clearing her throat. "I mean, I'd never have time to feed it or anything," she explained. Thirteen picked up her fork and knife and resumed eating. "This steak is nice, don't you think?" she said, changing the subject.

Marissa nodded and forced a smile before sticking a piece of steak into her mouth herself.

_I only said it 'cause I mean it._

_I only mean it 'cause it's true._

_So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming,_

'_Cause it fills me up, and holds me close,_

_Whenever I'm without you._

Later, as the night deepened and the food and wine slowly ran out, Thirteen took a deep breath and stood from her chair. She smiled and offered Marissa her hand.

_You set it again, my heart's in motion._

_Every word feels like a shooting star…_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark._

_And I'm in love,_

_And I'm terrified,_

_For the first time and the last time_

_In my only life._

Thirteen wrapped her arms around Marissa's waist and they gently swayed together as Never Say Never by The Fray came on.

_Some things we don't talk about,_

_Rather do without,_

_Just hold the smile._

Marissa smiled as she rested her cheek on Thirteen's shoulder and they both gently swayed to the music.

_Falling in and out of love,_

_Ashamed and proud of,_

_Together all the while._

They continued dancing until Thirteen placed her lips against Marissa's ear and whispered, "I've something for you."

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when,_

_Time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before._

Marissa lifted her head and looked at Thirteen with questioning eyes. "Oh yeah, what?" she asked softly.

"It's the real reason why I was late." Thirteen took out a small, black velvet box from her pocket and nervously opened it.

Marissa felt her heart jump up her throat and her eyes widened as she stared at the simple silver ring that was glimmering before her eyes.

_Don't let me go,_

_Don't let me go,_

_Don't let me go…_

"Alex," Marissa finally found her tongue. "Wow, this is—"

"No, wait, listen," Thirteen immediately cut her off. "Before you say anything, listen to me first." She took a deep breath. "This is not a, a proposal, or an engagement ring, or anything like that it's just… I dunno… just something to remember me by, I guess…"

Marissa stared at Thirteen's eyes, startled, confused, and deflated at what she just heard. She removed her hands from Thirteen's shoulders and shook her head a little, as if to clear her head, as she slowly walked to the restaurant's exit.

_We're pulling apart,_

_And coming together_

_Again and again._

Thirteen stared after her, even more perplexed. Did she say something wrong?

She pocketed the box and caught up with Marissa as she stepped out of the building, grabbing her elbow and turning her around. "Marissa. Where are you going? Did I say something?"

Marissa shook her head, avoiding Thirteen's eyes. "No, no, I'm fine. Just take me home, please, okay?"

_We're growing apart_

_But we pull it together,_

_We pull it together_

_Together again…_

Thirteen was nothing short of mystified, to say the least. Marissa started to pull her own arm but Thirteen wouldn't let go. "No, you're not fine. You're upset. Tell me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Marissa said, struggling to keep her voice even.

"_Something_," Thirteen said, "is clearly wrong." She was starting to lose her own patience.

Marissa finally met Thirteen's eyes, considerably startling the brunette, making her let go of her arm.

"You wanna know what's wrong, Alex?" Marissa said. "I'll tell you what's wrong."

Thirteen raised her brows as she watched Marissa's anger explode. At what, she had no freaking idea.

"You know why I'm upset? Because I thought you were going to say something and it didn't turn out to be what I wanted to hear."

Thirteen's face scrunched up and she opened her mouth but didn't say a word, too afraid to aggravate Marissa even more.

"I know you're scared… and I know it isn't easy for you to keep your guard down and give yourself to somebody completely… but Alex… I told you I wanna be with you… You keep saying like I don't really… like I'm still here even if I don't want to be."

Finally enlightened, Thirteen's expression instantly softened. She looked at Marissa's shiny eyes and saw how vulnerable she was letting herself become. She stepped closer to the girl and cupped her jaw with her hand.

"I didn't wanna push you into anything, Riss," she said softly. "I don't want anything you don't want."

Marissa turned her head to brush Thirteen's hand away. "Will you stop saying that? I'm not in this relationship because I need you to take care of me and give me everything you think I want."

Thirteen helplessly dropped her hand. She was starting to feel the cold getting to her, but she hardly cared.

Marissa closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. "Look, Alex, you don't need to keep trying to protect me, trying to make things easy for me. I can take care of myself. What I want is for you to do things for yourself, too… To do things that _you_ want." Marissa paused as she searched Thirteen's eyes for a sign that she understood.

"All I want is for you to be happy," Thirteen insisted.

"I can't be happy knowing you're not," Marissa replied.

"I _am_ happy."

"How can you, when you still keep expecting me to walk out the door every time the future is brought up?"

Thirteen pursed her lips and bowed her head.

"I _want _to be with you," Marissa firmly reiterated.

Thirteen swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Even if I'm going to be sick and useless and difficult?"

Marissa sighed softly as she looked at Thirteen with sad eyes. "You won't be useless and difficult. Will you not keep talking like you'll be gone so soon?"

"But I will be," Thirteen insisted. "The treatment may be working now, and it might keep me functional for a little while longer, but to count on it to actually _cure _me, is foolish," she explained, raising her chin slightly to look again into Marissa's eyes. "I just don't want to be a burden to you. I want you to be able to, to have a way out… when things become too rough for you to handle…"

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere," Marissa pressed. "I want to be there for you when you need me. I need you to understand that you're not in this alone. Now if you don't want me there…" She shook her head and threw her hands in the air.

Thirteen stared helplessly as Marissa wrapped her arms around herself and turned around to watch the sea from a distance. Nothing was said for a few long minutes, until Thirteen wordlessly took out the box from her pocket again and opened it. She took the ring and rolled it between her fingers a couple of times, as she carefully mulled her thoughts over and slowly regained strength to make the most difficult and, at the same time, the easiest decision she'd ever had to do in her life.

"At the hospital today," she began, her soft voice drifting through the cool ocean breeze, "my dad's lawyer set up a meeting with me to discuss his last will."

Marissa listened intently to Thirteen, even though she still had her back turned against her.

"I found out that he, my dad, didn't have a lot before he died, except his house, which he left to his wife and kid… and this."

Marissa didn't see what Thirteen was referring to, but she knew it was the ring she was going to give her back inside the restaurant.

"It was his wedding ring," Thirteen revealed. "I remember the other one my mom was still wearing when she was buried. She never took it off, even after she and my dad got divorced."

"My dad also left me a letter," continued. "He said… He said he was sorry that he wasn't a better father and husband, and that he loved me very much… He also said that he wants me to have the ring… that I could give it only to whoever—as long as I 'truly love him _or_ her'—" Thirteen chuckled softly before going on, "—I want to spend the rest of my life with."

_Ohhh…_

_Don't let me go,_

_Don't let me go,_

_Don't let me go…_

"I do want you to be by my side… forever, if it was just up to me… and I really was going to ask you this," Thirteen went on, "but I didn't want to put you into a position where you have to choose between me and your life. But I love you… and I know, that you love me, too… so I'm just going to ask and let you decide." She lowered herself to the ground.

Marissa turned around to see Thirteen bent down on one knee and she instantly felt tears begin to cloud her vision.

_Don't let me go,_

_Don't let me go,_

_Don't let me go…_

Thirteen heard the faint sound of the tides turning in the distance as she looked deep into Marissa's eyes and hoped for the best.

"Marissa," she said as she held out the last of her parents' possessions that she considered irreplaceable and priceless. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Thirteen's bright, teal eyes swept the horizon as she welcomed the first soft, gentle rays of the sun shining on her face. She was quietly sitting on the ledge of the hospital's rooftop, her lab coat folded and tucked beneath her arm.

_Shoelaces untied,_

_You can dry your eyes._

_Perfect shadows lie_

_Behind us._

_This is the day I make you mine._

She had come to work earlier than she had to and decided that she could use some quiet time to think and to reassess her life before it was again time for some serious lifesaving.

_The way your hair lies,_

_Sometimes unrecognized._

_All the way from these today,_

_On a train._

_Nothing to say but there's still time._

She heard the familiar sounds of ambulance sirens coming from the hospital grounds, breaking her moment of peace. She briefly glanced at her watch and saw that it was time for her clinic rounds. She jumped up and slid into her coat as she made her way down the stairwell.

_You are the one I've been waiting for today._

_Here comes the sun,_

_It's been baiting more today._

"Good morning, Dr. Love," House said when he ran into Thirteen in the hallway to the clinic.

"We got a case?" Thirteen asked when she saw Foreman, Kutner and Taub following closely behind.

"Not yet," replied her boss. "We're still looking."

"Okay, you're either trying to get Cuddy off your back, _or_ avoiding clinic duty, _or_ just really, really bored."

House paused before replying, "All of the above."

"We—and by 'we' I mean 'House'—are trying to get out of the M&M conference Cuddy's holding today," Foreman explained.

Thirteen slowly nodded her head in understanding as her colleagues went to the nearby station to check the chart rack for potential diagnostic mysteries.

"You do realize that you should be looking for a case that couldn't wait till lunch, right? In which case you should be looking in the ER," said Thirteen.

House nodded. "Yeah, except Cuddy is in there right now talking to Cameron. My minions are looking there next."

Foreman gave House a look. "Don't call us your minions. You're the only one here who doesn't want to be in the M&M."

"And yet you're still here doing my bidding," House said. "The exact definition of 'minion'."

Foreman rolled his eyes and then went back to looking.

"So," House began after pause, casually slinging his cane back across his shoulder. "She say yes?"

Astonished, Thirteen opened her mouth but wasn't able to say anything.

"You did ask her, didn't you? Or did you chicken out at the last minute?"

"H-how did you—?"

"You're dad's lawyer is a cheap, irrespectful ingrate," House replied. "So spill. Did she say—?" House stopped when Marissa appeared from behind Thirteen. "You again."

Thirteen turned and saw Marissa, who immediately gave her a hug. "Hey. What're you doing here?"

"Hey. I know your note said to meet you at five so we could go to Mercy together for your medical appointment, but it was still too early for work so I thought I'd come by first and see you," Marissa told her.

Thirteen smiled. "I'm glad you did."

Marissa smiled back and then turned to House. "Hi, Dr. House." She did a small wave with her hand to greet the other three doctors standing nearby.

House smiled as the sparkle in Marissa's hand caught his attention. "I guess you did say yes."

Thirteen and Marissa both looked at him with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Nice engagement ring," House said.

Marissa looked at Thirteen. "You told him?"

Thirteen shook her head. "No, but he figured it out anyway."

"You guys are getting married?" Kutner immediately butt in when he heard the news.

Marissa beamed and held up her hand once more to show them the wedding band on her finger.

"Oh, hey, congratulations!" Kutner gave Marissa a friendly hug before hugging Thirteen, too, and giving her a pat on the back and saying, "Good job!" to which Thirteen simply replied with a big smile.

Foreman and Taub then took turns to shake Marissa's hand and give Thirteen congratulatory hugs.

"Wow, two weddings only a few months apart. Did somebody put something in the water lately?" Foreman joked good-naturedly, actually really delighted for the couple. "But seriously, this is great news."

"Thanks," Marissa said. "We're really, really excited about it." She turned to her fiancée and took her hand. "By the way, the real reason I'm here is, I kinda need to ask you something about the, uh… flowers. And the, um, the color scheme." Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed House looking persistently at her. "Um, can we talk somewhere private?"

Thirteen looked slightly bemused. "Uh, yeah, okay." She turned to House. "Do you mind if I—?"

"Not at all," House immediately said. "You know I've always been all for girl-on-girl action even before I saw that 'Sexy CPR' video on the Internet." He paused, seeing Marissa looking funny at him. "Oh, you're discussing wedding plans. Right. Be my guest."

Thirteen rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back," she said as Marissa giggled and pulled her into a nearby empty exam room.

Startled, Thirteen's eyes widened as Marissa grabbed her by the suspenders. She laughed. "The flowers and the color scheme? Really?"

"Shut up," Marissa giggled, before pushing her back towards the door and pressing their mouths together.

House smirked as he briefly caught a partially obstructed view of Marissa grabbing and kissing Thirteen just before the exam room door shut close.

Beside him, all three of the team members left were standing motionless and staring at the door themselves.

There was a beat, before Kutner spoke up without taking his eyes off the door. "Did you say there's a 'Sexy CPR' video on the Internet?"

House looked at the young doctor, amused, but didn't say anything. That was when all four of them got pulled out of their fantasies by their boss's voice.

"What are you all still doing here?" Cuddy said and all four doctors turned to look at her. "The M&M is starting in fifteen minutes."

"Um, we were just looking for Thirteen," Foreman replied.

"And?" Cuddy prodded. "Is she in there?" she nodded to indicate the exam room door where they were all standing next to.

"Yes," House replied. "She's busy doing a breast exam."

Kutner and Taub both looked away to hide their snickers. Foreman bowed his head and stuffed his fist into his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" Cuddy inquired.

"Nothing," Foreman said, straightening up. "It's just…" He rolled his eyes, smiling. "We just found out that Thirteen and her girlfriend are getting married."

"Oh," Cuddy said, nodding a little. "Good for her."

"Yeah. Can you believe how fast the kids are growing?" House said to her.

Cuddy ignored him and glanced at the exam room door once more as realization dawned on her. "Thirteen's not making out in the exam room with her girlfriend right now, is she?"

"Don't know for sure," replied House. "Could be doing a pelvic, too. Do you wanna take a peek with me?"

The three other male doctors couldn't help but smile to themselves again.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Tell Thirteen, congratulations," she said, "and to make that '_exam_' quick so she could make it to the M&M as soon as possible." She started to walk away.

"Oh, don't be so upset," House called after her. "They'll always be our little babies!"

Cuddy turned as she continued walking and pointed at their general direction. "Get your asses into that conference right now or I'll give all of you _eight_ extra clinic hours this week. And tell Thirteen to get her butt in there, too."

"I'm sure she'd be happy to," House yelled to Cuddy's retreating back, "as soon as her fiancée's done with it!"

Foreman, Kutner and Taub wordlessly started to follow Cuddy.

"Whoa, whoa, wait," House stopped them and they turned to face him. "Where do you all think you're going?"

"To the morbidity and mortality conference Cuddy just told us to attend?" responded Taub.

"_No_," House said. "You, you, you—" he continued, looking at each of them, "—and I, have more important things to do."

"Like what?" Kutner asked.

"Like planning a bachelor party for Thirteen," House said.

"Oh, cool," the youngest doctor said. "Could we have some of that alcoholic ice cream we got for Chase's party again?"

"Shouldn't we maybe call it a bachelorette party?" Foreman asked, smirking slightly.

House ignored Foreman and turned to Taub. "You. Go get Chase out of the M&M and you two buy the ice cream."

"Get the scotch one," Kutner called to Taub as he left. "Thirteen loves that."

House turned to the two remaining guys. "You and you, go to a strip club and bring back some photos I could choose from. You know the drill. I'll go talk to Wilson and convince him to let us use his apartment again."

Foreman and Kutner obeyed and left.

Alone now, House limped a few steps to the exam room and knocked lightly a couple of times.

The door swung open, revealing a slightly disheveled-looking Thirteen and Marissa.

"The M&M's starting, yeah, I'll be right there," Thirteen said, still slightly out of breath.

"It's okay," House said, supporting his weight with his hand against the door frame. "You're excused. But only because I'd rather think of you two getting it on than be bothered by how many nosocomial infections the hospital had in the last quarter."

Thirteen blinked. "Um… okay…?"

House nodded. "No need to thank me for excusing you, _or_ for lending you my expertise in bachelor party planning."

Thirteen's shoulders dropped and she groaned softly. "Oh no. Seriously? I'm not even a _bachelor_."

"No, I am," replied House.

Marissa smiled and shook her head.

Thirteen rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said. "But no strippers."

"You don't have any food allergies, do you?" asked House.

"No."

House nodded once as he straightened up and grabbed the doorknob. "Good. But still, no body butter. I promise. Just to be safe."

"_No strippers_, House." Thirteen repeated as House started to pull the door close.

"Don't worry. I promise they won't be male," House said back and shut the door before Thirteen could make another protest.

He faced the door where a sign that said "The doctor is IN" hung. He moved the sliding piece of plastic so that it now read: "The doctor is OUT." He smiled, obviously pleased with himself.

He turned around when he felt a hand tap him lightly on the back.

"How much longer before I get somebody to take a look at me?" a patient that looked like she was about eighty asked. "I think it's my turn to go in there."

"No, sorry," House replied and pointed to the sign on the door. "The doctor's out." He paused, before adding, "Pun intended."

The elderly lady looked at him strangely before turning away and going back to the waiting benches.

House smirked to himself before limping away, actually glad to know that, while he himself essentially made no progress with escaping his own misery, there were two less lonely people in the world at that moment.

_You looked right through me,_

_There was no one else._

_I sat beside you and I became myself,_

_Today…_

Behind the closed door, Marissa's eyes glinted as she pulled Thirteen close again by the suspenders, and then captured her lips once more in hers. Thirteen kissed back fervently, vaguely wondering of a time when she had been happier than she was right then.

Not long after the thought crossed her mind, she wrapped her arms around her bride's waist and smiled into the kiss. She remembered no such time.

_You are the one I've been waiting for today._

_Here comes the sun,_

_It's been baiting more today._

**The End.**

**

* * *

**_*Song lyrics by Jason Wade ("You and Me"), Schuyler Fisk and Joshua Radin ("Paperweight"), Kara DioGuardi and Jason Reeves ("Terrified"), Joseph King, Isaac Slade and David Welsh ("Never Say Never"), and Joshua Radin ("Today")_**  
**


End file.
